


The Drabble Series

by OneLetteredWonder



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1p x 2p Hetalia, 1p2p - Freeform, All The Ships, Gen, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Nyotalia, Polyamory, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 108
Words: 102,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLetteredWonder/pseuds/OneLetteredWonder
Summary: A collection of rare pairs, small settings, sudden ideas, mini series, and whatever else can happen. These have already been published on tumblr, brought here for reading convenience. Enjoy your stay. Chapter titles are the pairing or the main characters.





	1. Russsia x Italy

"Feliciano?" Ivan mumbles out one day. He twiddles his fingers in his lap, looking up at the Italian cooking in his large kitchen. The smaller of the two glances over his shoulder, his brown eyes sparkling with happiness. He smiles brightly at Ivan, still shifting uncomfortably in his chair, though he is trying to mask his uneasiness.

"I have favor to ask you," He says softly. Feliciano blinks at him, his smile faltering just a little. He fiddles with the stove and wipes his hands on the towel over his shoulder. He comes closer and stands next to Ivan running a hand through his snow white hair out of habit more than anything. Ivan twitches and smiles at the gesture. Feliciano is so cuddly and open to be comfortable around him and it's a welcome change.

"Si? What is it Vanya?" Feliciano asks simply, his speech tic making itself know in the pronunciation of his name. Ivan stands with a sigh and goes over to a drawer in the corner of his kitchen. He turns in his spot to face Feliciano who followed him over. Ivan holds out his closed hand.

"Take this?" Ivan asks. Feliciano cups his hands under Ivan's larger one. He tilts his head in confusion at the object Ivan drops into it.

"A key?" Feliciano questions, turning the small bit of metal in his hands. Ivan dares to let the small bit of hope worm through him. It's a dangerous gamble to let another person into his life after so many have left it. He nods his head, clenching his fist to keep them from shaking too hard. He gasps sharply when Feliciano jumps up, wrapping his arms around Ivan's shoulders.

"Of course I will!" The Italian yells out with a giggle. Ivan smiles and squishes his guest to his chest. Feliciano wiggles out and skips to the bag he brought with him. He pulls out a key of his own.

"Only if you take this?" His eyes are sparkling. A low chuckles escapes Ivan, giving an honest smile to the Italian who has wiggled his way into his cold life.

"Da!" Ivan says happily. Feliciano giggles again and skips back for another hug. Ivan twirls him around the kitchen in a silly dance. Until that is the stove starts to smoke and Feliciano lets out a squeak of distress. He manages to save his lasagna for them to eat, though Ivan does more of the eating. The food Feliciano makes is wondrous. For dessert Ivan treats him to sirok, one of the few things he can make in the kitchen. Feliciano is giggling the whole time, even going as far as to try and feed Ivan though the other does protest. After the food is consumed, Ivan is dragged over to the couch for some well deserved cuddles, though he is not sure what is so deserving of them. The bright smile Feliciano is giving him rids him of all doubting thoughts.

* * *

The Baltics trembled before him once again. Ivan sighs as he exits the meeting room into the cold tundra of his homeland. He gazes up at the sky the best he can against the sun and snow. With a grimaces he slides into his car and clunks his head against the steering wheel. Just once, he would like for them to not be afraid of him. He doesn't mean them any harm. Not anymore at least. With a soft whimper he starts the car and begs the air system to heat up faster.

The drive to his overly large house is a slow one. With the snow and the small amounts of traffic it takes longer than he wishes for the start of his driveway to come into view. He spends the drive daydreaming. About sunshine and maybe a nice little cottage to live in with someone close to him. The house he lives in now is big and open and has far more rooms than necessary for himself now. The others, his sisters, the Baltics, used to live with him. He loved the happy chatter that he could hear around the corners. It made the house lively. A color that has been washed away for a while now.

He rubs his hands together on the edges of his scarf when he steps out of the car. His house is looming over him. He kicks the door of his car shut and makes his way up the front steps. He stops on the front porch. It doesn't matter how many people used to live there. Deep down inside of him there is always that small moment of hope where he can try to believe that someone would be waiting on the other side of the door. His hand feels heavy as he turns the key inside the lock. He knows it's only wishful thinking.

He shimmies a little as he steps inside the warmth of his house. He removes his coat and leans against the wood with a sigh. His suitcase clatters as he drops it to the ground without a care. He sniffs and rubs a hand on his nose, the smell of pasta hitting him hard and-

Ivan stop sand glances at his kitchen. There's a big pot on the stove with a smaller one next to it. He can hear the water boiling and smell the bread baking in the oven. No one is there. He narrows his eyes at the set up. Someone is in his house.

"IVVAAAN~" He turns sharply at the call of his name. He barely has time to register to the body crashing into him. He catches himself just in time for Feliciano so snuggle his face into his chest. The bubbly Italian lets out a squeak.

"You're cold!" He says, turning his amber eyes up to Ivan innocently. Ivan blinks down at him. Nodding his head curiously to the existence of another being in his house. Feliciano puffs up his cheeks in annoyance. He stomps away, yet somehow still manages to make it look like he's skipping. He snatches a thick quilt off the couch and drags it over. He tosses it as best he can with his short nature over Ivan's shoulder. The Russian is too shocked to move.

"There!" Feliciano giggles out, clapping his hands happily. Ivan finally manages to think and shakes his head. He nabs the edges of the quilt and wraps Feliciano close to his chest. The Italian laughs loudly and snuggles right into the hold.

"Oh yeah!" Feliciano says loudly, pulling back just enough to give Ivan a blinding smile.

"Surprise! I'm here!" He shouts with another giggle escaping him. Ivan can feel the soft smile slipping onto his face. He snuggles Feliciano close again, letting his own giggle be heard.

"Da, surprise you are," He coos to the tiny bundle of warmth in his arms.


	2. 1p2p America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf AU pt 1

Maybe, just _maybe_ , Alfred should have stayed on the path. He thought he saw something shiny on his way to his grandfather's house and now he's horribly lost in the middle of this huge forest his dad always always _always_ warned him never to wander off into. Yeah. He messed up. His stomach growls in protest having not eaten in a few hours. Great, now he's hungry too. He groans and runs his hands through his hair. He takes a quick peek down at the basket balanced on his arm. Shaking his head violently he marches on in the direction he thinks is the right way. He can't eat all of their grandfather's snacks. That would be so rude.

It only takes a few more minutes of walking in circles for Alfred to start panicking. He tries his best to keep his frustrated tears from falling but honestly, he's exhausted., He should have been to his destination an hour ago and everything looks the same and his stomach hurts. Everything just seems to be going wrong. He curls down at the base of a big tree. He places his basket next to him and brings his knees up to hide his face in them. Maybe in a few moments he can find the energy to keep going but right now, he just needs the moment to pout and be miserable.

The moment doesn't last long as he hears footsteps that stop right in front of him. His head snaps up to locks eyes with a _wolf_. Oh his father warned him about wolves. Oh this is bad. Alfred gulps as the wolf tilts his head back and forth, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, and his rusted red hair twitching around his pointed ears. The wolf kneels down to be eye to eye with him. A smirk is on his face and all Alfred can think is _crap, I'm dead_.

"Where you headed gorgeous?" The wolf coos and Alfred's mind stops all thought. The wolf isn't looking at him like a next meal. The wolf chuckles at his dumbfounded face.

"I can you show you the way through the forest," The wolf winks at him and finally Alfred's mind is back to reality. He can feel his cheeks flush up at the words. This makes the wolf laugh again, standing and holding a hand down for Alfred to take.

"I'm Al," The wolf says. Alfred stares at the hand extended to him. The wolf is trying to help him.

"I ain't gunna bite you sugar." Out of all the thing to say, that is by far the weirdest. Alfred takes the hand but lets go as soon as he is stable on his own two feet. The wolf circles him and Alfred has never felt so judged in his life. He bends down quickly to scoop his basket into his arms.

"Why are you helping me?" Alfred mumbles out once the wolf is leading him back towards the path. This 'Al' peeks over his shoulder, a smirk still on his face.

"I got a little sad seeing you so bummed out," He snickers. Alfred scrunches up his eyebrows, looking at the wolf. Al noticed and winks at him again.

"I was watching you wander about," he says simply. Alfred puffs up in another blush. The wolf had been watching him make a fool of himself? He glares at the ground, not sure how to respond to that. He's supposed to be strong and brave and not leave the trail.

"I'm Alfred," He says. If he's in this much trouble he might as well get in some more. The wolf perks up at this, his ears twitching and tail flicking back in forth. He smiles at Alfred and gestures to the line of cream colored rocks designating the safe path through the woods. Alfred smiles brightly at the wolf, not without noticing the way his tail flicks back at forth at the positive response.

"Thank you," Alfred tells him gratefully. Even though it probably had been a very bad idea, the wolf did help him out. Al chuckles and grabs Alfred's hand gently in his own. Alfred gulps feeling the wolf's claws on his skin. His cheeks puff up more so when the wolf leans down and places a sweet kiss on his hand, smirking up at him with his tail flicking back and forth behind him.

"See you later sweetcheeks~" the wolf coos and walks back into the trees. Alfred is frozen in the spot, clutching his basket and staring after the wolf. He hides his face in his hands and walks along the path. He can't help but turnaround every few steps to see if he can spot the hint of rusted red of the wolf's fur. He bites his lip and digs through the basket. He pulls out an apple, one of the smaller ones. He really would like to eat it for himself but..

Just before he places it on the ground, he kisses it after much internal debate. He places the apple on the ground and back away from it slowly. Do wolves like apples? He sighs and focuses on walking along the path. He keeps his eyes glued in front of him, trying his hardest to not turn around. It doesn't work. He peeks over his shoulder to see the apple gone. He hides his face back into his basket. A soft smile on his face. He knows he shouldn't be making friends with the wolf, but he really hadn't been that bad. His thoughts become muddled, placing the back of his hand to his cheek like a love sick child. Oh this is bad.

* * *

Alfred gulps as he faces the woods. He managed to get far along the path, maybe halfway between his home and the turn towards his grandfather's house. He scans the tree line, searching for any hint of red. He drops down and buries his head in his hands. This is just a dumb idea. The people in his town say all the time to never interact with a wolf. They'll eat you and use your bones for making houses. Alfred isn't too sure about the bone houses, but the eating part sounds pretty logical.

He had told his brother about his encounter with the wolf. Matthew promised to keep the secret and even helped him sneak a few bits of dinner to put in the basket for Alfred' secret rendezvous the next day. He snuck his basket out the door and said boredom got to him so he would go for a walk. Their father encouraged the exercise. Now Alfred stands at the edge of the path and the trees, feeling utterly stupid.

The wolf he met could be faking his niceness, luring Alfred deeper into his tricky trap. Why would the wolf even be there again. It had just been pure coincidence the wolf saw him last time right? Now he's hauling around food in a forest he doesn't know how to travel through. Brilliant idea.

He sighs and stands, holding his basket tight to his chest. He peeks back up into the trees and his breathing catches. He honestly didn't expect to see the wolf leaning against a tree far back in the woods. Still from his spot, Alfred could see his tail flicking back and forth and the smirk on his face. He gulps as the wolf pushes off his perch and steps forward. The wolf, Al, stops right at the tree lines before the path edge starts.

"Hello gorgeous," He greets with a teasing tone. Alfred pouts at him. He forgot how much the wolf had teased him the other day.

"Hello," He says finding his voice. He musters up a shy smile, noticing the way the wolf's ear twitch. Al glances along the path.

"What are you doing all the way out here lambchop?" The wolf turns his focus back to him. Alfred looks down to the basket in his arms.

"I wanted to say thank you, for the other day," he says, his smile brightening. The wolf raises an eyebrow. When he doesn't say anything Alfred continues.

"I uh, I made lunch," he says hopefully, showing off his basket just a little more. The wolf snickers and leans back towards the trees.

"Come on sunspot let me show you a good place to sit," he jerks his head into the trees and begins to walk away from the path. Alfred's smile falls. He scuffs his feet on the cream colored rocks detailing the edge of the path. He peeks up to see the wolf, waiting for him. Al holds out a hand invitingly. Alfred has to take a few deep breathes before he feels brave enough. He reaches out a hand and the wolf takes it, far more gently than Alfred thought possible and guides him through the trees. His thoughts are racing, hoping he doesn't become the next meal for this wolf.

Al leads him to a mossy area of soft grass. The wolf lounges on his stomach while Alfred sits next to him. He pulls items from the basket, laying them out on the grass to showcase.

"I didn't know what you liked to eat," He says shyly, pulling out a few wrapped pieces of meat. To his surprise the wolf sneers at it and goes straight for a bright red apple.

"Fruit mostly, it's hard to find out here. Your apple yesterday was much a treat," Al winks at the blondie. Alfred hides his face behind his sandwich.

"I'm flattered you came looking for me~" Al coos at the him. Alfred glares a little over his food.

"I just wanted to say thank you," He mumbles taking a bite to busy himself. The wolf chuckles, rolling onto his back.

"Why did you help me?" Alfred asks after a moment or two of silence. The wolf pauses in his own bite to sit up and look him in the eye. Alfred tries to hide his apparent loss of breath at the sudden stare down. Al's eyes are a deep red like his hair. It's just enough to be overwhelming.

"I've been watching you ever since you made your first trip to your grandfather's." Al tells him, a sly smirk on his face. It takes a moment to realize that the wolf has been continuously watching him. Alfred can feel his face puff up and turn red. The wolf snickers at the reaction and scootches closer to the human.

"You were so cute back then and now you're just beautiful," The wolf inches closer again and Alfred starts to move away. He's sure wolves are supposed to predatory creatures and now he's finally seeing that side of this wolf. Oh, maybe he will be eaten. Al stops once he sees the panicked look on Alfred's face. He chuckles to himself mostly.

"Calm down lambchop I ain't gunna hurt you," He teases. Alfred hides his face in his hands, not knowing how else to respond. He freaked out a little, but rightfully so. It's not everyday someone has a picnic with a wolf. After getting over his embarrassment, Alfred warms up to Al, talking quietly and looking up into the trees at rustling leaves. He's practically frozen in his spot when Al leans in quickly to peck his cheek with a kiss.

Alfred places a hand over his red tinted cheeks and stares at the wolf. Al is smirking at him, enjoyment clear on his features. He laughs loudly and stands. They have eaten all the food. He holds out a hand for Alfred to take, and this time, with little hesitation does Alfred take it. Al leads him back to the path, right where he left.

"I want to see you again," Al says simply, not letting go of Alfred's hand. They are standing on their own sides, Alfred on the path and Al in the trees. Alfred squishes his basket to his chest and nods his head. He rather likes his wolf friend, even if he is a bit weird. He smiles at Al happily.

"Me too," He says honestly. Al's tail flicks back and forth, a wide smirk on his face. Alfred takes a step back to the same time Al pulls his hand forward. Alfred is caught off balance, letting out a squeak when he lands safely in Al's arms. The human barely has time to get a word out when Al kisses him quickly. He's stunned when the wolf pulls back.

"See you later gorgeous," The wolf says, releasing Alfred from his arms and turning back into the trees. Alfred watches him leave and disappear. He hides his face in his basket. He planned to tell his brother about his picnic, but he may have to leave out a few details.


	3. 1p2p America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf AU pt 2

Alfred skips off the path and into the forest. He's been meeting up with the wolf for a few weeks now, packing extra food and leaving early on his trips to spend more time with Al. He finds the wolf in their typical spot of soft mossy grass. He flops gracefully to the ground and snuggles into Al's side.

"Hello love~" Al says, nuzzling his face into Alfred's neck. Alfred rolls his eyes and pushes the wolf away just enough to reach over and pull his basket closer. He spoils Al a little too much by giving him apples, but it never fails to make Al smile and wave his tail back and forth excitedly. Alfred wiggles in his spot to move and sit in Al's lap, leaning back when the wolf wraps his arms around him.

"Hey Al," He greets back, smiling over his shoulder and producing a red apple. Al perks up, his ears twitching. Alfred scolds him a little when instead of taking it in his hands Al just takes a bite with Alfred still holding the apple. He smirks at the human happily.

"How you been lambchop?" Al asks holding Alfred tighter. Alfred hums in response before answering.

"Good, Matthew has been teasing me a bit but everything is good." He turns sideways to face Al, completely content in the wolf's arms. Al nuzzles in close to him, causing a pink blush to appear on Alfred's cheeks.

"I'm gad love," Al angles his head and places a soft kiss on Alfred's lips. Alfred pushes him away just a little to get him to stop when Al doesn't outright let him go. He's still not used to Al's affection. Just like every time before he's pushed away the wolf, Al laughs and snuggles him close. It makes Alfred happy to know Al doesn't think much of him not wanting kisses. Though recently he's been more and more accepting of them.

They talk for a few more minutes, then sit quietly enjoying each other's company. Alfred leans his head down to rest on Al's chest, relishing in the warmth the other provides. He can feel Al breathing underneath him. He sighs in content.

"I love you," The words break Alfred out of his oblivious stupor. He sits up slowly to face Al. For once, the wolf doesn't have a smirk on his face, just a simple smile and he's not even looking at Alfred. His eyes are stuck on the trees. Alfred ducks his head down, not knowing how to respond. He tucks his head back down into Al's chest. He's become so close to the wolf over the past few months and that had been the last thing he expected. He does like Al, he likes him a lot. And that's scary. A wolf of all things.

Before he can really get a handle on his thoughts Alfred sits up and holds Al's face between his hands. He places a forceful kiss on his wolf's lips and doesn't pull back. Not that he would have been able to anyway. Al is quick to deepen the kiss, circling his arms tighter around Alfred and pulling him close as he can. Alfred sighs into the kiss and brings his arms around Al's neck. He pulls apart when he feels sharp teeth nip at his lower lip.

Al is smirking at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Alfred gulps, not fully knowing what he has gotten himself into. Al pushes him down to his back and leans over him. He kisses Alfred once more, just a little softer than before. Alfred inhales sharply. His sense are going into overdrive. He puts his hands on Al's shoulder's but doesn't push away. Al pulls back but keeps their foreheads pressed together.

Alfred can feel their breathe intermingling and a soft smile crosses his face. He looks up to see Al already smiling down at him, his sharp teeth exposed. Alfred had been afraid of them at first, jerking back in surprise. Now they don't seem so terrifying. He brings his hands back to Al's face and cradles it between them Al closes his eyes and leans into the touch. Alfred leans up to place a gentle kiss on his wolf's lips.

Al chuckles and kisses back. He rolls over to his side and snuggles Alfred close to him. They lay cuddled in the middle of the forest until Alfred freaks out, having stayed out far too late. His father will be mad and Matthew will tease him for sure. Al is running right next to him, laughing his head off at Alfred's panic. Just before his town comes into view, Al pulls him back to pin him against a tree and kiss him breathless. Alfred moans and pull Al closer.

"Meet me later tonight? Please?" Al begs once he pulls back. Alfred can only nod in his daze. He runs his hands through his hair, trying to make himself presentable. Luckily his dad isn't home when he gets there. His brother said he stepped out to get some things for dinner. Alfred sighs and hides in his room, wondering exactly how he can sneak out.

* * *

"Al?" He whispers quietly in the woods. He doesn't want to be too loud. What if another creature heard him? Or worse, a human? He walks quietly as he can along the path, squinting his eyes to see if can make out any form of Al in the woods. His heart drops at the growl that comes from behind him. He slowly turns around to face a large wolf, eyes burning in the darkness. Alfred knows he should probably run or scream but his voice is caught in his throat.

He takes a step back the same time the wolf lunges. Alfred squeaks and covers his face with his arms, waiting for the inevitable mauling. When it doesn't come, Alfred peeks through to see Al above him in his normal half form. His eyes are still burning a bright red and his teeth are longer than normal.

"Al?" Alfred finds his voice. Al's eyes twitch. He shakes his head violently, but the glow in his eyes does not leave.

"Alfred," He whispers back. He closes his eyes tight and hides his face in Alfred's neck. His body is shaking. Alfred slowly moves to hold the wolf, still scared about the reaction. Al growls lowly and stands abruptly. He hauls Alfred to his feet and drags him into the woods. His entire body is twitching. Alfred tries to ask him if he's okay but Al only shushes him. They walk farther than any other time before.

Al leads him to a small cave hidden in a pile of rocks. He guides Alfred down in the darkness. Alfred blinks hard when a sudden light appears before him. Al has a lamp hanging from the ceiling, furs of all kinds are laid at their feet.

"Al what is.." Alfred words trail off once he takes in the look on Al's face. His usual teasing expression is replaced with something darker. Alfred gulps and backs into the cave walls when Al steps closer. He tries to make himself as small as possible. He lets out a noise of distress when Al kisses him harshly. It's not like the kisses they've shared before. It's not sweet and fun. Alfred pushes with all his strength to get Al away from him.

"What are you doing?" He hisses. Al blinks at him and shakes his head. He tears at his hair and bangs his head on the rocks. Alfred slides to the ground and watches as his wolf beats himself up. It takes a moment, but Al's eyes return to their normal dull red.

"Lambchop.." He breathes out. Alfred sighs in relief and welcomes the hug this Al gives him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking inviting you out here," Al confesses into his shoulder. Alfred hides his wince at Al digging his claws into his back. He says soft reassurances into Al's ears.

"I want to kiss you. I want to have you. But I want you to want it too," Al says leaning away to face Alfred fully. His demeanor is serious, making Alfred want to hide. Instead he nods his head slowly. Al's excitement and relief is apparent with the way his tail flicks back and forth. Alfred lets him hold his body and lets him runs his hands over it. Small scratches are left in their wake where Al's claws dug too deep.

He arches his back when Al bites down on his shoulder. He covers his mouth with his hands when Al continues on. He's panting and moaning Al's name as the wolf works him. It nears morning when Al is finished taking him for his own. Alfred has to scramble to make it home to pretend he's been there the whole time. He hides his marks as best he can with his clothing. He's too embarrassed to see Al later that day. He's going to be in so much trouble if someone finds out.

Eventually he works up his nerve to visit Al later in the week. It's awkward between them but a quick kiss from Alfred is all it takes for them to be joking around and happy like they always are. Maybe he can visit later in the night again soon.

* * *

Alfred can feel his heart beating in his ears. He places to fingers in his mouth and blows as hard as he can, a high pitched whistle coming from him. He takes a chance to glance at the angry mob of people following after him. They have torches and pitchforks and yelling incoherently. Tears start to flood his vision. Tree branches are scratching at his face as he searches desperately for Al.

He doesn't know how and he doesn't know who and a part of him really doesn't want to figure out just how his secret relationship with the wolf got found out. Matthew swore up and down it hadn't been him and that Alfred needed to go immediately in order to save his wolf from the angry townspeople. Alfred wasted no time in running like a madman into the woods, townspeople right on his heels. Path long forgotten.

He whistles again, hoping, wishing for Al to hear him soon. His feet thud against the ground, snapping sticks and kicking stones. He trips and flips onto the ground. He scrambles to his feet and keeps running. The mob is getting closer to him and he can't let them get to Al. He just can't. He loves him.

Out of nowhere a streak of red catches his eye. Al is next to him, running in time. They don't say a word and keep going through the woods. Alfred swears he can hear someone shouting about the wolf finally showing himself. Alfred wants more than anything to tell them to go away and leave them alone. He had been so happy with Al with him and now that's all going to be ruined. He loves him.

He wipes at his eyes and tries to see clearly. Al grabs his hand and pulls him along, running faster. Alfred sometimes forgets how wolf like Al can be. He's gasping for breath when a loud thundering comes from behind him.

"Alfred!' He recognizes that voice. He takes a chance and peeks beside him to see Matthew riding a large deer. No, that's a moose. The moose comes up next to him and Alfred reaches his hand out for Matthew to grab and pull him up. Al is not far behind, leaping up to crowd on top of the large creature. Alfred hugs Matthew tightly, thanking him over and over for his help as tears run down his face. The moose carries them far off, far beyond the shouts of the townspeople and out of harms way. They slide off the moose when they come to stop. Alfred and Al hug tightly, having escaped safely.

"Stay safe okay?" Matthew says, giving his brother a big hug. Alfred nods and holds Al's hand tightly. Matthew smiles at them both and climbs back onto the moose, the front half melting away to reveal a man with large antlers on his head. He scratches lazily at his hair and walks away with Matthew still riding on his back, talking softly.

It takes all of two seconds for Alfred to hide his face in Al's chest and cry. His whole life is now upturned. His own Father wanted to keep him locked away and hunt down the one Alfred fell in love with. It's so upsetting. Al whispers sweet words and rubs circles on his back, trying his damnedest to get Alfred to calm down.

"Hey lambchop it'll be okay," He says softly. Alfred nods his head a little to show he heard. He knows it can get better. He's just so emotional that it had to get this bad faces Al and kisses him quickly. The walk off and hide in the trees when someone comes. It takes some time, but they find Alfred's grandfather's house. It takes some explaining and a few lies to get them some clothes to pack and hide Al's ears and tail in. With what little they can scavenge, they run away.

They run to a new place, far away form their old home with an abundance of trees surrounding their new property. It takes months but hey build a home for themselves in the woods. Alfred is spoiled by all of Al's attention and hugs and sweet words. He cuddles his wolf to sleep at night. Sometimes he misses his father and his home but living with Al is worth it.


	4. 1p2p North Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Demon au

Luciano runs his eyes lazily over the angel curled into his dark satin sheets. He props his head up on his arm to stare at the sleeping form he managed to convince to come to bed with him. Fucking an angel had been on his list for a few years now. Being able to take one for your own is supposed to be seen as a test of great will and great triumph. Lucian had to do it then. He couldn't let an opportunity to let his greatness pass.

Angels are tricky to seduce. They know demon tricks and are so unwilling to trust them. Yet, they trust so easily. It took Luciano a few years to find the perfect candidate for his master plan. This angel, so soft and sweet and so willing. He talked with them, made them feel special, and now here they are, curled up in his bed sleeping soundly. The only problem is, the angel makes him feel special too.

Luciano glares at the angel, their white wings are spread across his covers. A few of the feathers are near him, brushing up against his torso. He doesn't entirely mind. That bugs him a lot. He blows out a puff of air making his bangs fly up for a moment. This angel trusted him so easily. Now he's here, resting peacefully in his bed. No cares in the world.

The angel stirs, moaning softly and opening his golden eyes to him. Luciano's expression softens whether he knows it or not. He doesn't move as the angel sits up and smiles gently at him. He doesn't move as the angel leans closer and places a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Morning~" The angel coos sweetly. Luciano swallows the lump in his throat. He still doesn't say a word as the angel wiggles back into the covers and snuggles up in them. He blinks up at Luciano with a kind look, something so innocent and loving. Finally Luciano manages to move, dropping his head to the pillows to stare the angel next to him.

"Morning," he whispers back. The angel giggles lightly and smiles at him. Luciano can feel his heart pounding in his chest and it annoys him. This angel shouldn't be able to do this to him. It's not right. His face twists up in anger. This is what the demons meant it being difficult to bed an angel. The repercussions of getting close to one changes things.

Luciano doesn't want to admit it but he can feel it. Somewhere in the blackest part of his soul that damned him to begin with is brightening. It unravels like a cheap sweater, uncoiling the barbed wire he has over his heart. Something is different and something is changed.

The angel leans over him, worry on his features.

"What's wrong?" He asks. Luciano turns his sour expression to him. He doesn't smile at the angel. He can't look away. His life as a demon will change and so will the angel's. A continuation between them can't happen. Not without tremendous difficulty and pain. Luciano can't bear to see the sadness on Feliciano's face when he tells him they can't be together. He thought this was hell before, maybe he was wrong. He grimaces, knowing the words on his lips are bullshit before he even says them.

"Nothing," He fibs though everything is going wrong. Feliciano's smile turns sad. They both know Luciano is lying. It doesn't stop Feliciano from leaning forward again to seal his lips shut with a kiss, maybe their last. They don't know. Anything is better than what will probably happen.


	5. 1p2p North Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2p's and 1p's at a world meeting when a fight breaks out and feli gets really scared/upset, so luci just sort of wraps himself around his first player and shoots furious looks to each and every person within the room (even the ones that did nothing).

He doesn't know who started it, he doesn't know who continued the fight, but fuck does Luciano not care. He's glaring at all the nations now, both from his world and the other. They are all yelling and fighting and he hates them all. Well, not all of them. Silently, he stands and slinks his way over to Feliciano. The poor nation has his hands over his ears, shaking in his chair at all the screaming going on around him. Luciano drops to one knee in front of his other self. His glare drops for a second.

Feliciano is insanely softer than he is, so kind and pure hearted. Everything that Luciano is not, and yet everything Luciano loves. He could never find it in himself to be so nice and he admires that part of his other half. It's times like this though that make him wish Feliciano had a bit more strength. His other self is crying, tears slipping past his shut tight eyes. He makes a small whimper of sadness and Luciano feels his chest clench up.

Gently, he reaches his hands up to cover Feliciano's over his ears. With a jerk Feliciano snaps his eyes open, usually so bright with their golden color, now rimmed red with his tears. Luciano has to consciously school his face into something expressionless. He doesn't want to accidentally glare at his other self. Feliciano bubbles up into new tears and leans down to hide his face into Luciano's shoulder with his ears still covered. Luciano stands carefully, now cradling Feliciano's head into his chest.

He holds him tight, finally letting his glare reach the nations. His first victim is the America from his side of the world. Al gulps and sits on his hands instantly. This catches the attention of a few others. Some stop yelling to sit as well. The ones that don't eventually get the full force of Luciano's anger. These nations, these absolute fucking children made Feliciano cry and they would pay for it somehow he is sure of it. Like domino's the nations fall quiet, some scared, others just going with the flow. Luciano doesn't care. It doesn't matter who started the yelling. He sends each and every one of them a murderous look. They deserve it.

The meeting is called not an hour into the start of the day. No one has to question why. Luciano runs a hand carefully through Feliciano's hair. His other shakes a little, wiggling out the last of his tears. Luciano lifts Feliciano's head and wipes away the tear lines with his thumbs softly. Such an expression does not suit his other self. He kisses the top of Feliciano's head and help him clean up what little he had in his suitcase. Luciano and Feliciano are the last to leave the meeting room. They walk to their hotel hand in hand and in silence.


	6. Germany x North Italy x Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An average day in the life of the geritapan poly group

Kiku opens his eyes slowly, coming face to face with a tough chest. He wiggles in his spot, feeling the noticeably squishier chest behind him. He doesn't like sleeping in the middle most days, but last night he made an exception. He sort of regrets that now. Carefully, and slowly, he sits up between Ludwig and Feliciano. He smiles down at both of his adorable lovers. Gently, he swings his legs out to get over Feliciano, choosing him as a safer bet since he's a heavy sleeper.

After putting on more decent clothes, he pads down to the kitchen. Normally Ludwig would be the one to make breakfast, being the one that gets up earliest on most days. Kiku smiles to himself, cracking eggs in a pan and putting some sausages next to them. Ludwig likes more traditional breakfasts. Feliciano on the other hand.. Kiku puts a few pieces of bread in the toaster, and some ham on the skillet. The bubblier likes breakfast sandwiches.

"You're up early," Kiku peeks over his shoulder at Ludwig yawning in the doorway. The buff blonde runs a hand through his hair, his chest exposed. Kiku turns his head away quickly, still uneasy with exposed skin though he has seen it many times before. Feliciano is very open with his body.

"Just a little," Kiku replies to the taller. Ludwig comes to stand beside him, their arms barely brushing together. Kiku is grateful. Physical contact is something he needs to warm up to and Ludwig respect that boundary. Kiku finishes making their tiny breakfast and places the plates of food on the table. He and Ludwig sit down together, enjoying the quiet company of each other. Ludwig runs a hand through his hair on his way to the bathroom for a shower and Kiku cleans up the plates. Feliciano's sandwich in the microwave to stay warm.

Kiku hears the water running and smiles to himself. He's been living with the two for about a year now. It's made his quiet life so much more colorful and exciting. He's just drying his arms when Ludwig comes back into the kitchen, hair still damp and his easy going Sunday clothes on.

"I'm going to go take Aston for a walk, want to come with?" Ludwig asks, pulling on his shoes. Kiku glances at the clock and sighs happily. He walks over and wiggles his feet inside his shoes, using Ludwig to brace himself. The two start their walk, going slowly, watching a the black and white pup runs all over, sniffing everything in sight. Kiku giggles at the small creature. It had been a birthday gift for Ludwig just a month ago.

"Aston no," Ludwig commands when the dog start to eat some grass. Already trained better than expected, the dog perks up at his name, turning to Ludwig and tilting his head to the side. Kiku links his arm with Ludwig's in enjoyment. Ludwig tries to hide the soft tinge of pink on his cheeks. They take a slow walk around the block, not needing to go far for such a small dog. When they get back to the house, it's still quiet.

"I wonder how long Feli will sleep if we let him," Kiku muses once his shoes are off. Ludwig sighs and kneels down to scratch Aston under his chin.

"Till two in the afternoon probably," Ludwig stands and goes to sit at the table to read the morning paper. Kiku joins him with his laptop. It's never too early for the computer. Besides, there's news on there. Sometimes. Maybe.

Ludwig gets fed up and wakes Feliciano at noon. The tinier of the two complains, but he smiles brightly when Kiku warms up his breakfast styled sandwich. He munches happily at the table with the other two.

"Ah Kiku you should breakfast more often. Not that Luddy isn't good, but you're cooking is a different kind of good," Kiku blushes at the compliment. Ludwig rolls his eyes but a smile is threatening to make it's appearance on his face.

"What should we do today?" Feliciano asks, bouncing in his seat, looking between the two excitedly. Kiku glances at Ludwig who just gives Feliciano a confused face.

"We don't have to do anything," He says simply. This causes Feliciano to pout though. He crosses his arms over his chest like an oversized child. Kiku smiles at the action.

"Maybe we can take Aston to the dog park," he offers quietly. He tries to hide his smirk as Feliciano squeals in delight and goes to get dressed in decent clothes for the day. Ludwig is holding his paper tightly and Kiku knows he's got him hooked. Ludwig would do anything to see dogs being happy little pups. He's such a sap for the four legged furry things.

Feliciano comes back in a flurry of movements, running about to get water bottles and snacks and toys and the leash and the extra leash and Ludwig has to pick him up off the ground to get him to take a deep breath. Feliciano giggles at goes to put half his stash back. Kiku holds his own water bottle as they make their way out the door. Ludwig is carrying little Aston in his arm, not wanting to tire out the pup before he can play.

There are other people at the park thankfully, giving Aston proper play mates. The trio sit at a small table and watch their little dog run around and trip over himself, getting covered in grass and dirt. Kiku smiles at the exasperated sigh Ludwig gives. He knows he will have to be the one to give the pooch a bath. Feliciano will try to help but he'll just end up covered in bubbles and soaking wet while kiku dutifully takes pictures on the sidelines.

When Aston is just laying on the ground panting from having chased Feliciano around, Ludwig decides it's time to go home. He carries the dog over his shoulder.

"He's so cute~" Feliciano muses. Kiku isn't sure if the bubbly one is talking about the dog or Ludwig, but he agrees either way. Ludwig wants to wash the dog right away when they get home but Kiku stops him.

"Let him sleep a little," he tells the blonde. Ludwig sighs and lays down on the couch in the living room. Clearly this is an invitation. Feliciano skips over and curls into Ludwig's chest happily. Kiku goes over too, but not before getting his computer. He sits at the base of the couch near the two. Feliciano reaches out a hand and places with his hair from the back. Kiku doesn't mind.

Just as he predicted, Feliciano ends up soaking wet with Aston happily getting warm in a fluffy towel, all captured on film.

* * *

"Feliciano can you please not do that?" Ludwig is begging but it's a little late for that. Feliciano already has his hands filled with bubbles and is placing it on Aston's tiny head. He giggles and sputters at the dog when he barks happily.

"Aw but Ludwiiiggggg," Feliciano whines, taking another handful of bubbles and plopping it right down on Ludwig's head this time. He covers his mouth with his hands to not laugh too loud. Ludwig sighs and scoops the bubbles off him, giving an exasperated look to Kiku by the front door, a camera in his hands.

"You will be of no help will you?" Ludwig deadpans. Kiku just smiles at him, the little red light signaling the camera is rolling. He steps off the porch to come closer to the other two on the lawn, semi-soaked in water trying to clean the over energized puppy. Though Ludwig is doing more of the cleaning. Feliciano is doing more of the distracting.

Ludwig manages to get Aston to settle down so he can run a sudsy rag over the puppy. He barks more, not at all afraid of bath time. He tries to climb up the bath time bucket to lick Ludwig's face but the blonde moves him away before he can get too close.

"No, you're wet," Ludwig tells the animal like he might be able to respond with something other than another bark. Feliciano giggles and splashes the water, making Aston a little restless. The dog slips out of Ludwig's hands and lands in the water, making it shoot up. Feliciano laughs and wipes it off his face while Ludwig sighs again.

"Feliciano," Kiku says softly, not necessarily scolding the other. Feliciano smiles up at him giggling once more.

"Kiku you should help too!" The brunette demands. Kiku shakes his head, taking a precautionary step away from the water bucket.

"I'm afraid I would just get in the way," He says. Feliciano pouts while Ludwig starts to re-lather the tiny pup.

"Just like someone else," Ludwig mutters. It takes a minute before Feliciano understands. His jaw drops comically, then his expression morphs into one of mischief. He cups his hand under the water and with a quick jerk splashes Ludwig in the face. Kiku covers his mouth with a hand to keep himself quiet. Ludwig slowly looks up from his task to see Feliciano with his face bright red in trying to not laugh. He doesn't succeed. Feliciano falls onto his back, rolling in the grass laughter pouring out of him. Ludwig continues on his job, quickly rinsing and pulling Aston out of the bucket. He swaddles the puppy in a towel and passes him off to Kiku. Kiku raises an eyebrow at him, then smiles when Ludwig picks up the soapy bucket and pours it all over Feliciano.

"EEK!" The brunette scrambles on the ground, trying to get away from the water. He stands up, flicking his arms down hopelessly trying to get water off him. Ludwig stands with a smug expression on his face. He places the bucket back on the ground just in time to catch Feliciano's smirk.

"Ludwiiiiiig~" He coos. Ludwig tenses. He holds up his hands as Feliciano creeps forward.

"No. No no, Feliciano don't you-" his words are pushed out by Feliciano jumping into him, making him just as wet. Ludwig groans but lets the smaller cling to him. Kiku giggles softly.

"You two are adorable," He says shutting off the camera. Aston wiggles in his perch on Kiku's shoulder, wanting to join in the cuddle fest of the other two. Kiku passes off the dog to Ludwig just in time for Feliciano to hug him from behind.

"Kiku needs to get wet too!" He coos. Kiku hisses lightly at the cold pressure now on him. He takes a deep breath to relax, peeking over his shoulder at the bright smile Feliciano has on his face. He stiffens once more when Ludwig hugs him from the other side, completing their cuddle.

"You always have the camera it's not fairrr," Feliciano whines though he's not upset. Kiku laughs gently and snuggles into the two. They are interrupted by Aston pawing at their legs. Ludwig finishes drying the pup while Feliciano goes to change into warmer clothes. Kiku heads to his computer and downloads the video onto it. He's gotten into the habit of recording them doing silly things for the fun of it. It's nice to be able to look back and see them being happy together. Maybe at the end of the year he can put them together somehow, to see how far they've come.

"I'm making lunch!" Feliciano calls out through the house, though it is small and they can practically hear each other whisper on the other side. Ludwig waves his hand dismissively, showing he heard as he returns to his paperwork he abandoned earlier. Kiku settles into the couch to watch them. He smiles at Ludwig's seriousness, his eyebrows scrunched up and a hint of a scowl on his face. Feliciano is dancing around the kitchen, singing lightly to himself as he picks items out of the pantry to prepare. Kiku gets up from his spot to place a small kiss on Ludwig's head. The blonde sighs and relaxes, knowing it's Kiku's way of telling him to do so.

"Help me Kiku!" Feliciano syas, linking their arms together and pulling him farther into the kitchen. Kiku smiles and does as he's told. He chops a few veggies and times the pasta while Feliciano makes a sauce. When it's all prepared, Feliciano sets them up at the table.

"What should we do later today~" He muses aloud. Kiku 'hmms' quietly, chewing on his food. Ludwig smiles at him for a second.

"We don't have to do anything," He says. Feliciano whines at the answer, not wanting to be bored and wanting to do something fun before the week starts again. Kiku pauses in his meal, thinking of an idea but not fully having the confidence to outright say it.

"What are you thinking?" Ludwig suddenly asks him, peering over his paperwork to look at him. Kiku twitches in his seat.

"Kiku do you have an idea?" Feliciano leans in close, grabbing his hand and holding it tight. Kiku can feel his face getting warm. He tries to wave off his embarrassment.

"Well, we could, stay in, and cuddle," He says quietly. Feliciano's face brightens at the idea. He nods his head quickly.

"Oh that'd be so nice!" He cheers. Ludwig puts his papers down and smiles at them both.

"We do that every night," He states. Feliciano sticks his tongue out at the blonde, not having any of his party-pooper nonsense.

"Every night is a good night to cuddle" Feliciano says proudly. Kiku smiles at him, happy they accepted the idea even though it is a standard night for them. Ludwig finally starts to eat his food, nodding his head in agreement. Cuddles are always good.

* * *

Kiku is snuggling with Feliciano on the couch while Ludwig makes dinner for the night. It's how it works during the weekends. They each try to make a meal for the day. Kiku taps his computer, playing his game seriously. Feliciano is resting his head on Kiku's shoulder, saying silly comments and cheering him on. When Ludwig calls that food is ready, Kiku lets his character run into a wall and stay there. He also lets Feliciano drag him over to the dinner table where Ludwig has prepared food for them.

Only a few times does Feliciano try to pass off his steak to Aston underneath the table. Ludwig catches him, scolding him about proper dog diets. If Aston gets too spoiled by people food he won't eat his own regular food and then Feliciano will cry about him not eating. Kiku on the other hand is successful in giving Aston a small dollop of mashed potatoes while Ludwig is busy talking.

During clean up, Ludwig has to drag Feliciano away from the dishes so he doesn't get drenched in suds again, cause knowing Feliciano he would try to play with the bubbles once more. Kiku smiles at them playfully arguing in the front room. Ludwig has his arms crosses, an unimpressed face on while Feliciano has his hands on his hips face puffed up in mock anger. Of course it doesn't last long. Feliciano can't keep a straight face, bursting into laughter and clinging to Ludwig before he falls. Ludwig sighs and holds the hysterical brunette. He gives Kiku smile. Kiku smiles back.

After his hands are dried, Kiku heads into the living room to find Ludwig laying down on the couch with Feliciano spread across his chest. Kiku grabs his computer and sits on top of them, flinging his legs over Feliciano's back.

"Kiku come lay dooown~" Feliciano whines out. Kiku smiles down at him and shakes his head.

"Not now," He says, returning to his game. Feliciano pouts but doesn't say much more. Ludwig reaches up his hand and Kiku takes it, threading their fingers together. He reaches over and puts on the cooking channel, finding it to be a favorite between the three of them. Feliciano is critiquing the way the chefs cook, while Ludwig makes notes for a dinner in the future. Kiku isn't entirely paying attention, his focus mostly on his game, though it is trickier with one of his hands a little occupied. He scowls at the computer.

"If it's bugging you, we don't have to hold hands," Ludwig says, not even turning away from the TV screen. Kiku grimaces. HE puts his computer aside and snuggles in closer to the other two much to Feliciano enjoyment.

"This is more important," Kiku says. He doesn't miss the way the corners of Ludwig's mouth twitch up. It's very hard to miss the way Feliciano turns his head to give Kiku a bright smile at the words. Feliciano mocks the people on the screens, earning him soft laughs from Kiku and a few roll of the eyes from Ludwig until the blonde decides that they've stayed up late enough with Feliciano's yawning and excessive giggles. It's a small scramble to get off the couch, but they manage it.

Kiku brushes his short hair in the large bathroom mirror. He tilts his head back and forth watching the strands fall in different patterns. He's the last one to use the bathroom for the night. Ludwig pushes Feliciano to going first, this way when the brunette is done, Ludwig can go and clean up his mess. Kiku wait patiently for both their shenanigans to be over with before he moves in to take his time. He changes his day shirt into an overly large night shirt that he may or may not have taken from Ludwig.

He exits the bathroom to the sound of giggling. Feliciano is sprawled out on their big bed holding Aston in his hands and cooing at the pup. Aston is wiggling in his hold but yipping happily. Ludwig is sitting next to Feliciano with a book in his hands, gently smiling at the two. Kiki comes close and pats the small dog on the head. Feliciano takes the chance to grab Kiku's wrist and pull him tumbling onto the bed.

"Feli!" Kiku sputters, his face puffing up in a small blush. Feliciano just laughs and nuzzles his head into Kiku's stomach, furthering embarrassing him. Ludwig sighs and places a hand on Kiku's head to give him some semblance of comfort. Kiku takes a deep breath or two to get himself calmed down.

"Kiku are you going to sleep in the middle again?" Feliciano turns his amber eyes up. Kiku shakes his head quickly. The middle makes him cramped and claustrophobic. Feliciano pouts for a second, then rolls over to place himself between the other two. He giggles and buries his head into a big fluffy pillow. Kiku smiles at him and settles on the side. For a moment he watches Ludwig continue to read his book while Feliciano begins to snore lightly. Kiku pets Feliciano a little, admiring how quickly he can fall asleep.

"Go to sleep," Ludwig quietly commands. Kiku smiles at him and snuggles back into his pillow. Ludwig puts his book down and fixes the blankets to cover them all. He drops down to his side and throws an arm of Feliciano, resting his hand gently over Kiku's on the other side. Kiku snuggles in closer, sandwiching Feliciano between them both.

"Gute nacht," Ludwig whispers, his voice slightly muffled from the pillow his face is smushed against. Kiku smiles to himself, rubbing his thumb gently of Ludwig's hand. It takes a few wiggles and shifts before he falls asleep.


	7. 1p2p North Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Country Cabaret au pt 1

"You need to loosen up. I'm taking you to a strip club."

Luciano buries his face in his hands. How in the fuck did he ever let Lutz convince him to come to a strip joint. Where the fuck did Lutz even find this place. Luciano sends a grimace to the flashing sign above him saying _Country Cabaret_. What kind of place is this? Luciano huffs as he's pulled towards the bouncer.

"Hey Luddy what's up man?" Lutz greets the buff man at the door. The corners of the bouncer's mouth twitch up for a second. He nods his head politely in greeting. Lutz pats the man hard on the back.

"Are we going to have any trouble with that one?" The bouncer narrows his eyes at Luciano. He nearly glares back when he realizes that the man isn't giving the look to him. He peeks over his shoulder to Al with his hands up in mock surrender looking kind of miffed. Matt just rolls his eyes at him.

"Naw man he'll behave. Probably. I'll take care of him if he gets to be too much trouble," Lutz winks at the bouncer and the man sighs. He moves aside and let's their little group in. Luciano is immediately bombarded by flashing lights and loud noises. He thought the music was loud outside, but inside it's so much worse. Lutz guides their group over to a sitting area clearly reserved for them.

"This place is niiiiiice," Kuro says. Luciano rolls his eyes and takes a seat on the edge of one of their designated couches. He leans back and crosses his arms, not at all amused by the half dressed people around him. He sighs. If coming to the club in the first place hadn't been bad enough, Lutz decided to make it a party and invite some of their.. Friends. Though Luciano isn't sure he would call some of them friends, they are semi-decent people. Most of the time. Maybe.

"Oh he's cute," Luciano twitches at the words. He looks up to see two blondes strutting towards their group.

"Oh that's interesting, you never admit someone is cute," One of them says. The other laughs and takes a seat right on Al's lap like he belongs there.

"Just calling it like I see it," He throws his arms around Al's shoulders and gives him a flirtatious smile. Al smirks, almost in a daze, and puts a hand on the worker's back. The other blonde huffs and puts his hands on his hips.

"You should ask permission first," This blonde gives Matt a clear once over. Matt nods with an incredible blush and the blonde takes a seat on his lap, copying the other's position. They start a conversation, nearly leaving Al and Matt out of it completely, just content in their spots. Luciano groans and runs a hand through his hair. He does not want to be here.

"Ladies and gentlemen," A voice calls out. Luciano looks to the stage in the corner. There's a man standing on it in nothing but a skimpy apron that barely goes past mid thigh. He smiles and waves to all the people cheering in the bar.

"Welcome back once again to the Country Cabaret where each dancer has a special affiliation. We're going to start you off easy tonight. Any of you ever want a geisha?" The man cackles and Kuro perks up immediately. He takes off for the stage and Luciano can see a small person enter on stage wearing what looks to be a kimono. Of course that kimono comes off and the dancer is moving it to the music. Luciano turns away when he hears Kuro let out a wolf whistle.

"Hey Lutz!" Luciano glances up at the man who was on stage. He's taller than Luciano thought and clearly chummy with Lutz, the two grinning at each other.

"You got yourself a party tonight," The man comments, letting out another snicker, dragging his eyes over them all. Lutz laughs and nods his head. Klaus peeks out from behind him and the man in the apron notices him instantly. He walks around and wraps an arm around Klaus's waist.

"And who is this one?" He coos making Klaus puff up in a blush and smile. Lutz makes an odd noise.

"That's my brother," Lutz informs him. The man in the apron doesn't remove himself.

"He's cute~" The man says with a smirk on his face. The blondie on Matt's lap scoffs.

"You think everyone is cute," He says. The aproned man laughs loudly.

"This one especially," He nuzzles into Klaus's cheek. Luciano closes his eyes before he wants to vomit. He watches as his friends mill about, talking to random people and cuddling with the dancers. Gross. He wants more than anything to just go home.

"There you are~" He hears a sweet voice call out. Now Luciano really wants to go home. He turns a scowl up to Flavio striding towards them. His brother hugs Lutz tight.

"Took me forever to get away, see you started without me," He says with a roll of his eyes. He winks over in the direction of Matt, Al, and Kuro, all with dancers on their laps and smiles on their faces.

"Glad you could make it, the good show is about to start," Lutz winks over in Luciano's direction. Luciano's face twists up into a deeper scowl. Flavio smirks at him and pulls him to his feet. He's dragged to the front of the stage where the seats are and pushed down. He turns to bark at his brother but he's gone, taking what looks to be his rightful seat on the other side of the stage. Luciano sighs and hides his face in his hands once again. This is fucking ridiculous.

"Alright alright settle down," The man in the apron comes back on stage, waving his hand lazily as if it will actually calm down the crowd of people at the front of the stage, either sitting or standing behind all the chairs. Luciano glares at him.

"Now you all know, we try to get dancers based of certain countries, and we've been trying to get someone from this country for a long time now," The aproned man says semi-sadly. Some people in the crowd whistle. He winks at them.

"I'm happy to say we found not one, but _two_. Give it up for the might of the Italian Army!" The aproned man jogs of stage. Luciano turns a glare to his brother already smirking at him. Oh he's going to kill him. This is beyond bullshit now. A bright light comes on stage and Luciano can't help but look towards it.

Two men are on stage wearing what looks to be old military uniforms. The one in brown struts to where Flavio is leaning back his seat with a large grin on his face. Luciano gulps as the one in blue struts his way. He grips the edges of his seat not knowing what else do to. The music is blaring in his ear drums and the man begins to dance. Luciano can feel his body reacting though he may not want it to. The hat of this person is the first to go, dropped purposefully in Luciano's lap. He grips it tight in his hands while the person continues to remove their clothing.

Luciano is mesmerized. He can't tear his eyes away from the carmel colored skin of the dancer in front of him, throwing knowing coy looks over his shoulder directly at Luciano. There's no way he isn't doing that on purpose. Luciano can feel himself twitch with every button the dancer removes. He swallows hard. Words have failed him. Soon the clothes are gone and the dancers are just dancing half naked to the music, with the help of a pole strategically placed of course.

The dance is coming to and end, both of the dancers are getting to the final part of their show. The dancer in front of him grips the pole and moves along it. Luciano swears if he grips the hat any tighter it will tear in his hands. The dancer jumps and hooks a leg around the pole, spinning around and landing on his back on the ground gracefully, looking right at Luciano with his hand hanging off the stage. Luciano can feel his blood pumping.

"Hat," The dancer whispers. Luciano fumbles and gives it to him. The dancers flips over to all fours and places the hat on Luciano's head with a giggle. He blows a kiss and struts off stage alongside the other dancer. Luciano sends a wide eyed 'what the fuck' look to his brother. Flavio is smirking to himself, the other dancer's hat on his head. Luciano has to convince himself to stand, never feeling more frustrated and turned on in his life. He wobbles in a daze back to his friends. Lutz is smirking at him.

"So?" He asks. Luciano muster a glare to him but his thoughts are to muddled to keep it going.

"Amazing," Flavio muses next to him. A few of their friends laugh at Luciano's inability to talk.

"Alright here's an odd question. Anyone from Canada?" The man in the apron asks from on stage. Al jumps up and points dramatically to Matt blushing like crazy. The lumbering man is brought to the front of the stage much to where Luciano was sitting earlier as the small blonde that was in his lap takes the stage wrapped in white furs that drop slowly and seductively as the music plays.

"I need some air," Luciano decides, stalking out of the building. He passes by the bouncer and leans against the wall near him. He takes a few deep breaths not knowing exactly how to feel. He tears at his hair underneath the hat and scowls mostly at himself.

"Are you okay?" The bouncer asks. Luciano does his best not to glare at him. The bouncer did nothing to him. He shakes his head.

"I'm fine." He says. The bouncer raises an eyebrow at him, looking at the short line in front of him. He takes a small step closer.

"If you need we can call a cab for you to-"

"I said I'm fine." Luciano snaps then grimaces. He didn't mean to sound that mean. The bouncer narrows his eyes but steps back to his spot. Luciano takes another deep breath.

"Are you sure you're okay?" A soft voice asks. Luciano snaps his eyes to the person talking to him. The Italian dancer is staring at him with wide golden eyes, a large fluffy coat around him to keep him warm. Luciano unconsciously straightens.

"I'm sure." He says uneasily. The dancer giggles and comes closer to him, linking their arms together and giving both of them some warmth. Luciano doesn't know what to say.

"It's a nice night out," The dancer says. Luciano finds himself nodding his head even though a few hours ago he was cursing this night for all it was worth. The dancer snuggles closer to him.

"How come you're not inside?" The dancer gives him a concerned look that Luciano is tempted to roll his eyes at. As if he would actually want to be inside.

"Needed some air," He admits quietly. The dancer giggles and runs a hand down his cheek. Luciano tenses at the movement not knowing fully why this dancer has taken a liking to him.

"You can keep the hat," The dancers teases. Luciano scowls to cover his feelings and snaps his head back to the ground.

"What's your name?" The dancer asks, squeezing Luciano's arm to his chest.

"Luciano," He says. The dancer hums and rests his head against his shoulder.

"My stage name is Italy Vene. You can call me Feli though," The dancer smiles at him. Luciano just finds the sense to nod in understanding. Outside they stand close, just enjoying the dull noise around them. Their whatever it is moment is ruined when the man in the apron pokes his head outside.

"Yo Italy boss wants you mingling." He says then pops back into the bustling room. The dancer sighs and squishes Luciano's arm tight once more.

"I'll see you inside?" He asks, almost hopefully. Luciano stares at him for a moment, wondering why he wants Luciano inside. Probably for his money. Luciano sighs and nods his head. The action causes a beautifully blinding smile to cross the dancer's face. He bounces to his tiptoes and places a sweet kiss on Luciano's cheek before running inside. Luciano sighs and touches the hat on his head. It probably won't be the last time he comes to this club.

* * *

Luciano walks back into the club with a hand in his hair and the Italian dancer's hat in his hand. He's not entirely sure what has gotten into him. Normally he wouldn't be losing himself over anything like this. He's stronger than that, better than that. Then again, he's never been in this situation before. He's not sure if his spike of emotion is from the fact the dancer is incredibly attractive or because the dancer just gave him special attention. Either would be bad, considering the dancer is most likely doing his teasing touches just to get more money. It's working for sure.

On the crowded walk back to their designated couches Luciano can see the little dancer, Feli, as he said Luciano could call him, is leaning against some random strangers, smiling and flirting like he's probably paid to do. Luciano swallows his jealous urges and ignores the pained look Feli gives the boys when they touch him a little too much or when the girls fawn over him too hard. Luciano sits on the edge of the couch and crosses his legs at the ankles. He doesn't care.

"Oh cheer up little brother~" A voice coos. Luciano grimaces, glaring up at Flavio. His brother has a brown military styled cap on his head and the other Italian dancer wrapped around him. Luciano wants to throw up.

"Seriously, Luciano." Al says. Luciano now glares at him and the red, white, and blue clad dancer in his lap. He doesn't know when the blonde changed outfits from when he last saw him but Luciano can't give a damn. He sighs and rubs at his face. He's already lost his mind to a silly little sweet sounding dancer. He doesn't need his so called friends trying to cheer him up anymore.

"Don't worry," Lutz announces coming closer to their group from where he disappeared. "He has a reason to cheer up now," Lutz winks at him and Luciano can feel his face morph into disturbed disgust. He's about to ask Lutz what the actual fuck he means when his arm is pulled and he's yanked out his spot. First he glares at the person who dared touch him only to find himself dumbfoundedly blinking at Feli's smiling face.

The Italian dancer drags him away from the crowds and down a secluded hallway. There are few doors lining the hallway with numbers on them. Luciano is pushed into one at the end of the hall. There's a comfy chair in the middle of it along with a single pole. The music is deafening and the lights are dimmed. Luciano turns to ask Feli what is going on only to be pulled towards the chair and roughly pushed into it. He wants to yell and ask ten thousand questions but Feli places a finger to his lips and giggles. Luciano gulps.

Feli backs up so his back is pressed against the pole. He keeps his eyes glued to Luciano as he begins to dance around, slowly and languidly. Just like before, Luciano is mesmerized by the way the dancer is moving. He never really cared for strippers before, or their dance style. It just had never been his thing. But the way Feli is moving, down and around, has his heart pounding and threatening to jump right out of his chest. And fuck Feli has not taken his eyes off him for more than two seconds.

Feli dips down and snaps his head back up and Luciano can feel himself noticeably twitch. The action causes a bright smile to cross Feli's face. He struts closer, biting his lip seductively and openly enjoying the complete unsure how to react expression on Luciano's face. Luciano grips the sides of the chair tight enough to turn his knuckles white when Feli slides onto his lap, sitting sideways. The dancer giggles softly and moves against him.

Luciano has never had a lap dance before, nor did he ever plan to get one. He stares wide eyed at the sweet glint in the dancers eyes as they twist their body on his. Well fuck. Luciano probably has never been more turned on in his life. The song changes and the dancer smiles down at him, now situated in his lap, straddling his hips and keeping him in the chair. Feli smiles and snakes his arms around Luciano's neck, putting their chests flush together. Luciano twitches again though he doesn't mean to.

Feli suddenly turns his head to the door to their tiny room. He bites his lip and Luciano can feel a part of him wondering if the dancer is okay. Maybe unconsciously, he places a hand on Feli's back, bringing the dancer's attention back to him. Feli glances at the door once more.

"I'm not supposed to do this," He whispers like someone might be able to hear him over the blaring music. Luciano scrunches up his face in confusion and opens his mouth to ask what he means. Feli leans down quickly and captures his lips in a deep kiss before he can get his words out. It seems he's not destined to speak tonight. Luciano inhales sharply and freezes. Feli pulls back shyly, nearly blushing in the darkness. Luciano opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to make words but they don't come. Feli giggles again and kisses him quickly. Then again, and again, and again.

Luciano's mind is spinning wildly. He doesn't know what he's supposed to do. When it hits him that he's just supposed to do what he wants, it becomes easier. He wraps his arms around Feli's back and jerks him closer. The dancer squeaks at the movement and pulls back to laugh. Luciano can feel the corners of his mouth twitching up. Maybe this is all a plot to get his money, but for right now he's going to enjoy his time and tell Lutz to fuck off later. Feli cups his face and kisses him, this time Luciano kisses back.

He doesn't know how long he gets to tangle his hand in the dancer's hair or how long he can leave scratches down his back. He doesn't know how long Feli pulls his hair or whispers his name sweetly when Luciano bites his neck. All he knows is that when Feli pulls away, grimacing at the ground, he knows it's over. He tips the dancer's face up and kisses him deeply quickly. Feli smiles sadly and lets him get up. Maybe Luciano drags his hand up and down the dancer's side before he leaves, maybe he kisses Feli's neck once more, but he won't tell anyone that.

Luciano walks back into the main room of the club. He walks over to his friends and sits down wordlessly. Mindlessly he watches them talk, they might have asked him questions about how his private time with the dancer went but he can't hear them. His eyes are trained on Feli, walking around the club like he owns it with a smile on his face, however fake it may be, the others clients don't notice. Luciano does. He notices the way that smile doesn't go as high when Feli takes another person by the arm and into that back hallway.

"LUCIANO." He jolts from his spot dramatically, flailing his limbs about shamelessly. He glares up at Lutz now giving him an odd look. Luciano blinks up at him.

"I said, you don't have to pay me back." Lutz crosses his arms and nods his head once. Luciano raises an eyebrow at him causing the taller to sigh.

"I paid for your private showing with the dancer?" Lutz clarifies with a question, trying to figure out if Luciano had been listening at all. He hadn't. Luciano nods his head though like he had. Lutz rolls his eyes and walks off, to where Luciano isn't sure and part of him really doesn't care. He sits until his friends get too pissed out of their minds drunk to stand. He stands and leaves them to squander for themselves. Flavio dipped out long ago and fuck Lutz if he thinks Luciano would wait for him.

The night is beginning to end. The sky has yet to change to lighter colors but it's getting there. Luciano stands outside with his hands in his pockets, pushing this whole experience to the back of his mind. It doesn't matter what happened, and it doesn't matter how much he liked it. It's nothing but a-

"Luci!" He tenses at the shortened version of his name. He does let anyone call him that. He cranes his head around to see Feli standing by the entrance to the club, a fluffy jacket around his shoulders. Luciano blinks at him as he comes closer and kisses his cheek. He feels something being shoved into his hand.

"Please," Is all Feli whispers to him, a sweet smile on his face. He back up and slips back into the club. Luciano looks at his hand to find a scrappy piece of paper with a few numbers scrawled on it. He snaps his eyes back to the entrance of the club. Feli is gone and the music is starting to tone down. He crumples the paper in his hand and shoves it into his pocket. He takes a deep breath. The first step away from the club is the hardest. Maybe this chapter of his life isn't over yet.


	8. 1p2p England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Country Cabaret pt 2

When his phone rings at four in the morning, Oliver isn't entirely sure who is calling him. No one he knows actually wakes up at that hour. He on the other hand would have woken up in an hour anyway so he's not as frazzled as he could be. He panics just a little though, he's a little worried who could actually be calling him.

"Ello?" He says when he picks up the phone. He has to pull the phone away instantly, hearing a loud voice yell from the other end that is distinctly Al's. There's another one that sounds exactly like Lutz's when another voice echoes over theirs.

"Olllliiiiii~" The voice drawls out. Oliver sits up and sighs.

"Kuro what is going on? Is everything okay?" He asks quickly. He doesn't know what is going on. Are his friends okay?

"Oliverrrrrr~" Al coos on the other end. Oliver blinks down at his phone. Oh. They're drunk.

"Oli you got Oli Oli you got too sseeee this man boy he's gorgeous Oli man I swear Oli-" Al drones on and on and there's a light giggle on the other end. Oliver blinks again, slowly pulling on his clothes for the day. There are a few more giggles then a loud shout and a new voice cuts through.

"Hello is this Oliver I am speaking too?" Oliver gulps and the rich tone of the man now on the phone. He squeaks when he answers.

"Yes? Who is this?" He manages to say while pulling an a nice clean shirt. The man on the other end barks out a hush to those behind him, only making them all giggle more.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland, I am sorry to ask this of you but you are their contact so to speak," The man, Arthur, says sort of sadly. Oliver sighs once again as he's filled in on the situation. And once he gets as much information as he needs, such as an address, he's driving down to the _Country Cabaret_ to pick up his drunk friends.

"Oh they're so dumb sometimes, oh I hope they're okay. None of them got hurt did they? Ohhhhh," He bites his lip and whines to himself on the drive over. It's not a long drive, but it could be shorter for his nerves of course. He pulls up to the curb outside a barely flashing light seeing as the sun is starting to peek over the edges. He gulps before stepping out of the car. This is not his scene and he's barely close to the door before he's entirely uncomfortable.

"Uhm, Excuse me?" He asks cautiously to a very big and very buff man at the door, bouncing even though there are no people to bounce. Yet.

"I am here to help, uh, pick up, my friends?" Oliver bites his lip again, fiddling his keys in his hands. The bouncer raises an eyebrow then sighs running a hand through his hair.

"Thank you for coming," He says gruffly, not in a mean way in the slightest, more like relieved. Oliver still feels guilty. There's a crash and then Al is out of the door, clinging to Oliver and reeking of whiskey.

"Oli you came for meeee man Oli Oli you should seeee this ass on this one, Oli I Oli swear it Oli fuck," Al wobbles off and goes to the edge of the wall where there is a trash can strategically placed for people who throw up, like Al. Oliver covers his mouth and winces for his poor friend and his oh so going to be sick stomach.

"Ohhh," He whines and rubs slow circles on his back. The next to stumble outside is Matt, looking slightly worse for wear but more sober. He picks Al up and throws him inside the back seat with a bag for use. Oliver wrings his hands together again.

"Come on, get out," A voice says and Oliver's heart lurches in his chest. Coming out of the door is Lutz supported by the bouncer and Kuro supported by a business looking man, with bright green eyes. Oliver guides them over to the car and they stuff the drunk ones inside. Al is still calling out weird names and Matt is trying to shut him up.

"Ah you must be their contact," The business man says. Oliver squeaks again and shakes the man's hand when he remembers manners.

"I'm Arthur, we spoke on the phone," He says with a soft smile. Oliver can't help the bashful bright smile on his face.

"Yes I did, we did. I uh-" Oliver can feel his face redden at the soft chuckle the man gives out.

"I am the financial manager here at _Country Cabaret_ ," He informs. Oliver makes an 'oh' face. Wondering if part of him thought that this man could have.. worked at the.. establishment.

"I'm glad those buffoons have someone reliable they can call in times of.. need," Arthur gives a slightly disgusted look towards the car where Lutz is singing very badly with Kuro in the front seat. Oliver sighs with a soft smile.

"I suppose I am the mother of the group," Oliver giggles beside himself and beside the situation, peeking up only to see Arthur regarding him gently.

"Someone as kind as you deserves a responsible title," Arthur tells him. Oliver can find himself smiling and blushing once more even though he probably doesn't want to. It's at this point that his small moment with Arthur, his small, insignificant, and utterly tiny and sweet moment with Arthur is ruined.

"Oliver get your cupcake baking ass in the car and drive me home before I throw up inside of it stop flirting you fuck," Oliver bristles at the language Kuro is spitting out of the window. He turns a cold look to the small man in his front seat, making Kuro blanch and hide inside the car once more. Arthur chuckles again.

"Ah here," Arthur digs in his pocket. He pulls out a wallet and digs through it, pulling out two cards, handing both to Oliver with confidence. Oliver takes both, jerking a little at the strip club card on top. The other behind it is just a simple one, with Arthur's name and a finance title. Both complete with a number.

"I'm not usually one for, random per se, interaction but," Arthur trails off, his demeanor turning slightly embarrassed, in turn making Oliver embarrassed as well.

"If you find the time.." Arthur trails off with a light smile. Oliver can feel his chest bubbling up with happiness and he just nods his head. Arthur breathes a sigh of relief. He nods his head politely, turning one foul look to the car and walking back inside the building. Oliver holds the business cards to his chest before slowly walking back inside his car, ignoring the coos from his friends and their drunken smell.

"Yo Oliii~" Lutz giggles out once the others have been dropped off. Oliver 'hmms' in response, not giving the man in his back seat much thought has he turns onto his street.

"You know Artie Arthurrr is like.. Really stuck up, like, major cone up his assssss hehe," Lutz burts into uncontrollable giggles while Oliver clenches his teeth to not be angry at the swearing. He takes a deep breath.

"You know Arthur?" He asks as evenly as possible. Under other circumstances, Lutz may have picked up on his nervousness or his blushing face. But as it is, Lutz is plastered.

"Oh yeaahhh dude is good with numbers and stuff, takes good care of the strippers and the others, also very angry and likes to kick out the bad people, he'sssss an ass," Lutz rolls over and groans. Oliver maybe speeds to get Lutz back to his home. Once the man is settled inside his home and positioned near the bathroom and Oliver has taken the precaution to make him an easy going breakfast and some headache medicine does he leave. He's left to drive home, flickering his gaze to the cards sitting on his passenger seat. When he gets home, he does the exact same thing, holding the cards in his hands and just staring at them.

It would be too soon to call two hours after receiving the number right? Oliver squishes up his face.

"Ohhh," He whines and flops down on his bed. He's no good at this kind of thing. Maybe tomorrow he can call or even ask someone else for help on how to deal with this situation. Yeah that might work.


	9. 1p2p America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Country Cabaret pt 3

Al opens his eyes and groans instantly. His head is pounding and there is a raw feeling in his throat. He pushes himself off the floor where he passed out and crawls to the bathroom. He leans his head over the edge of the toilet and throws up. He spends a good hour in the bathroom just moaning to himself over his sore throat and hurting head. He glances to the side to see two full bottles of water, a bottle of pain reliever, and multivitamins, strategically placed on the ground where he can see it. Also a note from Oliver saying there are cold cut sandwiches in the fridge.

Bless that baker.

Al pulls himself up with a bottle of water and pops a vitamin. He still feels gross. He will probably continue to feel gross all day if his headache is any indication. He walks into the kitchen and finds a small sandwich in the fridge. He's so hungry and god his stomach hurts. He sits at the kitchen eating and drinking in silence. Once his food is gone and his stomach is less in pain he flops back into his bed and buries his head into his pillow.

Oh what a night. It was so much fun. And damn if that worker could move like an angel ohhh boy. Al smiles to himself in his hung over state. That little dancer that coddled up to him real early in the night stayed near him the whole night, rubbing circles on his back and cooing sweet words to him that nearly made him flustered. Oh when he danced to Party in the USA Al's jaw flat out dropped to the ground. Red, white, blue, and gorgeous as fuck that's for sure.

Al rolls to his back and winces. He makes another noise of distress, reaching in his pocket to pull out his phone that stabbed him in the side. He pulls out the contraption along with his wallet and a few odd receipts from the night. He glares at the scraps of paper lazily. They are cheap reminders of how not cheap last night was. He throws them off the edge of his bed. He'll sort through them later. Possibly.

One of the receipts doesn't make off the edge and Al swats at it. He pulls it close to his face, not recognizing the scrawl of numbers on it and lack of words. He raises an eyebrow in confusion. This isn't a receipt. Al raises his head as the numbers come into focus across his eyes and scrappy message written on it as well.

'Call me okay? - Alfred'. There's a little star written next to the name. Al is baffled. Who the fuck is Alfred? Now Al is slightly more awake. He makes odd ended noises as he collects himself for a shower, hissing wildly when the water hits him. Fuck.

Al runs his hands through his hair, washing in shampoo to help clean him of last night. His mind is on the note in his pocket, pushing away some of his headache. He shuts off the water and dries off. Who did he talk to last night that would give him their number? He didn't talk to anyone last night, especially since he had the attention of that pretty little dancer. Who the hell is this person?

Al sits in his kitchen staring at the note in his hand. He can take a nap later but right now his sole focus is this note. It's bugging him. Did he really drink that much last night? What did he drink? Everything apparently. He runs a hand through his still damp hair. This is going to bug him so much and he knows it. Who in the world did he flirt with so hardcore that they would give him their number? It couldn't be that dancer. Could it? No. There's no way he would do that. Al swallows another multivitamin. He's going crazy and he would totally actually lose his mind if that beautiful dancer gave him their number. He might cry out of happiness. He clunks his head to the table, regretting it as it makes his head hurt more but. Who actually is Alfred?!

–

Alfred flaps the tablecloth dramatically, a soft smile on his face. He's got a new pair of jeans on over his dancing outfit, leaving his chest exposed in the late morning. Matthew is near him, folding a tablecloth with an oversized shirt over his own outfit, his legs still showing. Alfred peeks over at the entrance, open and letting in light from the sun as well as the softest of breezes. He sighs gently and folds his table cloth.

"Still can't believe you gave that guy your number," Matthew teases with a smirk on his face. Alfred sticks his tongue out at his half-brother. Matthew rolls his eyes and takes their tablecloths, now folded, into a back room to be cleaned. Alfred waves to Gilbert still clad in only his apron, tapping hurriedly on a computer. He leans against the doorway to the club, looking out at the barren street that was full of people last night waiting to get inside the club.

"Think he'll call?" Matthew says from behind him, scaring him only slightly. Alfred shrugs. The likelihood of that person calling him is unlikely, but he can have hope. He just hopes that the person remembers enough to figure out that it was him whose number is now in his pocket. That would be so embarrassing if he didn't remember.

"He was really cute," Alfred muses with a silly smile on his face. Matthew scoffs and pushes at his shoulder playfully. Alfred laughs at him and goes back to watching the street. Hopefully, if the cutie doesn't call him, he'll at least show up later in the night to see him again. Yeah that might be nice.


	10. 1p2p Prussia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Country Cabaret pt 4

Klaus had thankfully remembered his limits as a drinker and not gotten shit faced like all of his friends. He has no idea how Lutz got home but he's glad his brother is alive and kicking by the thousand or so text messages he's received telling him how much of an asshole he is for leaving them all there to fend for themselves. They called for Oliver to get them. Klaus called for a cab.

He reads through the endless messages from Lutz at his tiny apartment table. He's already taken the appropriate amount of headache reliever and is currently waiting for his stomach to return to a normal state so he can eat a proper meal without wanting to throw up. He's pretty proud of himself that he didn't let himself get as horribly drunk as he could. He would have seriously embarrassed himself.

Klaus smiles softly to himself, eyeing the piece of paper next to his glass of water on the table. While at the strip club, the announcer, who wore nothing but an apron and bunny ears the whole time, attached himself to Klaus and didn't let him out of his sight the whole night. He didn't know what to do honestly. He just kind of smiled and blushed and nodded his head to everything this half naked man said to him. Some of the words spilling out of his mouth were quite funny in his defense.

Klaus covers his face with a hand. The announcer gave him his number, but when Klaus expressed he didn't have a phone, the man laughed loudly and wrote down his email address next to the scrawl of his number. Klaus peeks at the paper through his fingers. The announcer is attractive to say the least, though Klaus isn't too sure the man knows that he is actually mute. They sort of talked? Klaus nodded and covered his mouth to laugh and the man had a lot to say so there hadn't been too much pressure on Klaus to actually try words. Just a little difficult to convey he has no phone.

The email address is taunting him. It's been staring at him for the past two hours since he woke up and found the note beside his face on his pillow, just waiting to be noticed. The beautiful script on the scrap not helping Klaus's morning confusion. How in the world the strip club announcer managed to have perfect calligraphy on a shaky bar stool at 1 in the morning is beyond him. They only had one drink together.

Klaus sighs and finds his computer, pulling it onto his lap once he's settled on the couch and opening up a new email. There he sits wondering how to write a email to an attractive strip club worker who he met just the night before who might not even remember him. Probably gave him a fake email. Klaus gulps at the address typed into the bar. 'gil-biel-awesome. worldmix .com' That doesn't sound fake at all.

So Klaus sits on his couch for another half hour, writing and rewriting the same email 24 times. He leans his head back against the cushions and sighs. He does want to talk to this person again. He really liked them and they didn't make him feel like they were talking at him. They were talking with him. So Klaus chalks up his courage, swallows his pride, and writes the first thing that comes to mind and hits send.

_'Hi'_

Is all his email says and that's good enough for him. He puts his computer next to him and walks to the kitchen, answering the multitude of texts from his brother and some of the group messages from his other friends from last night who managed to make it home safe and now have enough brain energy to ask if everyone is alive. Al is going crazy trying to remember who gave him their number while Luciano is vowing never to go anywhere with them ever again and cursing Flavio when he brings up the blue hat he got last night.

Klaus smiles at the texts flooding into his phone. His friends are absolutely insane. He grabs his water and goes back to his computer, hoping to distract himself from his email. It doesn't help when he sees a new email waiting for him in his inbox.

_'That's all I get gorgeous? I spend a whole night talking to you and ignoring other people and that's all you have to say to me cutie? I'm wounded.'_

Klaus can't help the dumbfounded smile on his face. He snuggles himself into his seat, his mind whirling inside his head trying to think of a good enough response to that. It doesn't come easy, and he spends another few agonizing minutes freaking out about long he's taken to respond.

_'I didn't know what to say, took me a while to just say hi in the first place.'_

Klaus bites his lip and waits. It didn't take long last time for the announcer to respond to him so he's hoping it's a quick response this time too. He shouldn't be asking this much though. It was just a one time thing. Right?

_'Oh baby I'm sorry. You should say hi to me in person though. Have dinner with me tomorrow night.'_

So much for one time thing. Klaus hides his face in his hands and kicks his feet back and forth. The amount of happiness he feels at this person asking him to dinner after only knowing each other for a few hours is amazing to him.

_'You don't have to, I mean if you don't want to. I get it. It's a little weird to accept something like that so soon but. Yeah. You're adorable as fuck.'_

Klaus can't help the giggles pouring out of him at the second email that pops in before he can respond to the first one. This person is actually too cute. He types in a reply as quick as he can.

_'I would love dinner, though you might have to do most of the talking. I have a mute thing going on.'_

Klaus runs a hand through his long hair, hoping that his muteness doesn't ward off the announcer. He doesn't think so seeing as he stuck to him the whole night even when Klaus played it off that he couldn't talk loud enough. He releases a sigh when a reply comes through.

_'I would talk forever if you would listen babe. Where should we meet?'_

Klaus spends another hour talking to the announcer, Gilbert as he says his name is, on details where they should have dinner together. Klaus is just happy that Gilbert is talking to him. A date though? He can barely contain his giggles. Lutz is going to make fun of him so much for this.


	11. 1p2p South Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Country Cabaret pt 5, end.

Flavio really has a problem. The problem is a brown hat that he received the night prior. When Lutz suggested going out for a night of stripper fun, and a hint of dragging Luciano along, how could he say no? It seemed like the perfect opportunity to just relax and watch some dancer shake their thang real nice. The dancer that caught his eye had such a pretty skin tone and really powerful eyes. Flavio really liked him. The one thing he didn't like is his consolation prize. A brown hat that went with the dancer's uniform. And that's where his problem is.

It's a really ugly hat.

It's a disgusting color. It doesn't go with any of his outfits and clashes horribly with even his plainest of clothes. The cloth is nice? In a weird way? But its got that cheap costume stripper feel. Which is to be expected he guesses. The dancers probably give out hats like this all the time. It's natural for the dancers to have multiples of spendable clothing that's cheap and easily discarded.

What's not natural in his mind at least, is the way that Italian dancer, stage name: South Italy, came up to him and glared in such a mean way, then proceeded to cling to him the rest of the night. Usually, when people glare at him that way, they don't hug him right after. He's holding the ratty hat in his hands, turning it over and over, almost, almost glaring but not quite because frown lines. He's lounging on his long couch, feet propped up, and a magazine forgotten on his lap. This hat has taken all of his thoughts to be perfectly honest it's annoying, so much.

So he's made up his mind. When 10 'clock rolls around, he's picking himself up from whatever has stolen his attention for the moment to head out to the club he just visited. As a designer and having more than enough to support himself, he takes a chance to head out again for a second night in a row. He does what he wants.

The club is not as busy as it will be. The line is just getting long now when Flavio steps into it. He sighs and huffs to himself as he gets closer to the bouncer, the same man from last night. He raises an eyebrow when Flavio steps closer. Flavio winks at him when he lets him inside much to the bouncer's exasperation at having to deal with people. He makes his way over to a bar stool and slides on, ordering himself a drink that tastes good and waits.

It's boring. The music picks up through the night as people enter and start getting louder. The obnoxious announcer comes on stage and introduces a dancer that Flavio doesn't care about. He's not here for that dancer. He's here because he's really really annoyed with why he has that stupid brown hat.

"The fuck you doing here?" A voice interrupts his next sip of drink. Flavio can't stop the smirk that slides onto his face, glancing to the side to see the dancer from yesterday. He's wearing more clothing this time, a slightly military outfit, with shorts and an open shirt. There's a new brown hat on his head. Flavio winks at him.

"Came to see you perform dolce~" He coos easily. South Italy grimaces, running a hand through his hair and knocking off the hat on his head. He sighs and bends to pick it up, straightening quickly when a loud slap comes from behind him. The dancer stumbles back into Flavio, glaring harshly at the man behind him. The man has a sick smile on his face, eyeing the dancer up and down like an animal. South Italy turns his body and keeps his glare on with clenched teeth. Flavio raises an eyebrow to him.

"Hey darling, you shouldn't be leaving your ass out for people to just come by and hit it like that," The man drawls out, slurring his words to show he's already slightly drunk even though the night has barely started. The dancer tenses up, linking an arm around Flavio's and squeezing it tight. Flavio clears his throat dramatically.

"Excuse me sir, but I have requested his presence for now, fuck off," He says elegantly, a bright smile on his face. The man glares and says something about poofers before walking away. The dancer relaxes, but when he tries to detangle himself from Flavio, the blonde holds onto him. He struggles.

"Sit please," Flavio asks quietly, just loud enough to be heard over the music blaring. South Italy looks around him, weighing his options, then sliding onto a bar stool and scootching as close as he can to Flavio, their knees touching.

"Why did you cling so hard to me yesterday?" Flavio asks once he's settled in. He's not one for beating around the bush. He came here for answers and he's not leaving until he gets some. Or until the club closes but he probably won't be there for that long. The dancer groans.

"It was my first night, I wanted to.." He cuts his words off, groaning again and slamming his face into the bar top. The bartender gives him an odd look, then looks at Flavio who just rolls his eyes and pokes the dancer in the side making him jerk upright.

"The fuck?" He says bitterly. Flavio smiles at him and places a hand on the dancer's knee causing him flush up. When he gets over the action and the feel of Flavio's hand on him, not invasive, but comforting in a strange way does he keep talking.

"Didn't want unwanted attention." He finishes darkly. Flavio hmms and takes a sip of his fruity drink, offering it to the dancer with a tilt of the glass. South Italy glances around quickly before taking a quick sip. He hums in pleasure at the taste.

"So I was your bodyguard?" Flavio smirks, leaning towards him. The dancer backs away with a disgusted look but nowhere near as bad as the person who touched him inappropriately. He sighs and nods. Flavio leans away having gotten his answer. If Flavio had claims on him all night, no one else would be able to touch him too badly. Flavio didn't really get frisky with the dancer that first night.

After the dance the dancer came up to him in his scanty clothing, tapped him on the shoulder then glared. Flavio said something snarky, then the dancer curled himself up into Flavio, grumbling something incoherent under his breath and under the sound of the music. He held tight to the dancer, placing on hand on his hip to keep where he stood, keeping the other free for dramatic hand flails as he talked. The dancer held tighter to him randomly during the night, Flavio responded simply by hugging him quickly and rubbing slightly in what he hoped a comforting matter.

Sure he could have taken advantage of the situation, but this dancer seemed frightened. He now knows he was right. Inexperienced to people cat calling him and invading his personal space. Flavio is glad he didn't push his boundaries. He could have of course, but he has learned insanely well the value of consent and permission. He wouldn't be such a good dominatrix if he didn't. He sighs and squeezes the dancer's knee then lets it go.

"Glad I could have helped for a moment," He says sweetly. The dancer grimaces, wiggling in his stool closer. Flavio sits up straighter, letting the dancer lean his head on his shoulder. He doesn't know why he does it, there are plenty of people to entertain for the stripper, and plenty of people to flirt with for Flavio. Something is holding him there though. This dancer is asking him for some sort of protection, something he can barely give.

He bids farewell to South Italy when he's hunted down by the other Italian dancer. They need to get ready for their show. Flavio watches with his eyes narrowed at the men who grab at his dancer. Pigs. He watches from his bar stool as they move on stage. It's clear the brown clad dancer is distracted. He's supposed to give attention to the person sitting right in front, yet he can't keep his gaze stuck there. Not like when Flavio was sitting there. He sighs. He should probably leave.

He doesn't. Not until the dancer, now in little clothing comes back to him. Flavio lets him stick close and hug him when someone asks for his time, saying he's already preoccupied. Flavio does pay for it, hoping to keep his little dancer out of trouble and smirking happily when he gets flustered and angry. His poor frown lines.

"I need to go now," Flavio says suddenly and standing. The bartender notices and comes to take care of his bill. The dancer stands abruptly, curling into his chest for a hug.

"You'll do fine my love," Flavio whispers in his ear, feeling him almost trembling. He kisses the side of his head and collects his card from the bartender. He scribbles on his receipt his number, handing it to the dancer. South Italy scoffs, taking the receipt with a huff like it's an inconvenience to him.

"Wait," The dancer calls before Flavio can truly leave. The dancer comes up to him with a pen. Flavio blinks at him wondering what he could have possibly missed. The dancer then asks for something Flavio never expected.

"Address." He orders. Flavio is quick to oblige, scribbling his address and winking at the dancer for his boldness. The dancer flips him off and goes into the mass of people to socialize and gain more money for the club. Flavio leaves.

Back at home, Flavio waits for the dancer. He snuggles in his blankets early in the morning. He lays there for an hour turning when he hears the door being knocked on. Quickly and quietly he makes his way to the door, opening it to a very disgruntled dancer. Flavio smiles gently at him, taking his hand and guiding him inside. The dancer lets Flavio pull him into the bedroom and even goes as far as to let Flavio remove him from his tight dancing clothes in exchange for an over sized t-shirt and shorts.

They slide in under the blankets. Flavio opens his arms, relaxing when the dancer snuggles his way in and grumbles out a few swears. Then he says something Flavio didn't expect, though throughout their whole situation, he should have.

"Lovino," The dancer says softly. Flavio smiles to himself, kissing Lovino's forehead and going back to sleep.

When he wakes near late afternoon, Lovino is gone.


	12. Turkey x Egypt

Gupta stares over the barren sands of his land. The workers are trudging across his vision to another building site to his left, carrying fine sand and buckets of water. Some are carrying stones and other tools and sticks. They are to make another pyramid like the one Gupta is currently sitting on. He's not supposed to be sitting up there, but the pharaohs can't very well tell him no. They have already tried to kill him and sacrifice his body to the god of the undead. It didn't work.

Gupta raises an eyebrow at the approaching chariot. They never get visitors, especially ones of this small of size. He doesn't move from his perch at the top of the pyramid when the strangers make their exit into the pharaoh's palace. He can see the strangers perfectly. The pharaoh's palace has no walls. He can see them conversing. He scowls when one of the men is escorted from the room. To make such a ruckus to be excused that quickly is nearly impressive, but mostly disrespectful. He sees the man exit the building and the escort pointing his way.

Gupta barely has time to register that the visitor is looking at him. He sits up straighter, subconsciously pulling at his headdress. The escort returns inside and stranger comes to the edge of the pyramid. Gupta tilts his head to the side, watching the visitor smile up at him. He can feel his blood boil when the stranger begins to make his way up _Gupta's pyramid_. This stranger can't do that. Gupta isn't even allowed to do that. He narrows his eyes when the visitor comes right up to him, standing with a damnable smile on his face and his hands on his hips.

"Merhaba," he says. Gupta continues to glare at him. He has no idea why this person feels the need to walk on his buildings, his pride, and the nerve to speak to him. He should pray to the gods to curse this being. He wishes he could see the person fully, their eyes are covered by a white mask.

"Mısır vardır?" The man speaks again. Though he isn't much a man, more of an older boy. Gupta isn't listening. He's busy looking at the man's skin. While nearing the same dark complexion, it's different somehow. Gupta drags his eyes up to glare at the man's hidden face. The stranger laughs loudly, throwing his head back.

"Belki bir gün beni anlayabilir." He says and takes a seat right next to Gupta, bumping into him. Gupta jerks and leans away from the stranger, wondering exactly what gave him the right to climb his pyramids, speak to him, then even touch him. The stranger doesn't look at Gupta while he glares. Instead he leans back on his hands and watches the sky and the workers. This only makes Gupta more angry. He really should invoke the wrath of the gods on this person.

"Türkiye," the stranger says, turning towards Gupta. This makes Gupta pause. The word sounds familiar but he can't place where he's heard it before. He huffs and ignores the visitor and his rudeness but his mind is mulling over the word. Did his mother mention it? She may have before the gods accepted her. He and the visitor sit in silence. Gupta sure isn't talking to the man. They can't understand each other anyway.

He glances to the side to see the young man dragging his finger through a small pile of sand, drawing something. Gupta snaps his head away when the boy flashes him a quick smile, having caught the other staring. When he's finished making his picture, he bumps Gupta and shows him. Gupta glares at him but looks over at the drawing. It's a map of sorts, a bunch of blobs mixed together. Gupta tilts his head at the work, giving the boy a confused look. He laughs again and points to one of the blobs, then points at Gupta.

Gupta stares him with a deadpan face. What is this stranger trying to say? The boy points to a new blob, then to himself. He's got a wicked smile on his face. Gupta blinks, then the answer comes to him. This young boy is a country.

"تركيا," Gupta says quietly. The boy looks at him with wonderment and laughs loudly, nodding his head. A quick second Gupta relaxes, almost feeling safe with the stranger by him. His anger spikes when he realizes a _country_ has disrespected his pyramids. He doesn't get much chance to express his annoyance. Not only would he not be able to convey his feelings but the stranger is up on his feet. He gives Gupta a wild smile and takes his hand gently. Gupta can feel his face reddening when the stranger places a quick kiss to the back of his hand like a lady. Gupta jerks his hand back and glares at the blank space before him.

He watches the visitors leave in the strange chariots, his mind racing. His mother may have mentioned the other country, but he never expected one to come and visit him. He glances at the back of his hand, still burning from where that country touched him. He huffs and makes his way down his pyramid. He's going to have to work hard to make it so that no other country embarrasses him like that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merhaba - Hello
> 
> Mısır vardır - Are you Egypt?
> 
> Belki bir gün beni anlayabilir - Maybe one day you can understand me.
> 
> تركيا - Turkey


	13. 2p America x 2p North Italy

If Al had any more self control, he probably wouldn't be in this situation. But instead, he opened his big mouth. It wasn't his fault! It really wasn't! He couldn't help it. Honestly. Mostly. The day started off sort of normal. Meetings and stuff he didn't want to go to because everyone there sees him as an incompetent asshole. But hey. What the fuck is he supposed to do? He hates meetings. Why would he even try to pretend to be happy. That's just bullshit.

The meeting however, is only part of the reason he's in trouble. Going to the meeting had been a mistake in his mind on it's own cause oh fuck this shit. The meeting dragged on and on and on. He didn't care for Francois, or Lutz or Kuro, or Zao when they talked. He just did not give a shit. He just wanted to go home and make something to eat and pretend he wasn't stuck in this life of meetings. Ugh.

The day started to get interesting when Luciano began speaking. Usually the Italian runs the meetings, this day though he sat back and let it all go to hell before standing up to say his piece. Something about environmental and military spending all in one. Not that Al paid any attention to that. The speech itself is boring, Luciano is the interesting part. With Luciano's back to him Al spent the whole time staring at his ass.

So Al had no boundaries what so ever. None. Completely. Especially when it came to Luciano. He's a spitfire come to life. Al loves to mess with him. Every little look of irritation or amusement or confusion that Luciano sends his way makes him just a little happier in a twisted way. Clearly it's only a matter of time until Luciano gets so fed up with him that he throws a knife and doesn't miss. Though sometimes Al thinks he misses on purpose. Maybe Luciano likes to see his different expressions too.

This time. This time he may have pushed the boat too far. So he got distracted by a hot Italian backside when Luciano just said the wrong words in his presentation.

"It's going to be hard," He meant something else entirely, but damn Al if he didn't respond immediately.

"That's what she said." The words left his lips before he could even register how stupid he sounded. The moment turned nearly comical. Luciano froze instantly and the entire room simultaneously backed away from him. Al stared right ahead, clenching his teeth and waiting for the inevitable. Luciano dramatically looked over his shoulder, eyes blazing in fury. Al barked out a short laugh. Then booked it as fast as he could away from the meeting room. He may or may not have screamed a few times when knives flew past his head.

Yeah, not his best moment.

Al runs down the hallway, turning a corner hard, nearly slipping and falling onto his ass. He peeks over his shoulder to see Luciano chasing after him, anger so obvious on his face. Al barks out another laugh and turns another corner, running flat into a wall. He stumbles back rubbing at his head when he's shoved back into the wall face first. He can feel a knife at his neck. Luciano turns him around and hoists him up, pinning him against the wall.

Al manages to muster up a smirk. He hasn't seen Luciano this horribly pissed in ages. It's amazing really. Luciano is a sight to behold when he really gets in it. Al gulps as best he can with the hand around his throat. Luciano is literally shaking with anger. Oh. Oh no. Al Twitches, trying to put enough force for Luciano to drop his to the ground at least a little, but the Italian does not let him go. Al knows how awkward this is going to get. With Luciano being rough and pressed up against him, Al is ridiculously turned on. He's probably going to die because of that.

His face morphs into a pained expression. He's not excited for how Luciano is going to react once he notices. He grimaces when Luciano's anger turns to confusion. Then realization. Al gasps harshly when he's dropped to the ground. He smirks up at Luciano anyway. The Italian is staring down at him in horror.

"You're disgusting," He growls at him. Al bites his lip. He loves dirty talk.

"Oh you love me~" He coos. Luciano shudders at the grossness of that idea. Al's smirk grows immensely when he notices the curl on the side of Luciano's head twitching into a heart. Maybe he's a little right. He pushes off the ground and leans against it like a cool kid. Luciano fiddles with his hands, looking more and more uncomfortable by the second with Al's eyes on him.

"You're absolutely insufferable," Luciano growls once more. Al cackles at the insult, not feeling the venom in the words in the slightest. He takes a few steps towards Luciano, taking slight pride when the Italian backs away from him, changing their positions dramatically. Though Luciano is glaring hard, the tremble in his curl is giving him away.

"Oh you don't mean that sugar," Al places a hand on the side of Luciano's head, semi-keeping him in place. Luciano glares at the limb then back at him.

"Why don't you talk dirty to me some more," Al teases. He reels back suddenly when Luciano's fist collides with his face. He holds the appendage, swears spilling from his mouth. He glances to Luciano, now being the one to smirk.

"Fuck you," He says. Al smiles despite the possible breakage in his nose.

"When and where love?" He asks. Luciano sneers and walks away. Al laughs to himself, loving the way the little curl on Luciano's head is in the shape of a heart. Totally worth breaking his nose for a date.


	14. 1p Prussia x 2p Canada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different kind of PruCan. Alfred was a stripper to make money in his younger days, he and Madeline were married and got divorced but are still on good terms. Now Alfred is with Al and Madeline still hangs with them.

"Don't fucking talk about my dad that way again." Matt wipes his nose with the back of his dirtied hand. The kid he just punched is on the ground, a mixture of crying and glaring as his nose bleeds profusely. Matt stands above him, glaring down. No one talks about his dad that way. He doesn't care that he used to be a stripper. He took care of Matt and made him pancakes even at midnight. He's not about to let someone talk down about him.

Matt sniffs hard and glances up at the teachers coming their way. The fight caused a crowd which meant attention. Matt is guided away from the fight, but not before sending one more death glare towards the brat kid that totally deserved to be punched.

–

"Matt," He looks up from his bed, turning away from the book in his hands. His papa Alfred is there in the doorway with a sad smile on his face. His soon-to-be-step-dad Al is behind him. Matt sighs, his mother must have told them what happened. Alfred comes closer and sits at the edge of his bed.

"Madeline told us what happened," Alfred says. Matt grimaces at that. He really didn't need this talk. He got enough of that from his mother. Though she did make him pancakes on the side for a good hit and a good reason, even if violence isn't the answer. Alfred sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"I don't blame him," Al smirks from the doorway. Alfred turns a glare to him but Matt smiles for a second. He sends a grateful glance over to his almost step dad who winks at him and walks away. Alfred places a hand on Matt's arm in a comforting way.

"Matt I know the bad things people say because of me, please don't let it get to you," Alfred nods his head, trying to convince not only Matt but himself that he's saying the right thing. Matt sighs and nods his head. He wishes he did a little more if he's being honest. He kept calling Alfred dirty for being a stripper in his younger days. The kid he punched completely deserved it.

"You know," Alfred says sadly and standing up. Matt watches him walk towards the door with a slump in his shoulders. He clenches his teeth and waits for whatever bad news his dad has.

"This whole issue, you might have to change schools." Matt nods his head. The night is spent with him staying quiet and hiding under his blankets to keep warm. He knew punching someone would end badly but he didn't entirely know what to expect. Probably should have expected the school switch. He's not all that sad about it. Most kids at his school didn't really like him, thought him scary or something. Maybe this new school would be a good thing.

–

Matt twists his backpack strap in his hand. Starting a new school is never easy, according to Al at least. Starting a new school in the middle of the semester freshman year because he punched someone and got suspended? It's a little more difficult. Matt tugs at the corner of his favorite red plaid shirt and walks into the office, ignoring all the stares from the other kids. He enters the office and waits. The principal calls him in, to get his schedule, and ask if they're going to have any 'problems'. Matt twitches at that. It's not his fault that kid was a dick and deserved to be hit, even though violence is wrong says his mother.

"And to make sure you know your way around, we called someone down to help give you a tour." Matt holds back his sarcastic comment, wondering if they got him a parole officer. Matt sighs and tries to maybe tolerate the person he's supposed to be getting a-

"YO!" The loud voice jolts Matt back to reality. He blinks over at the white haired boy standing, balancing on the edge of the armrests of his chair. Matt stares dumbfounded.

"Gilbert get off the chair," The principle says. Matt looks up to the teacher, then back to the boy. They got this wild monkey to give him a tour?

"Yeahhh, hey dude my name's Gilbert!" The boy comes over and holds out his hand for a handshake. Matt swallows his uncertainty and shakes his hand. Instead of letting go like a normal human being, Gilbert keeps his hand held tight and drags him out the door. The whole day, this loud boy keeps hold of Matt, linking their arms or holding his hand, and pulling him everywhere. To lunch, to his classes, to the bathroom once too. Matt is exhausted. This kid has as much energy as his dad.

–

Matt breathes a sigh of relief at the end of the week. He had to deal with all the kids giving him weird looks and all the teacher giving him sympathetic looks. It's annoying. Almost as annoying as Gilbert, who has not stopped talking.

"Anyway, it was the worst thing cause who the hell was that kid to tell me my hair was natural or not, so rude," Gilbert sticks his tongue out at nothing before rolling his eyes and smiling over at Matt. Matt just nods his head.

"Matttttttt," Gilbert is suddenly clinging to him, latching onto his arm and nuzzling into his shoulder. Matt jerks a little, not expecting the body now to him. Gilbert smiles up at him, cackling loudly when Matt blushes deeply, a trait inherited by his father.

"Matt can I come over?" Gilbert asks, stopping Matt in his tracks.

"What." Matt deadpans back to him. Gilbert cackles again and pulls him farther down the sidewalk.

"Come on dude I've got nothing better to do show me where you live!" Gilbert tugs on his hand. Matt looks down to their linked limbs and shakes away his confusion. He finds himself entertaining Gilbert's antics. He only truly panics when they are walking up the steps to his apartment. What is Gilbert going to say when he has two dads? And that one used to be a stripper? Matt fumbles with his keys right before the door opens.

"Nice placeee~" Gilbert sings out. Matt nearly drops his stuff when he spots Klaus on the couch. He waves and Matt signs out a quick hello with his hands.

"Sup!" Gilbert yells at him. Klaus laughs silently and waves, glancing to Matt and then signing out a hello, asking Matt who his friend is. Before Matt can sign back, Gilbert is talking and signing out on his own, a lot better than Matt is at it anyway.

"You know sign language?" Matt asks quietly. Gilbert flashes him a quick smirk and nods.

"My lil bro is kinda deaf, so I needed to learn and teach him." Gilbert says proudly. Matt feels the corners of his mouth twitch up. Gilbert's presence hasn't been the most annoying. He keeps Matt entertained and makes sure he gets to all his classes which is good because Matt would rather ditch half the time. Matt takes a seat on the floor in front of Klaus, he can do his homework later.

He tells Klaus about his day as best he can, Gilbert helping him with his signs every so often. Then something new happens. Gilbert smirks over his shoulder at Matt, and takes a seat right in Matt's lap. Matt pauses in his tried to sign sentence, his face puffing up in a blush. Klaus flickers his eyes between them, then laughs at Matt's misfortune. Matt pushes at Gilbert, trying to get him off, but he holds tight, not getting up even going as far as to push Matt down.

Eventually Matt gives up, laying down on his stomach and letting Gilbert lounge on his back. Him and Klaus are stuck in a conversation that Matt doesn't know how they got on but right now, he's really comfortable. That is, until Alfred comes home.

"Hey Klaus thank y- Who are you?" Alfred pauses in the doorway with a few papers in his hands. Matt tenses up as Gilbert loudly and proudly greets his father. Klaus waves to him.

"Where's Matt?" Alfred comes closer, giving the visible pair of them a skeptical look. Klaus laughs quietly and Gilbert laughs loud enough for the both of them. Matt groans and raises his hand in the air above the coffee table blocking him and waves it about for his dad to see.

"Oh," Is all Alfred says.

–

The day is finally coming. Alfred and Al finally set the date for their wedding and now it's this weekend. Matt thunks his head on his desk. He takes a deep breath and turns his head over to where Gilbert is doodling in his notebook next to him. Class is just about over and the teacher is letting them mess around. Matt reaches over and places a lazy hand on Gilbert's arm.

"You wanna be my plus one?" He mumbles out. Gilbert raises an eyebrow at him before leaning closer for only Matt to hear.

"You asking me on a date?" Gilbert teases, laughing into his hand when Matt blushes and looks away from him.

"Sure Matt," Gibler places a hand on Matt's head, running his fingers through his longer hair. Matt sighs, a smile slipping onto his face.

–

Cake gets everywhere.

–

"Hey Matt?" Gilbert mutters out. Matt hmms in response. They are over at his house. Matt has his computer placed on Gilbert's back while said white haired boy has his face smushed into Matt's chest.

"What?" Matt says when Gilbert doesn't respond right away, which is weird since he always has something to say. Matt slides his computer off his best friend to get Gilbert's attention. The other sits up and gives Matt a conflicted kind of expression. Matt raises his eyebrow at him. Gilbert looks down, scrunching up his face even more. Matt moves to sit up but without warning Gilbert kisses him quickly, pulling back to hide his face back into Matt's chest.

Matt inhales a shaky breath, insanely surprised to the actions that just happened. Sure he kind of suspected their relationship to grow further in that direction but for it to actually happen? Matt huffs out a a breath and pulls him laptop back onto Gilbert's back, this time placing a hand on Gilbert's head to run his fingers through his hair.

–

"Does this mean I win?" Al says smirking over at Madeline. She rolls her eyes.

"No because you said their junior year, this is just the end of their freshman," She says with a polite in-your-face smile. Alfred groans aloud.

"You guys! You can't make bets on Matt's like-life!" Alfred accuses them. Al makes a 'pfft' noise while Madeline shakes her head in amusement. Meanwhile, Matt is busy hiding in his room with his red face in his hands while Gilbert cackles right beside him.


	15. 1p2p America and 1p2p England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Library of Destiny AU pt 1

Alfred sighs and he shrugs his backpack onto his shoulder. He's only been at the library for oh, say maybe 5 hours. It's his longest college project yet and it's beginning to hurt his head. It's time for burgers and a nap. He walks over to the counter to return the book he borrowed when someone brushes their hand across his back making him shudder. He whips his head around to lock eyes with a gorgeous dark tanned man.

"I want to bury my face in those gorgeous thunder thighs," The stranger winks. Alfred freezes, caught in the headlights. He swallows hard and wants to say something back but his mind is whirling, because those are the words tattooed on his wrist since the day he was born. The stranger begins to walk away and Alfred says the first thing he can think off.

"DID YOU JUST-" and that's all he can think of. He's absolutely scandalized. Also, he may have just shouted that in a library. The stranger blinks at him comically, then glances down at their wrist. Suddenly they laugh and walk back over to him, leaning close and smirking at him.

"Yeah, chubby bunny, I did just," He says smoothly with another wink. Alfred gulps and doesn't know whether to curse or bless the soulmate tattoo on his wrist, cause this person is ridiculous.

* * *

Arthur grumbles to himself, cursing every book he has in his hands. He lugs them up and carries them as best he can back to their original resting spots. He's been studying for his multiple exams coming up for his law classes and it's starting to hurt his head a lot. He huffs and puffs placing books back where they kind of sort of belong. That is until he drops one of the last books from the shelf onto his foot.

"Bloody hell!" He spits out. He's not ready for this day to continue. He wants to go home and relax and read a nice book and possibly forget all the cram he just did. He's also not prepared for the words said back to him.

"Swear jar!" The bright, slightly scandalized, voice says. Arthur pauses in bending down to pick up the book to slowly turn his head up to face the person speaking at him. He blinks dramatically, taking in the person's cute atmosphere. Said person blinks down at him, then drops his own books to the floor, covering his mouth and blushing like crazy.

"I'm so sorry it's a force of habit and I say it to the kids and oh god I'm-" the person cuts themselves off, hiding their face even more. Arthur stands up straight, unconsciously putting a hand to his wrist and pulling up the fabric. He glances down at the words in an elegant script on his wrist. He takes a deep breath.

"It's fine," He says, a smile making it's way onto his face. The person stops hiding, peeking through their fingers, glancing at their own wrist. Arthur picks up the books that fell and hands them to his soul mate.

"Sorry about swearing."

 


	16. 1p2p Prussia and 1p2p Canada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Library of Destiny AU pt 2

Gilbert sputteres out a giggle, covering his mouth in a super vain attempt to be quiet. He and Alfred are joking around and being stupid. The bad thing being they are being stupid in a library. Alfred is telling him the story of how he met his soulmate and Gilbert can't stop laughing at his misfortune. To have those words tattooed on his wrist for his kid years? Priceless. Gilbert wipes a tear away from his eye and glances up at a a long haired person stalking over towards him with the biggest scowl on their face. Gilbert just smirks.

"Sorry am I being too loud for ya?" He snickers out. The person flinches and hands him a piece of paper. Gilbert raises an eyebrow and takes it, flicking his eyes over the words scribbled hastily on the paper. Mostly it's a lot of _shut the fuck up_ and _you're in a god damn library_. Gilbert covers his mouth to not laugh aloud at the person. He raises his eyes to see the middle finger in his face. He blinks as the person waves their obscene gesture in his face. Gilbert's smirk falls as he looks to his wrist.

He's known his soulmate wouldn't be able to speak since the day he knew what morse code was. He's has to cover his words for his whole life, the four middle finger emoji's painted on. Gilbert snatches the person's wrist, finding the words he just spoke in his handwriting. He locks eyes with the stranger, a wild smile breaking across his face, though the other grimaces a little. He hugs his soul mate tight, lifting him off the ground, and screams in happiness. Only to be hit by said soulmate, because he's still in _A GOD DAMN LIBRARY_.

* * *

Matthew honestly hated that ladder, with a burning passion. He wished it to fall over and break and burn everyday he had to stand on it to reach the high shelves and put books away. He's been working in the library for a year or so now, and he still hates that damn ladder. He sighs and takes a shaky step onto it, hoisting himself up with a few books in his arm to put them on the top shelf. He takes a deep breath when he finally takes the last creaky step and puts the books in the right spots, fixing a few others that have been carelessly placed.

He takes a step down and the ladder wobbles. Matthew steadies himself only to slip off the next step down. He anticipates a hard floor only to be neatly caught by strong arms. Matthew looks up, prepared to launch into a full blown 'thank you for saving my life' speech when he's stunned by the rugged handsomeness of his savior. Now if Matthew hadn't been a workaholic and maybe pulled one too many all-nighters, he may have had a filter to what spilled out of his mouth.

"Just whisk me away on a moose into the sunset you handsome lumberjack," Matthew blinks as the words he just said register in his mind. He can feel a blush forming, only being slightly relieved when said person blushes too. They gently put him down, keeping their hands on him to make sure he's standing right.

"Thank you, I guess. Be careful, please." The stranger says and Matthew feels his heart pound in his chest in recognition. He raises his arm to see the words written in scratchy handwriting on his wrist, then glances up hopefully at the stranger, who nods in confirmation to the un-asked question. Matthew smiles brightly.

"You're supposed to be putting books away Matthew, not checking others out," Matthew send a half hearted glare towards his boss Kiku. The small man sends him a knowing smile and walks away, leaving Matthew to hastily exchange numbers with his new found soulmate. As the tall man leaves, Matthew glares at the stupid rickety ladder. Maybe this once, it can live.


	17. 1p2p Japan and 1p2p North Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Library of Destiny AU pt 3, end.

Kiku smiles to himself from behind the counter. Matthew just found his soulmate and it's really cute to him. He's been working in the library for a few years now and it seems at least once a week or so someone finds their soulmate, though most of the time it's a little more graceful. Kiku sighs to himself imagining the kinds of sparkly rosey background Matthew would have had. After working there for so long and seeing so many happy couples made, he's a little sad. So many have found their soulmates in this library and yet. Kiku sighs again, reaching around him to keep himself busy. Someone approaches the counter, sending disturbed looks towards where Matthew is still blushing.

"That is some shojo romance shit right there." The stranger says slightly to Kiku in the direction of his helper. Kiku smiles for a moment then freezes. He looks up at the stranger with his glare in place. He takes a deep breath.

"I suppose so, yes." He says as steadily as he can. The stranger turns his glare towards him. Kiku smiles and takes his book, checking it into the system and giving it back. When he looks back up, the stranger is leaning over the counter completely. Kiku inhales sharply, blinking at them. They bark out a short laugh.

" _This_ is some shojo romance shit." Says the stranger with a smirk. Kiku smiles softly again and nods his head. The stranger scoffs and takes his book. There's a small pain in Kiku's chest, seeing this man walk away from him. He thought maybe finding his soulmate would be magical and fluster induced. He swallows his sadness to keep helping customers.

At the end of the day, he closes up his station, waving goodbye to the other workers in the process of closing down. The air outside is a little chilly. He pulls his jacket closer.

"Hey!" Kiku jerks, swiveling around to see someone balanced on the back of a motorcycle. It takes him a moment to recognize his soulmate in the darkness. He finds himself creeping closer to them. They rub the back of their head awkwardly, then hand Kiku a helmet.

"I owe you a date, I guess," They say, a mischievous smile creeping onto their face. Kiku feels his face heating up, but he takes the helmet. He slides onto the back of the motorcycle, holding tightly to the back of his soulmate. He can feel them chuckling at the tentative squeeze Kiku gives in fear. So his moment may not have been special, but his first ride is.

* * *

Feliciano hums quietly to himself, flipping through a book on foreign cuisine. He finished his projects for the week and now he's going to bask in the nothingness he needs to do. He's thinking about making food for his dorm tonight, something with pasta probably. His cooking teacher has given him glowing praise so hopefully it will turn out well. It'll be fun to see everyone getting along and eating good food together.

He peeks up from his book and giggles to himself. For the past hour or so there has been another person here at the library, with an obvious sketchbook in their hands. Feliciano has been secretly watching this stranger watch him. He's not the sharpest person, but he can tell when someone is drawing him, he's been a model for an art class before. He tries to hide his smile as he slips from his chair when the stranger isn't looking to walk around behind them. He sneaks up and his breathing catches. It is him on the page, a beautifully done sketch with the library roughly drawn in the background.

"Ve~ wow you're really good at drawing! That really does look like me! One eye's a bit too small but it's still great! Is your art inspired by Tintoretto any chance? And the background! Is that inspired by Canaletto? It's gorgeous and the detail is so impressive! I wish I could draw like that, but I can only cook. I can eat my art while yours can be put in a frame." Feliciano leans down and giggles in the stranger's ear, pointing at specific pieces of his picture, the parts he really likes. The stranger turns their head to face him, a glare set in his features. Feli jerks back and plays with his fingers. Maybe he shouldn't have bothered this stranger while they're working. There's an awkward silence before the stranger speaks.

"Are you shitting me?" Is what he says. Feli cringes and takes a step back. The person groans and covers their face with their hands.

"Oh my fucking god you did not just say that to me. I have been working for so damn long to make eyes straight and even, you little fuck I will end you. I've tried so fucking hard to draw things properly and you fucking say that anyway, it's bad enough what you said takes up half my fucking arm." The stranger stands up suddenly, showing off their arm with a long script written on it. Feli's heart pounds and he starts to laugh. He laughs until he starts to cry and the strangers calms down enough to have the decency to be mildly embarrassed. Feli holds his arm out, his own long paragraph reaching to his elbow. He takes a step forward now, smiling more when his soulmate doesn't snap at him.

"Can I make you dinner tonight? I'll model for you and everything."


	18. 1p2p America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alien invader au

Al leans his head against his hand, smiling at the doofy grin on his boyfriend’s face. About two months ago, Al felt a shaking in the ground, that apparently everyone brushed off to a minor earthquake of sorts. It wasn’t until the next morning Al saw the spaceship dented in his backyard.

He didn’t expect to find an alien in the ship, trying desperately to make repairs, probably before someone saw him. Alfred seemed nice enough, so Al helped hide the ship and helped him get the proper tools for the ship to at least work right, not that Alfred was leaving any time soon. 

Alfred does come from another planet, but his physic and most of his societal norms are the same, making him able to blend in super easily. He’s just a little socially awkward sometimes. Hell, even Al didn’t know they were dating until Alfred called him boyfriend, even though they hadn’t talked about it before. Al wouldn’t complain. Alfred’s got a booty that is out of this world.

“What you doing now pumpkin?” Al asks as Alfred skips over to another part of his ship. Alfred flashes him a quick smile over his shoulder, tinkering with another piece of metal.

“Trying to get the communications systems back up, going to try and contact my brother soon enough to let him know I survived my crash- uh.. landing.” Alfred blushes a little, smiling back at Al again. Al sighs and smiles back at him.

“You should work on me instead,” He says simply, smirking now at the light peppering of pink on Alfred’s cheeks. The alien turns a shy smile to him, whispering out his next few words.

“Only if you’re harder than this,” He jerks his head towards the blinking blue screen. Al sputters out a laugh and holds his arms open. Alfred shyly steps into them, nuzzling into his earthling’s chest.

“Do you need anything else for your ship?” Alfred groans to the question and nods his head. He’s missing a few random tools. Al takes him by the hand and they make their way into town. Not many people questioned Alfred’s sudden existence, chalking it up to a long term boyfriend Al didn’t tell anyone about, most people bought it, despite Al being just as confused when Alfred told the truth.

At the hardware store, Alfred is tearing through items, throwing them in the basket and going on without a second glance. Al hums to himself, admiring the way Alfred’s body moves, not that it’s much different from someone on earth, but it’s Alfred and that’s pretty good for him.

“Which one do you think is longer?” Alfred asks innocently, holding up two PVC pipes. Al’s smirk crawls onto his face before he realizes.

“I’m longer than both of those sunshine,” Al winks and the reaction is immediate. Alfred drops the pipes and covers his furiously red face with his hands.

“You can’t say that in public!“ He whines loudly but Al only laughs at him. While Alfred can handle the sex talk in private, the moment they step outside, he chokes up much to Al’s amusement. Not that Al minds. He gets to get a fun reaction out of his alien either way.


	19. Prussia x Nyo Canada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me and my buddies vandalized your backyard trampling your mini garden in the process. Now I feel really shitty cause you're really upset about this. Look I'll help fix it okay just stop with the sad faces.

Gilbert cackles as they hop the fence. Francis turns his head around and winks at him while Antonio tries his hardest to not laugh loudly like he is prone to doing. The three of them dance around the random person's backyard, kicking a few of the balls littered around as well as knocking down a small fence in the back. They don't break anything substantial, but they sure as heck don't leave it the same way.

Antonio picks up a small ceramic snail, shuffling his feet some and then tossing it to Francis dramatically. The blonde teen dances around with the statue and then passes it off to Gilbert. He cackles and holds the snail high up the air and the three of them dance in a circle. Their fun stops when they hear a gasp.

Gilbert blinks over at the person standing on the back porch. They drop the small basket of gardening tools to cover their mouth with their hands. Their eyes are welling up in tears and Gilbert is too heartbroken at the sight to drop the snail and book it like Francis and Antonio have done so already. The girl shakes her head making her long blonde pigtails flutter around here and Gilbert finally stutters for words.

"Hey I- uh. I'm-" He rubs the back of his head awkwardly, finally putting down the snail and approaching her. He grimaces and waves his hands about with nothing to do with them. The girl rubs her nose and glances over to a small portion of the backyard where the miniature white fence is trampled.

"You ruined my garden," She whimpers out and if Gilbert thought his heart hurt earlier he's sure dead now. He glances over and inhales awkwardly before turning back to her and watching her purple eyes well back up in tears. Not wanting to see any more of her sad faces he stammers for words to placate her crying.

"Hey don't cry again, I'm real sorry I'll help you rebuild it and everything come on I'm ready to get dirty what can I do to help please don't make those faces anymore," He bends down and picks up her dropped basket of tools. She rubs her eyes again, looking up at him like he just made a miracle happen.

"You'll really help me?" She asks. He nods and his heart pounds when she takes the tools from him and walks over to the ruined garden. He copies her position when she kneels down to the ground. Slowly she runs her fingers over the fence and then reaches over to pick up a few off the flattened flowers. Gilbert feels guilt wiggling in his stomach.

"I don't know how much of this is savable," She whispers and Gilbert groans. He hoped he could do something but if there is nothing to save then he really messed up. She sighs and leans back on her knees.

"Well, I guess it's season for chrysanthemums," With another sigh she reaches into her basket and pulls out a package or two of seeds. Then a few more. Gilbert raises an eyebrow to them, but figuring he's done enough damage he keeps his mouth shut.

"Can you help set the gate back up?" She asks quietly and Gilbert nods like his life depends on it. He inches around the small garden square as the girl, whose name he has yet to know, begins to pull up some of the dead flowers that won't make it. Every time she removes a root he grimaces harder. When the gate is set back in place firmly, his hands stained a slight black color, does he move back to be next to her.

"What kind of flower are those?" He asks pointing a small patch that survived. She sniffles again, her eyes now a soft red around the edges.

"Lilies," she says softly, peeking up at him quickly, then returning to her work. Gilbert looks down quickly, his cheeks turning a soft pink as he notices her gardening gloves have polar bears on them. He helps her stir up the soil and remove any last pieces of dead flowers as well as make sure the ones that lasted are stable in their roots. He pricks his finger on one of the thorns to her rose bush. He hisses and sucks at the appendage, shaking it out to make it stop hurting.

"Oh here," She says gently, handing him a pair of gloves with little yellow chicks on them. He blinks down at the offering, then takes them and slips them on, wiggling his fingers to the weird feel of them.

"I'm sorry, again, for ruining your garden." He says, digging a new deep hole for a few seeds to settle. He turns his head to watch her. She doesn't respond, just shrugs her shoulders. He shrugs his shoulders then too, he probably deserves the no answer response.

The day goes by and he feels like he's running out of things to help her with. They are at the edge of the garden now and there's only so much he can do with no seeds left. She leans back on her knees again and sighs.

"What's your name?" She asks. Gilbert lets out a breath of air and leans back as well.

"Gilbert. You?"

"Madeline," She sniffles and offers him a sad smile. Gilbert's guilt is back and he holds out his hand for a proper handshake.

"I can't imagine it's all that nice to meet me like this," He barks out a short laugh, a crooked smile on his face. His heart pounds when she giggles lightly. She hoists herself up and holds out a hand to help him to his feet. He may have held onto her hand a little longer than strictly necessary.

"I'm sorry again," He mutters, handing her back her gloves. She sighs and shakes her head, looking over sadly at her new garden on the way.

"I'm able to make something good of it I guess," She smiles at him now and Gilbert smiles back. His heart pounds as the moment turns a little awkward cause he hasn't left yet and truth be told he doesn't know how to leave this situation. Over the fence like he came?

"Psst Gil!" A voice whispers yells. Gilbert snaps his eyes over to the fence where Francis is trying to peek over the edge with Antonio's mop of brown hair is next to him. Gilbert gives Madeline a sheepish smile before jogging over to them. He gives a little jump, lifting himself to sit on the fence and swings a leg over the edge.

"You have to come back tomorrow you know!" A voice calls. He swivels his head around to see Madeline with her basket held tight to her chest and a soft blush on her cheeks. She gestures to the garden plot.

"They need to be watered and all. You said you'd help," She says trying to be demanding. Gilbert lets another crooked smile cross his face. He gives a small two-finger salute and then he drops to the other side of the fence, running off with Francis and Antonio making fun of the dirt splotches covering him.


	20. 1p2p America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is trying to build a tree house for his little sister, but maybe the branch he was hanging off of wasn’t strong enough, considering he falls off of it.. right onto his neighbor.

“Alfie! Be careful!” Madeline holds her hands tight to her chest as her brother swings from a branch to try and reach a part of the tree house she wanted built. Alfred smiles down at her, holding the hammer in his hands and banging at a nail in his reach.

“Don’t worry Maddie I’ll be fine!” He calls back down. Madeline huffs and crosses her little 11-year old arms. Alfred switches the position of his foot, moving across the tree like he’s been doing it for years. Which he has. Madeline bites her lip as her brother moves over the fence separating their yard from the neighbors.

When Madeline mentioned on the off hand having a tree house would be cool to hang out in with her friends, Alfred took the idea full force, getting wood and running with the idea. Alfred figured the tree to the side of their house would be perfect. It hangs over on the neighbors side of the fence a little, but Alfred said they wouldn’t mind too much. Probably. Maddie hopes not. The neighbor is really cool in her opinion. He can braid her hair really well and calls her really cute nicknames. Sometimes he even babysits when Alfred is too busy with school.

“Alfred!” Madeline yells out, just out of caution. She hears Alfred laugh as he moves to another branch, hanging from it to get the base set up correctly. Madeline steps closer, trying to peer at his work on the other side of the fence. She huffs out and not being able to see. She steps on her tip toes and tries to pull herself up to see more.

“Hey honey bear, wha-” _Snap._ Madeline squeaks and covers her mouth with her hands as the branch her brother was partially hanging on gives out under his weight. Alfred yelps and falls down right into the neighbor’s yard. Madeline runs around the fence into he neighbor’s property where her brother is _sitting on_ the neighbor. Madeline runs over and taps her brother on the shoulder multiple times.

“Are you okay?” She asks quickly. Alfred nods his head, then flashes the neighbor a quick sheepish smile cause he is still sitting on him.

“Look I know I’m handsome sweet stuff, but didn’t need to fall for me so fast and hard,” The neighbors says and Alfred’s face turns red. Madeline begins to giggle, pointing at her brother’s blush.

“Mr Al!” She says in between her laughter. Alfred fumbles off the neighbor, awkwardly holding out a hand to help him up. Madeline bites her lip, looking between the two and their odd looks with a smile. She’s been telling Al about her brother for a few months now, and Al has said he wanted to meet him. Alfred too, when Madeline told him about the cool neighbor who can braid her hair. Who knew it would take Alfred falling out of a tree for that to happen?

“As I was saying before someone fell from heaven,” Al winks at Alfred, turning his attention now to Madeline. “What you doing out here honey bear?” Madeline smiles up at Alfred who is still flustered.

“Alfred is building me a tree house!” She says excitedly waving her hands in the air. Al laughs and looks up to the tree branches partially hanging over onto his property.

“You guys gunna need any help?” Madeline smiles and wiggles in excitement at the look Al is giving her brother. Alfred sputters, a smile breaking across his red face, not having words but just nodding. Madeline laughs again.

“Yeah! Come and help us Mr Al!” She grabs his hand and pulls him over, glancing back at the baffled look on her brother’s face.


	21. Canada x North Italy

"Mattie!" Feliciano whines, waving his arms about him and trying his hardest to keep his balance. There's a soft giggle from near him then an arm around his waist. Feliciano pouts, but quickly goes to hold onto the Canadian. How in the world Matthew ever convinced him or expected him to be able to ice skate is beyond him.

"Come on you can do it!" Matthew cheers softly, moving to take Feliciano's hands in his. Feli wobbles, grasping at Matthew to hold onto him, his stable base on the frozen pond. He's shaking, not just from the cold, but the fear of falling. He's already fallen a few times, but that doesn't mean he wants to do it again. He grips Matthew's hands tightly. True he wanted to learn after he saw Matthew do it, but he had no idea it would be this unsteady.

"Feli you can do it," Feliciano raises his head from his feet to look at Matthew. For the past few months they have been hanging out more and more. No one seemed to take Feli seriously, but Matthew entertained his ideas and even helped him act a few out. Even when people seemed to walk right through Matthew, Feli always linked their arms together to take them on a strange adventure. Feli's heart pounds and he's sure the blush on his face is not from the cold.

"One foot, then the other," Somehow Matthew skates backwards, pulling Feli with him though the Italian does make a squeak in protest to moving. He fumbles, his legs shaking beneath him. Matthew giggles again and stops them.

"Mattie," Feli whines once more. Matthew squeezes his hands, a soft look in his eyes.

"You got this," Matthew says. Feliciano doesn't know if he believes him, but it's one of the few times someone has had such confidence in him. He lifts one foot up to take a step, but his other foot slides back. He braces himself for the ice but Matthew catches him. Embarrassed he hides his face in Matthew's arms.

"Come on," Matthew laughs and stands him back up. Feli doesn't really want to try again. He's doesn't want to look like a fool again. His breathing catches as Matthew holds his hands.

"One more time, I know it," Feli peeks up. Matthew has this look of determination, and Feli suddenly wants to be able to do this. He takes a deep breath, gaining his balance somehow.

"Don't lift your foot up too much," Matthew whispers to him. Feli nods and slides a foot forward, barely off the frozen pond. He tilts forward, but Matthew holds him up and pulls him along. It's difficult. His mind is on too many different things. How he should put his foot, how strong the ice is, how much is it going to hurt if he falls, how warm Matthew's hands feel in his.

He takes another slow step, pushing off just a little in a strange moment of bravery. He moves, shakily, but he does. He smiles for a moment then twists his face back into concentration. One foot, then the other. His feet swivel out as he moves, making his once stumbley steps not a more graceful glide. A bright smile. He looks up to Matthew, his chest thumping with the look of adoration on his face.

"You're doing it!" Matthew cheers, moving them about faster. Feli wobbles and looks back to his feet, making sure they are moving the right way. Slowly does Matthew let go of his hands. He flails for a second, trying to gain a new balance without his stable spot.

"Come to me Feli," Matthew says. Feli blinks up at him. The Canadian is a few feet away, his arms spread wide and a smile on his face. Feliciano nods his head. He can do this. One foot after the other, he wiggles and slides his way over. At the last moment he waves his arms a little too hard.

"Ah!" He lets out a noise, stumbling straight into Matthew's arms once again. He wants to hide, but Matthew's gentle laughter is echoing in his ears. He lifts his head, smiling now too. He wraps his arms around Matthew to hold on tighter and to not fall down.

"I did it!" He cheers now. Matthew laughs louder, swirling them in circles on the ice. Feliciano's own laugh mixes in with his. He stops laughing when Matthew makes him do it again.

"One more time, then we can get hot chocolate," Matthew winks at him and Feliciano smiles. He focuses quickly, wanting to get warm just as much as Matthew does. His first step is better than the others, pushing him forward nicely. His second step not so much, making him wobble. He balances and tries again. He wants to see that proud look on Matthew's face again.

This time when Feliciano is close enough, he grabs for Matthew, Holding his hands once more. He liked the feeling. Matthew waves their linked hands back in forth in excitement. Feliciano cheers as Matthew pulls him off the ice. Even on steady ground and their skates off their feet, Feli reaches out and holds Matthew's hand tightly. He'll blame it on being cold. The smile on his face though, he'll blame on Matthew entirely.


	22. 1p2p South Italy and 1p2p North Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why

Though meetings were terrible and horrid for his complexion, Flavio didn't entirely mind them. They sucked sure, but they always had their perks. He and the other nations got to hang out a little and relax in the new environment. Hotels were paid for not by them. If not for the work, it'd be like a miniature vacation. This time they are in Canada, he believes. The hotel is exquisite and luxurious, everything he deserves and more.

Feliciano and Gilbert played around with the doors earlier. A few of the hotel rooms had doors connecting them, so the two spent an hour just running through and seeing who got placed next to who. Flavio laughed at their antics though Lovino groaned in annoyance, especially when Feli found out their rooms are joint. Luciano grit his teeth at Feli running between the two rooms but it's all fun in Flavio's mind. He got to tease his brother fully for their rooms being right next to each other.

He yawns and flops down on the bed he and Lovino share. Even if the meetings aren't all that bad, Flavio's favorite part is going to sleep. He snuggles into Lovino, smiling slightly when he hears the other huff, knowing exactly what kind of bitter expression is on Lovino's face. How he can still be frowning even at a time like this Flavio isn't sure, but he is sure of the frown lines. He wraps his arms around Lovin's waist and holds him close when he hears an odd noise.

 _Thump. Thumpthump_.

Flavio raises his head a little, confusion taking over. He hears another noise, then what sounds like an eek coming from across the room. He flops his head back down and huffs. It's probably just Feli, getting excited about something else ridiculous again. He nearly scowls when Feli keeps screaming. He flat out sits up when he hears his brother calling Feli's name, trying to get him to calm down when a definite crash is heard. Luciano is probably throwing things. Flavio huffs again and stumbles his way over to the doors. He fiddles with latch and jerks the door open.

"Can you guys please be quiet? Some of us are trying to sleep." He barks out, putting a hand on his hip and keeping one on the door handle. Now it's completely silent. Flavio scrunches up his nose.

"Well?" He asks them impatiently, now tapping his foot and waiting for an answer. They made so much noise, enough to get him out of his comfy spot on the bed, and now they have nothing to say. Flavio crosses his arms and waits for an answer.

Lovino, who fell asleep early enough to not be entirely woken by the noise, is jostled awake by the cold suddenly hitting his back. He raises his head, blinking around with a grimace to find the blonde who usually keeps him warm. He spies Flavio standing by a bright doorway and Lovino makes a noise of disgust. He pulls himself out of bed and over to where Flavio is standing between the two doors that join their room with their brothers.

Lovino blinks groggily into his brother's room. Feliciano is doing his best to hide his face in Luciano's chest while Luciano is red faced and glaring angrily at his brother. Lovino lazily raises an eyebrow at their position. They are wrapped around each other with a blanket loosely wrapped over them, but open enough for Lovino to tell they aren't wearing clothes. Lovino blinks then turns his grumpy tired look to Flavio.

The blonde still has his arms crossed and a small pout on his face. The words "I don't need sleep to be pretty" are printed on his sleep mask, currently obstructing his vision from the sight in front of him. Lovino has enough sense to roll his eyes.

"I am too fucking tired for this shit, get your sparkly ass back to bed you fuck I'm cold," Lovino reaches over and closes both of the doors in Flavio's face, locking the one he can. Flavio makes a small whine when Lovino grabs his arm and drags him backwards towards the bed. He pushes the other down and then snuggles into his chest, effectively shutting Flavio up. He's too tired to even begin to comprehend or be angry at the image he just witnessed. He can deal with the embarrassment of that whole situation tomorrow when he's more awake.


	23. 1p2p North Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sort of mobster au?

The only time Luciano runs is for training. That's the only time he feels the need to. He doesn't run when he's late for a meeting, and he sure as hell doesn't run from a fight. He doesn't run for anything.

The air in his lungs is hot and he can hear his pulse in his ears as his feet slap against the pavement outside. He swallows, trying to get more air through his body as he sprints around town. He pauses for a moment, spinning wildly in circles, then taking off in another direction. He dodges passerbys on the street, turning his head around looking, searching, trying to find the last light in his life.

Fuck how could he be so stupid as to drag Feliciano into his life. How could he do that to him? How the fuck is he going to live with himself for getting Feliciano hurt? Luciano stops on at the edge of the street, panic fully setting in his stomach. He gasps for breath, just enough to shout.

"FELI!" He screams into the open, turning a few heads his way. He doesn't care. He grits his teeth and starts running again. How could he let this happen? He should have been more careful. He should have known. He should have never let Feli in. But he did and now it's going to kill him.

He comes to another building at the edge of another street. He leans against it and shakes away any possible tears threatening to come down. He needs to be able to see. He needs to be able to search for Feli's body. He needs to find him soon before.. Dread enters him and Luciano is running again, harder than he's ever done so before. He sprints to the other side of town towards the cathedral. Stopping at the steps and screaming out Feliciano's name once more.

He jerks when a soft moan is heard from behind him. He nearly falls down the steps blinking into the slightly open doors to the cathedral. He squints making out a form on the ground in the middle of the building. Luciano's eyes go wide and he yanks the doors open, dropping to his knees and crawling over to the mangled body.

"No. No no no," He whispers mostly to himself. He gently lifts Feliciano's head to rest in his lap. He brushes some of the blood matted hair out his face and exhale of air leaves him breathless. Feli has cuts all over his body including a broken arm and leg. The one that makes Luciano's heart stop is the gash on his head, bleeding and staining the ground beneath them.

"Feli," he whimpers, leaning his head down to press against his lover's. Even though Luciano clenches his eyes shut it doesn't stop tears from slipping through. He never wanted this. His grip tightens on Feli, desperately clutching to him.

"Luci," Luciano sits up, suddenly inhaling and blinking down at the soft smile on Feli's face. Luciano grimaces, more tears spilling out of him.

"It's okay Luci," Feli says with a groan, trying hard to smile though he doesn't have the energy. Luciano shakes his head. There's no way this can be okay. There is nothing less okay, than the epitome of light to his world of dark slowly being extinguished.

"It's okay Luci," Feliciano says again, weaker this time. Luciano's eyes widen in horror. He brushes away Feli's hair, tapping at his face, then shaking his shoulders. All at once, Luciano's world is gone. It's hard for him to breathe as he drags Feli closer to him, his hands digging into his shoulders and crying meekly. It's all his fault he dragged Feli into his mess. It's all his fault Feli got targeted. It's all his fault this tragedy happened. It's all his fault. It's all…

Luciano turns his head up to the sky and wails. Screams echo around him in the cathedral where he first met Feli. The anguish he feels is ripping through his throat as he yells out. His body is shaking with sobs and it hurts. His whole body is aching. So he cries. He cries and shouts and holds tight to the last of good he ever had. He'd give anything, everything, for Feli to smile, to live, to have never met him. Something that means Feli could go back to a life of innocence. It's all his fault that can't happen.

It takes four people to Luciano away from Feliciano's body as he's loaded into an ambulance. Someone who saw Luciano running through the streets and someone in the cathedral called for authorities while Luciano had been unable to. He walks like a hollow shell to the hospital. Not knowing what to expect when he gets there.

He stands outside the room, looking in at Feli through the glass separating them. Slow tears are making their way down his cheeks. He can feel his heart beating and breathing is easy. There's a bandage wrapped around Feliciano's head and casts on his limbs. There's a blood transfusion bag hooked up. Luciano's eyes follow the steady up and down of the heart monitor attached to Feli. He doesn't want Feli to be in pain anymore and with his mind somewhat more clear than earlier, he vows to bring a whirlwind of hurt to who ever dared touch his Feli.


	24. Canada x Iceland

Iceland has a problem. Well, he has many problems. He has a problem with the way his so called older brother follows him around trying to get on his good side. He has a problem with the fact many people tend to overlook him being such a small country though his land is large. His biggest problem however, is the fact he can not find his puffin.

He's been walking around the oversized meeting room for a good half hour now and his suit is starting to hinder him more than normal. A grimace is starting to grace his features. As soon as he finds his puffin then he can go home, or at least start his travels back if the others do not wish to get dinner first. The small black puff is nowhere to be found though. He sighs and leans against a wall, no longer feeling up for the search, but with a huff he continues on, though slower. His bird can take care of himself, but that didn't stop him from worrying slightly. He could get hurt on his own somehow.

Iceland rounds a corner and part of his heart freezes. He found his puffin in a less than pleasant way. He takes a few steps closer to not startle the scene before him but wanting more than anything to make it stop. He pauses a few steps away from the chair, blinking down at the small polar bear that is holding his puffin between his paws. The bear doesn't look vicious or harmful but that doesn't mean he won't try something eventually. Iceland watches the two animals, the bear turning it's head to the side every so often while Mr Puffin squawks small noises at him.

"Puffin," Iceland says finally, gaining the attention of the animals. His puffin meekly ruffles his feathers, not being able to get the full effect with being stuck. The bear tilts its head to the side.

"Who?" The bear asks and Iceland raises an eyebrow at it. Mr Puffin tries to bap the bear with a wing. He never knew of an animal that could talk. Mr Puffin can say a few words, but nothing extensive. Iceland scrunches up his face.

"Iceland. That's my puffin," He says pointing to the bird as some thought races through his head about how he's talking to a bear. Said bear looks at the puffin then back up to him and shakes his head. Not entirely knowing how to handle that answer, Iceland turns to go find someone to help him get his puffin back. He goes back to the meeting room where some nations are still milling about before they are kicked out of the building. He spies his makeshift family in the corner and walks that way.

When he gets close enough he tugs on Norway's jacket to get his attention. Normally Iceland tried to stay away from his brother's attention, finding it to be a nuisance, but right now he needs help because he has no idea what to do. Norway peeks over his shoulder to see him, his face not changing his expression.

"Yo Icey what's up?" Iceland sends a soft glare towards Denmark, again being too loud for anybody. Iceland sighs and straightens, finding the words to say.

"Mr Puffin is in trouble," He says though he's not sure if that will work. Norway raises an eyebrow to his words.

"Is he alright?" Finland chimes it, looking concerned. Iceland just shrugs, because while his bird didn't look hurt, things could have changed from his walk over.

"Show me," Norway says calmly. Iceland nods and leads the way, registering the fact that the others are following him too. He grimaces and tries to block out the noise of Denmark laughing loudly about the situation, not really helping his nerves and confusion in the slightest. When they come to the chair in the hallway, Iceland is almost relieved to find the bear and his puffin still in the same position. He walks back to his spot from before, feeling his family settle in next to him.

"Well that is something," Finland whispers, tugging a little on Sweden's coat jacket. The taller grunts in response. Denmark is cackling slightly, though his noise is silenced when Norway steps on his foot roughly.

"Who?" The bear asks again, turning his eyes away from the bear up to him. Iceland narrows his eyes at the small animal.

"Iceland, again, that's my puffin," He says a little more angrily. The bear shakes its head again. Norway steps closer to it and holds out his hand.

"Puffin," He demands. The bear pulls the puffin closer making Iceland's heart jolt a little.

"No, mine," The bear says. Iceland resists the urge to stomp his foot. Finland places a hand on his shoulder to try to soothe his anger, then addresses the bear gently.

"May we please have the puffin back?" He asks polity. The bear blinks up at him.

"No." Now Mr Puffin moves, bapping at the bear impatiently. The bear whines but doesn't let go of the bird.

"Man this isn't working, just take him!" Denmark shouts and charges forward to grab the bear. Iceland yelps as the bear nips Mr Puffin near his neck and runs off. Not caring about how he looks, Iceland chases after the bear, hearing the footsteps of his family following. He can hear his puffin making angry noises, still alive at least as the bear runs off.

–

Canada yawns and slowly backs away from his brother, still yelling about how he knows that a giant water slide wouldn't be the best idea but how cool would it be? Canada smiles to himself as he successfully slips away. It's always been easy to leave uncomfortable situations like that, especially when America is way too busy with something else to pay attention to him.

He turns a corner and ponders, trying to remember where Kuma said he went off to. Something about finding a friend to play with he thinks though he's not quite sure. He shrugs to himself and keeps walking down the hallway, only stopping when he hears loud footsteps and what sounds like yelling getting closer. He flinches a little when he spies his bear sprinting towards him with a black puff in his mouth. Canada drops down to one knee to scoops his bear up.

"Kuma what are you doing?" He whispers angrily to the bear. Kuma pulls the puff out his mouth, displaying the still moving bird in his paws.

"Friends, coming," Kuma says. The bird squawks and baps at Kuma making the bear jiggle him around. Canada raises an eyebrow to his temperamental pet when he looks up to see who he suspects yelled earlier running down the corridor. He holds Kuma just the smallest closer as the Nordic nations skid to halt in front of him. It's awkwardly quiet between them as Kuma hides the puffin further from their sight. Finally the smallest of the Nordics glare.

"Give me back my puffin," He says sternly. Canada blinks down at Kuma who is pouting. He sighs.

"Kuma you can not steal other people's friends. Give him back." He tells his bear. Kuma shakes his head though.

"Mine," The bear says once more making Canada groan in annoyance. He braces Kuma in one arm and finagles the bird out of his bear's paws, ignoring the small animal's protests as he does so as well as any danger his hand might be in. He manages to pry open the claws, letting the bird slip out. It flies over to Iceland while Kuma struggles in Canada's arms to get back to it.

"No! Come back!" Kuma says with a whine. Canada shushes the bear before smiling sheepishly down at Iceland.

"I'm so sorry about that, I don't know what got into him," Canada jerks the bear a little roughly to get him to stop trying to claw his way out of his arms.

Iceland cradles his bird close, only peeking up when he's sure his puffin is okay. His heart pounds in his chest at seeing the stranger. He'll blame it on the running. He knows he's seen this person before, he just can't quite place the name. He's always been bad at those.

"Oh! Canada!" Finland steps around him to go closer to the taller nation. Said nation jerks at the mention of his name, smiling brightly soon after.

"Finland," he greets, holding out his hand as best he can for a quick shake.

"How are you? I haven't talked to you since the Olympics," Finland praddles on while the rest of the Nordics scoot closer to join in on the conversation, Denmark going off about the bear talking while Sweden attempts to get him to shut up. Iceland hangs back, running his fingers over his puffin's head, watching Canada from behind the others. He can feel the blush coming onto his cheeks even before the nation turns to smile at him.

Iceland turns away with a small scowl on his face, not wanting to be in this area any longer. He has his bird and there is nothing more for him here. He almost walks away when Norway places a hand on his shoulder to get him to turn around. His scowl turns to a cringe as his brother raises his eyebrows to his expression. Iceland huffs and musters up a glare at him though he knows it's see-through. Norway cracks the smallest of smiles and lets him go to talk with Canada again.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" His brother asks and Iceland feels mortified, his anger bubbling when Norway sends him a slight cheeky look when Canada agrees bashfully. Iceland huffs and crosses his arms, letting his puffin rest on his shoulder where he belongs. He grumbles to himself as his group starts to walk away, now with Canada in tow. He's so miffed he doesn't even realize when he bumps into the other completely.

"Oh sorry," Canada says quickly giving him an apologetic look. Iceland blinks up at him and subconsciously reaches for his bird. Canada laughs and pulls his bear away just in case.

"I'm also sorry again, that Kuma took your friend," He says. Iceland just shrugs, not knowing what to say. He can feel his face heating up a little more as the taller laughs lightly. He walks in step with Iceland as they follow after the other Nordics. Iceland is not sure why he does, he has longer legs and can certainly keep up with the others.

"You called him a friend and not a pet," Is what Iceland finds himself saying. He reaches up a hand to pet his bird gently. Mr Puffin nuzzles into his fingers. Canada 'hmms' in thought.

"Of course," He smiles down at Iceland and the shorter stares back. He takes in the gentle features of Canada's face and tries to piece them together to remember who he is next time a meeting comes around.

"Thank you," Iceland mumbles out. He clamps a hand over his mouth when he realizes what he said. He glares at the ground as Canada questions him as to what he said.

"I just said thank you, for respecting my bird enough to call him friend and not a pet like other animals," He rambles on getting more and more flustered as he talks. His words are cut off by a soft laughter. At first he thinks the other cold nation is laughing at him and he gets more upset.

"I feel the same when people call Kuma 'pet'. He's so much more than that," Iceland now stares up at the other, watching as they smile down at him. He jerks his head down when Denmark calls to them, not wanting to be seen embarrassed in front of his family. Not that it works, since Norway elbows him somewhat playfully when he gets closer. Iceland brushes him off with a scoff, and maybe not so subtly takes glances at their new dinner addition throughout the night.


	25. North Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for depression yo

The moment the door closed the smile on Feliciano's face fell. He raises his hands to hold his arms close to him, wanting nothing more than to be smaller than he already is. He wobbles back to his kitchen, meekly grabbing plates and putting them in the sink, not caring fully enough to wash them off properly. He manages to make his way into the living room, part of his desperately wishing to clean up, maybe clean off the couch, put chairs back where they belong. He did none of that.

The energy to move, to do anything slowly crept up on him. He picked up a glass, just to put it back down where it sat. It felt to heavy in his hands and it felt like he would just drop and break it the moment he tried to move it. He reaches up a hand just to have it drop back down again. His thoughts weigh on him, not fully allowing him to do anything. Not allowing him to have the energy to move.

He tries to balance himself on the couch only to slide down against it, hiding his face into the softness of the cushions. He hides his face. Small tears slipping through his defenses until he's sobbing silently to himself even though his home not a few minutes ago was filled with friends and family. He digs his nails into the cushions, trying to get a hold on something.

Everyday it got harder and harder. Every day seemed to drag longer and longer. The thigns he used to enjoy, making pasta or painting, drowned him in dread. He had to be practically forced out of bed in the morning and even though he never understood what good it would make. He only wanted to sleep, he only wanted to stare at the ceiling for hours on end.

It doesn't help that he wants to either. His eisle stares at him from the corner of the room with a tarp all ready and prepared underneath it. He can feel the begging in his mind, pleading and crying out to do something, to do anything even if it's just walking around outside. He can't do it though. It hurts to much to, he doesn't have the energy for it.

Feli cries instead. He muffles his sounds in the couch squares, not wanting anyone to hear him though the only few who care are now on their way home. He's so weak, so dependent on others. He can't do anything for himself. If only he worked harder, if only he could just do something.

But he can't. He sits on the floor of his living room, surrounded by clutter that needs to be put away. His head rests on the couch too heavy to move even if he wanted to. He's exhausted and yet he's done nothing.

He wanted to tell someone. He tried too. His smile slipped as he said he was really tired. He forced a laugh when the only answer he got was advice to go to bed earlier. He tripped a few times, a notion to his fatigue, only to be laughed at for his clumsiness. The people he surrounded himself with just thought it normal. Maybe this state of numbness is for him now.

Somehow he manages to pick himself off the floor, only to look around the house and wonder what to do that he can try to get himself motivated to work. He wipes his eyes, not really attempting to clear it of his tears. He grabs the glass again, taking his time slowly to put it near the sink. He takes a deep breath. One down and plenty more to go.

It takes a few trips but he manages to get every dirty dish to the kitchen. He folds a few chairs, placing them against the wall for later. He can do it later, he has to. He gets a rag wet to wipe off the counter, the more he works, the more he feels enough to get over his bump.

When he finally crashes on the couch after cleaning most of the house, he lays there, unmoving for hours until sleep is an available option.

When the door opens in the morning, Feli jerks upright from the couch, blinking at his brother. He smiles half heartedly before flopping back down.

"You okay?" His brother asks in a caring matter not all that heard before. Feli twists his head to look at him. He takes a deep breath and the words get stuck in his throat.

"Yeah, just a little sleepy," He chokes out a giggle, his heart snapping once more when his brother shrugs his shoulders and goes into his own room. Feli lays back down, his mind insulting him more than anyone else ever has. He's weak, and his feelings will only trouble those around him. So he keeps silent.


	26. 1p2p America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool and prom

Al scuffs his shoes on the tile near his front door. Alfred said he would come to pick him to do their normal hang out but this time it feels weird. Al glares at nothing in particular, their conversation from the beginning of the week plaguing his thoughts. Some pretty girl came up and asked Alfred what he was doing for prom. Asking for herself or for a friend Al hadn't been sure but he does know his heart stopped when Alfred answered her.

"Ah nothing for sure, I still gotta ask someone," he laughed it off but Al felt frozen. Alfred planned to ask someone? How did Al not know this? He and Alfred have been best friends since middle school barely started, they told each other everything. It's unlike Alfred to keep a crush secret from him like this. He honestly feels a little betrayed, and maybe a little heartbroken.

He sighs dramatically to himself. His 'tried to keep a secret crush on his best friend' is wanting to announce itself with every fiber of his being. Half the kids at school already thought they were dating anyway with the way they act around each other. Holding hands and calling each other babe across the hall. It never got to that real point though. Al mentally curses himself, if only he had confessed sooner, maybe Alfred wouldn't be liking someone else.

There's a soft knock on the door and Al rushes to open it, plastering a lazy smirk on his face when he catches sight of Alfred's baby blue eyes. His smirk doesn't last long as he notices the absolute red of Alfred's face, and the absolute red of the rose extended to him.

"Ah.. shit," Alfred mumbles to himself. Al blinks down at the offered flower, his confusion now watching as Alfred grimaces to himself.

"Look dude, I know its always been jokes and stuff between us but. Fuck I-" Alfred cuts himself off, lowering the rose and rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Al steps out of his house and closes the door behind him to give them some mild privacy. His mind is racing because this sounds much to like a confession for his crushing heart. Is this real? He's not sure. He wrings his hands together, glancing between the rose and his best friend as Alfred takes a deep breath, looking at the ground now.

"I really like you, in a completely gay kind of way too and I was wondering if you-" Al disregards anything else Alfred wants to say to grab Alfred by his shirt and drag him closer. It's too real for Al to think rationally as he brings his lips to Alfred's. He pulls back slowly, not wanting to let go, he wants to remember the way Alfred feels pressed up against him in case this is one big misunderstanding.

"You were saying wonder bunny?" Al purrs out, trying to get Alfred's mind working as his best friend has stopped like a deer in the headlights. He smirks as Alfred finally gets his head together and sheepishly smiles back at him.

"I was just, asking you, to prom, is all," Alfred mutters, his face still slightly red but a smile there nonetheless. Al breathes a sigh of relief and hugs his best friend tight. The rose comes back from out of nowhere and Al laughs.

"Absolutely," he says, enjoying the complete star spangled look in Alfred's eyes. He kisses his best friend once more, part of him devilishly happy at now being able to convince everyone they are truly dating.


	27. 1p2p North Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 1ps are meeting their 2ps for the first time and all of them are convinced they might try to kill them so when Feli first meets Luci he flips and starts crying but Luci's just kinda like 'Why would I want to kill you? We're both Italy and our country needs both of us or we wouldn't exist.'

Feliciano twists his hands together, peeking around corners carefully and trying to avoid _him._ It was England that spread the news of the other versions of themselves entering their world. He may have also mentioned something about bloody thirsty and killers. Feliciano did what he did best during times of terror.

He ran and he hid.

He wraps his arms around himself, trying to calm the shakes that have overtaken him. He's frightened. He's not the strongest nation and he doesn't know how to handle himself. He doesn't know how strong his other self will be. Can they hurt him? Can they hurt others close to him? He takes a deep breath and turns the corner, planning to start running again now that he's caught his breath.

He jerks back from running into someone. He lands on his back with a thud, apologies already spilling from him as he looks up and his blood freezes. The person looking down at him has the same face he's seen in the mirror every morning except darker, more red, more vicious. He begins to scramble back slowly.

"I'm sorry." He says again weakly, pushing himself away. He can feel tears welling up in his eyes and spilling over as his other steps towards him inducing panic. Feli pushes back harshly, smacking himself into a wall. In a last effort, he covers his heads with arms.

"Please don't hurt me please I didn't do anything I'm no fun at all please don't," He rambles on, scrapping for anything he can say to get his other to not hurt him. He whimpers and shuts his mouth, waiting for the inevitable slaughter to start.

" _What_?" He jerks at the question asked. He doesn't dare look up. There's a disgusted scoff.

"Why would I hurt you?" Feli can't help the curiosity. He glances up only to see his other scowling with his hand extended down to help Feli off the ground.

"We're both North Italy, our country needs us both." His other says softly. Feli stares at the offered hand, wondering if it will hurt him somehow.

"I would never.." His other trails off, almost looking embarrassed. Feli gulps and takes the hand hesitantly, using his sleeve to dry his eyes as he pulled off the ground. He takes quick glaces at his other, not wanting to get on his bad side even more. He stumbles as he's tugged somewhat gently down the hallway. His other leads him into a room points at a chair, wordlessly commanding he sit. Feli doesn't disobey.

He flinches flat out when a damp cloth is pressed to his face. He hears his other tsk and the rag doesn't stop gently wiping his face of tear streaks. Feli takes his chance to look up, watching the way his other's face is stuck in concentration.

"I'm sorry," Feli whispers once more. His other shakes his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Feli sniffles again letting his other take care of him. His other is easy with him, only prodding him just enough to get him to walk with him, and holding his hand to pull him the rest of the way home. Feli keeps watching him, how he stands and how he talks, how he looks at Feli with subtle compassion. Maybe they aren't so bad after all.


	28. Russia x America

Ivan yawns and scratches at his arm on his way down to Matthew's kitchen. He's taking advantage of his best friend's offer of open season on the food. He manages to find a glass and some juice for the morning, leaning against the counter to slowly wake himself up while Matthew sleeps on. They have been friends long enough for Ivan to know Matthew is an absolute bear in the morning if he doesn't get a good amount of sleep.

He sips his juice slowly, trying to wake up when another person comes trudging down the stairs. Ivan raises an eyebrow lazily to Alfred, Matthew's older brother, as he grumbles to himself, getting the coffee machine ready. They don't talk to each other though Ivan does watch as Alfred taps the coffee machine impatiently. Suddenly Alfred turns his pouty morning look up to Ivan and he pauses.

Ivan hasn't really talked to Alfred before. Sure they've had awkward interactions before, simple moments of Alfred opening the door when Ivan came over to hang out with Matthew or dropping Matthew off over at his house. This isn't the first time they've been in the same room, but it is probably one of the few times they've been alone together. Definitely the first time Ivan has seen Alfred in nothing but a super over sized t-shirt that looks way too familiar. Ivan scrunches up his face and points at the shirt, trying to find words. Alfred makes a confused face at him then looks down at his outfit before looking back up.

"Are you where this shirt came from?" Alfred asks now raising an eyebrow himself.

"I think so," Ivan nods his head. He must have left it here one of the few times he's stayed over. The coffee machine makes a noise and Alfred pours himself a cup of coffee.

"You're not getting it back," Alfred says plainly, now holding a steaming cup and heading back up the stairs without another word. Ivan blinks after him before dissolving into soft giggles. He doesn't mind not getting the shirt back. It looks far better on Alfred anyway.


	29. 1p2p North Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goofing around

"LUCI~" Luciano barely has time to turn around before he's tackled. He has enough sense about him to find stable footing as he easily catches Feli in his arms.

"How many times have I told you _not to do that_ ," he hisses, though his small threat goes completely ignored as Feli giggles at him grabbing his hand and pulling. Luciano groans but knows better by now that when Feli wants to take him somewhere there is no stopping him. Feli even cried until Luciano agreed to go with him to the aquarium.

Admittedly, it had been a fun trip, even when Feli made Luciano's hand get eaten by a plush shark.

Feli drags him around town and off the sidewalk. Even though Luciano is the one with no idea where he's going, he ends up leading Feli up the small rocky path since Feli can't seem to find stable footing. He giggles everytime Luciano scolds him for not staying on his feet.

"Here!" Feli shouts out and suddenly Luciano is on the ground. He huffs from his spot on his back, glaring over at Feliciano smiling down at him with a sparkle in his eyes. He giggles again and sits up straight, pulling out flowers next to him and working them with his fingers. Luciano closes his eyes and sighs, listening to the sounds around him and enjoying the soft tone of Feliciano's singing voice.

"What are you doing?" Luciano asks, sitting up and leaning his head on Feli's shoulder. They've been sitting at the top of the grassy hill for a while now, letting the sun set behind them and paint the sky a dark orange. Feli doesn't answer, just smiles more. Luciano sighs again, singing lowly when Feli doesn't say more.

Feli is the one who got him to sing. He's been unsure of his voice, but with the way Feli lights up when he does makes him believe maybe it's not the worst thing in the world.

"Hey," Feli says suddenly, stopping him. Normally Luciano would be mad at someone for interrupting him, but this is Feli, and for some reason that makes it all different. Luciano sits up, arching an eyebrow to signal he can continue. Feli smiles mostly to himself.

"Remember when you tried to make me food, and the fire alarm went off?" Feli sends a bright smile his way but Lucano is mortified. He covers his face with a hand and groans loudly. It had been one of the first times Feli came over to hang out with him, and trying to be a good host he wanted to make some nice food for Feli. That plan literally blew up in his face much to Feli's enjoyment and his embarrassment.

Luciano pauses when Feli places something on his head. He reaches a hand up to gingerly run his fingers over the flower crown that stained Feli's fingers green while working on it. He grimaces on reflex to the soft blush he can feel creeping onto his face. He's almost thankful when Feli doesn't take his expression as a bad sign, merely wrapping his arms around his shoulders happily.

"Get off," Luciano says. Feli shakes his head against his shoulder, making himself more comfortable, nearly climbing into his lap. Luciano rolls his eyes and lets out an entirely dignified noise when Feli pokes his stomach suddenly. They both freeze. Slowly, Feli raises his head to see Luciano staring at him like a deer in the headlights.

"No," Luciano demands when he sees the delighted look that crosses Feli's face. He kicks and sputters as Feli fingers dance of his stomach, tickling him. Luciano shrieks, twisting as best he can do get away. He manages to roll a bit away, taking down his attacker. Being more adept, Luciano grabs one of Feli's hands, yanking him over and down. Luciano sits up, panting hard with Feli's hands trapped to the ground beneath him.

"No," he commands, this time a whisper. He can feel heat in his cheeks, from the tickling or embarrassment he's not sure. Feli's face is red too, giggles spilling out of him.

"You look nice in flowers," He says. Luciano's heart leaps to his throat. He rolls over to lay next to Feli not sure what else to do. The sky has turned a deep purple.

"What's going to happen Luci?" Feli soft voice cuts through the silence. Luciano turns his head to the side, locking eyes with Feli's.

"Happen what?"

"In the future?" Feli's voice cracks and Luciano resists the urge to freak out. Feli barely cries anymore, not since they became awkward friends. Luciano swallows and angles his head to press it to Feli's gently.

"Whatever happens, I'll be there," He reassures. Feli makes a pleased hum, nuzzling his head to him.

"I'd like that," He says a smile breaking across his face. Luciano lets a gentle smile come to him. He'd like that too.

* * *

Luciano buries his head into Feli's hickey littered chest, whispering softly in Italian loving words, complimenting Feli, doting on him, little things he likes about his lover, and words of affection. Words he finds he can't say in the presence of others.

Feli giggles and runs his fingers through Luciano's hair, humming in enjoyment at the attention he's receiving. Only when they're wrapped in the covers and close to sleep does Luciano really let his guard down and his tongue loosen enough to say things that only Feli normally has the courage to say in the morning hours.

" _Tu sei bello, magnifico , il mio amore_ ," Luciano ends each word with a kiss to Feli's collar, inching up till he's peppering gentle kisses on his cheeks. Feli tries to hold back his giggles but they bubble out, his face turning a soft pink at the attention. Luci props himself up and looks down at him, a soft smile on his face.

"What?" Feli asks him between his laughter. Luci shrugs half heartedly, reaching a hand up to place it against Feli's cheek to hold him gently.

"Just like looking at you," He mumbles, not entirely embarrassed, but not wanting to ruin their soft moment. Feli brightens under the compliment, hiding his face just a little under the hand on his nuzzles him, whispering more words of sweet nothing in his ear.


	30. 1p2p America

Alfred twists up his face. He shifts just a little trying to subtly get his cuddle buddy off him. He huffs softly when Allen refuses to move, almost cuddling deeper into his chest. They’ve been on the couch for a an hour or so now, just lazing around though Alfred did fall asleep for a little while. He shifts again.

“Why you so wiggly?” Allen lifts his head to see Alfred’s expression. He’s got a soft smirk on his face. Alfred huffs again.

“I’m hungry.”

“I’m not moving,” Allen sticks his tongue out half way before plopping his head back down to his makeshift pillow. Alfred whines loudly now, no longer bothering to hide his shifting to try and get Allen to move. This plan backfires, as when Alfred arcs up, Allen takes the chance to dig his arms underneath to wrap Alfred in a tight hold. 

“Allen,” Alfred pouts only earning him a snicker in response. He scrunches up his face and sits up anyway, pushing off the couch as hard as he can, and taking Allen with him. Even with his squeamish cuddle partner, Alfred wraps an arm around him to keep him from falling. He walks to the kitchen with Allen clinging to him.

“I told you I was hungry,” He mumbles. Allen makes a ‘pfft’ noise at him, kissing at his neck.

“Could have eaten me,” He purrs. Alfred drops him to the floor.

* * *

“It’s been a long time since I saw your smile,” Even after planning out and thinking of the many smooth words to say when he saw Alfred again, Al couldn’t find himself to say any of it. He had his courage built up inside and felt ready to sweep his opposite off his feet before the meeting but the moment he saw he him couldn’t. He walked right up to him and said the first thing he thought of.

Shit did he miss Alfred’s smile. He thought about it everyday, but seeing it again in person really hit him hard. He didn’t know exactly how much he truly missed it until now.

Luckily for him his lazy smirk didn’t falter when Alfred managed to process his words and become flustered appropriately. He rubbed at his arm, a different kind of smile twitching it’s way onto his face.

“Hi Al,” Alfred says softly and Al can feel his heart leap into his chest. It practically soars out of him when Alfred steps closer.

“I haven’t talked to you in a while, how’ve you been?” Alfred’s face lights up like sunshine and grabs Al’s hand to direct them to their seats for the day. Al takes a deep breath, now sitting next to Alfred at the long table.

“I’m doing lots better now that I get to see you puddingpop,” He coos. Alfred scoffs, though now a little embarrassed, and pushes at his shoulder slightly for teasing manner but Al means every word.


	31. 2p America x 2p North Italy

“Why did it have to be you?” Luciano growls. He twits his head to where Allen is standing over him. Their meeting ended later than normal because of one too many arguments. At the end of it all, Luciano dropped his head to his hands and decided to try and breathe before he stabbed someone for looking at him the wrong way.

His frustration grew to the edge since instead of leaving like all the others, Allen decided to stick around and poke him with the end of his bat, like teasing an ill tempered tiger. Luciano’s temper always flared for Allen. The American is loud, obnoxious, and always has one more ridiculous thing to say that drove Luciano up the fucking wall.

Allen backs away with his hands raises in a mock surrender when he sees the look on Luciano’s face.

“Hey man, just seeing if you were alright,” The cocky bastard says before winking, for fuck’s sake _winking,_ at him. Luciano stands suddenly, stalking closer to him.

“Do I look alright to you, you imbecile?” Luciano’s voice is low and threatening, a small part of him enjoying the strike of panic that flies onto Allen’s face. He backs the other to a wall.

“ _Do you think I’m alright?”_ He hisses out. Allen lowers his bat to the ground and sighs, something that nearly snaps Luciano out of his quick anger spike.

“No, not really I don’t,” Allen shrugs and slips away, putting more distance between them. Luciano watches him back away.

“But ya know, if you ever need to talk I’m here, I guess,” And again, Allen winks and then trots off. Luciano releases a huff, dragging a hand down his face in exhaustion.

“Why you,” He whispers. Out of all the people, it had to be Allen that got him to relax quicker than he thought possible. Maybe, he thinks to himself as he finally collects his things. Maybe he will take Allen up on his offer.. The fucker.


	32. 1p2p Canada

“H-hey! why are you crying all of a sudden?!” Matt looks down in a panic at Matthew in front of him. The smaller had come over to his place just a little while ago looking worse for wear than Matt had ever seen him before. He tried to comfort Matthew but his words got all mixed up, then Matthew burst into tears.

He places an arm around Matthew’s shoulder, pulling him closer, trying to give comfort in a nonverbal kind of way. He’s a little shocked when Matthew puts his arms around him and clings back like the world might fall apart beneath him. Matt guides them back as carefully as he can to the couch, wrapping Matthew up in a blanket and holding him tight.

“Hey, hey,” He says softly, trying to be gentle in his own way. Matthew just buries his head in his chest muffling his sobs as best he can. Matt rubs a hand up and down his back, trying get him to be calm again.

“It’s just. there’s so much,” Matthew whimpers. Matt grits his teeth together at the sound. Hearing Matthew hurting makes him feel helpless. He turns his head down to rest his head against Matthew’s in an oddly comforting gestures

“I know,” He says even though he doesn’t. He has no idea what Matthew is going through right now, but he does know how it feels to be overwhelmed by everything.

“It’ll be alright chickadee,” He mutters into Matthew’s hair, pulling him just a hint closer Matthew accepts the move, cuddling deeper into Matt at the same time.

“I’m here for you, you know that right?” Matt pulls back and tilts Matthew’s head up to look at him. Matthew sniffles, his eyes rimmed red. Matt tries not to let it shows how much it sucks seeing Matthew like this. He has a tremendous soft spot for him and seeing tears fall from his bright eyes kills him just a little. Matthew nods his head to Matt’s question and Matt tugs him back close.

“Whatever it is, we’ll get through it,” He reassures and Matthew nods once more against his chest. Matt holds him tight as he can without feeling like he might break Matthew even more. If there’s anything he can do to make Matthew feel better, Matt is sure he would do it in a heartbeat.


	33. 1p2p North Italy

“ **Fuck. Off.** ” Luciano freezes completely. His brain shuts down in an instant. Feliciano is in front of him with his head down low and his hands balled into fists at his sides. Luciano manages to release of a huff air when Feli turns his head up to show his angry expression and the beginning of tears in his eyes.

“Did you not hear me?” He shouts. Luciano actually stumbles back. Never in any world could he have ever comprehended the utter bitter tone in Feli’s voice. His opposite has always been soft and caring. He barely recognizes the person in front of him.

“I said fuck off!” Feli grabs a glass from beside him and throws it. Luciano ducks out of the way easily enough, staying on the ground and looking up at Feli who has begun to cry. His opposite has his head down again and soft sobs are coming from him. Luciano gulps. He has no idea what to do.

“Why can’t everyone just leave me alone..” Feli whimpers wrapping his arms around himself trying to look smaller than he already does and Luciano can feel his heart break. This isn’t right. Feli isn’t supposed to be sad. He hesitantly picks himself off the floor and Feli glances up at him from behind his hair. He’s shaking and his face is red, streaked with tears that are just pouring out. Luciano narrows his eyes and steps right into Feli’s bubble despite the earlier warnings. He grabs Feli by the arms and shakes him just a little to make his opposite look at him.

“Like hell I’m leaving you when you look at me like that,” He hisses. Feli chokes out another sob and Luciano wraps his arms protectively around him. He holds him as tightly as he can, almost feeling relieved when Feli clings back to him, crying loudly into his chest at some pain Luciano doesn’t know. It hurts him to know something made Feli act this way. To make his opposite want to be alone is a crime on it’s own.

“I will never leave you alone,” Luciano whispers to him, making Feli whimper once more. He cradles him close, not letting go even when Feli stops crying. He plans to keep that promise no matter what.


	34. America x South Italy

“Wow I did _not_ know you had a weak spot like that,” Lovino deadpans to the shaking bundle that is now Alfred under the blankets. His roommate whines in annoyance to his slight teasing prompting him to roll his eyes. He places a hand on what he assumes to be Alfred’s head in comfort.

They had been watching a movie when a cheesy romantic subplot came through. Lovino thought it ridiculous they would try to fit such a thing into the movie, throwing a hand up and pretending to be a love sick teenager complete with a high pitched voice. His hand accidentally hit Alfred in the neck, causing the other to hide with a rather impressive blush on his cheeks.

At first Lovino thought he hid because Alfred really did like cheesy romance. He does, but he squeaked out the real reason in a tiny voice after Lovino poked him a few times.

“My neck is sensitive and kind of a turn on.” He had to physically restrain himself from snorting at the answer he received. It took him a few moment to say what he did in the first place. Lovino sighs and pats Alfred gently.

“That’s dumb to be embarrassed about, come out.” He half orders. Alfred doesn’t move at first, but slowly he peeks his head out to blink at him. Lovino rolls his eyes and places a hand on Alfred’s face to be annoying.

“Honestly it’s more awkward since you made it dramatic,” He goes back to play the movie, having paused it for Alfred. It takes a second or two for them to get situated again on the couch, lounging partially on each other. It doesn’t take long for Lovino to get a wicked idea. When the movie is at a high point and Alfred is thoroughly engrossed in watching, Lovino carefully raises a hand to drag one finger up Alfred’s neck. He watches in amusement as Alfred all but moans, shuddering entirely to his actions. Instantly he is hiding under the blankets again as Lovino laughs.


	35. America x Canada

“ _Holy shit!_ I finally found something I’m better in than you!” Mattie has his hands on his knees, looking down at Alfred laying on his back in the snow. Both are panting hard and their bodies are overheating despite the below freezing temperatures outside. Matthew has the biggest shit eating grin on his face as Alfred makes a high pitched whine in response.

“It’s just cause you were born in a snowflake,” Alfred lifts up his head to glare at Mattie for a second before letting it drop back down. Matthew laughs at his excuse. He looks back at the ice they just skated on, smiling to himself at the number of pucks he successfully scored on Alfred’s side. Though their friendly competitions tend to get a little more on the violent side, Alfred always seemed to win, so this victory is well worth it to him. He laughs aloud, enjoying the moment when his hand is pulled.

“EH-” He shouts before his face hits the snow. He lifts up and shakes his head as Alfred laughs at him. He pouts, then grabs a hand full of snow and smashes it in Alfred’s face, causing him to sputter and cry out.

“Mattie no!” Is all Alfred manages to say before Matthew jumps on him, pushing him farther into the snow and into the cold. Alfred squeaks and pushes back rolling Matthew back down. Even though the Canadian can handle the cold better, he completely forgot that Alfred is the better wrestler between the two. It doesn’t take long for Matthew to be huffing in annoyance as Alfred holds him down.

“Gotcha,” Alfred teases a bright smile on his face. Matthew sticks his tongue out at him making them both laugh. Alfred rolls off and lands next to him sighing happily.

“You know what we need?” Matthew asks turning his head slightly to face him. Alfred raises an eyebrow at him.

“Hot chocolate.” At the suggestion Alfred’s face lights up and he’s on his feet in seconds, grabbing their sparse equipment and Matthew’s hand, dragging him toward civilization. Matthew is laughing to hard at his actions to let go of his hand, enjoying the small amount of warmth they share.


	36. 1p2p South Italy

“If I may suggest this top instead, the color would match your eyes _so_ much better.” Lovino pauses in his regulated sweep to rest his broom against his shoulder and watch his colleague work with a mild look of disgust on his face. If working in a retail store hadn’t been bad enough, his normally scheduled shift partner is a complete flamboyant flirt.

He raises an eyebrow at Flavio when the other winks at a customer. How he hasn’t gotten fired is beyond Lovino in so many ways. The customers walk away and Flavio looks over at him still with a smirk on his face. Lovino raises his arms in a ‘what the fuck’ manner. Flavio simply blows him a kiss and continues over to the check out area. Lovino rolls his eyes with a scowl.

He continues on with his sweep, waking through the aisle of clothes meticulously and carefully, making sure he does his job right. He may not like his job but he’s not going to fuck it up. It was his grandfather’s idea to get a job, and the money is nice, but damn if there is one thing Lovino can not stand about his job is-

He tenses as someone puts their hand on his shoulder. He takes a deep breath and faces the customer with a strained smile on his face while trying to look as polite as possible. The middle aged man asks him a question still with his hand on Lovino’s shoulder. Lovino grits his teeth and gently pushes the hand off him and takes a step back, telling the man the direction he needs to go in to find what he’s looking for. The man laughs good naturedly and Lovino smiles once more while biting his tongue as the man puts his hand back on Lovino’s shoulder before walking off.

When his back is turned Lovino lets his smile drop and he glares at the retreating form. He begins to mutter under his breath about ‘people touching him’ as he heads to the front of the store to finish off his sweep route. Flavio smiles at him when he comes closer, chatting with a new customer and possibly flirting once again. Lovino does a mock sneer to him when Flavio winks in his direction.

He suppresses his groan of annoyance when their boss stops by quickly, smiling as best he can though he’d rather be saying swear words in a long rant. He clenches his teeth tight when the boss pats him on the back twice and jostles him around. He tightens his grip on his broom, staring at the floor near his feet and trying not to take the broom and smack the boss with it. The man finally walks out and Lovino looks up to Flavio at the counter, covering his mouth and trying not to laugh.

“The next mother fucker that touches me gets this broomstick up their ass,” He mumbles only loud enough for Flavio to hear. His co-worked snorts and dissolves into laughter. Lovino walks away from the counter as customers approach.

“Now what got you laughing so badly?” They ask. Lovino glances over his shoulder at Flavio still smiling at him.

“I’m just falling in love a little bit more don’t you worry, did you find everything okay today?” Lovino snaps his head around to finish his sweep route, avoiding other people to not have to talk to them. Maybe he’s a little proud of himself for making Flavio laugh, but the burning in his cheeks at Flavio’s remark is so not worth it.


	37. Prussia x Canada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they really met

"Kuma." The small bear pauses with his mouth wide open. He drags his eyes up to see his food giver, looking down at him in a mild state of panic and anger. Kuma has heard that voice from his master before, though usually not directed at him. It usually comes out when Matthew has had enough of what is going on around him, or something made him seriously upset. Kuma blinks up at him.

"Put the bird _down_ , Kuma." Matthew says more forcefully. He knows there's a glare on his face by the way his bear's paw shakes in the air with a slightly frightened yellow puff clutched to it. This isn't the first time Kuma has terrorized the pets of other nations. It sure won't be the last. Most of them are able to get away in time but it seems the bird hadn't been fast enough.

Of course Matthew knows who the bird belongs to. It's not that hard to figure out when the bird only shows up whenever Prussia goes to a meeting. How or why the bird went far away from it's owner to be captured is beyond him, but right now he's about to be eaten. Matthew takes a step towards his bear, his anger growing just a hint at Kuma not listening to him the first time.

"Kuma." Matthew warns once more. He holds out his hands for the bird. Kuma glances between Gilbird in his paw and Matthew, then nabs the bird by the tuft of it's neck in his mouth and takes off running.

"Zut!" Matthew shouts at his bear and sprints after him. For such a tiny animal it sure can run fast. They round a corner and the other nations stare after Kuma, almost not seeing Matthew close behind him. That's okay, he really doesn't want to be seen right now anyway. Kuma skids around a corner and Matthew slides to not fall too hard, catching himself on his fingers easily and going straight back to running.

"Get back here you petite merde!" The words slip off his tongue in a sudden switch to his other language. He vaguely hears a startled gasp.

"Matthieu!" Matthew snaps his head to the side to see Francis looking utterly scandalized by his foul mouth. He offers a quick shameful smile when he runs straight into someone. They splatter to the ground, rolling over each other until Matthew comes out on top. He shakes his head to get out of the daze, looking down at them with an extremely guilty expression, getting a quick glimpse at the shock in their red eyes.

"Sorry!" He shouts and scrambles to stand. He catches sight of Kuma at the end of the hallway with his head tilted, waiting patiently for Matthew to be okay to start running again. Matthew grits his teeth as he makes to back to his feet.

"Kuma get back here with Prussia's bird!" He yells and takes off after his bear once more.

"Wait WHAT?!" If he weren't too engrossed in catching his rotten companion, Matthew might have turned around to see who started running right behind him. There is no time for that. They round another corner and Matthew pushes the last of his sprint out, taking longer strides and then dive bombing for his bear. If his suit didn't tear from his early crash, this sure would do the trick. He nabs his bear around the middle and rolls a few feet, squishing the animal to his chest.

Kuma kicks and tries to wiggle out of Matthew's hand as he raises the bear by the scruff of his neck to hold him eye level. Once the bear is in front of his face Matthew glares at him. Kuma makes a pouting noise.

"Drop him." Matthew orders. Kuma stares at him then dramatically quick opens his mouth to let the bird go. It peeps a few hundred times and flies off. Matthew plops his bear to the ground and crosses his arms, knowing just how much Kuma hates the height difference if him padding at the floor in annoyance is anything to go by. Matthew lets out an exasperated sigh, turning sheepishly to Prussia standing there with his bird safely nuzzled in his hands and look at Matthew a little starstruck.

Matthew's meek nature returns as he hasn't ever really talked to Prussia before, not feeling entirely comfortable around him, especially considering Kuma almost ate his bird. He's not afraid of Prussia, but he does know what the other is capable of, and definitely knows how young he is compared to such a nation. He rubs at his arms awkwardly before stepping forward cautiously.

"Is he okay? Kuma gave him quite the scare.." He says timidly, biting his lip and hoping he didn't offend the other. Prussia blinks at him dumbly then shakes his head wildly.

"Yeah no Gilbird is fine are you okay?" Prussia steps closer and completely invades his personal space. Matthew's eyes go wide and he nods his head not being able to find words to speak. Prussia is a few inches shorter than he is, and yet somehow seems to be bigger.

"I'm really sorry," Matthew says once he finds the words to say as well as taking a step back away from the loud nation.

"Can I make it up to you? Lunch on me? Please?" He asks. He glances down at Kuma by his feet and then back up to Prussia, again with an awestruck look on his face.

"Sounds good yeah totally!" Prussia says after a few seconds of awkward silence and a wild smirk comes to his face. Matthew releases a breath of relief and they make plans to meet outside the meeting hall after Matthew takes Kuma back to his hotel room to be put in time out.

Kuma whines a little as he's scooped up in his owner's arms. He tilts his head to Gilbird over Matthew's shoulder. The small bird peeps and winks at him. Kuma tilts his head to the other directions and blinks back at the bird slowly in understanding.

–

Gilbert absent mindedly pets Gilbird with a finger, watching the taller, but younger, nation before him walk away. Very few people talk to him anymore with any semblance of respect since his dissolution. They thought him somewhat useless. Yet this nation he's barely seen in passing, doesn't even know the name of, spoke to him like he mattered, like he still existed.

"Mattie!" Gilbert is snapped out of his daze when America comes running up behind him. His face twists up as he runs over to the nation who offered to take him to lunch and latches onto his side. He watches the two talk, or bicker, for a moment then raises Gilbird to eye level. He whistles to his companion. Gilbird in turns cheeps back at him and Gilbert shrugs. He plasters a smirk on his face when he spots Ludwig down the hall.

"Yo West! I have a question for you," He struts up to his little brother and Ludwig groans when he throws an arm over his shoulder.

"I don't have whatever you're hoping I have," He says. Gilbert cackles and shakes his head.

"I just wanted to know if you knew the name of the nation talking to America over there," Gilbert jerks his thumb over in their direction. Ludwig looks up as Feli and his brother come over to them. He arches an eyebrow and opens his mouth to say something and Gilbert leans in waiting for an answer.

"I know him, but I don't recall.." Ludwig trails off, covering his mouth with his hand. Feli latches onto his open arm and makes an excited noise.

"Are you talking about Alfred and Mattie?" Gilbert nearly pushes Ludwig out of his way to get next to Feli.

"You know him?" He asks loudly. Feli giggles and nods his head.

"Yeah! Mattie is super fun~ He taught me how to skate and makes me pancakes and we have snowball fights! Lovi even likes him~" Feli links his arm with his older brother's and Lovino 'tsks' at the accusation but doesn't deny it. Gilbert looks back over at the young nation being bombarded by America's loud talking. He finds a smile on his face when they look over to him. They give a small wave and excuse themselves from America as he complains loudly about something or another.

Gilbert smiles to himself as he walks to the outside of the meeting hall with a somewhat smug Gilbird on his shoulder. He leans against the building waiting for who Feli told him is Canada to show up. He's not sure who they are, but when he spies them coming closer for their lunch together, he's extremely excited to get to know them.


	38. Russia x America

“I think you’re lying Fredka,” Ivan’s sweet smiles slowly turns into a smirk as the American scowls at him. Teasing Alfred has to be one of his favorite activities of all time. Ivan giggles and walks over to him, having a chill of excitement crawl up his spine when Alfred backs into a wall in order to get away from him. His smirk widens as Alfred begins to glare at him.

He giggles at the expression. It’s one of his favorites that he’s seen on the younger. Alfred always has this air of silliness, a smile plastered on his face for the world to see. Only in times like this, where Ivan can really get under his skin without anyone seeing does he let his true colors show. Only at times like this is when Ivan can see that expression given solely to him. He takes the last few steps to be able to look down at Alfred with a sinister smile.

“I think you like being told what to do.” He suppresses his urge to giggle when Alfred flinches at his words. For as long as they’ve known each other, Alfred has thrown a child like temper tantrum when anyone has told him what to do, complaining that he doesn’t have to do anything they tell him to do and making it a point to do the opposite. But when someone comes around that Alfred can’t disobey, he does his job flawlessly.

“I’ve seen the way you shiver when someone orders you around,” Ivan whispers letting his giggle slip into his words. Alfred doesn’t say anything to that, only narrows his eyes a little harder, making his bright blue eyes look cold.

“It makes you excited,” He drops his voice low, letting it sound darker than before. He takes extreme delight in watching Alfred gulp at his actions.  

“Do not move,” He commands. Gently he raises his hands to slide them delicately across Alfred’s hips and dance across his back. Alfred twitches but makes no move to push him away, further proving Ivan right.

“Close your eyes,” Doing his best to keep the absolute rush of excitement off his face when Alfred does as he says instantly, Ivan bites his lip. He leans in slowly, letting Alfred fidget beneath him for a moment longer. Just before his lips brush against his captive play thing, feeling Alfred shake with anticipation, Ivan hums happily and giggles. He backs off and walks away leaving Alfred trembling up against the wall with a dazed and scared look on his face.

“I knew you were lying,” Ivan says with a sweet smile on his face. Alfred blinks at him then puffs up in a fit of rage, but Ivan is walking away before he can sputter out insults against him. He’s found a new way to tease Alfred, and this way might even be more fun than just making him angry.


	39. 1p2p America

Being alive for 400 plus years Alfred new a few things. That his home had to be well protected so unsuspecting humans wouldn’t find him, that really religious items only worked if the person itself believed in said religion, and the vampire he just recently turned in order to save his life should not be making that much noise upstairs.

With a sigh Alfred climbs the steps silently, his feet not making much noise even if he wanted them too. He peeks into the room the new one has been hiding out in. Tommy is clinging to the wall, about 3 feet off the ground, with his face stuck to one of the open wooden banisters. Alfred didn’t have to be a genius to figure out what was going on, but it didn’t stop him form asking.

“What are you doing?” He can feel his face twisting up in confusion as Tommy manages to twists somehow to face him and yet still on the wall. He smirks somewhat and mumbles out words Alfred can barely make out.

“I thnink my faangs are shtuck,” Tommy some how manages to coo at him. Alfred whines and walks over, wondering what in the world possessed him to save and turn this person. He grabs Tommy’s head and twists it about, ignoring the other’s small whines of pain and his jaw pops free. Tommy rubs his hand over his cheek before cooing at Alfred, slinking right into his personal space.

“Thank you gorgeous,” He muses. Alfred blinks down at him in horror feeling his heart pound in his chest which it hasn’t done in over 300 years. He places a hand on Tommy’s and pushes him away gently.

“As your maker, don’t ever do that again. Ever.” If he’s talking about Tommy getting his teeth stuck or being in his personal space neither of them really know, but Alfred is sure Tommy won’t listen to him either way

* * *

 

“Oh my god Al just shut up!”

“Come over here and make me.” Oh Alfred new what Al was doing before he even finished his sentence. That didn’t stop the blonde from marching right up to him with the biggest pout on his face to grab Al by the shoulders and smash their lips together. Whatever they had been arguing about leaves his mind, focusing solely on keeping Al’s mouth busy so he doesn’t talk any more.

Fighting with Al was never something Alfred enjoyed doing. Especially since the other had a way of making him flustered with slick innuendos that he always managed to slip into their banter. He pulls back sharply, still traces of a glare on his face though Al looks positively starstruck.

“Wow,” Al breathes out. Alfred grits his teeth. He doesn’t want to know what kind of sassy remark Al is going to make.

“That was-” Alfred doesn’t let him finish his sentence. He brings his lips down on Al’s again, absolutely done with hearing him speak. It’s not all that hard to make Al forget what he was going to say. All it takes is a little prodding and Al’s hands are in his hair and whatever stupid argument they were having is lost. 

Al pulls away, with a small smirk on his face. Alfred does his best not to glare too hard. His heart is pounding wildly, dreading whatever words leave Al’s mouth next.

“Does this mean I win?”

“No,” He goes back to kissing Al, done with fighting. Luckily Al doesn’t seem too keen on continuing their argument either, fully set in making Alfred’s hair messy. Even though he’s ever so slightly embarrassed to be so forceful, Alfred locks away this information for another day when Al doesn’t stop talking.

* * *

Alfred drags a hand down his face, a sigh escaping him as he opens the door to his apartment. The day had been hectic, keeping him on his feet and going back and forth over and over throughout the museum. All he wants now is to go to sleep. Food would be nice, but his mind can’t even comprehend most of what it takes to make food.

He drops his jacket onto a chair followed by his tie on the floor. He kicks off his shoes and opens the door to his bedroom only to pause in the doorway. It’s nearly comical seeing Al posed dramatically on his bed with only the thin sheet covering him and making it painfully clear he’s not wearing anything. Even in his tired stupor Alfred has enough sense to know his cheeks are flushing up. He looks around his room for any kind of camera to see if this is a prank before settling his eyes back on Al who is smirking like the devil.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” He finds himself asking surprisingly calm. Al snickers and waves his hand to signal Alfred closer. It takes a moment of brain connection for Alfred to slowly walk towards him. When he gets close enough Al pulls his hand, dragging Alfred into the bed.

“Do I need any other reason?” Al whispers lowly in his ear, shifting to sit above him with the sheet miraculously still covering him up. Alfred blinks up at his wide eyed when the realization hits. His face gets redder and he covers the blush with his hands. Al laughs at his action, placing light kisses on the somewhat exposed parts of Alfred’s neck.

“You’re tired, let me help you relax~” Al coos, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. Alfred finds the courage to peek between his fingers, the moment giving Al exactly the space he needs to plant a kiss on his lips. The sudden action causes him to freeze up, only to melt when Al’s mouth moves expertly against his, getting him to unwind from the long day.


	40. America x Canada

Matthew pauses in reading his book to turn his head slowly to where Alfred is on the floor, tangled in rope and yarn. The other is smiling brightly up at him as if what he just said hadn’t been utterly ridiculous. Matthew opens and closes his mouth a few times before blowing out a puff of air at his bangs.

“C’mon Mattie it’ll be so cool!” Alfred cheers throwing his hands up, causing some of the rope to move around him, getting him more tangled by the second. Matthew sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose under his glasses. He’s been dealing with Alfred’s weird ideas for years now, since high school at least. It’s always something ridiculous, if not making homemade rockets, it’s this. 

“Let me get this straight,” Matthew holds up a hand to stop Alfred’s ramblings, getting a small moment of peace. He faces the other with a deadpan look on his face.

“You want to make a giant spiderweb, and crawl on it for Halloween.” He says as more of a statement than a question. Alfred nods his head quickly, the smile on his face not faltering. Matthew blows out another puff of air.

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.” He says. Alfred whines at his words, looking like some sort of kicked puppy. Matthew rolls his eyes and smiles crosses his face.

“Of course I’m in.” Alfred perks up at his words, jumping off the floor to tackle him in a hug. Matthew squeaks at the act, falling off the couch from the force, only to get tangled in the rope as well.

“Alfred!” Matthew says in a chiding tone. Alfred laughs brightly and kisses his cheek a few times in excitement. Matthew pushes him off with a pout only the slightest of pink tinging his cheeks.

“We have to organize this now before we’re caught in it,” He says. Alfred wiggles happily, not hearing him and consequently getting them more tangled. It takes 2 hours to get them both out of the mess.

* * *

It’s a damn near a miracle Matthew doesn’t drop the computer in his hands. He places it on the nearest open counter to make sure he actually doesn’t. He stares blankly at Alfred giving him an appropriate sheepish smile. Finally Matthew breaks.

“YOU DID WHAT?!” He inwardly cringes at the shrill sound to his voice but he honestly has other things to worry about. Alfred chuckles awkwardly and adjusts the tiny baby pig in his arms.

“Well I couldn’t just let them go hungry,” Alfred smiles at the piglet, jostling them just enough to get a small oink out of them. Matthew puts his fingers to his temples and presses to try and get rid of the growing tension.

“Alfred we can’t afford a _farm_ ,” He hisses. Alfred just laughs and goes closer to him. He holds out the piglet, small and pink, and staring at Matthew sweetly. Matthew glares down at it and crosses his arms. He knows if he holds the animal he’ll be more inclined to keep it.

“I already did the math! It’ll save us in the long run,” He smiles brightly and as if on cue the piglet let’s out a happy squeal. Matthew scrunched up his face in denial then sighs. He finagles the pig out of Alfred’s arms to hold it to his chest.

“Her name’s Maggie,” Alfred bounces on his heels. Matthew tries his hardest to keep a bitter expression on his face but with the sunshine smile on Alfred’s face and the piggie placing its snout to his cheek in an attempt kiss has him crumbling.

Alfred guides him out of the house after wrapping Maggie in an old towel. It’s about a half hour drive away from the farm. A plot of land just large enough for the animals there. Alfred jumps out of the car and makes his way to the bar, coming back out with food pail. He names off all the animals for Matthew as they come out of the barn. Maggie the pig, a coop of about 6 hens, 2 sheep named Bumpkin and Polly, a scraggly goat named Gillian, and one sweet brown cow named Maudy. 

The cow trots it’s way over to Matthew, sniffing at him and Maggie in his arms. Then the cow nuzzles under his hand demanding to have affection. Alfred laughs as he sprinkles food down for the chickens and Gillian. Matthew twists up his face at the sight, knowing deep inside he could never dislike such a farm, already feeling a soft spot growing for the animals on it.


	41. 1p2p England

Oliver rubs at his arms awkwardly, trying his best to find the energy to smile at the man in the corner. He’s been taking care of Arthur for a year now, helping him with his everyday house work while Arthur’s body sat confined to a wheelchair. He’s heard enough about the accident to know not to ask, and that nearly every memory of it causes Arthur to go into a fit.

“Do you need anything else?” He calls out, putting a happy tone to his voice. It’s not that he doesn’t like working for Arthur, he rather does like doing the house work and making meals. Just seeing Arthur so desolate, doing nothing but stare out the window with his chin in his hands, makes his heart hurt. What kind of life did Arthur lose? What kind of hope has he given up?

When he doesn’t receive a response, Oliver’s shoulders fall. He wishes there was something he could do to make Arthur smile, or at least feel okay. He sighs softly, not wanting to overstay his welcome. He turns to leave, barely putting his hand on the handle.

“Wait,” His heart lurches in his chest, taking slow steps back to the living room to see Arthur now with his eyes shut tight. Oliver gulps and walks to him, wondering if he forgot any of his duties. Arthur sighs and opens his eyes, looking sadder than Oliver has ever seen him, his heart breaking at the sight.

“Please, don’t leave me,” Arthur grits his teeth, his knuckles turning white on the book gripped tight in his hands. Oliver drops his bag and kneels in front of him, taking the book away and massaging Arthur’s hand to get out the kinks. After a few moments of silence, and even a few more of Arthur doing his best to not completely break down, Oliver looks up at him, an easy smile on his face.

“May I read to you?” He asks gently. Arthur takes a deep breath and nods. With some maneuvering, Oliver pushes the wheelchair closer to the couch. He steps away to make a pot of tea, then sits on the couch with Arthur’s book in his hands. He reads late until the night, letting Arthur fall asleep to the sound of his voice.


	42. 2p England x 2p France

Francois pauses with his cigarette half way to his lips. He can feel eyes on him, and he knows exactly who those eye belong to. Lazily he turns his head to see Oliver, now looking away from him innocently. Francois twitches in annoyance.

It’s not the first time he’s felt Oliver watching him, just it’s been happening more and more often. Not to mention the look he’s caught on the other’s face more than once. Sure Oliver doesn’t know he’s seen him watching, always catching him in mirrors or the window’s glare. He’s seen that look before. Part of him is utterly disturbed by it.

How many young lovers has he seen with that smitten kind of shy smile on their face when confronted with someone they like? How many times has he seen that look shattered when their love was not returned? Francois scoffs to himself, his stomach twisting into knots at knowing he doesn’t have the will to actively want to kill such a look.

Of course his disposition is negative, but to actually hurt someone like he’s been? How could he do such a thing? Finally he sighs and moves the few seats over to sit next to Oliver without a word, casually leaning back in his new seat and finally taking a drag of his cigarette.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” He whispers when no one is paying attention. Oliver giggles uneasily, brushing off his comment.

“What are you talking about love? I don’t-”

“Don’t lie to me,” Francois glares out the side of his eyes, effectively shutting Oliver up. The ginger haired man squeaks but stays silent.

“Why in the world would you look at me like that?” Francois asks bitterly. He hates it when people look at him like that. He’s not the kind to return, nor be able to handle those looks well. It’s a miracle he hasn’t told Oliver to just knock it off yet. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Oliver sighs.

“I want you to be happy,” Oliver whispers sadly. Francois grits his teeth together, his stomach once again churning. How long has it been since he’s heard someone so honestly speak of their feelings? How sweet words could sound when directed at him? Francois shifts uncomfortably in his seat before getting up and just leaving. He’s not followed and for that he is thankful. He runs a hand through his knotted up hair with a distressed groan. This is not something he wants, nor has the capacity to handle, but sometimes he wishes he could.


	43. 1p2p North Italy

With the gate open there was no need for him to stay in this sunshine world any longer. He needed to get home to his own side, the disturbed land calling his name and wishing for him to come home. He watches with a deadpan look on his face as country after country walks through guided by both Englands. He runs a hand through his hair when his shoulder is tapped gently.

His breathing catches seeing Feliciano behind him though he does it best to not let his shock be seen. He had to spend his time with his so called “other half” while in this world, and it has to be some of the worst moments of his life because he knows nothing will ever compare to them.

“Luci I-” Feli rubs quickly at his eyes, tears welling up in them. Luciano gulps and faces him more fully. He has no idea what could have gotten into his other.

“Luci you and-” Feli tries once more only to stop when he finally looks up. Luciano takes a small step forward, placing a gentle hand on Feli’s arm to get him to calm down. A few more small sobs come from his other that make his heart hurt, for whatever heart he has left.

“Kiss me.” Luciano’s eyes go wide at the words. Feli covers his mouth and takes a step back, now frantically waving his arms back and forth.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I didn’t mean to- I just- It slipped out and I know you don’t like me that way and I didn’t mean to and-” Feli hides his face in his hands again, trying to get himself to stop talking in his rambling habit. Luciano takes a deep breath and closes the distance between them. It’s easy to tilt Feliciano’s chin up so he can place a kiss to his lips, only deepened when Feli presses back. It’d be a lie to say he didn’t think about doing that sooner, and now he wishes he had.

It’s over sooner than he wishes, taking a step back towards the gate, now being the only one left besides Oliver. It’s nearly painful when Feli doesn’t let go of his hand until Luciano steps out of his range. He doesn’t look away from Feli until he’s too close to the gate. He grits his teeth and turns, shaking his head to himself and passes through, the darkness of his world suddenly not feeling so much like home.


	44. Russia x America

There is no way Alfred couldn’t recognize him. His stature and height were one thing that got attention but the ashen blonde of his hair was unmistakable to him. And everyone else apparently. Alfred couldn’t help but let out a distressed noise at seeing the celebrity bombarded by people when they were just trying to get a god damn bagel.

He watches a few minutes more as Ivan Braginsky tries to gently and nicely get past the fans coming towards him, surrounding him, patting at his shoulder in a blunt disrespect to his personal bubble. Alfred grits his teeth, looking down at his almost half empty coffee and makes a stupid decision.

Quickly he takes his coffee and jogs over to the crowd. He mumbles out a quick sorry before opening the lid and throwing the cup in the air, making it rain down coffee on everyone. Some scream and others jerk back in response but it gives Alfred the perfect chance to dodge through the crowd and grab the celebrity’s hand. They make a noise of protest at the sudden pull but follow easily enough. Alfred does his best to loose the crowd of people behind them, finally turning a corner tight enough to pull the celebrity down behind a dumpster.

They both breathe slowly as the crowd passes them by, not bothering to check their hiding spot. Once most of the noise has past, with only a few stragglers does Alfred offer the celebrity a sheepish smile. Ivan blinks down at him in a mild look of disgust and gratitude.

“Of all the places to hide, you choose this one?” Is what he says and Alfred can’t help but laugh. He runs a hand awkwardly through his hair and pats the side of the dumpster like he’s hidden there before.

“Hey they haven’t found you yet right?” He says. Ivan pouts but sighs in resignation, taking his bag and opening it to pull out a bagel. He gives one to Alfred wordlessly, pulling out another for himself.

“Thank you, I suppose,” He says. Alfred despite himself beams, munching on the bagel thankfully as the last of the noise from the fans finally disappears.

* * *

Alfred sputters into a laugh, looking over his shoulder and down at Ivan just a few feet below him. The taller has a small smile on his face, knowing how exactly stupid is joke was but being proud it made Alfred laugh anyway. Being both fairly active, Alfred thinks the rock climbing and hiking date is turning out to be one of his best ideas ever.

He lets himself swing on the rope, hooked to a stable hook as he waits for Ivan to be next to him. The wind ruffles his hair and the air feels so much cleaner up high. He smiles at Ivan when the other gets level with him.

“Okay I got one,” He says. Ivan rolls his eyes and looks at him, waiting for whatever dumb thing Alfred is going to say. They start climbing together, nearing the top of the cliff. Ivan puts a new hook in to hold them up.

“What’s a pigs favorite karate move?” Alfred says though he nearly starts giggling in the middle of his question. Ivan hums in thought, gripping another rock and finding stable footing.

“A pork chop,”Alfred snickers at his own lame joke while Ivan simply shakes his head sadly at the attempt to be funny. A few more steps and Ivan pulls himself to the top. Even if he didn’t laugh Alfred can see the smile on his face. He grabs a rock and jerks when it wiggles. His entire body freezes.

“Fredka?” Ivan peeks over the edge to him, tilting his head in a questioning way. Alfred doesn’t dare move. He can feel the unstable earth under his hands.

“Ivan I-” The air is ripped from his lungs as the rocks give out. He flails trying to grab something stable. His hand catches and his arm stings in pain at being held dangling over the open air. He tightens his grip, looking up to Ivan holding his arm tightly back, a deadly serious expression on his face.

Alfred nods just a little and Ivan narrows his eyes, pulling as hard as he can. Alfred manages to put his feet against the rocks once more and use the leverage to pull himself up and over the edge. His mind is frozen over as his body shakes form being so close to falling. He shakes his head to get back to himself when Ivan latches onto him in a tight hug. Not knowing what else to do Alfred hugs him back.

“I almost lost you,” Ivan whispers in his ear. Alfred whimpers and clings to him tighter. They sit on the top of the rocks in silence, not really having the words to comprehend what could have happened. Gently and uneasily, Alfred releases his hold, still keeping his arms to Ivan but not clinging so much.He sniffs and rubs at his nose, looking over the edge towards the world that seems so small from this view.

“The rope would have caught me,” He says. He looks to his waist where his rope is still firmly attached, connected to one of the stable holdings on the edge of the cliff. Ivan drops his head to Alfred’s shoulder.

“That does not matter,” He says back. Alfred takes a shaky breath in to calm himself some more. The rope could have caught him, yet he feels safer knowing Ivan got to him first.

* * *

Ivan finds Alfred lounging face down on the couch after a long day of meetings. His boyfriend decided to show up during the Slavic meetings and snuck into the house on his own. Ivan smiles down at him, running a hand through his wheat colored hair and kneeling down to be eye level. Alfred whines and hides his face in his arms before peeking up to smile brightly at him. Ivan smiles back and kisses his forehead.

“How are you sunflower?” Ivan asks quietly. Alfred sticks his tongue out at him.

“You are your weird nicknames,” Alfred teases. He rubs his nose against Ivan’s right quick before pulling his boyfriend down to snuggle him tight.


	45. 1p2p North Italy

Luciano finally gives up on banging on the door that traps him inside the barn. With a huff he falls back to the wall and slides down. He didn’t even want to come up to Allen’s country side house. Flavio packed his bag and Lutz threw him over his shoulder and into the car. He wants to be home where his bed is so he can sleep away the spring break uninterrupted.

“It’ll be okay, someone will let us out soon.” Luciano twitches in annoyance. He turns his head over to where Feli is sitting happily on the ground with a smile on his face. As if being brought up to get ‘fresh air’ wasn’t bad enough, Allen apparently made friends who decided to spend all their time with them. One of them is Feli, the happiest and most talkative person he’s _ever met._

He groans and thunks his head back. Who even suggested truth or dare? Oh sure, go up into the barn and see if there’s anything gross inside. The only thing gross Luciano found is their sense of humor for locking him in there with Feli as his partner.

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while..” Feli mumbles. Luciano glares at him.

“For a while huh?” He grits his teeth, trying to not sound as angry as he really is. It’s not Feli’s fault they got locked in the barn. He takes a few calming breathes then freezes when Feli cuddles into his side. He leans back out of instinct.

“What are you doing?” Feli giggles at his question, linking their arms tighter together.

“Snuggling~” He coos and smiles up at him. Involuntarily Luciano can feel his cheeks heating up. He opens and closes his mouth trying to find a logical thing to say when Feli leans up to kiss his cheek.

“We might be trapped for a while,” Feli whispers to him again, blinking his eyes up innocently at him. Luciano almost glares back. Instead he freezes up when Feli kisses him sweetly. His heart pounds wildly as his head spins. He didn’t think Feli even liked his existence since he seemed to always be shaking in fear when he was around. This is completely unexpected.

He lets out another huff when Feli pulls back only to crawl his way into Luciano’s lap. With another giggle Feli kisses him again. Luciano is a little more responsive this time, kissing back ever so slightly. It’s all thrown to hell when the barn door flings open and Luciano jerks back so hard Feli falls away from him with a squeak.

It’s the most awkward as he tears out of the barn and back into Allen’s country house. He throws himself against a wall and breathes heavily. He smacks a hand to his face and jumps when someone sides up next to him.

“So, how was it?” Allen smirks at him, like he knows exactly what happened. Luciano glares at him, wanting to throw him out of the window. He begins to walk away form him.

“There’s no way Feli didn’t let something happen,” Luciano pauses and glares over his shoulder. Allen scoffs, leaning against the wall arrogantly.

“It was his idea,” Allen informs whim with the wickedest cackle. Luciano backs away and slams himself inside the room deemed his for the week. He runs a hand through his hair, trying to figure out what just happened.

* * *

Luciano has been planning this event for months. Every possible detail he has accounted for in every way in every last possible scenario, including fail-safes in case something goes horribly wrong. He’s thought out and covered all his bases. The only thing he didn’t think of is this.

“Feli,” He tries to keep the exasperation out of his voice. Feli crosses his arms with a soft pout on the other side of the room.

“Get in the damn car,” Luciano tells him pointing to the open front door and out to the waiting car. He’s not going to let anything ruin this, not even Feli. Feli whines and puffs up his face.

“Do we have to go out tonight?” Feli twists up his nose.  _Yes._ Luciano almost shouts at him. He runs hand through his hair and gestures again to the open door.

“Get in the car!” He yells.

“Come over here and make me!” Feli yells back. Luciano twitches at the defiance only for a smirk to slip onto his face. He dramatically drops his keys to a nearby table and walks over to where Feli is. It takes just a second for Feli’s eyes to widen in realization and smile in disbelief. Luciano manages easily to wrap his arms around Feli’s waist as he squeaks and tries to dodge the oncoming grab.

Luciano hoists Feli up and over his shoulder, a deep rumbling chuckle escaping him as Feli laughs, pounding his hands pathetically on his back, no where near as hard as he could.

“Luci!” Feli squeals between his giggles. Luciano pauses with a smile on his face only to make sure the door is locked. Feli has stopped struggling, only having the energy to laugh and barely push against him. Luciano drops him by the open car door, putting his hands on the frame to keep Feli pinned there in case he gets any ideas. There’s a brilliant smile on Feli’s face, one that Luciano can’t help but adore.

“Get in the damn car,” He manages to say. Feli does so this time, shaking his head in happiness. Luciano closes his door for him, walking to the other side, very mindful of the small black box in pocket. He’s been planning this for months. Nothing will stop him.


	46. America x Canada

It’s a damn near a miracle Matthew doesn’t drop the computer in his hands. He places it on the nearest open counter to make sure he actually doesn’t. He stares blankly at Alfred giving him an appropriate sheepish smile. Finally Matthew breaks.

“YOU DID WHAT?!” He inwardly cringes at the shrill sound to his voice but he honestly has other things to worry about. Alfred chuckles awkwardly and adjusts the tiny baby pig in his arms.

“Well I couldn’t just let them go hungry,” Alfred smiles at the piglet, jostling them just enough to get a small oink out of them. Matthew puts his fingers to his temples and presses to try and get rid of the growing tension.

“Alfred we can’t afford a _farm_ ,” He hisses. Alfred just laughs and goes closer to him. He holds out the piglet, small and pink, and staring at Matthew sweetly. Matthew glares down at it and crosses his arms. He knows if he holds the animal he’ll be more inclined to keep it.

“I already did the math! It’ll save us in the long run,” He smiles brightly and as if on cue the piglet let’s out a happy squeal. Matthew scrunched up his face in denial then sighs. He finagles the pig out of Alfred’s arms to hold it to his chest.

“Her name’s Maggie,” Alfred bounces on his heels. Matthew tries his hardest to keep a bitter expression on his face but with the sunshine smile on Alfred’s face and the piggie placing its snout to his cheek in an attempt kiss has him crumbling.

Alfred guides him out of the house after wrapping Maggie in an old towel. It’s about a half hour drive away from the farm. A plot of land just large enough for the animals there. Alfred jumps out of the car and makes his way to the bar, coming back out with food pail. He names off all the animals for Matthew as they come out of the barn. Maggie the pig, a coop of about 6 hens, 2 sheep named Bumpkin and Polly, a scraggly goat named Gillian, and one sweet brown cow named Maudy. 

The cow trots it’s way over to Matthew, sniffing at him and Maggie in his arms. Then the cow nuzzles under his hand demanding to have affection. Alfred laughs as he sprinkles food down for the chickens and Gillian. Matthew twists up his face at the sight, knowing deep inside he could never dislike such a farm, already feeling a soft spot growing for the animals on it.

* * *

“Who wouldn’t be angry? You ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!” Matthew shouts at his old roommate, throwing a pair of socks at him. He was just about to leave his apartment to go to the grocery store when the doorbell rang and Alfred smiled sheepishly at him from the other side. He got so angry the socks he was going to wear were being hurled at him the moment he opened up his mouth.

“You just left! And took my cereal!” Even though the cereal hadn’t been the most important part, it’s the last thing he remembers, it’s the last thing that finally broke him down about Alfred just up and leaving him. Tears start to run down his face before he knows it, taking one of his shoes and throwing it at Alfred too though the other catches it easily and steps into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

“Look Mattie i know-”

“Don’t you MATTIE me,” Matthew mocks him, crossing his arms and pretending like he can still see past his tears.

“Where did you go?” He yells out.

“Back to the states,” Alfred answers simply, coming closer to him. Matthew takes a step back out of reflex.

“What were you doing?” He demands nearly tripping over his own two feet at the sudden emotional upbringing this all is.

“Getting a new passport and citizenship,” Alfred tells him, still with that sheepish smile on his face. Matthew puffs up and throws another shoes at him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He shouts. Suddenly Alfred’s arm around him, holding him tightly and he buries his face in his old roommates shoulder, clinging back to him just as much.

“I wanted to, but I lost my phone and all the contacts. I tried to find our old address but you moved,” Alfred tells him and Matthew pounds his fists weakly into his chest in anger, not really finding the energy to be angry anymore but still wanting to be.

“Why didn’t you take me with you?” He mumbles out finally, hugging Alfred back when he pulls him closer.

“You needed to finish things here Mattie, I couldn’t just uproot you like that, not when you had a plan.” Matthew twists up his nose at that, pushing Alfred away and glaring at him.

“You were part of my plan!” He screams throwing his arms up. He’s not sure why Alfred smiles at that but he does and it makes him so much angrier. He rubs at his nose as Alfred digs through his pocket, pulling out a small silver ring.

“Can I still be?” Alfred asks timidly. Matthew glares at the ring then up at Alfred, flickering his eyes between the two. He sighs and covers his face with his hands. His emotions are all over the place but he knows deep inside him he can’t say no.

“Only if you buy me more cereal,” He says meekly, barely laughing when Alfred scoops him up in his arms and laughs like sunshine in his ears.


	47. 1p2p Prussia and 1p2p Germany

“Ludwig you’re laaaame!’ Gilbert calls out to his brother. To that Ludwig appears from the backdoor with four glasses of lemonade balanced in his hands. Gilbert snickers and snuggles deeper into the hammock and Klaus’s chest. He sighs dramatically at the feel of Klaus’s fingers in his hair, playing with the locks and bopping his head every so often to get him to look up so he can see Klaus’s hand movements.

“Honestly,” Ludwig says when he gets closer. He hands off two glasses which Klaus takes to place on the small table placed beside their hammock. Gilbert doesn’t take his right away, opting to wiggle into Klaus more to make him put his own glass down. Klaus ruffles his hair hard in revenge for making him almost spill.

“It’s like you’re-AH!” To the startled noise Gilbert shoots up to see what made his brother make such a sound. The snickers start instantly. With the lemonade safely down on the other table, Lutz found the perfect moment to pull Ludwig down into their hammock, letting, or forcing, Ludwig to rest his head on his chest. The best part is the bright red color on Ludwig’s cheeks.

“Lighten up Luddy~” Gilbert teases him, earning a small grumble and a completely dignified turning of Ludwig’s head to hide deeper into Lutz’s shoulder. Lutz winks over in Gilbert’s direction, shifting to be snuggled more comfortably. Gilbert turns back to Klaus when he feels the other shaking in his own silent laughter. He snickers and nuzzles his head, cuddling back in tight.

With a happy smirk Gilbert lays his head back down, listening to the even beating of Klaus’s heart. He smiles wide every so often at hearing Ludwig complain about something or another, a chore left undone or a mess yet to be cleaned. Yet he doesn’t move from his spot, putting a very smug look on Lutz’s face. There’s nothing wrong with wasting away an afternoon like this.


	48. 1p2p Russia

Vlad leans gently on the wall behind him, not finding it in himself to be interactive. He’s too tired for that. His people energy has thus depleted the moment he walked into the party, though being honest he was more so dragged by Allen and Oliver.

Alfred’s house is huge and very accommodating to all of the guests. Even with all the beings, it’s not overly crowded as Vlad would think. Still he shies away when someone comes too close, using his lack of inviting facial expressions to make sure they stay far enough away.

He sighs in a controlled manner, turning his water bottle in his hands methodically and watching the other guests mill about. His mind is racing through calculations to keep his thoughts busy and from becoming too pretentious. He gets to the most difficult equation and ultimately freezes. not because he does not know how to solve the problem but because of something entirely new.

He’s never seen such an easy smile on someone’s face. It’s so natural and inviting he can’t help but stare. It’s soft, pleasant in a way he could never hope to achieve. It’s breathtaking. He jumps when he’s elbowed in the side.

“What you staring at?” Allen stands in front of him and looks the way Vlad’s eyes were just locked. Vlad sighs to the intrusion of his space, his energy lessening as Allen is exhausting to be around.

“The one talking to Alfred. His smile is..” Vlad trails off, ignoring the smirk Allen throws over his shoulder at him.

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” To the idea Vlad scoffs.

“I am not jealous. I am envious, there is a difference.” He explains. Though he’s not sure if Allen understand’s he’s envious of the other’s ability to smile so easily, it doesn’t stop Allen from waving his hands wildly in the air.

“Yo Braginski!” Vlad raises an eyebrow when Allen gestures for someone to come closer only for this throat to close up when Alfred and his friend come closer. Vlad blinks dumbly at the person now in front of him, their smile more tantalizing from up close.

“Ivan this is Vlad, he’s staring at you cause he thinks you’re cute.” Allen makes an introduction. Vlad offers him a deadpan glare, but does not deny the accusation. It is not entirely unfounded. He locks eyes back on the stranger, Ivan as he just learned. His breathing halting completely when Ivan giggles gently.

“Aw that is so sweet,” Ivan laughs easily into his hand and Vlad gulps down his inability to talk. Of course they just met but Ivan has yet to be exhausting, talking easily with Allen and Alfred like they aren’t annoying. So maybe Vlad is envious of just more than his smile.

* * *

Probably one of the weirdest arguments they have ever had was trying to figure out who is the ‘big spoon’ and who is the ‘little spoon’. Vlad would insist that he was neither, and that he is in fact a human being and shouldn’t be reduced to such cutlery, while Ivan giggled into his hand and said Vlad should be a soup spoon.

“I still do not understand,” Vlad’s voice deadpans over the pillow. Ivan giggles again, snuggling deeper into his chest with their arms wrapped around each other, having given up on the whole ‘spoon’ idea.

“Big spoon holds little spoon,” Ivan says back to him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Vlad winces and sighs, lifting one hand to gently run it through Ivan’s ashen hair.

“That is reasonable, but why people have to be called such things,” There’s a twist in his nose as he tries to think of a logical answer. Ivan hums happily, not bothering to dignify his voiced thoughts with an answer. Vlad sighs again, tightening his hold unconsciously.

“People come up with the oddest terms, I mean really,” Vlad is still going off. Ivan hums again and wiggles up enough to put them nose to nose. The sudden closeness has Vlad shutting his mouth. Ivan smiles at him knowingly and kisses him gently.

“Who cares~” He coos with another giggles and moves to nuzzle his head into Vlad’s neck, causing the other to shudder. Vlad shifts a few times, trying to get comfortable. It’s a little easier with Ivan dancing his fingertips over his back to cool him down.

* * *

In reality it was an accumulation of things that got them stuck in the closet. A bad idea here, a dumb dare there, and a few well placed shoves landed both of them pressed to each other in the closet. They fidgeted until they came face to face with each other in the most comfortable of positions and yet still very awkward. Naturally he knows the responsibility is to be spread, it doesn’t stop him from narrowing his eyes at the playful glint in Ivan’s.

“I blame you,” Vlad deadpans to him. His words cause Ivan to giggle. They shift in the silence, switching from one foot to the other with not enough room to sit fully. The silence isn’t as uncomfortable as it could be. Vlad doesn’t feel the need to force a conversation, but yet his mouth betrays him.

“What is your favorite color?” He says lowly. Ivan hums t his question, tilting his head cutely.

“Red, what is Volodya’s favorite?”Ivan plays with the ends of his scarf, twisting the fabric this way and that with a small smile on his face. Vlad sighs.

“Violet.” He clenches his jaw tight at the soft hum Ivan lets out. There’s a few more minutes of silence, a few tense seconds of hope they think someone might be near enough to hear them banging on the door but nothing. Vlad shifts his feet again.

“Why do you call me Volodya?” The questions hangs heavy off his tongue, not quite liking the way it comes out. To this Ivan giggles.

“Do you not like it?” Vlad takes a deep breath to the gentle question and shakes his head.

“I just don’t get it.” He admits. The nickname is special in a way, a term of endearment. The way his heart pounded when Ivan first called him that made him leave the meeting to check for possible blood.

He doesn’t have time to think as Ivan presses their lips together softly. He blinks wide eyed at his counterpart, still smiling with glee. Ivan goes back to his side of the wall. This time Vlad keeps his mouth shut.

* * *

Ivan lives in the snow. It’s ever present for him, a solid constant to the tundra of his life. Being honest he hated it most of the time. It settled in his hair and latched onto his skin, a chill wiggling through his coat to his bones and staying for hours on end. Of course we was used to the cold but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

There were instances he did like the snow however. The first of snow fall always took his breath away with the gentleness that is reserved in his wicked country. The melting of snow made him smile for the chance of new life. With a neutral face he looks to Vlad next to him. His counterpart looks starstruck. The adoring look brings a smile to Ivan’s face.

Vlad’s home is warm and forest fires rage his lands. For him to see snow is close to a miracle. Ivan giggles at the odd picture of snow in Vlad’s dark brown hair. Times like this he’s glad he has snow, if it means seeing such an awing look on someone’s face.

He giggles again and sneakily scoops some snow in his glove covered hand. He pushes it compact and smirks up at Vlad who has since watched him work with a casual raised eyebrow.

“What are..” Vlad trails off and Ivan giggles. He tosses the ball back and forth and Vlad takes a step away from him.

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba- dammit!” Ivan covers his mouth with his hands at the words that slip through Vlad’s mouth. To hear his pacifist opposite swear even a little is an accomplishment. Vlad brushes the snow away from his shoulder, flicking some of it back towards Ivan in a feeble attempt at revenge.

Ivan does eventually get snow down his coat when Vlad decides to have some fun though his face stays blank. Ivan squeaks and tackles him down fully soaking both of their clothes. With a tired, but happy, sigh Ivan walks hand in hand with Vlad back his house. They help each other out of their wet coats, Vlad going to start up the fire place while Ivan makes tea. After collecting as many blankets as they could find, they cocoon up. Ivan hums happily into Vlad’s natural warmth, a smile on his face at the idea someone likes his cold.

* * *

“No,” Ivan blinks dumbly at the answer he receives. He tilts his head at Vlad reading casually a their dining room table. It’s not often anyone, Vlad specifically, tells him no. At least not over something this small.

“Aw Volodya,” He coos with a small pout on his face. Vlad doesn’t bother to look up, keeping his eyes trained on the pages in front of him. Ivan’s pout grows and he moves to Vlad, pushing the book out of his way to sit sideways in his lap, getting all of his attention.

“Please Volodya,” He tries again. Vlad narrows his eyes.

“No, I will not play,” He says forcefully. Ivan twists his nose and kisses Vlad quickly.

“Please?” He whispers against his lips. Vlad sighs with a soft shake to his voice.

“No.” To that Ivan kisses him again, longer and sweeter, moving his hands to pull Vlad closer by tugging gently at his hair.

“Would Volodya rather play with me?” There’s a husky tinge to his voice as Vlad’s fingers trail up his back. He smiles to the lust forming in the other’s eyes though Vlad is probably trying to ignore it and keep up his stuffy appearance.

Ivan giggles and kisses him again letting his hands roam and get Vlad’s skin hotter than it already is. He slips his fingers up, tracing odd patterns with his fingers and getting Vlad to release a small noise in enjoyment. He hums happily at positive interaction, a sound that slowly turns into a soft moan when rough lips leave languid kisses on his neck. His original task of getting Vlad to play some other game long forgotten by the time Vlad feels good enough to touch his skin too and give him chills. This kind of game is much better anyway.

* * *

 ****Even if it’s true, there is no way Vlad would openly admit to being comfortable. He crosses his arms outside the large building, staring down Ivan with a deadpan glare on his face. Ivan pretends to pout but he can’t stop smiling.

“It is time to go in Volodya,” Ivan giggles into his sleeves. Vlad’s nose twitches. When Ivan told him about the Halloween party he never said how big. Al has a knack for throwing huge get togethers. This many people seeing him in such a way is not something he planned for.  It hadn’t been all that hard to convince Vlad to wear the outfit in reality, because he really does like it. Again, there is no way he will openly admit to that.

Ivan grabs his hands and pulls them close, nuzzling their noses together and getting Vlad to relax. He sighs to mentally prepare himself, letting Ivan’s giggle be music to his ears instead of the gates of hell opening.

“You look cute,” Ivan tells him, playing with the buttons on Vlad’s dark brown bear onsie. Ivan of course picked it out for him, practically throwing it his head and telling him they are doing a couples costume with his arms in air in excitement. As if Vlad could say no to that. Vlad threads their fingers together and kisses his cheek.

“So do you,” He murmurs through clenched teeth, not used to giving compliments. It’s true though. Ivan is practically glowing in his polar bear onsie, wiggling in happiness at being so cozy. Just before Ivan opens the door Vlad pulls him back to wrap him in a tight hug.

“This is ridiculous,” He whispers harshly in Ivan’s ear, earning him another giggle and a kiss to the cheek. Ivan kisses his fingers and smiles up at him. With one more deep breath they enter the giant home, Vlad being secretly grateful that Ivan decided against trying to one-up Alfred in an unplanned costume contest.

* * *

Ivan sits with his legs crossed underneath him, watching as Vlad meticulously walks about the room collecting clothing to fold and place neatly in a suitcase. With every added article something drops in his stomach. He scrunches up his face at the unpleasant feeling.

He blinks up innocently when Vlad places a gentle hand on his cheek, a small gesture of comfort that is very big for someone who is not into much physical contact. Ivan smiles for him, an expression that falls the moment Vlad is back to packing.

The sadness is a little unnerving for him. Not that he hasn’t felt sadness before, but this one is almost different. The people who left before, the others, they wanted to leave. They wanted to go home and stay there. He watches Vlad again, his movements stopping and starting just the slightest, stalling. He doesn’t want to leave either.

Ivan climbs off the bed and hugs Vlad from behind, hiding his face in his neck. Vlad sighs and places one hand over his shoulder to rest on Ivan’s head the best he can.

“Does Volodya have to go?” He whispers. He can feel Vlad nod his head.

“Da. This is non-negotiable,” Ivan whines, picking up on the irritation in Vlad’s voice, knowing it’s not directed at him. He loosens his grip just enough for Vlad to turn around and hold his face between his hands. Ivan pouts trying to make himself seem not as sad as he is. Vlad kisses his nose.

“I will be back as soon as I am able,” The reassurance makes him feel just a bit better, knowing Vlad wants to return to him. With a small tug Ivan brings him in for another kiss, slow and soft. He keeps Vlad distracted until the alarm goes off. Like a lost puppy Ivan follows him to the door, kissing him again with a bone crushing hug, and plastering a smile on his face until Vlad’s cab is out of sight. He wraps his arms around himself, missing his counterparts ever present warmth more than he cares to admit and already counting down the days.

* * *

Ivan can’t help the buzz inside him, standing in the small airport with his keys clenched in his hands. He schools a smile onto his face though his insides are churning. How long has it been since he’s waited for someone to come back to him? How long has it been since someone wanted to come back to him?

Vlad has been gone for 4 months. 4 long months of meetings with his own side of the world and home issues he needed to attend to. Ivan spent the days counting down, waiting for that simple call from Vlad telling him he’s on the plane home. A bubble of happiness burst inside him at the words. Vlad thought this was home. It didn’t really feel like home without him.

A group of people come from the terminal and Ivan lifts his head, searching for his brown bear. Vlad appears looking haggard from the work stress, spotting Ivan and standing just the smallest higher. The smile on Ivan’s face is genuine as Vlad approaches him.

With a simple motion Vlad drops his suitcase and envelops Ivan in a clinging hug. Ivan is quick to return the embrace, Vlad’s body heat warming him in a way he missed even more. He lets out a soft giggle and nuzzles into him, not caring for the odd looks sent their way.

“Vanya,” The soft way Vlad says his name has Ivan giggling more and pulling back to pepper his face in soft kisses. Vlad doesn’t bother to stop him, the smallest hint of a smile on his face. They rest their foreheads together, holding hands tighter than they are letting on.

“Welcome home Volodya,” Ivan says softly. Vlad sighs in response, kissing his cheek gently.

“I missed you,” He confesses easily. The words spark a beating in Ivan’s heart nearly making it fall out. He wraps Vlad in another hug to make sure it stays in.

* * *

Maybe it had been longer, but Vlad could never really be sure. Sometime the days just seemed to pass in a blur whenever he got the chance to be around Ivan. His used to be lonely days inside became snuggles by the fire or even going outside for a walk int eh woods, seeing snow and just having what he would call fun.

All in all it made sense, their relationship took a turn towards that way a long time ago, or at least he thinks it was a long time ago. He’s lost count of the years he’s been showing up on Ivan’s doorstep to spend time with him. perhaps it should have been expected, with the way Ivan tells how he is feeling bluntly and openly. Still, that doesn’t mean he felt prepared.

“я люблю тебя,” Ivan says simply, kissing his head and then heading into the kitchen to see what he could make for dinner that night. Vlad stares wide eyed at the book in front of him, blinking dumbly onto the page he has read 6 times already yet can’t seem to remember anything that was written.

He glances over at Ivan humming happily to himself in the kitchen, moving around like he’s dancing on cloud. With a quick motion he stands and walks to the bathroom. It’s a little frenzied as he quickly rips off his shirt to put a hand over his heart that has since started bleeding out, threatening to pop at any moment. He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breathes to calm himself, willing his heart to stop pounding.

He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror, almost scandalized at the red tinge on his cheeks, not to mention the bleeding part of his chest. He’s nearly ruined his clothes and Ivan’s sink.

“ой дерьмо,” He mutters. If Ivan plans on saying  _that_ more often, he’s going to need to prepare for it.

 


	49. 1p2p Japan

Kuro pulls at his suit collar, wanting more than anything to rip the clothing off and make a complete mess of the ballroom. He refrains because even _Allen_ is behaving and there’s no way he’s going to let that fucker show him up. Still he twitches in the stuffy outfit.

He thinks it was Francis that suggested an all country ball. He grimaced at the idea, hoping other nations would reject the thought, only to slam his head on the table when most if not all agreed besides him and a few sparse others. So now here he is, standing in a corner of the room with his phone in his hands and ignoring everyone.

“Kuro-san,” The soft voice makes him drop his phone. He fumbles trying to catch it when it slips. He lets out a huff when Kiku manages to keep it from hitting the ground. He manages a smirk at his counterpart, one that grows when he notices the soft tinge of pink appearing on his cheeks.

“Would you like to dance with me?” Kiku bows slightly in a polite way that Kuro could never figure out. Not that he could figure anything out with his mind oozing out of his ears at hearing the question Kiku asked him.

“Huh?” Is all he manages to say. He fumbles with his hands as Kiku tries to tell him he doesn’t have to, waving his hands back and worth in a easy going way. Kuro gulps and twits up his nose in anger. He snatches Kiku’s hand and pulls him onto the main floor where plenty of other countries are already dancing, moving back and forth and swaying to the smooth music playing.

 _Almost_ reluctantly Kuro pulls Kiku into him, placing his hands in the proper spots and moving them in time to the music. He can feel Kiku relaxing, nearly feeling proud of himself for the action. He twirls him around once or twice, dipping him low just to hear him squeak.

He flinches a little when Kiku rests his head on his shoulder, calm and comfortable in their setting. Kuro glares at nothing in particular, then at his hand when it starts to sting. He swallows hard at spotting the red string tied around his pinky. That’s never happened before.

Of course he knows the legends and the stories of his people, but he never thought he would ever get one. He didn’t even know nations could have soulmates. He panics just a little, spinning ever so slightly to see if he can find where the string leads to.

The song ends and he plasters a smirk on his face when Kiku bows to him in thanks, not for sure knowing why he feels the need to be so formal. He sighs looking to his hand again and seeing the string tug. He glances back up to Kiku walking away and his heart lurches in his chest.

Maybe he should have seen that coming. It would explain why his hand always stung with Kiku around, or why his mind turned to mush when Kiku spared him those soft smiles. He grips his hands tight, hoping with everything he has that Kiku can see the string around his finger too.


	50. 1p2p France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 2p forced into a 'lolita' dress to cheer their 1p up

Francois is shaking his head before Kuro and Oliver even come over to him. He’s seen that look on Kuro’s face before to know that he is up to no good and he doesn’t even want to talk to Oliver. He grits his teeth when they come close enough, turning his head and taking a long drag of his cigarette.

“Ello’ Francois dear~” Oliver coos. Just to be rude, Francois blows his smoke in their direction, trying to not so subtly hint at them to go away. Oliver coughs with a dainty wave of his hand while Kuro just smirks completely unaffected.

“Where’s Francy?” Kuro asks him. Francois sneers with a roll of his eyes. He knows exactly where Francis is but he’s going to pretend he has no idea. Oliver whimpers at his reaction.

“He looked awful sad,” The pathetic way he says it makes Francois grit his teeth. He doesn’t know what they want with him if they’re looking for Francis. He suppresses his internal urge to shake from feeling. He knows Francis is upset for whatever reason, that doesn’t mean he wants to help. It doesn’t mean he can.

“We had an idea,” Kuro’s smirk grows and Francois raises an eyebrow at him. Now they’re getting down to it. He opens his mouth to ask what kind of bullshit plan Kuro has when he’s scooped up and over someone’s shoulder.

“The fuck?!” He sputters out, recognizing the deep red plaid better than anyone. He growls and tries to wiggle out of Matt’s hold but the younger does not let go. Damn him for growing up so nicely. His string of curses is stopped by Oliver putting a hand over his over his mouth with a twisted giggle.

–

“ _No_ ,” He says. He put up such a fight. He’s not even sure _how_ they got him into this ridiculous outfit. Kuro is trying his hardest to not launch into full on laughter and Oliver is cooing like crazy. Matt seems indifferent but the turn of his head and Francois knows he’s trying not to laugh.

“Get me the _fuck_ outa this thing,” He demands. There are too many ties he can’t reach without help. Oliver shakes his head and links their arms together and pulls. He struggles but Matt is pushing him too. It doesn’t help that his knees keep getting caught in the elegant fabric of the red and black Lolita dress Kuro had magically produced. The ruffles are driving him crazy and his mind is spinning wildly as they finally release him in a push.

He turns around to snarl at them to give him back his clothes when he comes face to face with Francis. All words get caught in his throat as he stares back. Francis is stunned to silence, not laughing at him or making any kind of facial expression and that honestly drives Francois even crazier.

“What?” He ends up biting out with a twist in his nose. He tries hard not to shake, in anger or embarrassment or whatever feeling may be turning him inside out.

“Why are you-”

“Stop being sad,” Francois spits out before Francis can get out his question. He glares at the ground, mentally cursing himself for voicing his feelings. The silences stretches on, only briefly stopped by Francis sighing with a soft laugh. Francois grits his teeth. He figured Francis would make fun of him.

He jerks when Francis takes his hands gently, bringing them up to his lips to place a soft kiss to them. His eyes widen at the gentle smile on the other’s face, a small few tears slipping out the corners of Francis’s eyes.

“Thank you,” Francis says softly. He locks eyes with Francois and he has to turn his head away to make sure he’s absolutely _not_ blushing. Francis leaves with another soft kiss to his hands and finally he allows himself to relax, bring his arms to hold himself tight, feeling almost happy at being able to let Francis smile.

“You can keep the dress.” Francois picks up the nearest chair and throws it at Kuro, demanding his clothes once more.


	51. 1p2p Prussia

Klaus raises an eyebrow at the sliver of skin peeking out near Gilbert’s back. His shirt rose up do to his extensive hand motions while fast talking to his brother. Klaus stands and quietly walks over to not interrupt their conversation. He moves delicately to push Gilbert’s shirt down for him.

Maybe he shouldn’t have. The moment Klaus’s fingers touch his skin Gilbert jumps, a loud ‘eek’ escaping him. Klaus freezes and stares up at him having not expected such a noise. Gilbert blinks down with the makings of an embarrassed blush forming.

Ludwig slips out of the room at their weird staring contest, their conversation now being over. Gilbert fumbles with his shirt and wraps his arms around his stomach to shield it from any more prodding.

“What was that for?” He sputters out his words. Klaus moves his hand to sign back to him his reasons but his mind is elsewhere changing his explanation mid sentence.

 _Are you ticklish?_ He ends up motioning. If possible Gilbert pales at the question and suddenly there’s a wicked smirk on Klaus’s face.

“Klaus no! No!” Gilbert holds up his hands to keep him away but Klaus tackles him. They roll on the ground as he attempts to gain access to Gilbert’s sides. He manages to hold Gilbert down and attack him, the beautiful sound of Gilbert’s laughter echoing out unchecked.

“Kl-klaus! Stoooooop!” Gilbert swats at him as best he can while not being able to fully breathe. Klaus does no such thing, poking him a few more times to get him to squeak. Eventually he throws Klaus off and holds his wrists tight and away to make sure he doesn’t start again. Klaus shakes his head, his shoulders bobbing in a silent giggle. Gilbert pouts.

“No fair!” He whines. Klaus can’t help but smile at him. He should have known Gilbert would be ticklish. He just can’t believe it took him this long to figure it out. When Gilbert asks to promise to never tickle him again, Klaus only smiles.


	52. 2p America x 2p Canada x 2p England

The day Oliver finds a recipe for vegan maple cupcakes he practically falls out of his chair squealing in delight. He’s not sure how he didn’t find this sooner but his heart is overflowing with happiness with the recipe printed out and hugged to his chest.

After making sure he has all the proper ingredients he sets to work, rolling up his sleeves part way and putting on his baby blue apron, a gift from Matt. He hums to himself as he reads the paper and works, cracking eggs and mixing batter with expertise gained from his years of baking.

Heavy footsteps hit his ears and turns to smile at Matt now leaning casually against a wall and watching. Oliver doesn’t mind, it’s Matt’s subtle way of interacting, and yet staying out of the way. He jumps a little when his apron is touched. He giggles softly at Matt retying the bow.

“Thank you love~” He bounces to his tip toes to peck Matt’s cheek. The taller turns his head embarrassed and making Oliver laugh again. He goes back to his recipe, feeling a little smug that he cut off the title so Matt wouldn’t know what he’s making.

“Shit it smells good in here,” Oliver bristles ever so slightly and sends a half hearted glare Allen’s way. Allen pauses dramatically with one leg in the air only to sigh and find a quarter somewhere on his being and drop it in the jar in the corner of the counter.

“My point still stands,” He sticks his tongue out maturely and rests his head on Oliver’s shoulder, looking over at his work as he dollops the batter into even proportions. Oliver smiles and turns his head right in the perfect spot for Allen to kiss his cheek.

“So what is cooking good looking?” Allen teases sliding his hands around Oliver’s stomach. The ginger squeaks and goes to scold him only to find Matt slinging Allen over his shoulder to get him out of the way.

“Matt what the fu-frick frack!” Allen pushes up to glare at him but Matt just shrugs. He turns around so Oliver and Allen can face each other. Oliver giggles and kisses Allen’s nose sweetly.

“Secret~” He coos at him now. Allen smirks and accepts to be content in his position. Oliver returns to his project. When they are in oven and baking he glances over to see Allen somehow sitting on Matt’s shoulder, playing with his hair and flirting shamelessly. He can’t help the smile on his face at his two lovers. Matt notices him staring and walks over easily, scooping Oliver up in his other arm and causing him to squeak.

“Matt!” Oliver struggles for just a moment, trying to get his bearings properly then stopping for fear of being dropped. Matt simply shrugs and Allen snickers.

“Don’t worry sugar lips big bear’s got us,” Allen winks at him then kisses Matt to get the grumpy look off his face. Oliver puffs up in a pout but knows so. This isn’t this first time he’s been victim to Matt’s enjoyment of carrying others. He moves to sit easily then is pulled into a quick kiss by Allen.

“So we get to eat what you made right?” Allen clarifies. Matt makes a noise in agreement to the question. Oliver smiles brightly and kisses Matt this time.

“Of course,” He tells them. Eventually he gets put down to check on his treats, taking them out to cool. Allen stands by him bouncing on his heels in excitement. The moment Oliver gives the all clear he shoves one in his mouth and his eyes go wide.

“Matt Matt Matt,” Allen takes some of the cake itself and shoves it in Matt’s mouth despite the other’s protests. Matt’s eyes go wide as he swallows the cake. They both look to Oliver who is blushing proudly at the ground.

“I fucking love you,” Allen wraps him in a hug to squish him tight. Matt joins from the other side and lifts them both up, angling Oliver to kiss his cheek. Oliver laughs brightly then levels Allen in a half scolding look. He grins sheepishly and Oliver shakes his head with a smile.

“Just this once,” He tells him. Allen cackles and kisses him a few more times, then eats the rest of the cupcakes, fighting with Matt over who gets the last one.


	53. 1p2p America and friends

Tommy has been visiting the bakery for years. It’s his wind down spot after a horrible day of work and school, finding the atmosphere, the food, the waitress and waiters to be soothing and peaceful, just what he needs. He enters the café, waving to the host who waves happily to him, knowing him now from all the times he’s come in. Mattie truly is an angel, sometimes slipping him a bigger piece of cake than restricted.

He takes a seat in his normal little corner table to watch the passerby’s, not ashamed of being in a somewhat “non masculine” place. Sure the main patronage is female, but honestly, the tea and cakes are killer.

“Hey there,” Tommy looks up to the smiling face of someone he doesn’t recognize. They are in one of the maid outfits designated as a uniform for the café, but typically worn by the female employees. This blonde haired blue eyed gorgeous boy blinks down at Tommy with a smile like sunshine and Tommy has utterly forgotten how to think.

“What can I get you to drink?” He knows they are new since most of the servers know his order now, since he always gets the same thing and yet it doesn’t stop him from completely forgetting it at the stars in this person’s eyes.

The moment turns awkward as Tommy still hasn’t snapped his jaw shut after staring. The server rubs at his arm awkwardly.

“Do.. do you need a-”

“Holy shit are you wearing heels too??” The question leaves his mouth as the only comprehensible thing he can say. The waiter blinks down at him in shock and then giggles brightly making Tommy stare once more at the lights in his eyes.

“Yeah, I’ve been practicing,” The waiter says and Tommy swears he is going to come back to the café more often.

* * *

 

The party was going great. Alfred had bought extra snacks with Mattie’s help and that turned out to be a good idea since everyone devoured the food he already had. Not that he didn’t plan for such an event, but he likes making sure. Everyone is milling around his giant house, making themselves happy and comfortable and he couldn’t be more delighted by the easy going atmosphere.

“Yo bunny!” Alfred perks up at the nickname, smiling to where he can spy Allen moving through the crowd to him. He scrunches up his nose at the mp3 in Allen’s hand.

“Want to play a game with us?” He winks and wiggles the device. Alfred rolls his eyes but follows. He finds his music player and takes a seat by Allen in the circle that has formed. Kuro calls out the rules and shows a bucket of sentences the other guests watching have filled out. He picks one out and the music buds go in. Alfred’s mind can’t hear anything else but the pounding of the bass in his ears.

Allen turns to him and mouths something out. Alfred shakes his head and holds up one finger to get him to repeat it, trying to figure out exactly what he said. He shakes his head and turns to Lutz next to him. finally pulling out his headphones to be able to understand himself and saying what he thinks was said.

“The wig is up your butt,” He says and everyone snorts, shaking their heads and he knows he got it wrong. It goes all the way around, ending with ‘that week was down to fuck’ with the original being ‘the pig rolled in mud’. Alfred rolls his eyes as the next sentence is picked, putting his headphones back in.

He raises his eyes to Matt snorting, knowing whatever it is has to be good to make him laugh. Matt stands and walks over to Allen to sit next to him and start the chain reaction. Everyone shifts so it’s just them three. Alfred raises an eyebrow to Matthew covering his face with his hands and laughing then watches Matt and Allen carefully. Allen leans back with a dumbstruck look on his face. He turns to Alfred and can’t keep the smile off his face.

“What?” Alfred says out loud without thinking after Allen mouths out the words. Allen leans back with a hand covering his mouth to laugh before trying to compose himself and trying again.

“Ted Cruz?” He questions aloud. Allen nods his head and mouth the rest of the sentence as best he can.

“Ted Cruz. is the.. Zodiac.. Killer?” Alfred leans forward with a scrunch in his eyebrows and Allen falls off his chair laughing. He pulls out his headphones to everyone screaming.

“SO IT’S TRUE!”

“He admitted it!”

“You owe me 10 bucks!” Alfred covers his face when he realizes what he actually just said. He groans dramatically and slides off his chair and onto the ground to curl up in a ball as everyone hollers around him. Eventually Allen places a hand on his head.

“It’s alright babe, we all knew it,” Alfred glares back at the smirk Allen throws his way. He’s never playing any games with him ever again.


	54. 2p America x 2p North Italy

“I bet I can bench press you,” Luciano pauses in his reading to look over at Allen in the corner of the room laying on his back. He opens his mouth to say something in response but he can’t find anything reasonable to say to that. So instead he returns to his book without a second glance. 

“How much do you weigh, I bet I can,” Allen raises his arms in the air and pretends to do the motion, turning his hands to pantomime the action. Luciano huffs and rolls his eyes, again not dignifying that with an answer. He continues reading when the book is ripped from his hands.

“Hey!” He shouts at Allen now in front of him with a damnable smirk on his face. He reaches for his book only for Allen to pull his hand and drag him to the ground. Luciano struggles in his hold and only stops when he has Allen pinned underneath him so he can’t grab him again.

“Come on! Just one bench press sweet silver?” Allen coos at him. Luciano groans, and after a moments debate, releases him. With a grimace he lays the way Allen directs him too.

“This is stupid,” Luciano crosses his arms as Allen lifts him up into the air like the true king he is and back down, repeating the motion a few times as Allen cackles to himself at actually being able to bench press him. He’s unceremoniously dropped to the ground but before he can voice his annoyance Allen is above him in push-up position smirking like the Cheshire cat.

“You liked it~” Allen teases and bends down to kiss him, pushing back up to the proper position. Luciano twitches in annoyance, then crosses his arms haughtily.

“One,” He challenges. Allen raises an eyebrow, then smiles widely when he takes the hint. He bends down again for another kiss.

“Two,” Luciano counts out. Allen snickers and goes down again.

“I can do this all night babe,” He whispers seductively. Luciano just rolls his eyes with a mock sneer on his face though his curl in the shape of a heart betrays him.

“Three.” They manage to get to 46 before Allen decides not to go back up and Luciano doesn’t stop him.


	55. 1p2p Russia

The day could have gone a lot better in his opinion. The fighting started way too soon and there came a moment all of his papers were almost scattered all over the meeting room floor. Vlad knows his emotions aren’t expressed very well, but even on his angry drive home he can still feel his muscles aching from the pure look of _annoyance_ that hindered him.

It takes all of his mental control to not slam the door shut. As a country who knows what kind of damage that would cause, not only to the vehicle in question but the property around him. He takes a calculated breath as he walks up the steps to his and Ivan’s now shared home, entering just loud enough to not startle the other in surprise.

He pauses in the doorway, mostly because he does not know _how_  to continue forward. Every blanket in the house must be downstairs, along with every pillow, and by the looks of it, every towel, sheet, and mattress to. It’s a labyrinth of cloth covered chairs with a higher pitched spot in the center of the floor.

“Ah! Welcome back Volodya!” From somewhere in the impressive fort Vlad hears Ivan call out to him. Uneasily he kneels down, looking into the confines of the blankets. He makes sure to pull off his shoes first before managing to crawl through even if he thinks it’s undignified.

Ivan is in the center of the the hoard of pillows, snuggled up and comfy with a book in his hands and a few more settled around him. There is a pile of snacks on a chair in the corner and off the floor for cleanliness. Ivan smiles at him, giggling happily and gesturing him closer. Vlad does so even if confused as to why. He flops his head down into Ivan’s lap at the other’s prodding. He sighs when Ivan runs his fingers through his hair, the wretched meeting long forgotten in a sea of blankets.

* * *

Usually without fail Vlad would pay the utmost attention to a meeting. Though this one has gone to hell right of the bat. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance when his phone lights up from nestled inside his briefcase. He raises an eyebrow to that. There’s no one here who would call him and his boss knows he’s in a meeting and therefor can not answer.

Curiosity taking over he pulls out the device. The smallest bit of panic fills him at seeing Ivan’s name attached to the text message. There’s no reason for his other to contact him unless it’s an emergency. He opens the message and nearly sighs in relief at seeing just a picture of Ivan with a adorable pout on his face along with the tagged on caption.

 _I am bored without my Volodya._  The corners of Vlad’s mouth twitch as he discreetly responds though no one would notice him. Before he can hit send another message from Ivan comes through. This time of his counterpart on the floor with his face still in a pout.

Vlad covers his mouth with a hand to make sure the smile threatening to cross his face is unseen. Especially when Ivan sends another picture of himself in the mirror with his tongue stuck out and then another not 2 seconds later of him hiding sweetly behind a sunflower.

Vlad knows he’s smiling, a feat very few have accomplished yet something Ivan has supreme skill in. The next picture makes his cheeks heat up at the slight seductive tilt to the picture and Ivan’s caption not helping.

 _Volodya needs to come home soon_. Even through text Vlad can tell the slight demand. He clenches his teeth and tries to be composed when another picture comes through. He raises his eyebrows to the oddly shaped frog on his screen. It takes a moment but Ivan eventually texts him.

 _Oops_. Vlad stares at the picture not knowing how to handle it.

 _That was meant for Fredka._ Vlad puts his phone down on the table and covers his mouth again to stifle the smallest of laughs that escape him. He manages to pick up his phone to type out a message back.

 _I will be home soon enough, please be patient. And no. Do not explain the frog._ He hides his phone back in his case and looks up to Allen staring at him incredulously.

“We’re dead guys Vlad smiled. Prepare for the apocalypse.” And the meeting is forgotten.

* * *

Ivan twists up his nose, staring at his counterpart from across the table. He stretches across the wood, resting his cheek on his arms and padding his hands like a child to get Vlad’s attention. It does not work. He furrows his brows lightly and pads more, making the table shake.

“Can I help you Ivan?” Vlad asks simply no looking up from the book in his hands. Ivan hums in thought and pads again.

“Yes,” He says back though he does not go on to explain. He doesn’t really need help, but the sour expression that is on Vlad’s face is something he wants to change. He wiggles out of his seat and goes to stand by Vlad’s mindlessly playing with his hair as he does so. He giggles a little smugly when Vlad puts down his books to lean into the affectionate touch.

“я люблю тебя,” Ivan leans down and kisses his forehead sweetly, nuzzling ever so slightly into his soft brown hair. He giggles again when Vlad tenses underneath him, slowly turning his head up.

“я.. тоже тебя.. люблю,” He says back unconfidently. Ivan nuzzles him more, peppering his face with soft kisses and only stopping when Vlad puts a hand on his face to push him away. Ivan giggles at the action, his eyes bright. Vlad lets out a controlled sigh before shaking his head and the corners of his lips twitch up.

Ivan feels a swell of pride inside him at the sight. It’s an easy smile almost gracing Vlad’s normally rigid features. He holds his hand tightly and kisses the palm, doing his best to keep that smile there for as long as he can.


	56. 1p2p North Italy

If there is one thing Luciano is not, it’s stupid. Maybe reckless but never dumb. He’s collected. His plans are thought out and back up plans are always provided. While his newest plan isn’t the most reasonable idea he’s ever had, he’s sure he can’t be wrong.

He pays attention. He sees everyone’s subtle hints and small gestures. Every last little glance, every small little reach towards him that he has strategically ignored. All the small motions Feliciano makes in his direction. He’s seen them all and has remembered every instance.

Of course at first he thought his counterpart to dislike him, and he played the part marvelously in his opinion. Glaring at just the right angle, sneering at just the right times, turning his head whenever the time arose. That didn’t stop him from completely dropping the facade when Feliciano truly needed assistance. He was there in a heartbeat whether he could admit it or not.

The beginning of his plan is set into action the moment Feli walks in, giggling about something bright and bubbly like usual. Luciano can’t stop the smirk from crossing his face as he thinks about what he’s going to do. He glances coyly over at Feli, smirking even more when the other jumps in his spot and tries to hide a shy smile behind his hand.

It’s almost too easy for Luciano to reach out and grab Feli by the wrist in his passing, yanking him back to fall gracefully right into his lap with an appropriate squeak. Luciano simply snakes his arms around him to keep him from falling and maybe, just maybe, sending a sly look over at a fuming Ludwig.

Luciano rests his head against Feli’s as the meeting is started with much more caution than ever before. He just keeps a smug smile on his face while Feli whimpers and wiggles to get comfy in his new spot. When he’s sure no one is paying too much attention, Luciano leans ever so lightly to whisper in his ear.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” Feli jumps at that, blinking up at him dumbly. With a near silent chuckle Luciano nuzzles back into his counterpart.

“I don’t mind,” He whispers more seductively than he means to, but not really regretting his choice. He’s utterly proud at the blush that appears on Feli’s face and the way his counterpart snuggles more into him. He sits smugly the rest of the meeting, immensely pleased with the way his plan went through.


	57. 1p2p Prussia

Klaus isn’t even trying to sign out logical words, he’s really just flailing his hands back and forth because he doesn’t even know how to to _begin_  to words properly. Eventually he settles on smacking his hands to his face and glaring at Gilbert through his fingers.

“I couldn’t just leave them on the side of the road what kind of _monster_ do you think I am?” Gilbert says accusingly, mocking more hurt by placing a hand over his chest dramatically. He picks up the basket he placed on the ground and squeezes it to his chest.

“We’re taking care of them!” He shouts. Klaus drops his hands, a flurry of motions following.

 _Are you insane?_ Is the first coherent thing he manages to sign out. Gilbert scoffs at the idea, bringing the basket closer. Klaus backs away out of instinct over actual fear. He gets caught besides his counterpart though as he pulls back a blanket to a sleeping child, just a few months old and somehow still sleeping peacefully through Gilbert’s loud voice.

Klaus grimaces as his heart strings are tugged, looking up at Gilbert with a mild form of disgruntlement. Gilbert just smiles down at him wildly, clearing enjoying the situation more and more. He kisses Klaus’s cheek quickly.

“Just for a week? Then we can a find a home? Please Klaus please?” He begs gently head butting Klaus to show his affection. Klaus grimaces harder, a low long sigh escaping him. He half heartedly glares at Gilbert and the other snickers happily, taking the baby and the basket to their room to place on a more stable surface. Klaus shakes his head with a small smile on his face, wondering how he ever managed to be with someone so spontaneously kind.


	58. 1p2p Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reporter and the bad boy

Kiku holds tight to his school work, the notes for the newspaper club on top so he can skim over and jot down any new ideas as they come to him. He scrunches his face in thought and looks up only to have a rock fly past his face and narrowly miss a car in passing. The sudden startle has him fumbling with his books, nearly dropping them to the ground.

“ _Shit_!” And the exclamation Kiku turns to the cemetery next to him and where the rock came from. His eyes widen as Kuro jogs closer and away from the rest of his friends or as some would call them gang. Kiku knows his cheeks are heating up. He has the most awful crush on Kuro, ever since he saved Kiku from being bullied by others despite his apathetic nature. He hides his face behind his work as Kuro leans on the small fence to smirk at him.

“You okay there kitten?” The bad boy coos at him. Kiku nods his head not having the words to say back. Even if he had them, they would have left him when Kuro hops the fence easily, flipping his friends the finger for their jeering. Kiku blinks dumbly at him when he holds out his hands.

“Come on let me carry your books. It’s the least I could do for almost pegging you with a pebble,” Kuro winks and Kiku finds himself tentatively handing his things over. They start to walk and he almost wishes he didn’t hand them over so he’d have something to do with his hands.

“You don’t have to walk me home,” He mutters. To that Kuro snickers and nudges him playfully.

“Sorry kitty no can do,” Kiku turns his head to his feet when Kuro winks at him again.

“Can’t have any one else hitting on you with a rock or otherwise,” Kiku jumps at that much to Kuro’s amusement. He hides his face in his hand, making a mental note to not walk past the cemetery home anymore.

* * *

 Kiku shuffles his feet uneasily. This new topic for the newspaper, while exciting, puts a knot in his stomach. Ludwig had the idea to interview the automotive club, and then it spanned into interviewing other students with special vehicles. Then Feliciano had the brilliant idea that he should be the one to interview the kids with motorcycles, who just happen to be Kuro and his group of friends.

The students begin to filter out and Kiku grips his clipboard tighter. He plans to intercept Kuro before he leaves to go.. do whatever he does after school. His face is heating up before the other even exits the building. His heart pounds when Kuro shows up, talking with two of his other friends. They lock eyes and as if on instinct Kuro comes over to him.

“Hello kitten,” Kuro purrs to him. Kiku has to make a conscious effort to get his words out. Kuro raises an eyebrow at his reasoning then pouts.

“So you didn’t just want to talk to me?” Kiku jumps.

“No! I mean, you and. I just.” He hides behind his clipboard as Kuro laughs. He gasps when he’s pulled gently towards the parking lot. They stop right by Kuro’s bike, black and sleek and gleaming in the sun.

“First things first,” Kuro tells him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Kiku goes to make a note on his paper when a helmet is pushed onto his head. He stares wide eyed at Kuro through it. The other winks.

“Safety first.” Kiku is overwhelmed as Kuro pulls him onto the bike in front of him, bracing Kiku between his arms, hands now on the handles. The clipboard is dropped to the ground.

“Second thing,” Kuro coos at him and the bike roars obnoxiously to life. Kiku squeaks and throws his arms around Kuro’s shoulders. He can barely make out Kuro’s snickering over the engine reeving.

“Hold on~” Kuro teases and eases out of the parking lot. Kiku hangs tight to him, knowing for a fact Kuro is not going as fast as he could. He can feel the wind rushing through his uniform, heart going wild. Kuro shifts slightly to nuzzle against him as best he can with Kiku’s head in a helmet and in that moment he’s glad he’s wearing it. If not only for safety but so Kuro can’t make fun of the red tinge to his cheeks.

* * *

Kiku looks out at the sky as it darkens. He saw the clouds in the distance earlier this morning and a gut feeling told him to bring his umbrella. He’s just very glad he listened since it started raining half way through staying late to work on newspaper club stuff. If he had left with everyone else he would have just barely gotten home. 

Carefully he piles his books into his backpack and makes sure it’s all zipped up so no water will get into it. The umbrella makes a _schwink_ noise as it unfurls outside.

He walks home somewhat slowly, being very mindful of the puddles in his path and enjoying the pittering sound as the drops hit the top of the umbrella. This’ll give him an excuse to heat up some tea when he gets back home, not that he wouldn’t have done that in the first place.

“Oi kitten!” He knows no one else who would call out a nickname like that. He stops in his spot to turn his head up and see Kuro smirking at him from under a banister that’s just barely covering him to keep him dry. Kiku swallows down his crush filled nerves and goes closer.

“What you doing walking out on a day like this?” Kuro coos at him though he’s in no real position to talk.

“What are you doing?” Kiku counters somewhat lamely. Kuro snickers and looks up at the sky. He doesn’t give an answer and Kiku twists the handle of the umbrella in his hands.

“I’m going home, to make tea,” He blurts out. He does his best to not shrink under the amused expression Kuro gives him.

“Would you.. like to join me?” He fumbles out the last of his question and Kuro smirks hardcore. He pushes off the banister and slides under the umbrella, far closer than he needs to be, and places his hand over Kiku’s on the handle.

“Lead the way kitten,” He coos. Kiku turns his head down to hide his embarrassed expression but a small smile comes to his face at the easy warmth of them together. The pittering of rain keeps going, every so often mixed with a cackle from Kuro as he says something just right to get Kiku to laugh lightly even though the day is dark.


	59. 1p2p Russia x 1p2p North Italy

Feliciano had for lack of better wording, a very no good rotten bad day. He woke up late which meant he couldn’t paint as much as he wanted to, and while not the worst thing did put a damper to the start of his day. He managed to leave for work on time but almost broke down and just barely got to a gas station in time so he wouldn’t have to call and wait for someone to drive him to the restaurant. Since he had to stop he was late to work and so walked right into a freak lunch rush without preparation. Though his co-workers did forgive him, he was made to stay and close because of it. He didn’t get to nap the whole day.

He whimpers to himself as he fiddles with the key in the lock, his whole moral making it hard to focus. He sighs when it finally clicks and he walks inside. His jacket is dropped to the first chair he sees. He rubs his eyes and trudges over to the couch, falling face first next to Vlad.

“You are home late,” He says not looking up from his book but placing a hand gently on Feliciano’s head in comfort. Feli whines and explains his day, every so often getting acknowledging hums from Vlad in response.

“Oh, so you are alive,” Feliciano twists to look at the bedroom door where Luciano appears. He nods his head and sits up to watch Luciano go to the kitchen and start preparing food. He’s about to ask what he’s making when arms wrap around his waist.

“Feli is home~” Ivan coos in his ear and snuggles into him. Feli giggles at the cuddles and accepts them gratefully. Ivan prattles on about how much he missed Feli when Luciano brings him food, petting his head in an affectionate way before going back to the bedroom.

“You need sleep,” Vlad finally looks up after Feli has finished eating. Feli pouts a little but when Ivan carries him to the bed he can’t help but giggle in resignation. Luciano is already sleeping face first on the bed, having only stayed up to see Feli get home. Feli snuggles into him, sighing happily when Ivan curls up beside him. He’s barely asleep when Vlad places a hand on his head to run his fingers through his hair and join them.


	60. 1p2p America x 1p2p Canada

“And?” Is all Tommy says to the incredulous looks he receives. Matt rolls his eyes and covers his face with a hand and walks away as if he can’t believe what is going on. Matthew is opening and closing his mouth as he tries to figure out something to say while Alfred just stares at him.

“Dude, your arm is mangled, we need to get you to a hospital or something,” His speech is slightly slurred from the drinking and yet still manages to be the voice of reason. Tommy scoffs and waves his good arm about him carelessly.

“So what if I broke my arm I’m still doing it,” As if to prove it Tommy stands messily and walks to the edge of the small cliff, wanting to jump in while the adrenaline is still rushing through his veins to not make his arm hurt. He’s psyching himself up for it when two arms latch around his stomach and hoist him off the ground.

“Matt the fuck bro put me down,” Tommy struggles as best he can from over Matt’s shoulder where the other placed him, marching off in a different direction other than the lake.

“MMMAaaaaaattttTTTTTTT,” Tommy slurs out as the alcohol really settles in his system. There’s a car from no where and he’s stuffed inside, cuddling up in Matthew’s lap as a pain starts to streak through his arm.

“Matthew my arm hurts,” He whines burying his head in Matthew’s chest. The other sighs and bends down to curl against him in a mock attempt at cuddling. Alfred flops onto him too while Matt glances behind him from the passenger seat of the cab.

“Cause you broke your arm dumbfuck,” Matt tells him. Still, Tommy manages to flip him off.

* * *

Matthew opens his mouth to say something but upon further inspection of the cards in his hands, closes it. He sighs, and twists up his nose, then bites his lip. A small whine escapes him as he places them on the table face down to look at the others around the table.

“I have no idea what any of this means,” He mumbles out a little embarrassed. Al immediately starts laughing, banging his hand on the table and leaning back causing his chair to topple at the same time. Matthew glares half hearted at where he knows Al is on the floor. Alfred covers his mouth with his hand, giggling into it while Matt just rolls his eyes.

“It’s not funny!” Matthew says aloud crossing his arms with a huff. Al manages to climb up to rest his arms on the table to smirk at Matthew which prompts Alfred to laugh more.

“You guys suck,” Matthew turns his head away from them, a firm pout on his face. Matt pats his head awkwardly but Matthew can see the traces of a smile on his face meaning he’s just as amused, which is not funny.

“I have no idea what pixelated bukkake means and unless one of you wants to explain it then I can’t pick,” Matthew says defiantly. It’s nearly unholy the way Al’s eyes light up in mischief. Alfred sends Matt a worried glance.

“Well, you see snow drop it’s-” Al doesn’t get another word out. Alfred tackles him from the side, clamping a firm hand over Al’s mouth.

“Maybe we should start a new round!” He squeaks out from the floor. Matt shakes his head in amusement. He snakes an arm around Matthew’s shoulder to pull him close and whisper in his ear. Matthew’s face lights up like a candle.

“Can we skip this round??” He sputters out covering his face.

“Matt!” Alfred pops up from the edge of the table, giving Matt a horrified look when he realizes what Matt has done while Al loses it again from below him. Matthew keeps his face firmly hidden in his hands barely hearing the low rumbling chuckle of Matt beside him.

“Who put that!?” Matthew asks suddenly, giving them all scandalized looks. Al puts his hands up in surrender and Matt shakes his head. Alfred shies away from Matthew’s shocked expression.

“Damn you’re dirty muffin cheeks,” Al coos and Alfred tackles him again to get him to shut up. Matthew groans and lets Matt ruffle his hair comfortingly. They really should find a better game to play.

* * *

“Do we need anything else from the basement?” Alfred opens the door to the cellar. Al pauses in his carrot cutting to think about it.

“No I think that’s all we needed,” He shrugs his shoulders and return to chopping. They’re having a a fun dinner with Matt and Matthew. He hears Alfred’s steps as he descends. It’s not long before there’s a crash and loud thumping. Al looks to the basement just in time to see Alfred slamming the door shut and throwing his back against it heavily. Alfred looks like he saw a ghost.

“Why is there a corpse in the basement??” He squeaks out. Okay so Al was partially right. He puts his knife down to give Alfred an amused look.

“What do you mean there’s-”

“There’s a dead person in our basement!” Alfred shrieks at him, flailing his arms about to convey his meaning. Al rolls his eyes and pokes Alfred out of the way to open the basement door. He marches down the stairs with Alfred’s hands on his shoulders and hiding for protection.

“Alfred,” Al says exasperatedly. Alfred whines in response. Al finds the chain to pull the light on and gives it a small tug. In the middle of the floor is a face down body with an arm bent at an odd angle. Al hisses and curls back. Alfred whines louder.

“Holy fuck,” Al says softly but with a lot of feeling. He kneels down next to the body as Alfred protests due to germs but Al has to see if they are still alive.

“BAH!” The head of the body turn sharply to face Al showing him cold black eyes. Al screams, scrambling back and jumping straight into Alfred’s arms. Alfred in turn backs away from the body now moving. He trips on the stairs and they both clamber to get to the top.

They stare wide eyed at each other after slamming the door shut. Al mouths out so many curse words while Alfred looks like he wants to cry. They both shriek when they hear a rumbling noise.

Matt is standing near the wall with a hand over his mouth, curling in on himself as his body shakes. Al blinks dumbfounded at him, jumping when a lighter laughter is muffled from behind the door.

“What the FUCK!” Al shouts at Matthew when he opens the door. Alfred pouts with his arms crossed as Matthew can barely manage to explain their prank. Matt excuses himself to laugh more and Al slams the basement door back on Matthew’s face.


	61. 1p2p America

Before the rock even hits the window, Alfred’s ears twitch. They flip back and forth on his head as he hears the approaching footsteps, soft and precise in the night. He carefully creaks out of bed and opens the window to his room. Standing under a tree in the distance is another figure. Alfred giggles softly, taking one last glance behind him, and hopping out the window. He doesn’t run, though he wishes he could to the person. He can’t see very well in the darkness, but Al’s eyes are lit up a soft red. No longer afraid of them, Alfred snuggles up into his boyfriend’s arms the moment he can. Al snickers and takes his hand, dragging him off down the sidewalk. Al’s tail swishes behind him, every so often twirling around to wrap around Alfred’s leg. Alfred chides him a little, making Al’s pointed ears twitch, but the feline does nothing but smirk at him, showing off the semi pointed teeth.

His ally cat holds his hand gently, nuzzling into his neck as they sit atop the slide in the playground. Every so often Al will lick his cheek and Alfred’s bunny ears will flop a little causing Alfred to blush and Al to laugh at him. Alfred twitches his nose and boops Al’s head playfully. The cat once again laughs and snuggles Alfred in tight against the cold creeping in on them. The bunny never was much for the cold.

A sharp _crack_ has them on high alert. They both hear it before they see the source. Al’s muscles tense, his ears are twitching. Alfred can smell the person coming and he holds his legs close. A group of people emerge from the shadows, their skin reflected in the moonlight, soft hisses echoing around them. A low growl emits from Al’s throat.

“Thhhought we’d catch you herree,” One of the snakes say, malice in his voice. Al’s grip on Alfred tightens.

“You’ve been ssssneaking off with thisss.. Bunny,” Another says. Alfred can see Al’s eyes moving around in the dark, switching from person to person that surround them. They are outnumbered. Alfred has seen Al fight before, he doesn’t like it. He can fight too, and he doesn’t like that either. The snake people step closer and Al drags Alfred to his feet and the two are running before Alfred knows what is happening. Too bad the snake people prepared for that. One of them slithers right up to Alfred, grabbing his arm and twisting him back and away from Al.

“Alfred!” Al hisses in the night. He lets out another predatory noise before pouncing on the snake that grabbed Alfred. Another snake person jumps for Al, but Alfred manages to catch him and bite down hard on his arm, his slight buckteeth making a sharp indent. The snake screeches out. Alfred is dropped and looks up to two snakes, ready to pound him. Alfred raises a hand to cover his face when a monstrous roar is released. The snake people freeze in their spots. The roar turns into a long drawling growl that creeps closer and closer. Alfred is yanked to his feet by Al now with his arms wrapped protectively around his bunny as his group of mutt-blood cats come skidding out in front of them. In their lead is a giant brown bear. The bear growls again and the cats are hissing beside him, chasing off the snakes back to their own town. Al is running his hands all over Alfred trying to find bruises or marks he can kiss away, not that he wouldn’t kiss Alfred’s skin in the first place.

“Al I’m fine,” Alfred reassures in a whisper, grabbing his kitten by the face to see the bust lip he’s now sporting. Al lets out a soft whine, closing his eyes and leaning into Alfred for a hug.

“You idiot.” There’s another growl. Alfred gulps looking back into he eyes of the brown bear. Al laughs nervously at Matt’s demeaning scowl.

“I fucking told you that would happen,” The bear says. Al ‘pffts’, sending grateful looks to his cat friends who come over and pander to them asking if they’re alright as well.

“If dad finds out,” Al groans to his brother’s threat. Alfred giggles for a moment before another growl is heard he knows all too well.

“What were you thinking?” Alfred’s ears droop significantly, turning only in time to be tackled by his own brother. The polar bear squishes him, then hits him in the head.

“I knew something like this would happen when you sneak out but do you ever listen to me? Noooo Alfred’s gotta do everything on his own.” Matthew runs his hands down his face, glaring, and yet looking relieved. Alfred tries to calm his brother down while Al slides a hand around his waist.

“We’re fine frosty clam down. You’re almost as bad as grumpy pants over here,” Al teases, snickering to himself. His cats join in as Matt makes a gruff sound, further proving Al’s point.

“You’re so lucky,” Matthew chides again, hugging Alfred close. Alfred manages to get Matthew off him to fret over Al properly, seeing is how they could have gotten seriously hurt. Al’s friends and brother decide to walk them back to their house just to make sure.

“Maybe we should meet up in the day time for now,” Alfred says gently, kissing Al’s nose. Al nuzzles against him, about to respond when a door is opened halting their conversation.

“I’d say that’s a fine idea,” Alfred pales and so does Matthew at their father standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips and ears high in alert. With one more quick kiss, Alfred is _so_ grounded.


	62. 2p Russia x 1p Liechtenstein

Coming from a rich family, maybe Eva shouldn’t have told her brother she would walk home from school by herself. He has a mean streak and he had plenty of other work to do today, she didn’t want to pester him for a ride back. She doesn’t even get off school grounds before a group from the school next door corners her.

“Little princess, all by her lonesome,” One of them teases. Eva keeps her expression in check at the remark. She eyes them all carefully, her mind racing in the 12 different directions on how to take each and every one of them down. Her brother isn’t stupid. She knows more self defense skills and techniques than strictly necessary. One of the bullies steps closer and she tenses, prepared to drop her things and ram the heel of her hand right where it hurts.

“HEY,” Eva snaps her head to one of her teachers walking closer with another student right behind them. The bullies scatter instantly and Eva knows they were all bark and no bite. The teacher asks her the right questions to which she has generic answers. When the adult walks away she peeks up at the student.

“Thank you,” She says softly. They look down at her with a brooding look then sigh.

“I couldn’t let them harm you,” He says. To that she giggles and starts back on her walk home.

“I’d have been more worried what I would have done to them,” She smiles brightly. The boy blinks dumbly at her but follows cautiously.

“You’re not a fighter,” He says now walking her home. She shakes her head.

“I do not like to and am very glad I didn’t have to,” She smiles up at him and the smallest peppering of pink crosses his cheeks though his face does not change its deadpan expression.

“I’m Eva,” She introduces herself when they arrive to her front gate. The boy bows his head like out of some fairy tale.

“Vlad, it was nice to meet you,” And without another word he turns and leaves. Eva smiles to herself gently. Such a kind person and yet with such an expression, just like a brother she knows who will mostly likely bombard her with questions as soon as she gets inside.


	63. 1p2p Prussia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character death....

Gilbert feels the pain jolt through him. It leaves him breathless and stumbling to hold himself upright on a dresser, panting harshly. It’s excruciating, like someone is tearing through his chest and stealing away his stomach, or his heart. He _hates_ it. Up until a month ago the pain stayed a dull ache in his chest, then grew into sudden bursts of agony. He clenches his teeth and hisses.

It takes effort to move from his support, gripping hard to the wall when he can get a hand to it. He walks to the living room and what left he could feel begins to hurt as he spots Klaus on the couch. His counterpart is staring blankly at a wall as tears slowly roll down his cheeks, shaking in sync to when the pain runs through Gilbert. He mindlessly turns his head, a desolate look in his now bloodshot eyes.

Gilbert swallows his pain to march over to him with a strong front. He crashes down next to Klaus, snaking an arm around his waist to pull him to lay on the couch. Klaus turns away from him at first then buries his head into Gilbert’s chest to weep silently. Gilbert closes his eyes tight, his own tears beginning to slip through as he keeps Klaus locked in his grip, wanting to memorize the warm feel of him for whatever time they have left.

Gilbert isn’t too sure what compels him to do it, maybe because he knows Klaus loves his voice, maybe because they are both out of ideas, but Gilbert sings. His voice cracks from his emotions and it’s too soft to be like the way he normally sounds. It makes Klaus cry harder and hold him just as much as his strength will allow.

Every so often a shot of pain will shoot through them, making Klaus wince and twitch in Gilbert’s arms. Gilbert rubs smooth circles on his back though he can feel his own strength fading with every new stab. He continues to sing until the song ends, shaking and whispering out one last thing for Klaus to hear.

“Iche liebe dich,” He whispers as strong as he can. Klaus shakes too, tapping at his shoulder weakly in morse code for him to get the message. Gilbert grits his teeth and before he knows it Klaus’s hold loosens dramatically and he goes slack. 

Gilbert holds tight to his lifeless body, a new harder pain shooting through him now with fresh tears making themselves known. He tries to keep himself together as much as he can when his heart beats unevenly. He gasps for air but it doesn’t come. He grips tight to Klaus, only feeling just a bit awesome that he managed to make his counterparts last moments somewhat bearable, then his eyes only see black.


	64. 1p2p America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding day

The day a most couples set a date to get married is one of the most exciting of their lives. It’s exhilarating to be able to look at their future spouse and know that they want to spend their rest of their life with them so much they are willing to hold a large ceremony to prove it. It takes time, and planning, and patience, and love to be able to host such an event. In the end, it’s a day to remember forever.

Tommy takes a deep breath, walking down the aisle decorated with bright blue flowers with Oliver’s arm linked with his. They share excited smiles as Oliver goes to take his seat in the front row, already blubbering up with tears. Tommy pulls at his suit, trying to make it fit better as he is not used to such stuffy and expensive clothing. Personally, he would have rather run off to Vegas or even just go to a random court house to make it official, but his husband to be insisted on the event, saying it would make it all much more memorable.

He runs his hands over the black fabric, smiling uneasily to the priest who looks happy himself. Tommy never expected a day like this to come for him. Most of his life has been scrappy, bouncing from place to place and never settling down. Then one day he started bouncing around with someone who never seemed to want to be in one place for long. They traveled, and occasionally went to work together, but started staying together. Tommy couldn’t have been more surprised when Alfred proposed.

He didn’t even see it coming. Alfred just dropped to his knee one day and popped the question. Tommy felt overwhelmed. Sure he loved Alfred and he knew that Alfred loved him, they had been dating for years. The fact Alfred would be so willing to be with him makes his heart flutter. He’s not sure if it’s allowed by some unspoken law, but the other nations cheered and approved, so he doesn’t worry about it.

Matt pushes his arms playfully, his own way of saying congratulations. Tommy smiles at his brother, also fidgeting in his suit. Matt is even less accustomed to being formal but he nodded his head immediately when Tommy stumbled over his words to ask him to be his best man. He couldn’t think of anyone else that deserved the position who has been with him for so long and always been there for him.  

Flavio giggles from the other side of Matt, blowing Tommy a kiss in happiness. Klaus peeks out from behind the blonde, signing out with his hand how exciting this all is. Tommy smiles back at them. Flavio has been his best friend for years now and Klaus helped him stand on his own two feet back in the day. It only makes sense to him to have them all by his side during this moment.

Across from them is Matthew and Ivan and Natalia, Alfred’s best friends. They all stand perfectly straight and smiling giddily among themselves. Tommy locks eyes with Matthew and the two share a sweet smile. Matthew had been the one to fully support them first, making sure his own parental figures understood that they really did love each other and their happiness overflowed when near each other. Tommy owes Matthew a lot for his help.

Music starts and Tommy practically jumps out of his skin, snapping his head to the entryway. His hands fly to his mouth cover up his dropped jaw at Alfred being walked down the aisle by Arthur. He laughs to himself and starts wiping away emotional tears at the sight of Alfred in his white suit, the smallest of veils placed on his head running down the back of his head. Alfred is laughing softly to himself with his eyes only settled on Tommy.

Tommy manages to keep his eyes clean for when Alfred is passed off to him, both of them smiling to each other with an adoring look. Its overwhelming and Tommy has to take a deep breath to not start blubbering up again. Alfred looks so good in his suit, it curves to him just right and the white makes his blue eyes pop. He looks amazing and Tommy can’t really help himself.  

Alfred has put up with all of his habits, good and bad and ugly. Sure they bicker sometimes, but they can usually get over their arguments quickly and effectively. Not to say Tommy has a lot of bad habits, but more so natural reactions after doing them for years on end. One of those reactions involves the way Alfred’s behind looks in nice clothing. Tommy has lost count of the times he’s smacked Alfred’s butt to hear his lover make undignified moments. He’s going to remember this one though.

_SMACK._

Tommy freezes. It’s been a natural habit to smack Alfred’s booty for so long, the when he saw the perfect opportunity to do so when Alfred turned to face the priest more so, his mind went on autopilot. He clenches his jaw tight with a strained smile on his face as Alfred slowly moves his head to stare at him. His face is beginning to blush in utter bewilderment. Meanwhile Tommy is dying inside. He fucked up. He fucked up royally. He smacked Alfred’s ass in front of all their family and friends on their wedding day.

It’s deadly quietly around them as everyone heard the tell tale smacking sound. Tommy is trying to scramble for the words to even begin to say sorry, or oops, or _something_ to make up for the fact he pretty much just ruined their big day. He and Alfred planned for so long this moment and he just dashed it all to hell. He’s going to be in so much shit for this. And their families saw and he’s pretty sure there are a few officials in the audience as well. He fucked up.

The silence stretches on as no one says anything. Tommy starts to shake out of no idea what to do when he feels motion from behind him. He jerks his head around to Matt, who is now leveling their father figure with a stare.

“You owe me 5 bucks,” Matt says smugly to Francois. The Frenchman groans but waves his hand in an ‘I know’ fashion. Tommy stares at them both wide eyed then turns the look to Alfred. He opens his mouth to try to say something when Matthew snorts, covering his mouth with a hand. Then Alfred laughs.

Alfred hasn’t taken his eyes off Tommy, laughing openly and wildly in his face, the corners of his eyes crinkling at the absolute merriment about the whole situation. Tommy’s shoulders droop as he thought he would be completely dead because of what he just did. Instead his future husband clings to his brother as they both try hard to stand as it’s hard with the utter guffaws coming from them.

He hasn’t seen Alfred laugh this much in a while, it makes the corners of his mouth twitch up as his so close to husband gasps for air. Eventually Matthew drops his brother, letting Alfred fall to his knees and bang his hand on the ground a few times while Matthew covers his stomach with his arms to hold himself together.

Tommy takes a deep breath as the rest of the audience starts to giggles to themselves, the majority of the awkwardness passing just enough. Alfred wipes tears from his eyes, his megawatt smile not slipping in the slightest. He locks eyes with Tommy, still giggling and pulls himself from the floor, taking Tommy’s hand to squeeze it tight. Tommy stares dumbfounded at him for being somewhat _okay_ with what just happened. Alfred faces the priest and nods him on who starts the ceremony with a small stutter.

Tommy can’t take his eyes off Alfred. His gorgeous sunshine is breezing past his blunder with the most brilliant of smiles on his face, his cheeks still tinged red from his laughing. Tommy squeezes his hand and Alfred glances at him, bubbling up in giggles once more. Even after what he just did, Alfred still wants to be with him. Tommy lets a dopey smile come to his face, keeping his eyes on his most amazing almost husband.

The vows come along and still frazzled from his earlier mishap, Tommy stumbles over the words, accidentally saying fuck a few times, causing Alfred to start laughing again. His so close to being husband puts a hand on his shoulder and holds one up to the priest. His head is facing down as his shoulder shake in a more silent laugh. His smile has yet to disappear

“Skip the damn vows,” Alfred wheezes out. Tommy doesn’t know whether to sigh in relief to not have to mess up his vows anymore or feel guilty because he’s further ruining their special day. The priest looks to him, making him repeat the words and give his final assurance.

“I do,” Tommy says confidently. He watches Alfred, still slipping into snickers. The priest manages to get him to say the last words and asks him if he does take Tommy to be his lawfully wedded husband.

“I do,” Alfred raises his head to smile at the ceiling, shaking his head in somewhat disbelief. “I do, I do,” He continues then looks at Tommy with such joy that Tommy tears up. They barely need any encouragement from the priest to lean together and seal the deal. Tommy pulls back when Alfred giggles into the kiss, holding Tommy’s face between his hands and wiping away his emotional tears with his thumbs. Tommy laughs too, wrapping his husband in a tight hug.

The bustle happens soon after, them running down the aisle together hand in hand and jumping into a car to drive to the reception. They are followed by their friends and family and Tommy spends the quiet moment admiring the ring on Alfred’s finger. He kisses him so many times and Alfred laughs at every one of them.

–

When Matthew manages to set up the sappy slideshow of their time together for his best man speech, Alfred doubles over in laughter again at the title of it. Matthew just shrugs and says he forgot to change it but to Tommy, 'married dweebs’ is the best title for a happy picture montage. Matthew starts talking as the pictures roll, depicting the first few times Tommy and Alfred went on adventures together and even some as they started to really have feelings for each other, the adoring looks evident in pictures.

Ofcourse there are a few of them being goofy together in ridiculous couple Halloween costumes and maybe one or two of them wrestling in the grass during a picnic. Some giggle at the ones of Tommy flaunting it in a dress, but Alfred kisses his cheeks and tells him those are his favorite.

“And even up until the last moment,” Matthew smiles knowingly at them and the slide show changes to a picture of Tommy’s hand right over Alfred’s butt mid slap. Tommy stares wide eyed at the picture with his jaw dropped and Alfred nearly falls out of his chair.

“You guys are still dweebs,” Matthew finishes his best man speech, giggling himself now too at the loud noises from his brother. Alfred buries  his head in Tommy’s neck, holding onto him happily, trying and failing to muffle his laughter. Tommy smiles down at him, absolute happiness bursting inside him. Alfred looks up to him, new laugh tears coming out. Tommy kisses him sweetly.

“I love you starshine,” He whispers. Alfred wiggles in delight and cuddles into his arms.

“I love you too,” Alfred says softly. Tommy can’t help the well of emotions inside him. Even after such a big fuck up, Alfred still loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative titles provided by Usagi323 include: Holy Smacktrimony; Unintended Reflex; To Death do us Smack; The Smack Heard Round the Cathedral; I now pronounce you my idiot; How To Fuck up Your Wedding And Fall In Love With Husband All Over Again; Matt Has Very Little Faith In His Brother; and I’m Marrying An Idiot.


	65. 2p North Italy x 1p Liechtenstein

Eva holds tight to her bag. She’s not exactly afraid of someone taking it, but her brother’s warnings come back to her at every moment. Her steps make small tap noises on the pavement, the only other noise is the passing of cars and the haggard breathing that is getting closer and closer. 

Her eyes snap up to the person leaning on the wall just a few feet in front of her, hunched on the ground and looking worse for wear. Her heart jumps to her throat and her steps stop. She’s not afraid for herself, but this stranger is badly injured if the blood stains on their side is anything to go by. She swallows down her momentary panic to come closer, standing just out of their reach in case they do try something. She blinks down at them as they jerk their head up.

She keeps her breathing controlled and her face neutral as they judge her. There is a wound on their side that they try desperately to keep covered, probably to keep from bleeding more, and a clear gash on their upper arm. A cut is on their cheek too. Their eyes are glaring at her before their head lolls to the side, too exhausted to keep the expression strong.

Eva knows how this feels, to be helpless on the side of the road. She grits her teeth and throws away every voice in her head that sounds suspiciously like her brother. She switches her bag to her other shoulder and kneels down to wrap an arm under this person bleeding on the side of the road. They grunt and gripe as she hoists them up. She whines only slightly when they allow her to carry their weight, staggering and stumbling all the way to her home.

She helps him lay on the couch gently, him hissing as he sprawls out and covering his side again. She bites her lip and gets her two of the first aid kits stashed around her living space. It takes some finagling to get him out of his ruined shirt. Her fingers make quick work of dressing the wounds, having learned the skill after so many years. It’s a quick job but it will last till morning when she can take her time.

He rolls into the couch and she heads to her kitchen, making something nice and easy to help get some nourishment in him. Every so often she peeks over at the guest, checking for any blood seeping through the bandages. Some looked deep, she might have to sew him up. She just smiles when she finds him watching her.

She feeds him, him glaring at her softly as she does as if he hates being so helpless, but at the same time enjoys being pampered. She finds him a blanket and wordlessly he stays on the couch to sleep. Maybe she hides some of her valuables in the small safe she keeps just in case.

-

Come morning the stranger is more lively, glaring harder now with health in their system and all she gives him is food and soft smiles. He sits up nicely for her when she asks to redress his wounds and properly clean them.

“Why are you helping me?” He finally asks when she’s working on putting disinfectant on his cheek. He winces at the stinging before she covers it up properly.

“It is the right thing to do,” She tells him gently. He rolls his eyes to her answer, but she can see the gratitude behind the action. She’s been in his position before. It’s exactly what she would have wanted.

She finds and cleans some thread to sew up his arm, the cut deeper than the others. He hisses at every new stitch but he seems to know it necessary. She ignores his odd judging looks, simply making more food for them both.

He stays for another day, talking crassly and being unpleasant to which she responds nicely, smiling easily to him. He softens later in the night but the morning after she wakes up to him gone, a note written on the table telling her ‘thank you’ in neat script. The next day she finds flowers on her doorstep.


	66. 2p America x 2p South Italy

_“This is a horrible idea darling,” Flavio chides the other, but still holds the ice cube to his ear. His best friend just laughs, playing with a spare piece of metal, cleaning it mindlessly even though he has done so 12 times. Flavio sighs and pinches the numbed ear to test to see if he can still feel it._

_“Ready?” He asks cautiously. Even if he is one for spontaneous adventures, this could be dangerous. His best friend cackles and holds up a needle.  
_

_“Do it babe,” He says with a casual nickname. Flavio sighs and lines up the needle to the dot they made earlier. On the count of three he cringes and pushes the needle in. His best friend hisses, breathing becoming staggered. Flavio makes a high pitched whine as it starts to bleed, pushing in the makeshift earring as best he can._

_“Ew ew ew blood ew,” He waves his hands about spinning in a circle from being absolutely creeped out. He glares haughtily at the laugh directed his way.  
_

_“Relax,” They say, holding a tissue to their ear to stop the rest of the blood. Flavio puffs and puts his hands on his hips._

_“It’s going to get infected,” He scolds him, again earning him a laugh.  
_

_“You worry too much.” Two weeks later, his friend went to the doctor’s and had to get the piercing removed due to it being blistered and pus filled. A month after that he moved just before high school began and Flavio lost contact with him, his only memory being the scrappy made piercing that they never did for him._

_–_

Flavio sits scrolling through his phone feed, checking out the new designs that are coming out and rising to the top of the fashion charts. His mind is whirling in ideas as well as the smell of cleaning chemicals in the piercing parlor. It’s not so much a spur of the moment idea, as he had been thinking about getting a piercing done fora while, but finding a scrappy ring among his things sealed the deal. 

With finding it brought on a slew of memories he thought he forgot. It’s been too long since he’s seen his old best friend. He probably wouldn’t even recognize him. They lost contact so long ago.

“Alright Flavio?” Someone calls his name and he looks up to the piercer that called him. He follows the man back to a separate room. He unabashedly eyes the man, covered in intricate tattoos that are edgy yet in a way that’s tasteful. Flavio feels no regret in getting an eyeful of this man in his tight black t-shirt. His body is exquisite and Flavio wants to dress and undress him.

“Go ahead and take a seat on the table here,” The man tells him, closing the door behind him in the room. Flavio does as he’s told, smiling brightly at him, eyes scanning the piercings that adorns his face. One ear is lined to the top while the other has only three and his lower lip has a pair of two tiny studs on each side.. Flavio wants to run his tongue over them.

“This your first piercing?” The man asks him, getting tools set up including a needle and some marking ink and cleaning chemicals. He changes his gloves nearly after every new tool is set up.

“Yes,” Flavio tells him, his smile not faltering to the gorgeous smirk the man throws back at him.

“What were you thinking about getting?” He asks, standing with a toothpick dabbed in the ink. Flavio explains and shows his ear off, sitting still as the piercer dots it gently. He looks in the mirror when directed and smiles.

“Perfect,” He says. It’s in the right spot. He lies down when told to, taking a deep breath as the piercer explains the process.

“So what made you decide to get this done?” The insanely attractive man asks him, making conversation and distracting Flavio from the needle that is making it’s way up the ranks of being placed next to his head.

“Found an earring from an old friend, decided I wanted to wear it,” He answers. The piercer smiles wide at that, the smile clicking in Flavio’s mind as something he’s seen before though he can’t place it quite right. He goes back to looking at the other’s earrings. The ear with all the rings are colored to look like a rainbow. The other side however with only three, has two at the bottom and a single one up in the cartilage where he is getting his own done.

“I’m going to count to three, needle goes in on three, okay?” The piercer says to him. Flavio takes one more deep breath and nods his head. He closes his eyes tight, whining as the needle goes through his ear. He lets out a huff when the ring is snapped into place.

“See? That wasn’t so bad,” The piercer teases, their tone oddly familiar. Flavio puts a hand to his head dramatically in exhilaration and confusion, trying to place the voice.

“Relax Flaves I promise this one won’t get infected,” Flavio snaps his eyes to the wicked smirk on his piercer’s face. He switches to lay on his side, gawking at the man in recognition.

“Sugar you got hot,” Is all his mind can think to say. Allen cackles at that, resting his head in his hand and smiling somewhat sweetly back at him.

“It’s good to see you again,” He says more authentically than he probably means. Flavio just  sighs, loving the way that sounds. Allen then jumps into a spiel about how to care for the piercing, going over the proper procedure to soak and clean the piercing so it doesn’t get infected like his did nearly 6 years ago.

When checking out, Flavio recognizes the ring in Allen’s ear as the one from so long ago. He’s mildly smug Allen still has it, knowing his feelings are somewhat mutual. He winks at Allen when he leaves the place,.

“Shit Flaves!” He stops on the sidewalk to face Allen chasing after him. He smiles to the punked out piercer, still with that smirk on his face.

“You forgot this,” Allen hands him a card and with a wink goes back into his shop. Flavio turns the card over in his hand and chuckles softly to himself at the number scrawled on it. He will definitely be giving his best friend a call. They have lots of catching up to do and Flavio would be such a liar if he wasn’t curious to see what other piercings Allen has.

He’s delighted to find nipple piercings.


	67. 2p Russia x 2p North Italy

It’s not typical but it is not unexpected. It’s really simple things that set Luciano off into a screaming cursing fit. Very few can actually understand him as he spits out insults in Italian though every one can understand to move out of the way when he starts throwing knives.

Vlad flips one of his meeting papers over and tilts his head to the side to avoid the knife flung in his direction. He doesn’t look up still, knowing the knife wasn’t really meant for him. Allen is on the other side of the table with his arms in the air and dodging the knives sent his way as he further riles Luciano up into an angry stupar.

Vlad sighs and puts his papers down. Simply he stands and walk over to where Luciano is. He makes no noise as he grabs Luciano under his arms and lifts him off the ground. The Italian kicks and swears as Vlad carries him outside like some sort of rabid animal.

He drops Luciano once they are outside, leaning on the doors so Luciano doesn’t go running back inside. Luciano begins pacing instead, screaming louder in a language Vlad barely understands. He knows Luciano is cursing but that’s just about it. Finally Luciano drops to the ground with a huff, glaring at nothing in particular.

“Are you done?” Vlad ask a him with a deadpan voice.

“No,” Luciano spits back at him. Vlad rolls his eyes and moves from the doors to kneel next to Luciano. The Italian is still grumbling to himself but stops when Vlad places a hand on his shouler.

“He is not worth it маленький крестик,” Vlad tell a him. Luciano glares up at him then sighs hard. He runs a hand through his hair and rejects Vlad’s hand to be helped up.

“I know that,” He hisses and marches back inside. Vlad tilts his head to the side and follows. On his way back to his seat he places his hand on Luciano’s head for a quick comforting second. The action makes Luciano sighs again and Vlad feels mildly proud that he managed to quell the fight for at least another day.


	68. 1p2p America and 1p2p Nyo Canada

When Alfred finally tells his best friend that maybe he didn’t entirely like girls like that, that maybe he was only attracted to boys, he thought Maddie would be disgusted or think of him less. That’s how the other all reacted and he prepared himself for the worst. Maddie laughs instead.

“Me too,” she says into her hand, still giggling. Alfred breathes a sigh of relief and whole heartedly agrees to go with her next time she heads out to a speak easy for the night. He’s never been to one before, having never had the confidence, nor where one would be. Luckily Maddie has it all planned out. She helps him dress up in a soft black buttoned shirt, her own dark blue dress swishing around her knees.

They walk down the street together with their arms linked to give the appearance of a couple going out for the night, laughing quietly to themselves over silly things. Maddie gives him a small run down on how this particular speak easy is run compared to other larger ones. Alfred is thankful it’s a small vendor.

When they get closer to an area out of the way, soft music plays around them. Maddie leads him stealthily down an ally way where some one is waiting, leaning against the wall outside a door in a dark red buttoned shirt. They stand up straighter when they notice the two approaching. Alfred feels nerves unwind inside him but Maddie smiles brightly and hugs the stranger.

“Alfred, this is Max. She’s my..” Maddie trails off with an excited smile, looking up to Max adoringly. Said Max in turn blushes, rubbing at the back of her head awkwardly, careful not to mess up her long hair tied up in a ribbon. She gives Alfred a small wave.

“I got us a good table,” She mumbles. Alfred smiles to himself as his best friend holds hands with Max, following them inside. He almost runs into a few chairs and people looking around.

The building is not big compared to some of the places Maddie has told him about. The lights are soft giving the cream colored wooden tables a gentle glow. The tables themselves are positioned around a dark wood floor meant for dancing. On the opposite end of the door is a small lifted stage where the instruments are, including a small drumset and trumpet.

Alfred sits in a daze, his eyes darting from small detail to person to everything else. It’s a new experience for him and he’s glad that Maddie brought him to a smaller venue. He listens to them talk in hushed tones as his eyes continue wandering.

They keep landing on one person particular. He noticed them when the walked onto the stage with the other musicians, his eyes going to the movement, but they keep going back even after he consciously drags them away. He resorts to subtle glances the best he can manage.

The person has a more disheveled style to them with their reddish hair not entirely tamed and the sleeves of their white button shirt rolled up. The white only accents the darkness of their skin that bears a striking resemblance to the sweets Alfred so adores.

He jumps in his spot when the stranger he’s been more or less ogling notices, flashing him a coy smirk. Quickly Alfred turns to Max and Maddie to distract and hopefully kill the short spurt of blush on his cheeks.

“How did you get a table this good?” Maddie asks her date. Alfred plays with his fingers purposefully making sure his eyes are glued to the table. Max shrugs.

“My cousin works here,” She says plainly. Maddie hums and snuggles into her, smiling happily when max puts an arm around her. Alfred takes a deep breath and glances at the stage only to find the stranger gone. A small bubble of disappointment builds up and he has to shake his head to rid himself of the feeling though it works only slightly. He takes another deep breath when the lights dim. Maddie bounces in her seat and turns to face the stage in her seat, now leaning into Max’s chest. Alfred follows her line of sight and instantly his heart pounds.

The musicians are cast in a dull light with one bright spotlight in the center where the attractive person he has been staring at stands with a microphone positioned in front of him. Then the song starts. Alfred is mesmerized. Their voice is silky and low, tantalizing in the sweetest of ways. The people around shout out small cheers and some dancers take the floor. Alfred pays them no mind. His heart beats wildly as he listens to the singer croon, cheeks going up in flames when the singer looks to him and doesn’t look away.

Alfred can’t take his eyes away. Even surrounded by people this is one of the most intimate moments he’s ever had. Maddie pulls Max to her feet and to the dance floor, momentarily stealing Alfred’s attention. He blinks himself out of his daze for just a second. He jerks when the voice gets closer, snapping his head up to find the singer waltzing his way over.

The singer leans down on one knee in front of Alfred with the microphone in his hands, hitting a sweet high note. Alfred can only blindly stare. The way their voice ranges from sultry and deep to expertly high has his thoughts jumbled and his mind cluttered at the way their lips move. Their eyes don’t look away from his face and he feels absolutely exposed.

They finish the verse and stand with a wink to walk back to the stage while the music is show cased. Alfred covers his face with his hands in embarrassment, still it doesn’t stop him from peeking through his fingers to watch the singer finish out the song with a small dramatic flair.

The small band exits with a bow as the guests clap and cheer and laugh among themselves. Alfred twitches in his seat, pulling at his shirt and feeling overwhelmed. Maddie and Max come back to him, sliding into their seats with smiles on their faces.

“You okay Alfie?” Maddie asks him. He nods his head, then shakes it, then grimaces putting his hands over his face again. Max snorts softly.

“I can’t believe he did that,” Maddie whispers not quietly enough for Alfred to not hear. He lifts his head to look between them. Max shrugs.

“I’ve never seen him do that before,” She says. With another shrug she levels Alfred with a firm stare.

“He must really like you,” Alfred’s face heats up at the conviction in her voice. He resolves to shifting in his seat. This is the first time, if Max is right, that someone has _liked_  him. Or at least, the first time a boy has. He felt awful when sweet girls said they liked him romantically. He couldn’t return their feelings and he felt terrible for making them cry.

On the other hand, also maybe the fist time some sort of attraction has been returned. He told Arthur he may have a crush on him, and now they don’t talk. That rejection really blew his confidence, what little of it he did have in the dating field.

A few whistles bring him out of his negative thoughts as the small ensemble makes their way back out. They start up another song. Max and Maddie got to dance with each other again, and Alfred works really hard to not seem so uneasy when the singer gives him coy looks the whole song through, not jerking as hard when the singer winks at him on their way out.

They leave after every set, near the third song or so, Alfred feels comfortable enough to rest his elbows on the table to watch the singer and smile shyly back at him. The performer seems nearly ecstatic at the new development, standing closer to Alfred on the stage and keeping their eyes locked more often than not.

Alfred smiles down at his hands when the musicians leave, trying his best to pout when Maddie teases him but it’s hard to keep the sour expression with excitement burning inside him. The next time the players come on stage, they have a new singer. Alfred swallows his sadness. The feeling is replaced with fright when arms circle over his shoulders and hold tight to him, keeping him from turning to look at who has trapped him.

“Where did you find this one~?” A voice coos and Alfred’s face heats up. He’s heard nothing but that voice since he got here. He twitches a little uncomfortably as Max rolls her eyes with an exasperated sigh.

“He’s Maddie’s friend,” She tells the singer still hanging off of Alfred. He hums lowly and Alfred can feel his stomach doing somersaults.

“Maddie you have good taste in friends,” The singer says lightly. Maddie snorts and smirks at Alfred. He breathes better when the singer removes himself from over his shoulders but finds his breath stolen when the performer slides into the open seat next to him and scoots closer, smiling devilishly.

“What’s your name buttercup?” He leans on the table, not taking his eyes away from Alfred. Max groans.

“Please flirt away from me,” She say with disgust. The singer cackles, scrunching his nose up at her and Alfred reminds himself to breathe. The new singer starts a song and Maddie pulls Max away to give them some privacy. Alfred takes small peeks at the attractive person next to him who hasn’t really looked away.

“Alf-Alfred,” He sputters out, mustering up a smile. The singer smiles in delight and takes his hand gently, kissing the back of it and making Alfred practically shudder.

“Tommy. It’s a pleasure to meet you my dear,” He coos with his lips still pressed to Alfred’s hand. Alfred turns his head away shyly, covering his mouth as giggles begin to pour out of him like a smitten school boy. He glances back at Tommy who looks just as starstruck. They talk quietly as the song continues, Alfred sometimes saying something flirtatious while Tommy does it shamelessly.

When the next song starts up, Tommy pulls Alfred to his feet, laughing when he stumbles, but holding him close as he sways them slowly on the dance floor. Alfred is sputtering ever so slightly, embarrassment creeping into his system. He flushes completely when Tommy rests his head on his shoulder easily with their height difference. He takes a few controlled breaths and holds him just as tight back, feeling Tommy sigh happily into him. That small bubble of happiness in his chest has grown even as he mouths ‘shut up’ to Maddie across the floor.

“Will you come by again?” Tommy asks him in whispers outside the vendor. Maddie and Max are a few feet away, saying their own sweet words. Alfred nods his head softly. He wants to hear Tommy sing again. Tommy sighs and smiles up at him, bouncing to his toes to place a gently kiss to Alfred’s cheek.

“I’d love to see you more doll,” He coos. Alfred smiles though he can feel his face heating up. Maddie calls him over and they link arms for their walk back, both looking behind them where Tommy and Max are still outside watching them go. Alfred waves and Tommy raises his hand to wave back.

“You like him~” Maddie teases. Alfred scoffs at that. He’s not going to deny it. Tommy had been rather charming the whole night, saying sweet things and being genuinely interested in some of the things Alfred had told him. It felt nice to have someone pay attention to him.

“Max says he likes you too, so you’re fine,” Maddie smiles at him and Alfred smiles back, laughing gently. A small part of him doesn’t think such an enchanting person would be into him, but the hope lingers in his heart until he and Maddie return to the speak easy a week later.


	69. America x Belarus

Space never fascinated Natalia like it did others. Sure she could appreciate the science behind reaching the stars and the beauty of course, but she could not dwell on it for hours. It didn’t appeal to her that way. The math used to reach the sky is more interesting to her and even then not for long.

She shifts in her position cuddled into Alfred’s chest as he continues to talk on and on with his fingers gently brushing through her hair. Her ear over his heart listening to the tell tale ba-bump speeding up and slowing down as he breathes and gets excited about the words spilling from his mouth.

She hasn’t been paying attention honestly. Not to what he’s saying at least but the way he says it has her captivated. It’s passionate and bubbly, full of fire and spewing off into tangents about the most intricate of things. It’s bright and sparkling just like he is. She lifts her head slightly to stare at him.

Alfred’s eyes are full of light, blue and bold as he keeps talking. Sometimes his hands jerk from excitement and he laughs mostly to himself. The biggest of radiant smiles is on his face, talking aloud in circles to words Natalia can barely keep up with.

“And the moon!” Alfred suddenly looks down at her, locking eyes and laughing to himself again.

“It’s so bold and far away and beautiful, it takes so much to get near it and yet when you do it’s breathtaking,” He says softly to her. Natalia blinks at him, piecing together what he was talking about. She nods her head lightly and he giggles happily, kissing her as well. She leans her head back on his chest as a small warmth reaches her cheeks. No space isn’t something she cares for but the way Alfred makes it all seem so bright almost changes her mind.


	70. 2p Russia and 2p Nyo South Italy BROTP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unlikely but true au

Everything is  _horrible._  Everything. Absolutely everything that Chiara can think of is in the worst possible situation in the entire universe. It’s _awful._  She dabs gently at the under side of her eyes, taking deep breaths to calm herself down and keep herself from crying. Her cheer bag is heavy on her shoulder as she is not used to walking home.

On any normal day, she’d be riding home with Santiago, but he practically kicked her out _after_  breaking up with her to add insult to injury. She doesn’t even know why as he just told her to get out without so much as an explanation. She does not _deserve_ such a crude ending like that. She waves her hand to fan off her face, careful to not make frown lines.

It doesn’t work as she stops on the sidewalk to cover her face completely and cry softly. Her classes all have assignments due within the week, cheer practice ran longer than before and the coach chewed her out for not being tough on the other girls. Santiago just broke up with her and now it’s cold outside. Everything is going wrong.

“Uhm, excuse me?”

“ _What!”_  She bites out though she doesn’t mean to. She is fairly frazzled and her emotions are running wild right now. She sniffles hard and looks up at the person in front of her. She may not talk to them, but she immediately recognizes him from school.

Vlad isn’t someone she would under normal circumstances talk to. They are, by social standings, on opposite ends of the spectrum. Vlad fits in with the goth kinds more so than anything, ostracized by his sexual preference though he shows no resentment for such actions. She sniffs again and rubs a finger under her eyes to remove any possible make up smears, her little outburst catching up with and making her embarrassed. Vlad just huffs.

“Do you need a ride home?” He asks plainly. She freezes even more. She’s sure he doesn’t like her, and they have never talked. She glances up at him through her bangs, trying to find out his true meaning but her tears are coming back. He shifts awkwardly under her stare. Finally shes closes her eyes and nods her head. 

She’s a little surprised when he takes her gym bag but it’s a literal weight of her shoulder. He even goes as far to open the door to his small car for her. Quietly, unconfidently for once, she gives directions to her house. She chooses not to comment on the small concerned looks he gives her.

“Do you usually walk home?” He asks suddenly. She shakes her head, fiddling with her fingers.

“What happened today?” Maybe it’s the way he phrases it but Chiara launches full out. She doesn’t even care that they have never talked before this, or that he might not care about her life, but she rants. She throws her arms up and her words become slurred together the more hyped she gets. She pauses only to point to the next street to turn down. When they pull up to her house she dabs her face again, feeling better now having to shout about her feelings.

“Santiago dumped you?” Vlad asks. She nods her head, reaching into the back seat for her bag.

“He’s literally the biggest piece of shit,” Vlad says. Chiara snaps her eyes to him as Vlad states, very calmly and carefully, instances of Santiago being just a rotten person, complete with after effects like a science paper he’s supposed to be turning in. 

“And clearly,” He levels her with a stare. She gulps down at the intensity in his eyes, the seriousness he has.

“If he is trash enough to leave you on the side of the road he does not deserve someone as confident as you,” He concludes. Chiara takes a deep breath and a giggle escapes her along with a few tears. She dabbles them away and smiles up at Vlad who looks a little smug with himself for her reaction.

“Thank you,” She says softly. He shrugs his shoulders and waves to her as she walks up the steps of her house. She pauses before entering to look back at him, waiting in his car for her to get inside safely. She smiles once more and heads in, thinking about talking to him tomorrow.

–

“Vlad dolce!” She calls loudly through the hallway without a damn care in the world. Some people stare at her in confusion as she waltzes right up to Vlad like she has been doing so the whole year even if this is the first time she’s done it. Vlad blinks lazily down at her and she gives him a blinding smile.

“What are you doing after school?” She asks. Vlad shrugs in response, mumbling something about schoolwork and she giggles brightly.

“I have cheer practice, would you be able to give me a ride home?” She bites her lip, holding her breath and releasing it when the corner of Vlad’s mouth twitch up into an almost smile.

“Of course.”

“Thanks love! Later~” She blows him a quick kiss and struts away to her next class. After Vlad’s mini rant on her ex-asshole, her head felt clearer surprisingly. The way Vlad talked about it all made it seem so obviously Santiago is an asshole and that she deserves better. With her head clearer she managed to get at least half of her homework done which lessened her stress levels significantly.

So during her small amount of free time she makes a plan for her cheer practice, finding the girls during lunch and going over a few ideas for later. With all of them hyped practice runs so much better. There is more spunk in their step and the coach is moderately impressed thankfully. Changing afterwords is full of laughter instead of the awkward silences of yesterday.

She’s giggling on the way to the parking lot with her teammates, her heart leaping into her throat at seeing Santiago leaning on his car in the front row. She clenches her teeth and goes to walk past him with her head held high to Vlad’s car just a row behind .

“Chia,” She stalls at the nickname coming out of Santiago’s lips. She swivels to level him with a mild pout. He walks to her and defiantly she crosses her arms, aware of her teammates watching the interaction.

“Look, babe, I-” She holds up a hand to stop him immediately.

“You don’t have a right to call me babe,” She smiles up at the twitch of annoyance he gives out to her interruption.

“I want you back,” He says darkly. Chiara has to hold back a laugh.

“Santi,” She chides, placing a hand on his arm. He smiles a little as if in victory. She has the most sickeningly sweet smile on her face as she can manage.

“You don’t deserve me,” With that she flips around and walks to Vlad’s car with a proud smile on her face. She climbs into the small car and Vlad pulls out of the parking lot, the ghost of a proud smile on his face to.

“So get this,” Chiara starts. Vlad makes a small noise in acknowledgment and she goes on, talking about the minor drama that happened in the day, pointing again in the right directions when Vlad doesn’t know which way to turn.

“Chiara.” She pauses in her spiel to look at him. He gulps and glances at her, looking just a hint worried.

“That’s dumb,” He says plainly glancing at her again then back to the road. Her jaw drops slightly with no words to say. She drops her hands to her lap and looks out the window. Eventually she huffs,

“Okay so you’re right but still! I’m upset,” She says and then goes on a little more, not missing the way he shakes his head in entertainment. He pulls up to her house and she laughs lightly with her bag in her hands.

“Uhm,” He calls just as she exits the car. She leans down to look back inside where Vlad is twiddling his fingers.

“Will you need a ride home tomorrow too?” A bright smile crosses her face.

“That would be marvelous darling,” She coos. Vlad rolls his eyes and she shuts the door behind her. She peeks over her shoulder as she enter the house with Vlad still waiting for her to get in safely.

–

“Did you see that!” She screams at the screen in front of her. Vlad shrugs his shoulders carefully, not to move his hand that is strategically placed on her leg. She has a bottle of clear polish in her hands, delicately painting over his nails.

“Yes, I did see, and that is disrespectful,” He sighs and she rolls her eyes to the ridiculousness of the people on screen. It’s some cheesy drama show that neither of them care for but it provides background noise for when they have nothing to say. Though having nothing to say is hard for Chiara.

The whole week Vlad has been driving her home and she invited him over for a little sleep over to get to know him more. He seemed surprised by the invite but accepted anyway. Slowly she’s been getting him to open up to her about himself. He’s very intelligent, works part time at the library, and has little friends due to his own callousness.

“You have to!” She practically demands of him. Vlad turns his head with a faint blush on his cheeks at the murmured confession. She huffs and caps the nail polish having finished working his nails. They look far better now that she got to define them.

“Why not? You’d be so good!” She huffs. Vlad shrugs his shoulders and blows on his nails to dry them.

“I do not think I am good enough for that,” He sates. A fire enters Chiara’s eyes. She moves to her knees and smushes Vlad’s face between her hands.

“Don’t you dare say things like that!” She scolds him, not caring for the pout he tries to make with his face squished.

“I will help you make a training regimen and everything! You have to!” She tells him. She lets go with a half hearted glare and Vlad sighs. He shakes his head softy then peeks up at her.

“Maybe, it wouldn’t be too bad..” He mumbles. She squeals in delight and throws herself into him for a hug.

“I promise I will make you hate me with how supportive I can be!” She laughs lightly and Vlad scoffs, patting her back awkwardly in a sign of friendly affection.

“I don’t think I could hate you,” He says plainly. She squeals again and snuggles up into him. They watch the rest of the drama happily, Chiara screaming at the screen and Vlad nodding his head along with her.

–

Chiara and her cheer friends take up a good amount of space in the gymnasium. Of course she told them all about how Vlad is sweet and kind and they made a pact to keep him fro being lonely. Vlad is now officially invited to sit with them at lunch, which he sometimes does, officially invited to come to their sleepovers, which he always does, and officially invited to come join in on their cheer practices, which he never does.

It’s a little odd integrating them into their group but the girls have an unspoken protection around him. If anyone dare say anything bad about Vlad, they can be sure that none of the girls will ever give him a chance to go on a date. It’s just common girl law.

“Vlad I don’t care if he’s cute, take him down!” Chiara yells from the top of the stands. Vlad smacks a hand to his face to cover up the tinge of red on his cheeks. The rest of the volleyball members laugh and pat him on the back good naturedly. Chiara sits smugly though.

Vlad started going to he gym more while she was at cheer practice. She talked to a few of the other regulars of the volleyball team to ask what Vlad should work on and she wrote him up a regime. She sneaks into the practices sometimes, containing her squeals at Vlad showing off his serving skills, being able to hit the ball across the court easily. She makes it her personal goal to attend all of his games. And tease him about his crush.

The referee gives her a warning look for being intrusive to the game but she just shrugs as her friends cheer as well. Even if they don’t win it’s fun to see Vlad spike the ball like a pro. She gives her friends quick hugs goodbye and then heads to the locker room to get her things where she stored them so she wouldn’t have to hold them in the bleachers. Vlad would take some time anyway.

“I’m going to fucking punch someone in the face I swear this bastard can fuck right off,” The vulgar language catches her attention right away. She leans around the corner of the room towards the two students she doesn’t recognize.

“This piece of shit thinks those two go together? Are they fucking kidding me?” The one with brown hair is angrily showing her phone and ranting. Barely Chiara can make out the fashion website shown on the screen.

“Cream or coral would work better honestly,” She says interrupting. Chiara just smiles politely when the brunette snaps her head to look at her.

“I don’t know who the fuck you are,” She says pointing her phone angrily at Chiara.

“But you’re so fucking right like who the fuck does this?” She marches over to Chiara and shows her the phone screen. Chiara tsks to the down right livid ranting this other girl is spewing out, making her own fashionable comments in turn. They walk out to the parking lot together, Chiara giggling like crazy to what the other is saying.

“I’ll see you later dolce~” She coos with a wink. The brunette scoffs.

“Whatever blondie,” She says. Chiara’s jaw drops at the teasing remark. The brunette glances over her shoulder with a smirk before climbing into her own car and pulling away. Chiara rolls her eyes but smiles. She swivels on her heel and covers her mouth with her hands to keep from squealing aloud.

Vlad is by his car, his face dead set in what looks like panic as a boy from the other volleyball team talks to him pleasantly. Vlad barely manages to speak and Chiara barely manages to keep her giggles silent. The other boy asks something and Vlad’s face tinges red, nodding his head softly. The other waves lightly and walks away. Chiara skips over to her ride.

“Oh gosh do you have a date?” She asks brightly. Vlad scoffs and rolls his eyes.

“What a silly notion,” He says curtly. Chiara gasps with delighted glint in her eyes. She piles on questions to Vlad once in the car and on the way to her house. He dodges all of them spectacularly.

–

“And you would not believe the color of her dress, dark green and gorgeous compared to her eyes I’m telling you Katarina knows how to pull of green,” Chiara files her nails as she talks as quietly as she can in the library next to Vlad. He makes a noise of acknowledgment to her tale. She glances at him, a smirk coming to her lips.

“How was your date with Iiiivan?~” She teases. Vlad tenses and his grip on his books increases significantly. He mumbles something about ‘being very nice’ and ‘having fun’ which makes her laugh into her hand.

“Honey really,” She chides. Vlad peeks at her, taking in her happy smile. He sighs and leans back just enough to stretch out his back. He peeks at her again, this time they both giggle softly.

“Anyway, we’re going out again and I’m so excited because she’s going to make me food and honestly that’s so damn sweet,” She continues on with her story and Vlad continues on with his studying, every so often pipping in a comment until it’s time for them to leave and he drives her home like everyday before.

* * *

“If you’re not going to wear it then maybe I might,” Chiara holds the black long sleeve up to Vlad, twisting her nose up in a pout. He tugs at his own plain red t-shirt and scarf around his neck.

“This is fine I’m sure,” He scolds her. Chiara rolls her eyes and swats him on the arm in annoyance. She pulls off her other shirt to slip the over-sized long sleeve over her. She giggles into the warmth and wraps a stylish white vest over her shoulders. Vlad rolls his eyes at her but they leave her house with smiles on both their faces.

Chiara directs him with the instructions up on her phone, screaming when he almost misses a turn even though he had plenty of time to get in the right lane. They pull into the parking lot and Chiara starts giggling uncontrollably. She’s so excited for their double date. She had to pander so much to Vlad to get him to agree to this, but in the end her pouting paid off.

They walk up to the front doors of the ice rink and Chiara starts waving hazardously to another girl waiting outside dressed in a dark green long sleeve. She’s shivering.

“I fucking hate the cold,” Katarina grumbles. Chiara coos and links their arms together pulling her inside. She glances over her shoulder at Vlad who is shaking his head in annoyance, a self satisfied smirk coming to her face when his cheeks tinge red. Near the counter is Ivan, complete in a white scarf and t-shirt and a smile on his face.

“Hello friends!” Ivan says cheerfully. Chiara giggles at Vlad as he accepts the sweet hug from his date. They get their skates and lace them up. Chiara is all kinds of unstable on her feet, but Katarina stays right beside her, giving snarky input. She squeals and almost falls but Katarina catches her easily.

“Where did you learn to skate dolce?” She asks. Katarina smirks and guides them along as best she can with Chiara being unstable.

“My friend taught me,” She says. They hold hands and Chiara rambles off a little on her life, Katarina throwing in her snide remarks as usual. They laugh to each other as Ivan and Vlad skate by, Ivan skating backwards with Vlad’s hands in his his.

“Fucking show offs,” Katarina spits after them. Both of the boys are steady on their feet, skating in circles as simple as breathing. Ivan is giggling and Vlad is sputtering out responses back to him. Chiara whistles when they skate past again. Ivan laughs and Vlad glares at her, loosing his focus and causing both of them to fall. 

Katarina guides them to the wall so she can hang onto it because she’s laughing too hard. Chiara covers her mouth to try and hide her giggles but it doesn’t work.

“Are you guys okay?” She asks as best she can. Ivan is laying flat on his back on the ice, giggling while Vlad is tangled up on top of him from their spill. Vlad whips his head around to glare at her with his red face, but his expression loses it’s fire when Ivan sits up to nuzzle his face into Vlad’s shoulder.

“Da! Everything okay!” He says cheerfully. They manage to stand again, this time going around the rink in slower circles. Chiara, with a lot of coaxing from Katarina, manages to skate by herself, though she whines which allows her to hold Katarina’s hand again.

“Would you like to get food after skating?” Ivan says when he and Vlad get close to them again. He’s skating backwards to face the girls, while Vlad skates the proper direction in order to make sure they don’t crash, again.

“As long as it’s not some cheap ass craptastic bullshit,“ Katarina says not unkindly. Chiara snuggles into her arm.

“That would be wonderful.” Ivan smiles brightly at her answer, pulling Vlad close to him and skating off again, whispering softly into Vlad’s ear as they move around. Chiara smirks to herself at the sight, glad she pushed Vlad into this, cause now she can tease him extra when they get back to her house.


	71. 1p2p North Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a mirror world

The first thing Luciano does when he gets home is slam the door shut so hard the house shakes. He grips at his hair, gritting his teeth harder than he should. He starts to shake out of anger and finally releases his energy. 

“ _FUCK,”_ He screams and kicks the nearest object next to him. The chair goes flying, one of the legs now partially broken. He follows after the now broken furniture and picks it up by the back, swinging it over his head and yelling as he brings it down. It shatters into pieces. Still it doesn’t kill his infuriated urges.

The next item to be destroyed is a small decorative table. That he throws against the wall. It takes a few tries to actively break it down and the wall now has holes in it. He doesn’t care. His mind is so blinded by hatred nothing can get through.

When all the furniture is destroyed he sits on his bed and shakes, gripping tightly at his arms with some small semblance of logic telling him not to scratch his arms to death. He shakes his head wildly. Everything has gone to shit.

Lutz is going off on some soul searching, Kuro has locked himself up and away in some mental cleansing, and he caught Flavio smoking meth. The three people he barely remotely trusted are inaccessible and he doesn’t know how to handle the stupidity. He hisses as his arms start to bleed.

The sound of crying sends a jolt through him. The sound is unmistakable. He reaches a hand up to his face and finds it dry. It’s not him. He narrows his eyes, searching for the sound to get it to _shut up._ He grinds his teeth as he walks about the room, kicking broken objects out of his way and knocking things off shelves.

He pauses in front of the mirror in the corner of his room. He lets out a low groan of pure annoyance. He’s seen the person on the other side many times before, usually happy and humming and cheerful. This is something he’s never expected. They are curled up on their bed with their head buried in their arms. He glares harder. He’s not in the mood for this shit.

He raises a hand to bang on the mirror to get the other to shut the fuck up but they raise their head with tears streaming down their face and let out a pained wail. Luciano flinches. He’s never heard such a cry before. It makes his chest tighten in a different kind of pain than the one his knives give. He reaches a hand up to the mirror gently, jerking back when it shakes under his fingertips. He places the hand to his chest now, gripping at the fabric to get it to stop hurting.

The other cries out more and the pain in his chest heightens. He starts to shake again. He doesn’t know why the other is crying and he hates it. They’re so weak. They’re so annoying. They’re so pathetic. There’s no point in crying and yet there they are. Luciano puts his hands to his head, covering his ears to block out the sound but it doesn’t _stop._

He glares through the mirror, looking back on the sobbing other. A deep seated urge to do _something_  races through him. They are sad, they are never sad. They can’t be. The other continues to cry and Luciano can’t take it anymore. He lets out a short scream and throws his hands on the mirror. It shakes violently. He does it again and again.

The other has stopped momentarily, whimpering in panic and looking at the mirror with fright. Luciano bites down and throws his shoulder into the glass. He needs to break it. He needs to go over there and comfort the other. He can’t help the feeling inside. He doesn’t know where it came from but he has to follow through with it. He cant just sit there and do nothing. He can’t even be angry over it.

With another quick yell he throws himself into the mirror again and this time it shatters. He catches himself easily, hurdling over the dresser the mirror had been placed on and striding to the other. They push away from him but Luciano catches them easily, yanking them close and locking them in a death grip of a hug.

He can feel himself shaking, though he’s not sure from what any more. Slowly the other starts to whimper again. They bury their head in his neck and cling back to him, crying loudly once more. Luciano closes eyes tight. The pain in his chest has subsided momentarily but the urge to do something has not left. So he doesn’t either.

He doesn’t know how long he holds the other, but they fall asleep in his arms, exhausted. He shifts them to put their head in his lap, running his finger through their soft hair. He takes a deep breath, looking towards the mirror opening back into his own room. He’s not sure what this means, but he can figure it out later.


	72. 1p2p North Italy

Luciano is twitching though he tries not to. He wants to be as careful as possible as he dab’s Feli’s cut up face with a wet cloth. Feli whimpers softly as he continues, the cold stinging his cut ever so slightly. Luciano’s jaw is shut tight.

He could not believe his own eyes as Feli stumbled into the house looking like he got dragged through a tornado, shirt ripped and cuts and bruises sprouting up the more Luciano looked at him. He had to take a few hundred deep breaths in order to calm himself enough to get Feli into the bathroom to clean him up.

There are so many bruises. Feli’s lip is split. Luciano’s self control is slipping. He pulls his hand away before he can accidentally make Feli’s wounds worse. He doesn’t know how someone could hurt a person like Feli. He’s never hurt anyone, or done anything even remotely wrong. How _dare_ someone even think to hurt Feli, how dare they think they can get away with this. He jumps when Feli places his hands, also cut up, over Luciano’s shaking ones.

“Who did this?” He says through grit teeth. Feli whimpers and shakily wraps his arms over Luciano’s shoulders. It takes a second to remember to be calm before Luciano clings back to him, being extremely mindful of the bruises.

“ _Who did this_?” He hisses more harshly. Feli cries quietly into his shoulder and Luciano glares at the wall behind him. Who ever did this deserves the worst kind of hell and Luciano wants more than anything to give it to them.

“Luciano please,” Feli’s voice is soft. Luciano shuts his eyes tight.

“Please don’t,” Feli whispers again. Luciano tightens his grip, picking Feli up in the process. He tucks Feli into the bed and holds his hands until he falls asleep. He twitches more than he wishes, taking controlled breaths to keep his mind vaguely clear. He knows what he’s going to do, and none of it is pretty.

He casts one last look back at Feli asleep on the bed before exiting the house. Feli will know as soon as he wakes up where he went, he can only hope Feli understands. He pulls out his phone and holds it up to his ear.

“Ja?” The voice says on the other end. 

“I need your help,” Luciano growls back. Just a few minutes later Luciano joins Lutz and Kuro on the streets. He’s going hunting and he won’t stop until he finds his prey.

* * *

 


	73. America x Prussia or Germany or 2p America take your pick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little kid au

“That’s not FAIR!” Allen shouts with his arms raised in the air. Alfred, who is sitting on the ground with his legs sprawled out in front of him, crosses his arms with a mighty pout on his face. Allen is glowering as best as he can at Gilbert who has his hands on his hips like the mature 8 year old he is and a wicked smile on his face.

“I’m older, so that means I can propose first.” He says with a self assured nod of his head. Allen puffs up red in anger, sputtering out words to say. Alfred sighs and flops his back down to the ground, throwing his arms out to the side. This isn’t the first time they’ve asked him to marry them, but this is the first time they’ve done it where the other can hear, causing the small squabble.

“I knew him first!” Alfred twists up his nose at the words Allen yells. He shrugs to himself because he did know Allen first, but Gilbert started asking him first too. He sits up again as the two of them are nearly nose to nose glaring. Though Gilbert has a good few inches over Allen, making him seem bigger in size, but Allen has a way of making himself seem taller.

“Oi Lud!” Gilbert suddenly turns to his brother who is in the field beside them, running his fingers over the petals. He waddles over with a few flowers in his hands.

“Who gets to propose first?” Gilbert demands as if his younger brother would know. Ludwig turns his wide blue eyed between the two of them before turning to Alfred who has crossed his arms again in annoyance.

“It doesn’t matter!” Alfred squeaks. Ludwig drops to his knees to replant some of the flowers he picked as Gilbert and Allen exchange sheepish expressions.

“I should be the one to decide who I’m going to marry, not you!” He sniffles, his sudden burst of emotion making him teary. Allen cringes and Gilbert rubs the back of his head. Only Ludwig moves, walking over to Alfred with the biggest flower he picked in his hand. He tucks it behind Alfred’s ear.

“You can marry me if you want to cause they’re dumb.”

“LUDWIG!” Gilbert slumps at what his brother says and Allen bursts into giggles. Alfred blushes softly at the words said to him. He smiles at Ludwig and wraps him in a hug for making him feel better, then sticks his tongue out at Allen and Gilbert for teasing him for liking flowers.


	74. Prussia x America

“Wweeeesstttt,” Gilbert whines after his brother. He pouts when Ludwig doesn’t turn around but raises a hand to his head to run it through his hair. So Gilbert tries again, louder this time.

“WweeeSSSTTTTTT,” He latches onto his brother’s shoulders, hissing right in his ear and _finally_ getting him to turn around. He levels Ludwig with one of those stares he mastered long ago affectionately called the ‘I’m your older brother now answer me’ looks. It worked so well when Ludwig still had growing to do.

“Lovino made a friend,” Ludwig sighs and explains. To his words though Gilbert’s face scrunches up in confusion. He throws his arms up a little wondering exactly what that has to do with anything.

“Feli asked us to come along and be a sort of buffer in case things get awkward,” Ludwig turns on his heels and keeps walking towards what he said is an open lounge style cafe where they will be having lunch.

“You mean, he wants us to come so Lovino can insult us in case he has nothing else to say?” Gilbert catches up this brother and walks in step with him, now more at ease with having a reason for going to this eatery. Not that he’s complaining. Food is great. Ludwig doesn’t dignify that with a response, just sighs. Gilbert snickers softly.

The place they arrive to is open indeed, with few walls and plenty of curtains. Gilbert smirks to himself as a waitress leads them through some chairs to a reserved separate outside seating space.

“Ah Luddy!” Feliciano jumps from his seat by his brother and nuzzles his way into Ludwig’s personal space for a hug. Gilbert snorts at his brother, trying not to stare at the utter panicked look on Lovino’s face. He’s never actually seen the other this nervous before. 

“So who’s your friend?” He asks bluntly, trying to figure out exactly who they will be eating with. Feli makes a pained look turning back his brother. If looks could kill. Lovino glares through his bangs, not dignifying Gilbert with a response. To that he shrugs.

“Don’t know why you’re so worked up,” He states matter-o-factly, taking a seat and leaning back in it and pointedly ignoring the warning looks Ludwig gives him.

“If they’re cool enough to agree to this you don’t have much to worry about,” He says, smirking ever so slightly. Lovino deflates and goes back to holding himself insecurely. Feli flusters over him while Ludwig tries to get him to calm down. Gilbert watches with a raised eyebrow. This will either be really interesting or really boring. He pulls out his phone to update his blog while waiting, asking for a water simply when they waitress comes over.

Ten minutes later and Lovino is nearly tearing his hair out and Feli fretting more than normal. Gilbert has to stop himself from snorting. It’s ridiculous really. He throws a crayon from the coloring sheet he requested at the Italian to get his attention.

“What the fuck was that for?” Lovino shouts at him and Gilbert hops up to dodge him, laughing manically when Ludwig manages to catch him and put him in a headlock while Feli hangs desperately to his brother to keep him from maiming Gilbert right then and there. Gilbert smirks wickedly, successfully distracting Lovino from his nerves.

“Ah sorry we’re late we-” They all stop flailing to look towards the opening where the waitress has her hands over her mouth in shock while the two others are staring wide eyed. America is the first to start laughing. 

“Dude what is going on?” He asks with a bright smile on his face. Gilbert glances at Lovino who is now blushing furiously and looking embarrassed. The other nations next to America laughs softly.

“Did we interrupt?” He asks good naturedly. Gilbert narrows his eyes at him, barely recognizing him. When he does, he can understand now how Lovino made friends with him.

“Dude are those coloring sheets?” America takes a seat where Gilbert was sitting before making him pout a little. He finagles himself out of Ludwig’s arms to drop next to the American and take back his crayons. He sticks his tongue out maturely when the other does, both of them bubbling up in snickers.

“As I was saying, sorry we’re late,” Canada says shyly, sitting across form Lovino on the other end of the table. Gilbert takes sneak peeks their way, not so subtly listening in on their conversation.

“ _Someone_ ,” Here Canada throws a glare towards his brother. Gilbert snickers to the hurt look on the other’s face.

“Decided it would be a good idea to try and take a mattress down the stairs and almost broke his hand.”

“It was just my pinky I’m fine!” America holds up his hand, showing off his swollen and bruised finger wrapped in a splint. Gilbert laughs at him.

“But did it work?” He asks the younger who nods his head happily with a bright smile on his ace.

“Heck yeah it was so cool and I almost flew!” He cheers. 

“Yeah, flew into a wall you dolt,” Gilbert snickers at the sharp words from the Canadian. He gives his blue crayon to America to get him to smile again. After their orders are taken and the others are conversing happily, Gilbert glances to the American next to him, coloring on the sheet and smiling to himself. He continues to do so all throughout eating.

It’s been a very long time in his opinion since he’s seen the nation this close before. Sure he’s seen the loud mouth at meetings and talking up a storm on how to better the world, but up close it’s been a long time. He snorts when he thinks back to the revolution that he tagged along for. He could pick up the small boy in his arms and swing him around much to the other’s disgruntled enjoyment.

Now he’s big and powerful, smart, and well trained Gilbert made sure of that. The boy could take orders and pushed himself to the limit. Something Gilbert admired in a soldier. The american has grown up nicely and he dare say attractive. He sighs and leans back in his chair, mentally congratulating himself for doing such an awesome job.

“So Prussia man,” America shifts in his seat to face him properly and smiling brightly. Gilbert rolls his eyes.

“Kid come on, you can call me Gilbert,” He shrugs like he’s doing America a favor by bestowing his name upon him. He feels oddly proud at the way his face lights up the at the permission.

“Alright, cool, yeah Gilbert,” The American smiles at the table.

“You can call me Alfred it’s cool,” He shrugs and Gilbert snorts, elbowing him playfully. They both end up snickering.

“Whats up with you kid?” Gilbert asks smiling easily. Alfred launches straight into a movie he saw the other day, forgetting important things completely. Gilbert perks up at the movie, talking a little too loudly about a book he just read. The two banter back and forth nudging each other when the other says something ridiculous they clearly both agree too.

“Ah man it’s so good to talk to you again,” Alfred spreads out his arms on the table, musing happily. Gilbert rolls his eyes and ruffles the younger’s hair.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Gilbert throws a reckless wave over his shoulder at Feli and Ludwig leaving the eatery, having finished their food and now just sitting around talking. Lovino and Canada are still talking happily and softer than they are but that’s okay.

“Well I mean,” Alfred sits up, now fiddling with his fingers but still smiling if not uneasily.

“I used to see you a lot and that kind of fell out after you went back so long ago and we haven’t really done talking one on one in a long time ya know?” He offers Gilbert a hopeful smile and Gilbert snickers.

“Yeah you grew up nicely, not as awesome as me and my brother of course but you did good.” He ruffles Alfred’s hair again, making the younger laugh brightly.

“I remember you coming over and kicking my ass into shape,” Alfred shakes his head at the fond memory and Gilbert smirks proudly.

“I still could,” He winks arrogantly at Alfred, laughing loudly at the spark of fire that enters the other’s eyes

“Wanna bet, old man?” He challenges. Gilbert scoffs, faking hurt before they are both sputtering into loud laughter.

“Oh my fuck shut up,” Lovino snaps. Gilbert sticks his tongue out at him, dodging out of the way of Canada’s swatting hands as they leave the dining area to go do something else. Gilbert rolls his eyes, fine with chilling at the table with Alfred for a while longer.

“You did good though,” He says somewhat seriously, knowing how much influence he had in the growth of the nation making his ego just a little higher. Alfred chuckles softly.

“Thanks to you though, honestly, I’d be dead if not for your help,” He smiles softly and Gilbert sits smugly.

“You were so cool then and you were so strong man, you were like my hero back then,” Alfred prattles on and Gilbert really sees no problem in letting him go off, the praise making him remember the times more and all the training he put the boy through, all the proud looks and smug shared smiles.

“Aw did someone have a crush on me?” He teases with a wild smirk on his face. Alfred makes a ‘pfft’ noise and waves off his comment.

“Oh totally, it’s not like you didn’t help me at all or were super strong back then or good lo- what kind of- that’s dumb,” Alfred rambles then cuts himself off suddenly. Gilbert squints at the younger, trying to figure out exactly what the soft blush on his face means.

“I mean,” Alfred rubs the back of his neck now awkwardly and Gilbert finds himself dumbstruck. 

“Not like anything would have happened right?” Alfred glances at him then laughs to cover up his embarrassment. While he’s right, there’s no way Gilbert would have mixed a possible flirtationship with training, not to mention the youth of the nation back then, he finds himself oddly hoping that crush still lingers.

Alfred has grown up to be an impressive super powered nation. Smart and resourceful. And yes even attractive. Gilbert could see that even during training days that he would grow up to be a good looking person, he wasn’t stupid, but even so he would not act. He couldn’t do that to the young mindset. He wouldn’t have been able to keep up something with the younger had they tried for anything with the wars and all that followed.

Gilbert makes a ‘pfft’ noise now, nudging Alfred playfully once more. He gets the other to smile if only in an unamused way.

“You were too young back then,” He says, staying just a little closer this time. Alfred blinks at him and sits up a little more, not taking his eyes off him.

“And now that I’m older?” Alfred leans just a little closer to him, a small hopeful tone to his question. Gilbert finds a mischievous smirk on his face.

“Well that would depend on if your crush still stands,” He coos. Alfred’s face turns a little pink at the words. Gilbert snickers, loving the small shy smile he receives in return. It becomes apparent to him with Alfred’s nervous glancing around that he’s waiting for Gilbert to make the first move. So he leans a little closer, smirk growing when Alfred copies his motion. So he moves in more.

“Ah you’re still here?” Gilbert jerks back and puts his hands behind his head casually while Alfred scribbles on his color sheet hazardously as his brother walks back into their room. Canada goes to his seat and picks up his jacket that he left behind. Gilbert smiles as naturally as he can. The cold nation looks between them before a smile comes to his face.

“Did you finally tell him about that crush you still have on him?”

“MATTIE!” Alfred snaps his head up to give his brother an exasperated look. Canada laughs into his hand and leaves with a flippant wave. Gilbert glances at Alfred, covering his face with his hands and busts into cackles.

“It’s not funny Gilbert!” Alfred pushes at him a little less playfully than before but its doesn’t stop his laughter. The amount of happiness he feels at that is more than it probably should be. He gets Alfred to stop trying to get him to shut up by grabbing his chin and moving forward to peck his lips sweetly.

“Relax kid,” He smirks openly to the starstruck look on Alfred’s face, looking forward to seeing more of those looks directed his way. His blog is going to hear all about this.


	75. 2p North Italy x 1p Taiwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luciano's a powerful dictator in his country and Mei's family's lives are at threat. Luciano took interest into Mei's beauty and self sacrificing attitude. So he promised her if she stayed in his country as his bride, then her family can leave. Mei sacrifices her whole future to become a trophy bride of a cruel man.

The finest cloths of the country are sprawled all across her bed and even draping off the edges. She’s cut them up and patched them together in an intricate pattern of pink and purple, the final additions to her work in her lap, receiving some of the final stitches. Small jewels are scattered carelessly on the floor, most already used on the bodice of the outfit she has created.

A creak from the door startles her, stealing her attention from her needles and making her prick her finger. She hisses softly but does not react much more used to the feeling grazing her fingertips. She locks eyes with the man in the doorway before casting her eyes directly back down.

“How are you bella?” He coos easily as he has done everyday before. Mei forces a smile onto her face to grace him with it though she doesn’t believe he deserves it.

“My work is coming along, I am happy about it,” She says, avoiding the true question he asked her. It works well enough and he accepts her answer, a small smile on his face as well. When he does not say much more, content to watch her, she returns to her work, wishing silently for him to leave. He scares her.

She hisses again when her needle pokes her from the nerves of being stared at. Her hand jerks involuntarily at the intrusion. She lifts it to shake it out a little to remove the pain. Another jerk hit her hard when he steps forward to take her pricked hand and smooth his hand over it.

“Are you hurt?” He asks gently, his dull crimson eyes scanning her for blemishes. She grits her teeth hard, reminding herself not to shy away from the touches. It’s unfair how soft he can be with all the pain he has caused.

“I am fine,” She says cooly as possible. He glances up at her, the same sadistic smile on his face. She plasters back on her smile and he stands to leave her.

“Luciano,” She calls just before he can exit. She closes her eyes tight, scared of his reaction though he has yet to hurt her. It doesn’t mean much as she is still afraid. She carefully peeks at him, still in her doorway though looking more amused than before. She takes a shaky breath.

“May I.. have the ballroom to myself.. tonight?” She manages to say, no longer looking at him. She can’t stand to see his face much more.

“Of course my love, anything for you,” He purrs, as soon as her door is closed she shudders. She thought she knew fear, but nothing compares to the knowledge that her husband is the most cruel man in existence.

–

Mei once believed that the world is beautiful. The sun would shine and make the grass grow green and even the darkest of cloudy days brought life with it. She could dance with her family, hold hands with her mother and laugh for everyone to hear. Her father would comb her hair and tell her stories of the wildest parts of earth that she could only hope to explore. She wanted to see it all. Waterfalls and mountains and the wide open blues of the oceans. The world could have been hers to know.

Some did not think the world was beautiful. Some thought its useless and needed to be fixed. Some took it upon themselves to do just that. Mei and her family ran. They ran from town to town, from country to country, avoiding the onslaught of soldiers that came. They could only run for so long.

A small village became their place of home and refuge, wearing hoods to cover their faces. They could not travel farther as word had spread of the troops stationed on the outskirts, waiting for some to try, just try, and escape. They remained trapped.

Hiding only lasted so long as well. The fires started early in the day, rising higher as the sun did. Her family tried to escape, they dodged as many evil hands as they could. The soldiers caught her littlest brother and the rest of the family went down with them. Mei and her sister covered their mouths in an alley way to avoid capture, but their eyes held tears as they watched soldiers drop their family to their knees and put guns to their heads. Cruel laughter echoed out in the now silent village.

One soldier, with a uniform darker than the others stepped forward, pointed a gun straight to her father’s head and Mei could not see such an atrocity happen. She ran from her hiding spot despite her sister’s yell for her to stay still. She pushed the man’s arm with as much force as she could to skew his shot to the air and away from her family. She screamed for them to stop, only for him to grab her arm and bring her face to face with the reddest eyes she’s ever seen and a sadistic smirk she will come to know.

Mei knew true horror that day, as this vicious man scanned her face for his own pleasure. He twisted her arm and brought her back to his chest, holding her tight with his chin resting on her shoulder. She struggled, listening as the panicked voice of her father hit her ears, a sound silenced by another soldier whacking him in the back of the head with the blunt side of his gun.

“Baba!” Mei tried to reach for him but the man behind her grabbed her arm, stunting her act. Her father talked in whispers again, smiling at her as if they sat at the dinner table eating scraps and not where they are now. Mei is whipped around to face the man again but she closes her eyes to not see the look on his face. She flinches when he brushes away one of her tears.

“Your family has been running,” He says lowly. Mei turns her head as best she can, wanting to get the feel of him looking at her away.

“I can let them go,” With the offer she snaps her eyes to him, searching for any hint of lies in his face. She glances behind to her family, looking at each other in confusion as well.

“They go,” He jerks her closer than she’s comfortable with, her breathing catches in her chest.

“You stay,” He hisses. Her heart stops beating. Her family screams to her, words muddling together in various pleads. Mei can see it now, them losing everything, them running, her life, and possible future, slipping away from her in between the hands of a dangerous man with power. She feels painstakingly numb as silent tears roll down her cheeks. Everything she could have ever wished for is gone with a single action of dropping her head to his shoulder and letting him hold her tight.

The words to let her family go are barked out in a harsh order. She can feel the self satisfaction rolling off of him in waves. Each member of her family is packed on a non-burnt cart and shucked off without so much as a goodbye besides the shouts they have for her as they are forced to leave.

Finally he lets her go and she can’t bear to hold herself upright. She drops to the ground, covering her face with her hands and crying. Any possible happiness she could have had in a tarnished world is gone. No longer trapped by soldiers and now trapped by the very man in charge of all her suffering. She glares at the dirt beneath her, no longer beautiful.

–

The first time Mei walked the stone halls of the her new home, she decided she hated them. They represented a physical reminder of the fact she can never leave. Even in the few years that have passed, not much has changed. She still hates them and all they mean for her life. She walks softly, quietly, like she’s afraid to get caught even though she can be anywhere in the house as she pleases. Pulling her robe tighter around her every time she thinks someone might be near her, she makes her way to an open ballroom in the over sized home. She closes the door behind her as quick as she can. In the far end of the room is a small set up of musicians, they look to her expectantly, knowing she would come. She makes her way to them, speaking carefully in a language she hates. They smile and nod their head at her request. If they do so for her, or because they are told to, she is not sure.

Only slightly embarrassed does she drop her robe to the side of the room, revealing the outfit she worked so hard on. Dark pink that wraps around her torso, tied together with a soft pink ribbon in the back and an intricate pattern of jewels on the front. Swirls of purple reach up near her stomach like vines before blending into the tutu part of her ballet outfit. The fabric is layered in such a way that it holds shape defying gravity to give her legs range of motion. She sits on the floor to stretch easily while the musicians warm up their instruments. She laces up the proper slippers, something she obtained in secret then checks to make sure her hair is out of the way, tied up in two small buns on the top of her head though a few wayward curls escape.

She poses in the center of the room, waiting for the music to start. Scarcely has she allowed herself to be happy in this place. There is not much to find happiness in. However when the music starts and she takes the first steps to the dance her father taught her when she was little, she feels free. Just like she had when no cares in the world and she would run through the steps in her head to make sure she knew them before she slept, and the times she spent up at night to dance when she knew no one would see her. Her mind goes back to those times when her sister would learn right beside her and her brothers would stare in from the window because they would be too distracting otherwise. Her father telling her how to move the right way to make her motions fluid, graceful, loving.

Mei moves that way now, like a small stream bubbling down the hills of a grassy forest. Gentle, maybe even wild at rocky points, but free. She can feel her dance become sluggish, her mind turning to the walls that hold her captive. The freedom she no longer has. She keeps going, though slowly, till the song ends. She stares at the marble floor, a few tears begging to be released. Instead she closes her eyes and wraps her arms around herself, trying meekly to hold herself together.

She squeaks at the sudden clapping, nearly trips over her own feet at Luciano by the wall, a smirk on his face and eyes bright. She covers her mouth with her hands, a sudden sickness over taking her. She didn’t want him to see her. She should have known but even still she didn’t want him to watch. New tears want to escape but he is next to her now, tilting her head to face him and wiping them away with a simple brush of his thumb, reminding her that he can be sweet, which makes his cruelty all the more worse. There is small delighted look in his eyes and she wonders if he enjoys her misery.

She clenches her teeth when he kisses her forehead and walks away. Her head drops first then the rest of her, crumpling to her knees and hiding her face once more to cry. It’s her worst nightmares come true, and there is nothing she can do about it. None of the musicians go to help her and she is glad they don’t. She wouldn’t know why they would.

Her breathing calms and she finds it in her to dance again, more reserved this time as if the dance itself is pained. When she stops this time there is no clapping. She wraps her robe around her and thanks the musicians quietly. Her feet drag on the way back to her room, locking the door though she knows it to be pointless since Luciano could get in if he so wished. Her outfit is hung in the closet carefully, hidden in the back where she won’t be tempted to use it again.

Her body now covered in the sleeping garments he gave her, she lays in bed not under the covers, finding them to be not as comforting as the embrace of her mother. Where they are she does not know. They might not even be alive. She clings to the small hope they are safe as it is one of the few moments of peace she can have in the hell hole she put herself in. 


	76. Prussia x England

The soft lull of the music washes over Gilbert as he picks up another glass off the drying rack. He smirks to himself in the small reflection it gives off before taking a towel to it to remove the last of the water clinging to the sides. The bar is empty besides him. They will not be open for another hour or two, but Gilbert decided to come in and make sure all the glasses have been washed for later. It’s one of the worst things to run out of cups.

The bar itself is rustic, decked in dark brown tones with splashes of golden hue from the lights dangling down from the ceiling. It’s Gilbert’s and his brother’s pride and joy. They bought the failing building with the last scraps of their money. It’s a partial miracle they didn’t sink under and end up in a major amount of debt. Ludwig says it’s because they got good publicity, Gilbert says it’s because of their awesome people skills.

In either case, they can both agree one reason people keep coming back is the atmosphere. It’s homey, inviting, and something the last owners did not have: clean. 

The first thing Gilbert did when they knew the place belonged to them was call an exterminator. In every nook and cranny they could manage to put their hands in sat bug traps and sticky papers hung from the ceiling. There is no way they would tolerate bugs in their establishment.

They spent days deep cleaning. On their hands and knees, elbow deep in soap water and the smell of cleaning product in the air. Gilbert, expressing his amazing people skills, offered some of the leftover beer from the turn over to anyone willing to help them, which resulted in some buzz about the new opening as well as regulars.

Gilbert usually comes in an hour later to sweep and mop the floors, make sure all the tables are sticky free and the counter polished, but today is a little different. He is determined to make it different. He and his brother did not slave over expenses for this damn health inspector to come in and not give them their perfect score. Again.

The standard routine check up is once every four months, even with a perfect score which he is positive they deserve. However, this health inspector, in every instance, has found something, anything, the smallest of nit-picks to bring the score down enough to come back twice as much, visiting every two months on the dot.

This time Gilbert has checked, double and even triple the usual amount to make absolutely sure there is nothing the health inspector can knock them for. He is determined to earn their 100, even if he has to beat it out of the inspector.

He’s in the process of wiping the counter for the eighth time when the door opens. Gilbert throws his rag over his shoulder, dropping his chin to his hands to smirk at the inspector already looking around to scrutinize the place.

“Good morning Arthur~” He coos. Arthur pauses in his steps to give Gilbert a side eyed glare though it doesn’t hold as much sting as a normal glare should. He walks closer dragging his fingers across a table top as he does

“Can I can get you anything to drink?” Gilbert asks, being the good bartender he is, and turning to face his assortment of liquor to subtly check to see if there is one last thing he can wipe up.

“Again, I must decline. I am working,” Arthur huffs out like every time Gilbert asks him. Gilbert pouts at him over his shoulder, an expression that does not last as it gives away to his natural smile.

“You work too hard,” He chides playfully, turning back around to use one of the water-spot-free glasses to fill with water for the stuffy inspector. Arthur looks ready to decline but he accepts the drink with a sigh. Gilbert leans back on the counter smugly.

“How has business been since I was last here?” Arthur asks. _For business_ is what he says when asked why he wants to know, but Gilbert has seen the scores. Business has nothing to do with the inspection. Still, he indulges.

“Pretty good I would say,” Gilbert can’t help the satisfied air as he talks, he’s insanely proud of what he and his brother have accomplished. A steady increase has come their way and it doesn’t hurt for sure. Arthur hums and steps away from the counter, taking out his clipboard and papers from a briefcase brought with him. Gilbert trails behind him as he walks around, answering all the questions he’s heard asked a thousand times before by Arthur. He’s practically memorized them.

They get to the tail end of the inspection and Gilbert is increasingly more antsy now. He shifts from foot to foot as Arthur sits at one of the shining stools to complete his writings. Being nosy, and impatient, Gilbert meanders over, playing with the fancy black suspenders over his shoulders that Ludwig decided made them seem more old timey and refined. He rests an arm on Arthur’s shoulder to look over onto the papers, spotting the score immediately before Arthur snatches it away from his prying eyes. 

Gilbert snickers at the glare sent his way, raising his hands in mock surrender. Arthur returns to his work. Not two seconds later he’s putting his things away. Gilbert’s smile morphs into a genuine pout. He crosses his arms and leans against the bar counter.

“You know,” He says casually, stealing Arthur’s attention from his objective of leaving. He smirks ever so slightly.

“For someone who seems like a perfectionist, you have a hard time seeing it,” He teases though there is a dark hint to his tone. Arthur raises an eyebrow and stands just a hint straighter.

“I see perfection all the time,” He snaps, grabbing his briefcase and ready to leave. Gilbert’s jaw drops at the comment. It bewilders him just enough to stomp ahead and stand right in front of the inspector.

“Then why wont you give us our perfect score?” The demand is a little more childish than Gilbert wishes. He completes the act by cocking his hip sassily. He scans the sudden surprise in Arthur’s face, looking, searching for some kind of answer.

“I-” Arthur starts to say but his words are cut off by Gilbert interrupting him.

“This has to be one of the most well cleaned places you’ve been in!” He rants throwing his arms up. Arthur takes a step back in shock. He blinks comically at Gilbert who is anything but fuming.

“It is,” Arthur says somewhat weakly. The comment only fuels Gilbert’s fire.

“Then what the hell!” The words are bitter. He’s tired of not getting the score they deserve. Arthur takes another step away from him, mostly to not get hit by the odd flailing Gilbert is doing with his hands.

“There is not a damn spec of dirt in this place. What reason is there for not giving us the best score?” He demands again. Arthur has the nerve to look sheepish at the accusation. Gilbert narrows his eyes at him.

“Tell me, what reason do you have. What reason could you possibly-” Gilbert jumps at Arthur almost throwing his briefcase onto the table near him. He backs up hazardously when Arthur stalks closer as he move away, pushing him up against his perfectly polished counter. His words die on his lips as Arthur smacks his hands to the wood to pin Gilbert in his place.

“My reasons, are _mine_ ,” Arthur practically growls. The words send a small shiver up Gilbert’s spine but does nothing to stop his mouth.

“That’s stupid,” He says plainly. Arthur pauses. Hell even Gilbert didn’t expect that to come out of his face. He doesn’t regret it though. Arthur sighs and removes himself from Gilbert’s space to once more pick up his briefcase to leave.

“It’s funny you say that since my reason is you,” Arthur chides with a roll of his eyes. He throws a softer expression back at Gilbert who now has his shoulders slumped and arms dangling uselessly by his sides. Arthur almost looks smug at making him speechless and opens the door to the bar.

“See you in two months Gilbert,” He calls over his shoulder and walks out. The door shutting behind him jolts Gilbert out of his daze. He shakes his head but it doesn’t stop the heat from rising to his face. He flops on the counter and covers his head, Arthur’s words replaying in his mind. He’s not sure if it was a confession or not. He’s mostly just bugged by the fact he’s going to have to wait two months in order to find out.


	77. 1p2p North Italy

Luciano can tell something has changed right away. The air has shifted somehow. He watches Feli carefully, the other not as over the top as usual. Luciano can’t exactly pinpoint what felt different but he can feel it.

It’s not just Feli either, which made the change all the weirder. All the others have reserverance latched onto them like a haunting ghost. Unsettling seems like an understatement. Luciano wants to figure out why.

He slips from his seat, taking small strides to where Feli is sandwiched between Ludwig and Kiku. He gets Feli’s attention with a simple touch of his shoulder. Instead of flinching or jumping like he expected, Feli lazily turns his head, a small smile on his face instead of the over sized one he typically wears. It’s odd. Nearly slow in time as Feli isn’t bouncing off the walls. It’s _confusing._

They lock eyes and Feli carefully buries himself in Luciano’s arms after reassuring glances from his friends. It’s a light hold that increases in strength as he keeps holding on. Feli is quietly whimpering, completely unlike the wails he would normally spout. Luciano clings to him too, eyes scanning the room at all the differences the others carry with them too.

He’s not sure what happened, but it could be nothing good. Underneath his fingers Luciano can feel scars. For scars to appear and be long lasting, Feli had to have gone through something unimaginably terrible. He knows, whatever caused Feli to be subdued, it’s going to take years for him to feel okay again and Luciano plans to help him through it.

* * *

The throbbing in his head starts as soon as it’s roughly shoved into the brick wall behind him. Luciano kicks his legs out and scratches hard at the hand on his neck. It’s hard when he’s sure one of his arms are broken but that can wait till later. He kicks out again, trying to get his attacker to loosen their grip but it’s hard as his air supply depletes.

“Not so strong now are ya?” They bark and pull him forward just enough to slam back into the wall and shock his nerves again. He grips at their wrist, digging his nails into the skin, and drawing blood. Whatever fight he’s supposed to be fighting, he’s losing. It pisses him off but not enough to keep his eye sight from fogging from lack of oxygen.

Even so his eyes go wide when his attacker lurches forward and arms wrap around their neck. It’s a vice like grip, choking them, and pulling them back. He drops to the ground with a harsh gasp, turning his head up as best he can to see Feli with his eyes shut tight as he keeps his grip on the other to hang on his back. 

The attacker reaches a hand back to try and pull Feli overhead but he wraps his legs around the attacker’s waist, keeping himself firmly in his spot. The attacker backs up and rams Feli into the wall in another attempt to get him off. Feli whines but his grip on them holds tight. Suddenly the attacker stumbles forward and rams their own head into a wall. Their body goes slack and they begin to fall. Feli squeaks and scrambles off quickly as they topple to the ground to avoid being squished underneath. The quiet is tense.

“Luci..” Feli finally whimpers. Luciano raises an arm, hisses, and brings it back to his body. The pain of a fracture is seeping in. He waves to Feli with his other arm. Feli lets out a shaky breath and he crawl over. He’s sniffling as quietly as he can with soft tears rolling down his cheeks. He manages to help Luciano sit up and pull him close. Luciano sighs and rests his head on Feli’s shoulder in acceptance of the need for safe contact. With his good arm he clings to Feli in a small attempt to stay grounded mentally.

It takes some time and finagling, quite a few pained groans too, to get Luciano to his feet. With his arm over Feli’s shoulder and an arm around his waist to keep him up, they make their way to a safer spot. Feli frets softly. Luciano doesn’t answer any of his questions. He barely has energy to walk and see. He simply leans into Feli for help as they make their way to a hospital to help his arm. Ultimately he refuses to let go of Feli’s hand for as long as he can manage.


	78. Germany x Nyo North Italy

Feliciana whimpers, rubbing softly at her lower abdomen to try and smooth out the muscle there and relieve the pain that is trying to turn her inside out. Usually her cramps are not immobile bad, but this month they are significantly worse than others. She turns on the couch, curling up to find a comfortable position then straightening out to see if that helps. She whimpers again and rolls to her stomach to put some pressure over her uterus.

“I’m back!” The front door opens and she turns a soft smile to Ludwig who looks worse for wear which is funny she’s the one on her period. His hair is a mess and falling out of it’s strict slick back style. He rushes to her side, bending down to his knee and holding open a shopping bag.

“So I got this will any of it help?” He rushes out. She looks inside the bag, her smile widening ever so slightly at the thrown together mix of items. Pads and tampons should she run out, but also those cookies she likes, hot chocolate, regular chocolate, aspirin, motrin, a movie she told him about, and a book she can’t make out the title for.

“You have no idea what you’re doing do you?” She giggles lightly, reaching in the bag for the bottle of motrin. He immediately jumps to his feet and comes back with a glass of water for her to properly take the medication.

“You’re in pain and I don’t know what to do!” His exasperation carries in his voice. She laughs lightly, taking the medicine, then curling back up. She can hear him shuffling about. Making the hot chocolate she guesses. A low whine escapes her, rubbing her hands over her uterus more so.

“What’s wrong?” He’s beside her instantly. She glances up at him, the worry and unknowing clear on his face. She laughs again and lightly as she can.

“Everything honestly,” He grimaces at her answer.

“Can you try to find the heating pad?” He’s tearing through her apartment as quick as possible. She listens to him fumble about in her studio, then the closet, a few items falling to the ground with a clatter before he returns with the rectangle of warmth.

It takes a moment to get heated up right but soon the warmth soothes her uterus in a way her hands can not. The hot chocolate and the motrin help. She glances at Ludwig by her feet on the floor, nose deep in the book she can read the title of now. Guide to the menstrual cycle. It has her giggling into her mug.

“You have no idea what you’re doing,” It’s funny to her. Ludwig, Mr ‘I know how to fix and do everything’, doesn’t know what to do when his girl is on her period.

“I did what I could,” He mumbles, just a hint embarrassed if the red tips to his ears are anything to go by. She sits up as much as the heating pad will allow to ruffle his already frazzled hair.

“You did good,” She takes a sip of her hot chocolate, happy when the arch in his shoulders drops a little at having done something for her. She’ll have to call him again next time she gets her period, it’ll be like an instant chocolate machine.

* * *

 

Ludwig opens the door to giggling laughter that is louder than normal. He has time to close the door before his small pup comes racing around the corner. The little dog yips happily at him and he bends to pat the dog’s head. Not two seconds later does his own child, dressed in a silly dog onsie, come around the corner as well.

“Vati!” The little girl squeals. She runs forward as best she can with her feet all tangled in the cloth. He catches her just as her legs get caught in the fabric. She giggles happily as he raises her in the air, accepting her little nose nuzzles.

“How are you mein kleiner?” He asks gently. A small smile graces his face as the little girl launches into a story, not forgetting a single detail as he walks her to the kitchen. When he doesn’t see his wife there, he backtracks up the stairs and to the room made of windows. He opens the door only when his little girl stops talking.

“Mamma!” The little girl wiggles out of Ludwig’s arms. He leans agaisnt the door as she trudges forward through the mess of paint cans towards Felicia, dressed in her own soft cat onsie. He smiles as she bends down to the little girl, nuzzling their noses together then smiling to him.

“Welcome home amore,” She giggles out. Carefully she puts her paints away and walks over to him, snuggling up into his arms and kissing his cheek.

“Present for daddy?” The little girl pulls at his pant leg. He looks suspiciously at Felicia who bounces in her spot in excitement as the little girl runs off again.

“How are you feeling?” He asks lowly, running a hand over the small bump starting to form just a little below her stomach. She hums happily and puts her hands over his.

“Wonderful now,” She coos. He lets her pull him to the front room where the little girl is proudly showing off a large bunny onsie. He sighs in exasperation, knowing he’ll have to wear it. If the look his wife is giving him isn’t enough, the bright smile on his daughter sure is.


	79. 2p Japan x 1p Liechtenstein

His bike nearly skids out from underneath him with the force of his stop. Kuro is positive he didn’t see right but he has to make sure. He backs up to the person curled up in an alley way and he’s angered to find himself right.

“Aw fuck,” He says. It’s a careless decision to get off his bike and go to the girl but he can’t help the nagging in the back of his mind. He lifts Eva up in his arms and bring her over to his bike, positioning her properly before getting back on himself. He drives slower back to his own place, wondering who in the world would ever do something to one of the nicest people he’s ever met.

–

He brings her food in bed the next day, having given up his own sheets for the couch. He figured she needed a softer place to stay though there’s a chance she would have been grateful for even the floor at the point the was in.

“Thank you,” She whispers after he makes sure she’s settled with the tray on her lap. He shrugs in response, a million questions burning in his mind but not knowing the words to express them.

“Why were you on the street?” Thankfully it’s comprehensible. Part of him wishes he didn’t ask the way her eyes well up in tears. He awkwardly pats her shoulder as she calms down.

“It’s.. a long story,” She whimpers. He shrugs to that too, not needing answers and not wanting to pry if that’s the reaction he’s going to get.

–

“I made you something,” She tells him one night. He looks up lazily from the work on his computer just as she drops the item to his head. He reaches a hand up, delicately running his fingers over the petals of the flower crown.

“I know it’s not much,” She twitches in her spot, twisting the hem of her shirt between her fingers and he can feel his heart speeding up.

“But it’s the least i could do, to say thank you for taking me in,” She smiles softly at him. Kuro clenches his teeth tight and sputter into a laughter to cover up his embarrassment.

“Someone had to take care of ya,” He smirks. She giggles again and retreats to her room in his home now. After her parents kicked her out with barely a warning, he just felt it easier to have her live with him.

–

Kuro really can’t get over the idea of coming home to food cooking. His job picked up hours at night, and Eva only works mornings, so it felt natural for her to just make food. She says she wants to, but Kuro tells her she doesn’t have to repay him any more. He gets repaid enough just by having her there.

“Smells good flowerpot~” He teases. Eva laughs to herself mostly. Kuro stays content to watch her, a doofy smile on his face. Times like this make him wish he could tell her, but after all she’s been through, he doesn’t want to turn this home of hers into some place of awkward interactions.

“How was work?” She asks making their interaction more domestic than he can take.

 _I love you. “_ Good,” He says with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. She smiles at him sweetly, and he ignores the feelings inside. He won’t ruin another home for her, even if it hurts.


	80. 1p2p Japan

It’s not something Kiku even realizes he’s doing. One second his hands are covered in bubbles and the next the words to a song he knows by heart are being sung below his breath. It’s mindless even, something he doesn’t need to think about to do. If asked he wouldn’t even know what song he’s singing, which is exactly what he says when Kuro sneaks up behind him.

“Whats you whispering about glass doll?” Kiku drops the plastic cup in his hand to the water, staring wide eyed over his shoulder at Kuro behind him. He takes a calming breath to try and get his heart back to a regular pace. Kuro snickers and wraps his arms snuggly around his waist.

“What do you mean?” Kiku asks back. He returns to his dishes. They need to be cleaned and Kuro being in his space isn’t going to stop him.

“You were mumbling something,” Kuro tells him. Kiku pauses again, not quite sure if he believes Kuro or not. It’s not unlikely he did that, but he has a hard time recalling if he even did to begin with though apparently he did just a few minutes ago.

“Oh,” He says, resuming his washing. Kuro makes a pouty noise, nuzzling his face into Kiku’s shoulder. He gives a small squeeze and Kiku laughs softly.

“What were you singinnggg,” Kuro pries, rocking them back and forth so Kiku has to stop yet again in his dish doing. He rolls his eyes but smiles.

“I don’t know,” He says honesty. Kuro must pick up on his tone too because he stops rocking them.

“Would you tell me if you did?” Kuro asks a few minutes later.

“Of course,” Kiku places the washed dishes aside and lets out the dirty water to rinse them. Kuro squeezes him again.

“Good, got to know everything about you~” Kuro teases, breathing softly on his neck. Kiku shudders at the feeling, half heartedly glaring over his shoulder. Kuro just smirks at him.


	81. 1p2p North Italy

“School sucks,” Luciano can’t really disagree with that. He yawns, debating how much trouble he’ll get in if he takes a nap during class. The bell hasn’t rung yet so the class room is mostly empty, only a seat in front of Luciano is taken by Allen, the two of them getting there at the same time since their last class was right across the hall.

He opens his notebook to a random paper and starts doodling, Allen turning in his chair to scratch random shapes on the other side. Luciano glances up just as someone new walks through the door. He knows they’re new by the school map on the front of their binder and they way they look around unsure. They approach the teacher to ask them about the class and Luciano can’t stop staring. They’re cute.

Their features are soft, and a bright smile on their face only seems to make their eyes twinkle. He can’t take his eyes off them.

“Luciano,” He jumps in his seat completely when the teacher calls on him. He glares hard at Allen before looking back up to the front of the classroom where the teacher, and the new person, are looking back.

“Who sits behind you?” Teacher asks.

“No one,” He tells them. They smile at the new person and they smile back, then turn the smile to Luciano. He immediately turns his head away to look towards the wall. They walk down the row and slide into the seat behind him, their new seat.

“Hi,” They whispers. Luciano sends another glare to Allen for his teasing laughter, then turns to face the new kid. They’re really cute.

“My name is Feli,” He says softly. Luciano takes a deep breath to remember his own name.

“Luciano,” He says. Feli giggles then pulls out his own notebook. Luciano twists in his seat and swallows his urge to punch Allen in the face.

* * *

 

“This is stupid,” Luciano says with his eyes half lidded. The group around him laughs and he joins them anyway. He leans back on his hands, holding his beer bottle to his head.

“This is stupid,” He says again. More laughter.

“So are you,” Luciano barely has the mindset to glare at Lutz next to him. So he punches Lutz on the arm no where near as hard as he could sober. He’s not super tipsy, but he is buzzed. As is the rest of the group he’s with. It’s just a small gathering, to kick back and eat food. Which he has done, so that’s a plus to being surrounded by people he barely knows.

“This’ll be fun!” Someone cheers. Luciano turns his sour expression to them finding Feliciano sitting across from him. He takes a swig of his beer and the stupid game starts. Lutz is first to spin the bottle, having no boundaries whatsoever. Luciano rolls his eyes as Lutz leans across the circle to place a gentle peck to Oliver’s lips.

Luciano watches bored as person by person the bottle is spun. He rolls his eyes, attention going to the other party goers who are not playing, standing around and talking aimlessly. He almost spills his drink when Lutz elbows him. His eyes land on the bottle pointed at him.

“Is it my turn?” He asks dumbly. There’s a collective giggle and then does Luciano notice Feliciano leaning in front of him with a bright smile on his face. He inhales sharply at the kiss given to him. Maybe it’s the party atmosphere, maybe it’s the alcohol, maybe it’s Feliciano himself, but Luciano melts into it. He kisses back easily, the lip lock becoming more heated than it should in their setting.

Feliciano pulls back with his cheeks tinged pink. Luciano swallows down his urge to keep going. A low whistle knocks him out of staring at Feliciano’s lips and thoughts to kiss him again even though that’s not how the game is played.

“Shit guys get a _room,”_ Luciano isn’t sober enough to be embarrassed.


	82. Russia x Prussia

Gilbert stares wide eyed at the bags littering Ivan’s room. He’s not sure how many there are but he’s positive there doesn’t need to be that many.

“How much stuff did you get?” He asks. Ivan merely giggles in response, taking one of the bags and pulling out the clothes stuffed inside. Gilbert flops to the bed, watching as Ivan puts away all the new garments he bought while out Anya. He sighs dramatically, wanting Ivan to pay attention to him and no his wardrobe, but he supposes he should feel lucky even being with Ivan at this time.

“Is it all clothes?” He asks as another bag holds the items. Ivan nods his head happily. Gilbert still pouts. There are so many more fun things they could be doing, but he stays and watches anyway. He raises an eyebrow when Ivan freezes momentarily, holding one bag in his hands tightly.

“Can you step out for a moment?” Ivan suddenly turns to him. Gilbert scoffs and gets up from the bed, complaining loudly as Ivan softly pushes him out.

“Unfair treatment!” Gilbert yells from his now dramatic spot on the couch. Ivan giggles form behind his closed door and Gilbert crosses his arms defiantly. He’s been good so far, not being as annoying as he could be, not rifling through Ivan’s bags and bags of stuff. He’s not really upset, but it gives him something to do.

He talks loudly enough for Ivan to him him, going off about how when people are treated unfairly they riot and Gilbert loves riots so he might just start a one person riot in the living room because that’s how people get when they are upset, they riot. He smiles proudly was Ivan’s laughter reaches him. At least he can do that.

“IiiivvvAAAANNNNNNN,” He calls obnoxiously. He flails his arms in the air uselessly. Ivan’s door licks open and Gilbert nearly jumps to his feet to be able to be near him again when he’s ultimately floored to his spot. He’s never thought about Ivan in a dress before and now he’s sure he’ll never think of anything else.

It’s long, stopping just shy of the floor with it’s velvety looking material. It clings to every little curve of Ivan’s body. Long sleeves and turtle neck style collar has Gilbert’s jaw dropped. The deep purple just serves to make Ivan’s eyes brighter.

“Shit,” Is all Gilbert can think to say. Ivan blushes softly and fiddles with his fingers.

“Do you li-”

“You look fucking amazing please kick my ass,” Gilbert puts his hands to his head, trying to keep it from out right exploding. He can’t get enough of it. Carefully he steps forward as if he might ruin the imagine of Ivan in front of him.

“Anya helped me,” Ivan tells him quietly. Gilbert whistles lowly, taking Ivan’s hand to feel the fabric near his wrist.

“Anya has fan-fucking-tastic tastes,” He says louder than he means to but it accurately captures the lack of restraint on his feelings for the moment. Ivan giggles at that and Gilbert can’t help himself any more. He buries himself in Ivan’s chest, snuggling into the material as much as he can. He would sit through hours of unbagging to see more of this.


	83. Denmark x Poland

Feliks rather likes his job. There was something so magical about the way someone looked after getting their hair cut even if it was only just a trim. The casual brush of a hand through recently cut ends and the bright smile forming the words “its great, thank you,” do some wonders to a day.

Of course there are customers from hell, there always are, but Feliks played his cards right. The late night impulse crowd who wanted to come in and dye their hair crazy colors just before a party never ceased to amaze him. The night shift suits him better. Not only did less people come in, but they felt more comfortable talking with less people, so Feliks didn’t really have to.

He’s quiet, not by a long shot. He’s shy and he knows it. He can talk big for a few minutes, just enough to welcome a customer and ask them to wait, but after that he’s a mumbling mess if they don’t speak first. It puts him on edge sometimes, not following through with his confidence. Sometimes he wishes he could upplay loud more often, then he might be like the person in his chair this late evening.

“But it went super well! Like everyone seemed to really liked the mix and everyone was dancing and having fun it was so cool.” Mathias pads his hands over the protective smock over him, rambling off a story for Feliks who just smiles to it all.

“Even the guys came along, though I’m not sure they enjoyed it too much?” Feliks pauses in his cut to take in the small disappointed look in his customers face. He huffs haughtily and puts his hands on his hops.

“Like, if they can’t see the good you’re doing, and that you’re, ya know, happy? That’s not okay,” He says. Mathias smiles at him from in the mirror a loud laugh escaping him. Feliks smiles at the sound.

“It’s nice they showed up though, support is still support,” Matthias tells him, going back off in his story. Feliks rolls his eyes right along with him. The man in his chair has come in late night fairly often before doing a show for his minor DJ job at a small club. After coming in so often, becoming an expected regular, Feliks has found himself able to open up.

He undoes the button of the smock, moving it over to shake out as Matthias hops out of his chair, shaking his head like a mad dog then looking in the mirror.

“Aw yeah it looks so good thank you,” He turns a bright smile to Feliks, bouncing in his spot happily. Feliks laughs shortly, turning to the computer to hide the feeling fluttering in his chest. Compliments always did that but Matthias is always so sincere and open. It’s so honest. It feel different almost. 

He remembers the first time Matthias asked him to open up, how he clamed his mouth shut and nearly hide in the back room.

“You don’t have to talk, I can do enough of that for the both of us,” He said, nearly instantly stopping Feliks’s fears. Slowly but surely he did, and every bright smile sent his way gave him flutterings in his chest. He practically melted when Matthias gave him a hug last time. 

“For listening,” He said. It’s Feliks’s job to listen, but it’s nice to hear a constant voice, a familiar laugh. It’s his job, but he looks forward to Matthias in his chair most. Payment is easy and Feliks goes to open the door for him.

“See you in a few weeks?” He offers with a casual smirk on his face. Matthias laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of his freshly cut hair.

“Actually uh,” He says with a small smile, leaving off his sentence just long enough for Feliks to think he’s found somewhere else to go and his favorite stories are now gone.

“How about seeing me in an hour?” Matthias’s smile is back full force now and Feilks is floored by it.

“Like.. what?” Is all he can think to say. Matthias laughs loudly and takes a tentative step forward, aware of the boundaries Feliks told him before.

“Maybe it’s just cause it’s what’s expected of you but you’re really cool and you listen to me and stuff and, I want to get to know you more?” Matthias rambles off but still his smile remains constant. Feliks can feel his mouth shut tight as words elude him.

“I don’t know, I really like you,” Matthias shrugs good naturedly, casually like he said the sky was blue. Feliks lets out a squeak and Matthias laughs again.

“Hey don’t worry if you don’t wanna, few weeks is better than not at all,” Matthias winks at him playfully and goes to head out the door. Feliks swallows his shyness to force his mouth open.

“Come back in an hour,” He says a little more forcefully than he means, his haughty confident tones peeking through. Matthias pauses in the doorway, then turns a blinding smile to him,

“Absolutely! And if you need help cleaning up I can totally do that too! Or whatever you need to do before closing but I can help!” He sputters out words somehow coherently and walks out the door, flailing his arms about. Feliks finds a smile on his face, laughing to himself mostly at the dorky customer who makes his heart pound. He takes a deep breath as Matthias pulls way in his car, already counting down the minutes he has to get his confidence back.


	84. Seychelles and 2p Axis

“Oh!” Michelle places a hand over her chest in shock, staring as a small group of men come barreling out of the trees. They look just as surprised to see her there. She shakes her head and composes herself before giving them a bright smile.

“Did you sirs stray from the beach?” She asks as politely as she can. They exchange more confused looks then walk closer to her.

“Where are we?” He asks with an edge of annoyance in their voice. Michelle keeps her smile on as is the proper when dealing with guests.

“Seychelles! The nudist resort?” She offers them to jog their memory. Only more confused looks are given back. Her smile falters until one of them smacks a hand to their forehead.

“Of course, how could we forget?” He says tensely. The others shift uncomfortably but another laughs.

“Right, we just strayed from the.. beach,” He says as if trying to play off some awkwardness. Michelle beams then.

“Let me direct you back to the hotel,” She gestures and the small group follows after, talking in whispers behind her.

“You have monkeys on your island,” One says. Michelle laughs at that.

“Of course, they are very playful,” She shows them the way to the beach then directs them on the way up to the hotel. They thank her properly, still shifting uncomfortably though. One of them winks at her and she almost pouts at the improper action.

Most of the nudist guests respect the employees, but she sighs and forgets about it. Some are bound to slip through the cracks.


	85. 1p2p North Italy

Of course he supposes it’s meant to be a joke, but it’s not funny. He is not laughing and he’s mildly upset Feliciano is. That light tinkling kind of laugh that should be coming because of something Luciano did, not some idiotic proposal from Antonio who he knows doesn’t mean it. 

It doesn’t change the fact it bugs him. It’s hard to ignore though as the meeting continues on. It seems like everyone around Feli is pushing their luck. Casual comments that could be brushed off as normal, but the look int heir eyes has Luciano’s blood boiling. What’s worse is Feli doesn’t seem to notice.

Luciano practically growls when Gilbert throws an arm over Feli’s shoulder. It’s barely anything, such a simple act and yet it’s making him crazy annoyed. A break is called thankfully and he jumps to his feet to drag Feli out of the meeting room by his hand.

“Luci! Luci what’s wrong?” Feli calls, trying to break through his foggy thoughts. Luciano doesn’t answer him with words, stopping short and pulling Feli in for a bone crushing hug. Feli of course returns the gesture and smartly keeps his mouth shut. Luciano keeps him close for the few minutes they have.

When they head back to the meeting room Luciano refuses absolutely to let Feli sit back in his normal seat, pulling him down to sit in his lap. Feli takes notes happily from his new spot as Luciano tries not to glare openly towards the few who overstepped their boundaries. His possessive streak doesn’t let him have any care throughout the rest of the meeting.

* * *

“Truly all those painters got their inspiration from you,” Luciano smirks over at Feli who is trying his hardest to keep a pout on his face though his cheeks are tinging pink. Eventually he gives up to cover his face with his hands in embarrassment. The action only spurs Luciano on more.

“No other could muse such beauty,” He continues on, getting right in Feli’s face that is still covered. He’s downright smug when Feli peeks through his fingers to see him so close and cover back up again.

“Luciiiii,” Feli whines and tries to walk away from him but Luciano nabs his hand to bring it to his lips and kiss the back of it.

“Yes my masterpiece?” He coos, his smirk only growing when Feli sputters at him.

“Not fair!” Feli chides him but a smile threatens to break thorugh. Luciano chuckles lowly and brings Feli clsoe to him.

“Not fair?” He teases now with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Feli giggles at him with pink cheeks, pushing at his shoulders but not in a serious manner.

“And I’m being so honest too,” Feli puffs out a breath of air at him, hiding his face now in Luciano’s shoulder as he whines and complains about nothing important in particular. 

“Need to put you in a museum so I can look at you all day,” That earns Luciano a small hit to his shoulder but it does not come without a giggle. Luciano only smiles, proud of the moments he can make Feli stumble over the flirting.

* * *

“Feli shut up,” He hisses more harshly than he means, but his words are ignored in tone as Feli just giggles even louder. Luciano rolls his eyes, a smile of his own slipping onto his face. He tugs Feli on, dropping down low underneath a desk in a office styled room, accepting the cuddles Feli gives to him easily.

“They’ll find us if you’re not quiet,” He whispers. Feli nods his head, knowing exactly what Luciano is telling him is true yet it barely helps. The laughter is contagious, Luciano chuckling softly next to him, both of them trying to hide their noises in their hands.

“Luciano shh,” Feli tells him, sputtering into a new round of laughter. Luciano dips his head low, biting the inside of his lip to stay quiet. If they get caught he refuses to be the reason why. He glances over at Feli and his sparkling eyes,a sudden new idea to get him to be quiet coming to him. Carefully he angles Feli’s head the right way to kiss him.

“Shush,” He says breathlessly. Feli smiles at him, giving back another soft kiss.

“Make me~” He teases. It’s a challenge in it’s own right and Luciano knows that Feli knows what that does to him. It’s easy to shift their positions so Feli’s back is pressed to his chest. Feli is still giggling until Luciano latches his lips to his neck, then he lets out a startled gasp, immediately covering his mouth with his hand.

“Sshhh,” Luciano teases, leaving longer, lingering kisses across his skin, almost trying to get Feli to make more noises and get them in trouble. He relishes in the shudders Feli gives out. It’s enough to get him to bite down.

Feli arcs agaisnt him as if to get away but they both know better. So Luciano continues, moving his hands slowly over Feli’s sides as he continues to try and stay silent. It barely works, but not when Luciano’s hands travel lower.

“Lu.. Luci~” Feli says as softly as possible through his fingers. Luciano in response to the sweet sound of his name drags his tongue up Feli’s neck as one hand palms Feli through his pants. Feli had trouble staying quiet before, he sure has problems now. There’s a smug smirk on Luciano’s face as Feli shakes underneath his touch.

“Got to stay quiet,” Luciano teases completely, moving his hand in a way he knows Feli likes. Feli whimpers at his words, grinding up to get more friction that Luciano is holding back.

“I’m trying,” Feli whines at him. He shifts more, dong what he can but it’s not enough to get him anywhere. Luciano leaves a bold hicky on his neck.

There’s a creak and they both freeze, staring at the doorway. They hear voices next walking past the room where they are hiding. Luciano angles down to bite Feli’s shoulder. Somehow he stays quiet, just jerking slightly.

“I bet they’re making out somewhere,” Matthew says into his hand, giggling softly. Matt lumbers beside him with a shrug of his shoulders.

“As if we wouldn’t be doing the same,” Matthew laughs again and Matt raises a hand to his face to cover his expression of embarrassment. Slowly Luciano begins to move again without warning. This time however a soft gasp escapes Feli.

“You hear that?” Matt stops in the hallway. Matthew laughs again.

“I told you,” He says, purposefully taking Matt’s hand and guiding him away from the room where Luciano and Feli are hiding. Luciano snickers into Feli’s shoulder once he’s sure they are far enough away and Feli giggles softly too.

“Game’s over I guess,” Luciano kisses Feli’s neck again, pulling him up as easily as he can. They shift a little and Feli places one long kiss to Luciano’s lips before they walk back to the starting point where everyone else is waiting for them. Matthew gives them a knowing smirk but says nothing to the others when they ask about their hiding spot.


	86. Germany and Prussia and North Italy

“Ludwig!” Ludwig sighs at the call of his name, turning his head to Feliciano lazily slumping his way over to the couch where Ludwig is relaxing and reading, or at least trying to. Feliciano flops face first into the couch.

“I’m hungry,” He whines. Ludwig rolls his eyes and returns to his book.

“Hi hungry,” He says plainly. Feli raises his head to stare at him, a slight tilt to his head in confusion.

“I’m Ludwig,” He finishes. Feliciano lets out a whimper at the response. Ludwig just smirks softly to himself. The quiet is interrupted by Gilbert’s loud laughter from the basement.

“That was awful!” His brother yells but Ludwig keeps smiling. He cranes his head around when Gilbert’s rancorous footsteps trample up the stairs.

“I need to make holy water,” Gilbert says with a shit eating grin on his face. Feliciano looks between the two of them, not understanding what is going on in the slightest.

“How do you make holy water?” He asks innocently. Gilbert can’t keep himself together, already doubling over in laughter as Ludwig places a hand on Feliciano’s shoulder to get his attention.

“You boil the hell out of it,” The explanation comes easy, plain enough to send Gilbert rolling on the ground more so. Feliciano drops his head to the couch when he understands.

“But too much?” Gilbert prompts, biting his lip in excitment. Ludwig rolls his eyes.

“Boil it too much and it will be mist,” He says, reading the same line in his book again having been not paying attention. He flat out putshis head in his book when Gilbert’s laughter starts to become contagious.

“Stop it!” Feliciano squeals, laughing himself though he’s not as amused. That is until Gilbert pulls up on his phone a list of bad jokes for Ludwig to read aloud in his monotone voice that somehow make the deadpan jokes all the funnier.


	87. America x South Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol f u grmpa rom

Alfred raises an eyebrow to the bouncing curl on Lovino’s head. He’s been staring at it for the past few minutes, his curiosity bubbling over with every small defiance of gravity it gives out. He mindlessly follow Lovino out of the room and to the kitchen when he goes that way.

Quietly, something some think he’s not able to do, he walks up behind Lovino and reaches out a hand to gently pinch the curl and give it the smallest of tugs. He jerks back when Lovino immediately buckles, clinging to the counter and panting hard. Alfred blinks wide eyed down at him when he turns the sourest glare over his shoulder.

“What the fuck??” Lovino spits out at him. Alfred smiles sheepishly and backs away but not quick enough for Lovino to lunge at him and pinch the cowlick on his own head that defies gravity on it’s own. His body heats up at the touch, reacting more than he wishes. He shakes in his spot before crumbling down, gripping at Lovino’s own curl in the process. Lovino groans at the action but releases his cowlick thankfully.

They writhe on the floor, twitching on their own right as their bodies calm down. Alfred peeks up at Lovino who is already glaring at him with his cheeks red.

“We never speak of this,” He mutters. Alfred nods his head and places his forehead to the tile floor, cooling himself down. That’s where Matthew and Feli find them before turning on their heels instantly and walking back out.

* * *

 

Of course Alfred isn’t sleeping. He has more important stuff to do. No not his country work of course that would be not as fun as kicking the ass of this boss that he’s been trying to beat for the past hour now. He grinds his teeth angrily, muttering curses under his breath. He mashes his controller buttons in a vain attempt to win.

Just when he thinks he might have any kind of chance a face appears in front of his. He drops his controller and has just enough time to cover his mouth to not scream out loud and wake Lovino who is asleep in the other room. Though the Italian can sleep through just about anything, it still doesn’t give him the right to be a loud dingus.

He stares wide eyed at the person who appeared out of no where in front of him. Their toga styled dress and disgruntled expression are enough to put him on edge, but the appearance has him reminded to much of ghosts.

“This is the one my grandchild decides to spend time with?” The older man says. Alfred’s not sure what that means exactly, but he can pick up on the insulting tone right away. He narrows his eyes.

“Who are you? How did you get in my house?” He demands, shakily getting to his feet and ready to fight if need be. The man groans in annoyance and walks away from him with a flippant wave of his hand. Alfred follows hazardously to the bedroom where Lovino is curled up. He watches dumbfounded as this man snuggles right up to Lovino and coos at him.

“Ah my little angry grandchild,” The man nuzzles Lovino who is still asleep despite the noise. Alfred’s shoulders slump. Grandchild? Lovino?

“And here he is, with a kid,” The man sighs dramatically, casting a small disproving expression to Alfred before gong back to Lovino. Alfred puffs up his cheeks in a pouty manner

“Hey,” He demands the attention of this intruder. They look at him bored and Alfred makes himself bigger like he’s learned to do.

“Kid or not, I _am_ a national superpower,” He says with a tone of respect he has gained over the year. The old man raises an eyebrow to him as if not expecting such an answer. Alfred crosses his arms and glares as best he can, trying not to make it seem like his vision is blurry. His stature is spoiled when the old man laughs loudly and carefree.

“Of course you are! Lovino would go for nothing less than the best.” Alfred doesn’t have time to react as the toga wearing person wraps an arm over his shoulder.

“Ah I remember being a superpower, all the ladies I ever wanted. How may do you have?” The man smiles down at him in a way that is all too familiar. Alfred sputters, backing away for the apparition.

“I don’t.. There’s only Lovino,” He says less confidently but no less true. The man pauses surprised. A soft smile comes to his face and returns his attention to Lovino, placing a gentle hand on his head.

“At least someone treats him right,” He laughs softly and now smiles fondly over at Alfred. He chuckles brightly and walks out of the room. Alfred goes to follow only to find his house empty. He swallows hard, turning off his game and dive bombing into his bed, snuggling into Lovino’s arms to protect him from the ghost of the old man.


	88. America x England

Air comes out in fast bursts as Alfred runs through the crowd. He skids to a stop just in front of Arthur, a blinding smile on his face at seeing him. He laughs, cutting off the possible chiding remarks Arthur would give him but twirling him in a tight hug.

“Put me down you git,” Arthur tells him but there is a small smile on his face though he tries to hide it with a huffy pout. Alfred only laughs again, taking Arthur’s suitcase in one hand and grabbing Arthur with the other.

“Traffic tried to kill me,” Alfred offers up as an explanation to being later than he should. Arthur just sighs and rolls his eyes, accepting the excuse as there is nothing to be done any more. They walk through the airport hand in hand, Alfred opening the door to the car like a gentleman for Arthur.

“Where are you taking me?” Arthur grumbles when he realizes Alfred isn’t driving to his house. Alfred laughs loudly.

“You gotta stretch out our legs! After sitting in a plane for a few hours, c’mon,” Alfred teases. Arthur just goes with the plan thankfully. The only problem being once they get to the small park Alfred’s stomach rumbles. He smiles sheepishly at Arthur who just shakes his head with an easy smile. He reaches into his carry on bag and pulls out one of Alfred’s favorite on the go snacks.

“Don’t you hate those?” Alfred asks with stars in his eyes at the treat. Arthur shrugs, handing it over.

“Yes, but you like them, so _I_ came prepared,” He says haughtily. Alfred stares at him, the stars in his eyes no longer directed at the snack. A bubble of happiness explodes in his chest and he laughs loudly again. It’s such a subtle thing but the fact Arthur would carry something with him, for a few hours at least, just for Alfred, makes his heart pound with a new fluttering emotion.

“Well?” Arthur asks him with the car door open, ready to walk around. Alfred takes in his features for a moment longer then jumps out of the car to grabs Arthur’s hand tight and keep him close. He’ll blame the new feeling on not seeing Arthur in so long. For now it will work.


	89. 1p2p Russia x 1p Prussia

“Trust me,” Gilbert says, fwapping down another blanket after shaking it out to flow over the right area. He turns and gives Ivan a cheeky smile, grabbing pillows once the blanket is down to throw on the pile. He’s collected every bed spread in the house.

“This is the best idea,” He says, grabbing Ivan’s hand and squeezing for comfort. Ivan sniffles, rubbing at his eyes a little, having had an emotional spike that scared him most. Gilbert tugs his hand and pulls him down to the squish pile, snuggling into his chest. Ivan carefully wraps Gilbert in his hold, scared he might even break him.

“Please don’t spill on anything,” Vlad’s voice carries from over the couch. He appears with two mugs of something warm if the steam is anything to go by. Gilbert whines and sits up to stick his tongue out at him. Ivan finds a smile coming to his face as Vlad takes a seat behind him.

“Sit up so you can drink properly,” He says handing off a cup. Ivan does as he’s told, Gilbert resting on his elbows to not be as much of a nuisance. As soon as he’s done drinking however, Gilbert is back in his chest, snuggling into him. Ivan falls back, his head resting now on Vlad’s leg. Vlad simply runs his fingers though Ivan’s hair, a book in his other hand.

“See?” Gilbert says after a few minutes when Ivan is softly smiling to himself. He smirks wildly when Ivan and Vlad give him odd looks.

“Best idea,” He says and goes back to snuggling. Ivan laughs lightly, petting Gilbert who wiggles happily at the positive contact. 

“It’s okay,” Vlad says easily, plainly. Ivan smiles at that too. They didn’t ask much questions as to why he felt down, just did what they could to make it better. Just this one Gilbert can be right, that this is a good idea.


	90. 1p2p North Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nekotalia?

Feli stretches on his soft pillow, twisting around to snuggle deeper into the fluff given to him. He lets out a soft yawn as well as a soft purr at being able to nap in the sunlight. His food bowl is close enough that he doesn’t have to travel far to eat should he get hungry. His collar tinks as he moves his position again.

His ears twitch and he raises his head to look outside having heard a noise. He hops up, placing his paws on the window in front of him as another cat prances around in the ally way next to his home. They easily jump from box to trash can, lithe and agile, with scratch marks gracing their sides.

Feli lets out a small meow as if to get their attention but he knows they won’t hear him. His voice has never been strong. He sits pretty, tilting his head and watching this new cat bat at certain things before diving down to catch a rodent before it can scamper away. Feli meows again, the skill shown something he would never have to do with his food easily given to him.

He pads at the glass, make small scratches with his nails. The ally cat twitches, turning their head over to Feli having heard his noise. Feli meows again at them, bumping his head to the glass. The ally cat stares, dramatically sitting down to stare at him challengingly. Feli has no need to fear the cat so he continues to paw at the glass, trying to convince this cat to come closer.

He’s surprised when they do, slinking low like they’re hunting. He begins to purr when they sit right across from him on the windowsill. Feli meows again, hearable now that the other cat is so close. They meow back at him, strong proud, sharper teeth and even sharper claws showing. Feli bumps his head to the glass again to try and show affection.

The ally cat jerks hard, turning their head to the side. Feli looks too, where two dogs are at the end of the ally. One is growling. Feli paws at the glass, wanting to open it and let his new friend inside. The ally cat glances at him, places their paw in the glass, then takes off running with the two dogs hot on their heels. Feli meows after them though his voice does not carry.

When his owners return they are confused to his sullen mood compared to his usual cheery attitude. Feli will not be a happy cat until he knows the ally cat is safe.

* * *

Feli stares out the window, not sleeping, again. He hasn’t slept or eaten much since seeing the other cat get chased off. His purring has gone down significantly and his owners are beginning to worry more. It’s unlike him to be so distant as a cuddly cat but he cant help but think it unfair that he should get such a warm home and the other cat had to scrap for his food. It makes him sad.

With a small noise of sadness does he curl in his pillow by the window where he has not moved it since the interaction. He’ll stay there too. Even if the sun goes away and the spot is no longer as warm. He meows softly at his owners when they pet him gently before heading off to bed. He cuddles in his pillow again, trying to get comfy though he wont be sleeping well and he knows it.

He twists and turns on the fluffiness, not fully getting comfortable and he’s distressed about that too. He climbs to his paws and pads over to his water which has been placed closer since his decline in mood. It dribbles down his chin and he uses to help clean himself. Slowly he returns to his pillow.

He pauses halfway, seeing two eyes glowing in the darkness at the window. He meows softly then hops up as quick as he can to his perch. He meows again louder this time and the alley cat meows back at him the same strength as before. They shift in their spot, a new claw mark down their side. The scrape sends Feli into a small panic.

Despite the alley cat’s hisses to get him to stop. Feli pads at the window, making soft clinks with his dull claws and meowing as loud as his voice will allow. He nearly debates jumping on his owners when one appears from the doorway. They come over and pet him but he keeps at the window, meowing to the other.

Feli only back up when his owner reaches across to open the window. The alley cat nearly bolts but Feli meows softly and purrs at them. He cuddles right up to them despite their low hisses. When he feels them relax, Feli goes back in his house, meowing to invite his friend inside. Carefully they follow, giving side looks to Feli’s owners. He shares his food which the alley cat takes gracefully, not having the ability to hiss at Feli when he snuggles into his side, purring once more.

They share the pillow, now a different kind of warm with two of them. Feli licks their wounds and their head in affection and for a moment he hears them purr. It’s enough for him and he purrs back. He nuzzles into them, knowing his friend is safe can he finally sleep easily.

* * *

Though he supposes there is a reason for his tail not being as fluffy, he’s still not sure how Feliciano’s tail is so full of fur though they are the same breed. He watches said fluffy tail as it methodically moves back and forth in the air with Feliciano cuddled into his chest. His ears twitch.

Feli sighs happily and nuzzles more into his neck, a low purr emitted from his throat. Luciano’s ears twitch again at the noise. Carefully he moves a hand to run through Feli’s hair, careful to not touch his ears too much. His own tail is beside him, the end flicking up every so often in a natural reflex.

He scratches a little at the base of Feli’s ears and he’s rewarded with a louder purr. A small smirk breaks onto his face. Finding a moment do so he moves his tail to twist around Feli’s.

He firmly ignores the giggles that spill out of Feli. Instead he huffs and hides his face in Feli’s hair to make sure it’s not seen. A smile does come to his face when Feli actively twines their tails farther together. It’s such a simple act but a very trusting one.

For a moment he debates if they should move or do something for the day when a soft beam of sunlight hits where they are, bathing them in a warm glow. The heat makes him sleepy, more so than he was before, and he forgets moving. A short purr comes from his throat at the comfort he feels. Feli giggles again and Luciano just squeezes him to get him to be quiet so they can nap.


	91. Germany x America

Ludwig gets to the gym early, as he does everyday. He makes it a goal to get there at least an hour before his clientele if not just to make sure they have enough water and snacks prepared for afterwards. He finds the chart detailing the progress and regimes for his earliest client of the day, a rising young hockey player by the name of Matthew, who is trying to keep a schedule going to stay in shape.

He’s one of the easier going people Ludwig has to train, always trying to keep a smile on his face even when struggling to keep up. It’s been a daunting task for Ludwig as well. Most if not all other of his clients are bulking muscle but Matthew requires agility as well as long term endurance over brute strength.

Ludwig walks around the gym, barely casting a glance to the few others already working on the machines, trying to pinpoint exactly what machines they should use today as well as what weight. When he finishes his small round inside the building he heads to the front desk, waiting there to greet Matthew when he finally shows up.

He greets a few others that come in, smiling as best he can and ultimately relaxing when Matthew does show up, a bag over his shoulder and a small smile on his face. No words are exchanged as Matthew heads to the locker room area to change into better working clothes.

“Morning,” Mathew squeaks out once he’s changed. Ludwig nods his head stiffly.

“Morning, are you ready to start?” He asks. Matthew bounces on over to the large floor out in front of their first machine that Ludwig pointed out. The hockey player does some stretches, loosening up before Ludwig pushes him to a limit.

They move from machine to machine much like, Ludwig changing weights and spotting just in case Matthew needs the help. He very rarely does, knowing his limits better than Ludwig would ever guess. They are about half way through Matthew’s reps on the butterfly machine when unusually loud laughter catches both of their attention.

The gym is quiet most days besides the creaking of machines and occasionally the soft tones of someone’s music slipping through their headphones. It’s a common courtesy quiet. Ludwig turns from watching to make sure Matthew’s arms move the right way to get the right work out to the front desk. A young man is leaning on the counter, resting his chin in his hand and openly pouting as another member of the gym laughs at them.

“Oh no..” Matthew whimpers. Ludwig glances down at him, then moves Matthew’s arm up to hold position, lightly checking for any strain in Matthew’s form. He needs to make sure his client is able.

“Everything okay?” He asks, more concerned about Matthew than the person at the counter. Matthew nods his head and Ludwig’s worry about him hurting himself lessens.

“My brother.. He’s dropping something off for me,” Matthew nods over at the counter and Ludwig can see the resemblance, though the one at the counter has blue eyes and more curves. Ludwig waves Matthew to stay at the machine to continue his work out. He can collect Matthew’s things for him, and maybe get a better look at his brother who is cuter the closer he gets.

Though he himself had more muscle than he knew what to do with sometimes, Ludwig would never knock someone for not being like that. It’s why some people go to the gym in the first place. Matthew’s brother did not have layers of muscle, but more so delicate slops of pudge making him look full. Ludwig knows as a trainer, being on the chunky side does not exactly mean overweight and especially doesn’t mean unhealthy. The other gym member however, seems to have forgotten.

“Come on, you too embarrassed to work off that gut of yours?” Ludwig hears them say. It would not matter who they said it to. It is unacceptable behavior. He narrows his eyes, ready to tell the gym member that they need to leave when Matthew’s brother, pudgy and fierce turns on this person sharply.

“Says the one who feels the need to insult someone else to make themselves feel less insecure. I am fucking perfect and I’d tell you to bite me, but you couldn’t handle this.” They gesture a hand at themselves, blue eyes holding a certain coldness. Ludwig’s jaw isn’t the only one to drop. He thought Matthew’s bother to be cute before but there’s something down right gorgeous about a person who has confidence to spare, especially in a non conventional body type. Ludwig pushes down his sudden admiration to approach the gym member who caused the ruckus to start with.

“Is there a problem?” He asks professionally as if he didn’t hear the whole ordeal. The gym member scurries off, muttering under their breath and Matthew’s brother sighs with exhaustion.

“Are you okay?” He asks. The beautiful pudgy man smiles at him, a world of difference from the pouty expression of before. This one is warm and inviting and Ludwig can feel his cheeks heating up at the sight.

“Always. Pansy assholes can’t do nothing to me,” He says all ease and happiness. Ludwig finds himself nodding mechanically, watching as their mouth curves into a laugh.

“Oh! Do you know Matthew? He forgot his other bag at home,” He hands over a small bag to Ludwig who takes it with only minor stumbling. He has to consciously remind himself not to grip the bag too tight as the other waves sweetly to him and leaves the gym with a happy air. Ludwig shakes his head wildly and returns to Matthew who is smirking slightly.

“He’s single you know,” Matthew says once their next rep is starting up.

“What?” Ludwig asks dumbfounded as if he doesn’t know what that’s supposed to mean. Matthew laughs softly, pushing his arms the right way to lift the weight above his head.

“Alfred? He’s single,” Matthew doesn’t bother hiding his smug expression when Ludwig turns his head away, not hiding his reddening face very well. Alfred. The name replays in his head right along with the way their laugh sounded. It doesn’t help that Matthew keeps making snide remarks in between sets. Ludwig almost gives him an extra rep to get back at him. He doesn’t though, knowing it would be detrimental to Matthew’s health. So instead he lets the situation go.

That is until Alfred keeps showing up claiming Matthew forgot things. Ludwig has no way of proving if Matthew does it on purpose but he’s not going to complain about seeing Alfred every so often with a bright smile and a slightly flirty remark just for him.


	92. Germany and cats

Ludwig glances down at his cat, who looks like he’s on a mission, just like himself. He made such a fuss when Ludwig had to leave for his meeting. He tried multiple times to lock the cat inside his house but in the end the cat ended up next to him, walking down the street.

“Seriously, what has gotten into them?” Gilbert asks from beside him. Ludwig sighs, now glancing at his brother who is carrying his own white cat in his arms. That cat put up much more of a fuss, clinging to Gilbert’s shirt and refusing to let go with loud meows escaping it’s muzzle. He just runs a hand through his hair and opens the door to the meeting hall.

The two cats run off down the hallway, Gilbert’s cat playfully bumping into Ludwig’s on the way. He and Gilbert share a quick confused look then follow down the hall to the meeting room. The day only gets more confusing.

“It’s unlike you to be late,” Ludwig gives Lutz a deadpan look, one that is quickly replaced by dumbfounded. Lutz arches an eyebrow, not reacting when his own cat rubs against his face from where it rests on his shoulder.

“Your cat..” Is all Ludwig can say. Lutz twists up his nose then turns to his cat who only meows back at him.

“He didn’t want to be home so I took him with.” His counterpart shrugs good naturedly without a care in the world Ludwig barely has time to process what is going on when loud hissing is heard. He and lutz both look to the meeting entrance where Luciano is holding his own feline at arms length by the scruff of it’s neck. It seems they are both glaring and hissing at each other. Lutz snorts.

“Something odd is going on,” Ludwig states the obvious. Lutz just shrugs his shoulders. His cat jumps down to the ground to go to Luciano and Feli enters with his own cuddly cat in his arms, both of them purring playfully at each other. He’s almost tripped when a loud cat comes barreling in to jump onto the table, meowing loudly and puffing up it’s chest.

“Lil dude you can’t sit up there,” Alfred chides it when he enters. The cat barely has time to meow back before it’s tackled off by a scrappy looking cat with part of it’s ear missing. The two bat at each as two other cats come over, the bigger one nipping the scrappy cat by it’s neck to pull it off and to another area while the other helps Alfred’s cat back to it’s feet.

“Okay you right,” Lutz agrees finally. Ludwig shakes his head, trying to make sense of the whole ordeal, and only makes himself more confused. Especially when all the cats run out of the room together. He and Luciano take the front of the room to begin the meeting as they usually do. Most of the nations are quiet and waiting but some are still talking. it doesn’t help the noise is enhanced by the meowing coming from just in the hallway.

“Shut up!” Luciano snaps. It’s quiet just enough for them all to hear a loud hiss coming from beyond the wall. In a strange moment of joint confusion Ludwig and Luciano look at each other so see if they both heard the same thing. They brush it off and start the meeting.

It’s hard to focus when every so often a cat will come running in, going right to it’s master for something, a paper or pen, or even a small treat in some cases, then running back out. It makes concentration extra hard.

“This is ridiculous,” Ludwig puts a hand to his when Feli’s cat comes in for the 5th time, and is promptly chased back into the hallway by his own feline. They hear more hissing and Luciano snaps his head up.

“That stupid fucking cat,” He mumbles under his breath and pushes past Ludwig to go into the hallway. The others take it as break time and move to follow though no official announcement was made. He doesn’t have the care to tell them to go back to their seats.

“That’s adorable!” He glances over at everyone crowding the hallway. Feli appears from in the middle and tugs his hand with a happy giggle to the front of it. Ludwig blinks dumbly at their cats, _all of them,_ sitting in a somewhat organised fashion, listening to his own cat meow lowly at them. Some cats are cuddled up in pairs of two while others are laying on top of each other but their attention is on his own cat.

Luciano’s cat hisses loudly when a lanky black cat begins to paw at the others. It hisses back softly but does stop. Alfred’s cat meows loudly at points too, only for Arthur’s cat to hiss at him and cause a small meowing fit. It’s only silenced with Ludwig’s cat scratching his claws down the side of the building making a scritch noise.

“I’m going home,” Ludwig says. He turns and begins to walk out of the building. A few footsteps fall in next to him but the most obvious sound is Gilbert’s snickers.

“Never thought I’d be the one to follow you out of a meeting,” His older brother laughs, throwing an arm over Klaus. Lutz chuckles on the other side.

“Guess there are some things even the boss can’t handle,” He nudges Ludwig playfully. Ludwig just rubs at his face. Whatever he expected to happen today, seeing their cats hosting a meeting had not been one of them.

* * *

Gil stretches from his perch on the couch, pushing his paws out and yawning. He’s been resting for a while now. He’s done a lot today. He rolled over the couch to make sure that the humans of the house knew it belonged to him since it now has his fur all over it. He also did that to some of their clothes to show he loved them.

He rolls his shoulders a little then licks his paw to clean off a little. All the lazing about has made him hungry. He prances down from his perch gracefully and pads to the kitchen like a little king. When he gets there he glares at his empty food bowl. He baps at it in annoyance, knocking it over and across the tile. It makes a clattering noise.

His ears twitch and he pounces at the food bowl, causing him and it to skid with a scraping noise. The bowl catches on a dip in the tile, sending him flipping over. He shakes his head when he gets back to his feet and does it again out of boredom and to see if the results are the same. They are. He hisses at the bowl then pads it away, now done with the game.

With a quick leap he’s on the counter where he’s not supposed to be. His eyes narrow on the plate of human food near the back. Carefully he stalks over to it. His nose twitches as he smells it. He recognizes the smell and purrs to himself happily. He nudges off one of the circle treats off the plate to chew on it.

“GIL!” He freezes, snapping his head to his owner in the doorway. They take on step towards him and he nabs the last of the treat in his maw to take it with him. He drops to the ground and makes a mad dash for it. His owner makes weird noises but he escaped with his treat. He eats it proudly. Soon he’s back on his couch perch, smugly ignoring the angry looks his owner give him.


	93. England x Nyo North Italy

Felicia yawns, resting her arms on the checkout counter in front of her. It’s a slow afternoon at her grandmother’s restaurant and most orders placed have been to-go and picked up already. She peeks into the kitchen area where her grandma and sisters are talking and laughing between each other. A small smile crosses her face at the sight of them all. The restaurant brought them all together in a simple ways. It’s family bonding at it’s best.

The front door tingles as it hits the bell announcing a customer. She directs her smile to them and it only grows. Arthur plays with his tie for a second then creeps closer.

“Hi, welcome~” She greets him. He forces out a smile too. There are bags under his eyes from the stress of his job across the street. When she first heard that lawyers would be taking the empty lot across from them, she nearly lost her head. Her idea of lawyers has been slightly poisoned by movies and bad stories. To have them really close to where she works freaked her out.

Then the main owner of the branch kept coming in to order food. Felicia got to see him fumbling with his wallet like all the others, smiling as best he could, and still the same bags under his eyes from working too hard. He never treated her badly, even went as far a few times to tell other customers who had a rude spike to knock it off. She dare say she admires him a little.

“What can I help you with today?” She puts on a small bubbly voice for service sake. He glances at her oddly for a second and then his shoulders drop.

“Any dish at this point, I know you serve the best food, surprise me,” There’s a soft seemingly normal smile on his face and her bubbles at the sight. A giggle escapes her at the mini adventure he is taking. She gives the order to her sister then goes to taking small glances at Arthur and his tousled hair. He catches her looking and makes a point to turn away though the tips of his ears turn red.

He’s softer in ways she didn’t think of. There are times she can hear the command in his voice, but it’s always been directed to helping her out. No he is not what she had pictured at first. She’s just glad he managed to prove her wrong.


	94. 2p America x 2p North Italy

“Since no one else is going to say it.” Allen fixes the pad strapped around his elbow then sends a smirk over to his brother who is standing at the bottom base of the ramp they have built. While Matt looks bored he still has the video camera ready and aimed at the right spot.

“This is the dumbest idea you’ve ever fucking had,” Matt finishes, sending a quick look at Allen from over the camera’s lens. Yang waves a hand to negate Matt’s comment and takes a drag of his cigarette.

“You’re only saying it because Oliver isn’t here to.” Matt shrugs simply to that fact and Vlad sighs from beside him. There’s a small box of medical supplies by his feet in case this plan actually does go to shit. Which it likely will.

“No faith,” Allen chides them but with no animosity. This is a dumb plan, and it’s going to be fun, and he’s going to go through with it. He shuffles his skateboard from side to side with his foot, trying to angle out the best way to go down their homemade ramp. It’s sturdy enough they know, or Matt knows at least since he’s the one who had the brain to make it. Allen can only hope he won’t die trying to jump across the neighbors yard.

“This reminds me of jackass,” He quips just before pushing his weight onto the wooden rolling board and kicking off from the top with as much force as he can. He can barely hear Yang shouting that he is a jackass over the small rush of wind he gets going down the ramp. He leans down as low as he can to get enough speed and then the board leaves the ramp. He grips the bottom of it to keep it to his feet.

“Fuck!” He shouts when the back wheels catch on the wall, sending him toppling to the ground. He rolls a few feet, hisses, and comes to a stop on his back with a distinct ache in his side but thankfully nothing feels broken.

“I’m okay..” He mumbles weakly as if his friends can hear him. He rubs at his face to try and get some sense back into it then drops his arms to his sides. He blinks dumbly at the person now kneeling in front of him.

“Am I dead cause you’re an angel,” His mouth works without him, blurting out the first thing on his mind. This person simply raises an eyebrow at him, their dark red eyes judging him openly. They have a sort of sophisticated air about them and are gorgeous.

“If you’re dead this is hell, I promise,” They say back to him and Allen shudders at the dark tones of their voice. They hold out a hand and help Allen sit up at least part way.

“Aw fuck,” He groans, placing a hand to his head again.This new person scoffs.

“Don’t die in my yard,” They complain. Allen chuckles lowly.

“Afraid I’ll turn into a ghost and haunt you?” He teases. The person narrows their eyes at him.

“Yes. I don’t want stupid following me.” They stand and do not offer him a hand. Not that Allen would have taken it, he doesn’t think he can handle standing yet.

“I’ma follow you anyway,” He coos easy. Snickers reach his ears and he and the stranger both snap their head to over the wall where Allen's friends are watching with amused smiles.

“Wow you really hit your head hard,” Matt says then looks to the new person. “Hey Luci,” He nods his head carelessly in greeting. Allen’s eyes go wide and he looks to the pretty stranger.

“Hey Matt. Please keep idiot out of my yard,” He semi-orders then begins to walk away. Allen flops back to the ground unceremoniously.

“Matt why didn’t you tell me you knew someone so pretty.” This earns him an annoyed groan and a few more laughs. He watches the stranger walk away. Maybe it was a dumb plan but the outcome is, mostly, worth it.


	95. 1p2p North Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arranged marriage au

“You can’t be serious!” Lovino holds tight to his shoulders, ready to pull him away and hide him if need be he’s sure. Feli stares through the tears in his eyes at their grandfather who looks ready to cry as well.

“It was the only way to keep us safe,” He says as evenly as possible, trying to smile but it hurts. Feliciano turns to his brother. Lovino’s face is red and livid.

“They’re a war-ing kingdom!” He shouts as if the decision can be changed. Feli flinches at his words. Kingdoms sometimes start wars for fun, to check their power and take more land. It’s cruel and mean. Feli doesn’t want to go there. Their grandfather comes over, placing a gentle hand on each of their heads.

“There is nothing I can do,” He tells them. Not a second later are the doors to the throne hall thrown open. Feli’s eyes go wide at recognizing the lion and knife insignia of the most violent Kingdom he’s heard of. Lovino is immediately dragging them back to hide behind their grandfather’s back as if it will shield them from who approaches.

“Where is he?” A cold voice asks and Feli winces knowing they are asking for him. He takes a peek around his grandfather’s robes to see the intruder. They have an army practically behind them, decked in dark red and multiple swords and sharp objects wrapped around their waists. The one up front has a small crown of red thorns on their head. They look younger than Feli thought the king would. Their eyes snap to him and he gasps, hiding once more.

“We made an arrangement,” The stranger says forcefully with more command Feli thinks someone so young should have. Sudden curiosity makes him wonder what happened to make the young king in charge. His grandfather sighs and shifts just enough to expose him. Taking a shaky breath in Feli steps forward with his hands clasped properly in front of him.

The Young King comes forward too and under his scrutinizing gaze Feli lets his head drop. His body shakes involuntarily as he’s circled, sized up, and inspected. Lovino makes annoyed noises behind him. His breathing catches in his throat when a hand is placed under his chin to lift his head up face to face with the young king. They narrow their eyes and Feli clenches his jaw tight to keep from whimpering out of fear. Their eyes are so cold.

“I like this one,” They say suddenly, tilting their head just a little. For a second a soft expression crosses their face. Just as quick it’s gone. They let go of Feli’s face and he takes a deep breath to calm his frightened beating heart. Lovino comes over and hugs him tight. Feli buries his face in his brother’s hold for a sense of security while his grandfather talks over other arrangements.

“What?” They both snap their head over to where the troops are marching through the castle uninvited. The young king has a sword point to his grandfather’s neck.

“He comes, _now,”_ They order. Feli looks between them when his arm is grabbed and he’s dragged away.

“Feli!” Lovino shouts for him, reaching out when another guard holds him back. Feli reaches for him as best he can.

“Lovi! Nonno!” Feli struggles but he is not as strong. Tears flow freely as the other troops carry his belongings out of the castle. The Young King still has his grandfather at sword’s point. He says something Feli can’t hear and Lovino stops struggling.

“Nonno!” He shouts again, trying to break free but it’s no use. His grandfather smiles softly at him and Lovino glares at the ground. Feli screams. The guard picks him up carelessly and walks him down to a small carriage they have. Feli pounds on their back but it does nothing. He’s dropped inside and the tell-tale click of the latch being shut locks him inside. Still it doesn’t keep him from banging on the edge and crying out until his energy fails him and he’s left leaning against the door as tears roll down his face.

–

The ride to his new home leaves him in shambles. He barely has energy to eat what food they do give him. The cook who tries to feed him is sweet, smiling gently but Feli does not smile back. The outside world passes him by, leaving the open grassy plains of his old home for a shadow hidden home in the mountains.

He lurches when the carriage stops shortly. He glances out the window only to jerk back when it opens to reveal the Young King. They narrow their eyes at him and Feli just stares back. He tries to push back more when they step up to sit across from him. It takes a second but the carriages are moving again.

Feli twitches in his spot ridiculously uncomfortable. It doesn’t help that the King, his new _husband_ keeps switching from not looking at him at all to staring him down like prey. It’s messing with his mind and his emotions are already on just fragile standings.

“What’s your name?” It’s quieter than he expects. He takes a quick glance up at the King. The coldness in their eyes has subsided mostly but only to make way for a calculating look. Feli sniffles.

“Fe-Feliciano,” He stutters. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to keep himself under control. He opens them again to take another look at the king.

“Luciano,” They tell him. Feli just watches him. He didn’t expect them to actually give their name in return. He lets his eyes drops to his hands where they are wringing around his small jacket ends as the King leans forward to rest their elbows on their knees.

“Your grandfather and I made the arrangement in secret. A marriage ceremony will also be held in secret and you will stay with me from now on,” They tell him as if the King is reading off a list of chores to be done. Feli closes his eyes tight to try and keep his tears from falling. It’s all so sudden and-

“I didn’t get to say goodbye,” He mutters out with his voice cracking. He stops caring about being shy to lock eyes with the king boldly. They stare wide eyed back at him.

“I didn’t get to-” His voice fails for a small sob to break through. He thought himself dried out but that is not the case. He brings his hands to his face and curls up more so. To hear he won’t be able to go home is a blow he didn’t need. It’s eerily quiet as he cries. He gasps hard when the door to his carriage opens while still moving and Luciano is gone out of it. It slams shut and Feli brings his legs up to him to hide for whatever time he can.

–

When Luciano mentioned a marriage ceremony he didn’t expect it to be two days after he arrived at the castle. His new home is carved into the side of a mountain, tall and elegant, but cold. His clothes have been upgraded to hold against the weather. It doesn’t help much.

He plays with the ends of his white outfit softly glowing in the dark. A tall man with scratches over his arms came for him in the night, explaining to get dressed and to follow him. Feli walks beside him with his head hanging low.

“Come now lil prince,” The man tries to cheer him up. Feli turns his head to look at him.

“This is supposed to be a happy occasion,” They say with a smile. Disbelief must be clear on Feli’s face with the way the man’s smile falls when he looks down at him.

“How can I be happy marrying him? A man who threatens my family and practically takes me captive. Is he really a man or a monster?” Feli’s voice is soft but no less holds venom. The man sigh sand faces him properly, stopping their path.

“The King has his reasons,” They tell him evenly. Feli shakes his head. He doesn’t want to believe the sincerity in their voice. He’s sure most of the reasons why is because the King is a cruel man.

There is soft music playing in the small room where he is lead. The King is there in black and red. In other circumstances Feli might dare say he is handsome but grief has overtaken most of him. Beside the King is another man in black and gold who is smiling easily. There is a priest and some other person who has robes draped over him and scraps of paper in front of him.

The guard passes him off to Luciano who pulls him close, more gently than Feli thought him capable of. He curses his traitorous thoughts for feeling almost safe in a hold like that. It’s strong and stable, so sure of it’s self. Something Feli wishes he never even knew of. He lets his head fall.

The ceremony goes softly and quickly. The priest announces them and Feli’s heart sinks even more. He doesn’t bother to raises his head so Luciano ducks down to kiss him and raise it for him, making the ceremony official.

Feli simply turns his head away when Luciano lets him go. He takes the hand of the guard simply and is guided back to his room without much words shared between them. The blankets are large and are adequate to curl up in, perfect to help muffle the sound of his voice as he cries, wondering how it all came down to this.

–

Even though he’s miffed at himself, Feli can admit it has gotten better since he’s been there. His hand still feels heavy from the weight of the small garnet on his finger but he ignores it for the most part. He catches himself laughing more often. His spirits are finally lifting.

“I could show you!” Feli tells the cook excitedly. Oliver, as he learned their name, laughs and smiles gently at him.

“That would be marvelous, but not right now,” He says. Feli fake pouts but soon turns to giggles as is his nature.

“How are you doing here?” Oliver asks him softly, knowing the pressure put on Feli through the whole ordeal. Feli sighs and curls his arms to him.

“Better but still I..” His words trail off. Oliver doesn’t ask him to finish, not that Feli would have. He watches the cook work for a moment longer when Lutz, his guard comes looking for him.

“You’re needed.” Those are not words he wanted to hear but he follows anyway. The hallways are lined with intricate etched in patterns. He runs his fingers over them to the office Lutz leads him to. He’s shuffled inside and left staring at Luciano behind a desk with papers scattered around him.

“You wanted to..” Feli gestures with his hands and Luciano huffs with a nod of his head. He waves Feli closer to a chair beside him. Feli goes, his eyes wandering over the papers in front.

“I need you to help me look these over,” Luciano tells him calmly. Feli nods and begins to sort through some of them like his grandfather taught him how to. He’s a little surprised to see some of the documents registered for peace and even aid from others. He glances over at Luciano who does not take his eyes off the work before him.

The happy papers do not last and soon they take a turn for the darker. Memo’s of death and pain start to be the only thing he reads and it’s starting to hurt. He gets through them as quick as possible, working late in to the night with Luciano beside him.

“Thank you,” Luciano huffs out and leaves without so much a second glance. Feli twitches in his spot as he watches Luciano walk down the hallway without another care. He manages to find his way back to his own bedroom with confusion littering his thoughts.

–

He’s scared. Bluntly and openly. He’s sure Luciano doesn’t know he’s there. He’s not sure what kind of negotiations these are but Luciano is barking angrily at the person in front of him and they are simply barking back in an endless circle of getting no where. That is until the newcomer unsheathes their sword.

He doesn’t even have time to gasp before Luciano’s own sword is out. It’s a small clash as their swords clang together and the other loses their grip. Their sword clatters to the ground and there’s a certain blood lust in Luciano’s eyes. Feli nearly trips over himself to run forward and latch his arms around Luciano’s sword holding one.

“Luciano stop it!” He shouts, putting as much force into his voice as he can. He struggles to hold on. He’s jerked enough to bring his eyes up to lock with Luciano. He holds his ground as best he can with fear in his system. Luciano’s anger falls flat in seconds, melting away to something Feli can not place.

Surprisingly Luciano sighs and lowers his weapon slowly to his side instead of through the other’s neck. Feli lets his arm go but they do not look away from each other.

“I know you,” The other says still from their spot on the ground where Luciano knocked them. Feliciano is snapped out of his daze to look down at them. They look vaguely familiar but he can’t place the name.

“You’re Romulus’s boy,” They continue. Feli nods his head and a certain shyness overcomes him being seen in this palace.

“How stupid you must be to be in a place like-” Their words are cut off by Luciano’s sword poking dangerously into their neck. Feli’s eyes land on the anger on Luciano’s face.

“He saved your life, I dare not insult my queen any longer,” His threat is not empty. The guards around them all tensed and ready to fight as well. Feli turns his head down in embarrassment at being referred to Queen. It’s the first time he’s heard Luciano call him by the title he has been given since the marriage. Though not official since there has been no coronation it’s as good as true.

He’s ushered out of the room soon enough, taking glances back at Luciano who watches him go with a blank face. Whatever just happened, he’s sure it’s not something good.

–

Feliciano swivels around to cover his eyes in case the wooden crate Luciano kicks splinters in his direction. He keeps himself pressed to the wall as the King screams out curses and makes a mess of the office they are in. He’s not sure what Luciano read to make him act this way.

“Son of a-” The crate is picked up and brought down violently to break it into pieces. Feli flinches and tries to hide more but it doesn’t work. Luciano shouts and kicks something else before flopping to the ground to press his hands to his face.

It’s quiet now with neither of them moving. Feli’s heart slowly stops beating out of fright. He’s never seen Luciano so spastic. He jumps lightly when Luciano drags a hand down his face only for his eyes to land on Feli. He sighs, but does not say anything.

“Are you okay?” Feli whispers to him. Luciano clenches his jaw tight then shakes his head firmly.

“No,” He says evenly though he looks haggard from work and his tantrum. Feli glances around awkwardly then makes a decision. Carefully he steps over the broken furniture to sit beside Luciano on the ground.

“Anything I can do to help?” He asks again in a whisper. He’s not sure what compels him to do it but he rests his head on Luciano’s shoulder.

“Sadly, no,” Luciano tells him and reciprocates the action. Feli shifts to link arms so they are both more comfortable. He’s not sure if the contact helps Luciano or not but the tense feel subsides.

“I know you don’t particularly like it here,” Luciano says suddenly. He turns to face Feli and brings them closer than he thought they were. Feli swallows down the sudden nerves unwinding in his stomach. Luciano’s eyes scan his face.

“I’m trying to make it better,” He says. Feli makes a soft ‘oh’ noise not knowing what else to do. That decision is made for him as Luciano closes the space between them to kiss him softly.

“Please be patient with me,” It nearly sounds like begging. Feli nods his head to the plea and then tucks back into Luciano’s shoulder. They don’t complete the rest of the work that day.

–

He can’t help the giggles that pour out of him. Luciano just rolls his eyes and throws a pillow at him from across the room. It hits it’s mark but does nothing to muffle Feli from laughing more. He peeks at Luciano who is smiling softly to himself on the other side of the room where he is writing down something for work. There’s a distinct bubble in his chest and it makes him happier.

After being there for a while, and no extreme war plans have been made, he’s seen a different light of Luciano. He’s softer around him, more kind and open. That coldness rarely shows unless he’s doing his job and needs to put his foot down. Feli can actually feel happy here now. He’s not sure when that happened exactly but he’s not as upset anymore. He still misses his family though, but Luciano refuses contact.

“Luci come on, it’s sleep time,” Feli pads at the pillow then throws it back to hit Luciano in the face. He glares halfheartedly but sighs and walks over to the bed they have begun to share. He flops face first into the covers and Feli giggles, snuggling into him.

“You work too hard,” He chides. Luciano does not answer. He just runs a hand gently through Feli’s hair. The tender moment is ruined by a short siren sounding outside. Luciano swears quickly and jumps out of bed. Feli opens his mouth to ask him what’s going on but Luciano has armor on and is out the door before he can ask. He pulls his pillow close.

There’s a coo from the balcony window door. Feli methodically turns his head to it. Sitting on the ledge is a person with bright red eyes and a mischivious smirk on thier face. They coo at him and he stands to open the door

“Who are you?” He asks softly. They just smile at him turning their head this way and that. Feli can feel himself tilt his head with them.

“I think the better question is who are you?” They say. Feli narrows his eyes at them but his mouth betrays his silent mental note to stay quiet.

“My name is Feli,” He says. The person coos again and Feli takes another small step to them.

“Why are you here?” They ask and their smirks grows. Feli shrugs his shoulders.

“I live here,” He tells them. Their eyes widen in mirth. Feli can feel a knot in his stomach. Something is not right about this person yet his feet won’t move back. He shakes his head a little but it doesn’t help. His eyes go wide when large wings appear on their back.

“Will you help me?” They ask with an outstretched hand. There are talons instead of fingers. Feli wants to run but his hand moves to take theirs anyway. It’s hard to keep himself from moving forward. With every coo they make it gets worse and worse. He’s violently snapped out of it when he’s pulled tight to someone’s chest.

“Stay away from my Queen,” Luciano’s voice is dark and Feli can recognize the garnet studs in his sword aimed right next to the stranger’s neck. They snicker and fall off the balcony gracefully and fly away. Feli buries himself in the safety of Luciano’s hold, listening only to the sound of his voice whispering sweetly in his ears.

“Damn harpies,” He curses lowly and pulls back to hold Feli’s face between his hands and inspect his face. Feli sniffles and leans into the hold.

“I got you,” Luciano tells him, kissing his forehead softly then bringing Feli back to his chest. 

“I’ll protect you,” He goes on. Feli wraps him in a tight hug, clinging to the safe hold he’s come to know.

“Nothing will take you from me.”

–

“You said nothing!” Feli trails after Luciano as he stomps around their room, grabbing items he knows are Feli’s and throwing them into a chest.

“Did you leave yourself out of it?” He demands and his voice cracks. Luciano finally rounds on him, a glare dead set in his features but Feli can see his fright hiding underneath. He stands his ground and refuses to look away even to wipe away the tears wanting to desperately to pour out of him.

“Feliciano,” Luciano says in his warning tone that Feli completely disregards.

“Why?” His words come out more quiet than he wishes but no less harsh. Luciano narrows his eyes.

“I’m trying to-” He cuts himself off looking down and clenching his hands into fists. Feli glares now too.

“I can’t-” Luciano doesn’t finish his words again. He looks back up and Feli inhales sharply at the devastation in his face.

“This hurts me too,” He says evenly. Feli scrunches up his face and shakes it hard. He easily clings back to Luciano when he’s pulled in close.

“Sir,” Lutz’s voice enters the room. Feli doesn’t let go. He feels Luciano gesture to the chest and then they are walking quietly through the halls in the dead of the night. Feli carefully climbs into the disguised carriage, not letting go of Luciano’s hand until the door is closed.

“Wait!” He leans out the window and reaches for Luciano to come to him. He does instantly and Feli brings him in for a soft kiss. The carriage is what pulls them apart, driven by one of Luciano’s most trusted companions. Feli watches him disappear in the darkness, only catching a glimpse of the coldness he first saw until his King is completely out of sight.

–

Feliciano holds tight to the letters Luciano managed to send to him during the months of war. The harpy spread the news of them being married, and in order to get Luciano out of power and possibly destroy his kingdom, plans to go after Feli were put into action. As much as he hates it he knows running was the only way to keep him safe.

Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all the sweet words Luciano managed to slip into his seemingly business only letters still amazes him. How many times he’s read them the paper has gotten weak at the creases. He reads them over again now as he and Kuro make their way back to the castle after half a year of running.

All of Luciano’s reasons are written for him to see plainly in his elegant script. He only wishes Luciano would have told him sooner why they had to leave so quickly the first day of meeting. He knows it was for his safety should someone figure out when Luciano couldn’t have been there to really protect him. 

How much it hurt to read that Luciano is so young a king because his father, and his father before him, forced upon him and his brothers the ruinous expectations of a ruthless leader. Reading what Luciano had to do to ensure his brother’s life and his own made him stop half way through. There are so many secrets all laid out for him to see, and now all he wants to do is see Luciano.

Some people are milling about as they ride back into the castle grounds. Feliciano is practically bouncing out of his seat. There is peace now, at least some of it to last and make sure he can be with Luciano for a longer period of time. The carriage is barely stopped before he’s running out of it to throw himself into Luciano’s arms. He’s caught easily. His laugh echoes off the sides of the buildings and people stop to watch. He places soft kisses on Luciano’s face.

“I missed you,” He whispers between the smooches. Luciano huffs but there’s a smile on his face. He gives Feli a few kisses back.

“I missed you too,” He says. Feli bubbles up in happiness. How harshly he judged the man before him, not knowing anything about him. Though not by his own choice he couldn’t be happier having got to know him. There is no place he’d rather be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2p merica is the harpy btw


	96. 1p2p Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more nekoish things

It’s raining. Rain means he can’t go outside without getting drenched and smelling weird. Not to mention his fur will get all cold, and then he’ll be cold. Cold is bad. Kuro hisses at nothing in particular but really his anger is directed at the sky for making water fall from it.

He stomps away from the window and back into the main part of the house. His ears twitch and he has to be conscious of his tail to not knock things over in his seething. He freezes when he spies Kiku resting on the floor, curled up around a pillow with a book in front of him.

Slowly and stalking does he creep up behind Kiku then drops on top of him. Kiku’s ears bristle and the softest of hisses escapes him at being startled. Kuro snickers at him.

“That was mean,” Kiku glowers and returns to his book. Kuro just rolls his eyes. He snuggles more into Kiku and purrs openly and loudly escape him. He nuzzles into Kiku’s side to get him to unfurl more so he can cuddle more so but Kiku vaguely just hisses at him.

“Come one,” Kuro prods, making himself perfectly annoying and burying himself almost under Kiku. Kiku just hits him with his book and goes back to reading. Kuro pouts but still he purrs at being warm. He rests like that just annoyed when his ears twitch at picking up the very soft rumble of a purr coming from Kiku.

A smug smile makes it’s way to his face and he cuddles more so. Kiku just lets do so. It’s warmer that way anyway.


	97. 2p France x 2p England

With a yawn Louis lets Matt button up his black shirt the proper way cause he couldn’t be bothered to do it right the first time. He refused to shave but Matt managed to get him to at least pull his hair back with a black ribbon. He goes to light his cigarette but it’s plucked from his fingers before he can do so.

“It will smell,” Matt says to him.

“I don’t care,” Louis says back. Matt’s facial expression doesn’t change. He just puts the little stick of death on a side table and then pushes Louis out the door. Louis can’t help but groan.

“How the fuck did I let you talk me into this?” He asks from the passenger seat of Matt’s red truck. He’s not sure where his son got the money to afford it and he doesn’t care enough to ask. Matt lets out an angry sigh.

“Give him a chance, Allen says he’s sweet,” Louis scoffs at that. He knows how Allen is and he really doesn’t trust his judgement even if he’s Matt’s best friend. He shifts awkwardly at having dressed up even though he still looks scrappy. It’s not his fault. He hasn’t been on a proper date in so long.

Matt practically kicks him out of the truck which Louis isn’t sure he can actually do being as his son but he exits anyway. The place his date is supposed to be at is a decent looking place, no where near the run down places he’s been to before to pick up people before.

He tells the waitress his situation and they gesture to a table where someone else is already sitting. As if nervous, though he refuses he is, Louis gulps and makes his way over.

“Uhm,” He says smartly to get their attention. The person looks up at him and Louis is floored. He’s sure he’s never seen a person so soft looking before. Their eyes are piercing blue like the kind of popsicles he used to give to Matt to get him to stop crying.

“You must Louis,” They say with a smile. He shifts awkwardly and nods his head. Then the person giggles. They fucking  _giggle_  and Louis is even more lost in his head.

“I’m Oliver, please do sit,” He says far too cheerfully. Louis awkwardly slides into the seat across from him. Trying to be discreet he watches them as they look through the menu. The smile on their face looks permanently welded there. He jumps when they drop their menu to put their attention on him.

“So what do you do for work Mr Bonnefoy?” He asks to get to know each other. His voice is sweet and Louis feels like that’s just how their voice is naturally.

“I’m a food critic,” He admits lowly. Oliver practically squeals.

“That sounds like so much fun! I’ll have to bake for you sometime,” He winks playfully and giggles more. There’s a hefty lump in Louis’s throat so all he does is nod. He says just enough to get Oliver talking enough for the both of them which he doesn’t mind. He’s not sure he could actually form words.

It’s not everyday he finds someone willing to sit and talk with him. He’s bad at conversation that’s easy to see. It’s made even worse by how genuinely _nice_ Oliver is. His thoughts tend to run dark when it comes to love and in the span of an hour Oliver has completely slipped past the walls with sincerity. It’s unnerving really and makes him fumble all the more.

“Uhm,” He says outside the restaurant. Oliver smiles up sweetly at him and it does funky things to his chest. He huffs and turns away.

“I’m very bad at this, kind of thing,” He says openly, far more than he has been the past few years of his life. Oliver listens intently. When he doesn’t go on Oliver laughs softly.

“I had fun actually,” He says with the faintest of pink on his cheeks. Louis’s shoulders slump.

“What.” He deadpans. His entire system freezes when Oliver bounces to kiss his cheek gently.

“I’d like to see you again, if that’s okay?” He asks. Louis stares dumbstruck at him, only finding the cognitive ability to nod his head. Oliver takes his hand and gives it a quick squeeze before damn near skipping to his car and drive away.

He finally lights a cigarette while waiting for Matt to come get him. When he does come he does not ask how the date went, not that Louis would have told him anyway. He will not give his son the satisfaction of succeeding though it’s not long till Matt gets a call from Allen to ask when the next date will be.


	98. 2p America x 2p Nyo England

This is not the first bone Allen has broken and he knows it won’t be the last. The bike just tipped out from under him while doing his jump and it landed in the worst possible way. Right on his arm. He really didn’t need to know what 200 pounds of metal felt like dropping onto him but it’s too late for that now. He’ll have to stay in the hospital for a while this time to make sure his arm isn’t going to fall off.

“You’re lucky it didn’t shatter the bone,” His nurse tells him. He looks at her lazily. His mind is all bugged out from being under anesthesia and the surgery to realign the bone properly. He scoffs and smirks at her.

“I’ve lived through worse,” He tells her. He’s actually not sure if that’s a lie or not but it sounds kind of badass so he’ll stick to it. She glances at him from where she’s hooking up an IV to his arm and smiles softly at him.

“Well there will be no extreme sports here mister,” She chides him but there’s still a playful smile on her face as she walks out. Allen finds himself watching her leave, wondering what exactly he can do to get her back in the room.

–

“Yes Mr Jones?” Olivia asks when he buzzes her in for the third time that day. He makes up some excuse and she raises an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

“You really shouldn’t buzz me in here all the time like that,” She says and helps fluff his pillow. Allen snickers, simply smirking at her when she pauses a little longer than she should by him.

“I have confidence you’ll come to help me,” He winks and she giggles. With a quick glance back she leaves the room.

–

“Hey sugar pea,” He coos to her when she appears in his doorway. He’s got a small bag with him, dropped off by a friend to pack up the small amount of things they allowed him to have in the hospital room. He rests against the bed as easily as he can with his arm in the cast.

“Don’t you have work to do?” He teases her. She puffs up in a pout and walks over to him.

“Are you going to be back here anytime soon?” She asks, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He shrugs and smirks down at her.

“You gunna miss me?” She glares half hearted up at him but it breaks way to a small smile.

“Maybe I will,” She tells him sweetly. A small rush of excitement goes through him at the confession, not unlike the kind he gets when going down a ramp to make a ridiculous jump that lands him in the hospital.

“You could always just see me again tomorrow night,” He offers still with a smirk on his face. He leans down just a little and she giggles at him.

“Is that a date Mr Jones?” She can barely talk through her laughter and Allen snickers with her. She gives him a kiss on the cheek before leaving with a promise to see him again. He’s not sure what he would have done to see her again had she said no. He’s mostly just glad he won’t have to break another bone for that to happen though he probably would have.


	99. 1p2p Russia

Vlad watches with amused curiosity as Ivan walks around collecting all the blankets and pillows he can carry. He drops them unceremoniously to the middle of the floor in their shared living room. Not until there are no more bed spreads left does he drop into the bundle himself.

It takes a minute or two of just rolling in the pillows for Ivan to sit up and begin rearranging them.Vlad sighs and moves closer to watch from a safe distance in case Ivan gets any pillow fighting ideas. Instead Ivan makes a nest out of the them all, standing when he thinks he’s done to smile over at Vlad.

“Will you make hot chocolate?” He coos, walking over to give Vlad’s hands a quick squeeze. Vlad shrugs and goes to the kitchen, not really seeing another option or anything better to do. As things are heating up he looks out the window where the blizzard is going strong. It started a few days ago and has them mostly trapped inside the house.

There’s a thump upstairs and he figures there’s enough time to go check to see if Ivan has made any more messes. He’s partially right. Ivan is shifting through a box in the closet, giggling happily when he finds what he’s looking for. He shows it up to Vlad and he sighs again, but this time a small smile comes to his face.

The dark brown bear onsie is still just as comfy as he remembers. Their hot chocolate cups are empty besides the mass of pillows. Vlad slowly rubs up and down Ivan’s back with one hand resting on his head that has the hood to his polar bear onsie over it. He closes his eyes and pulls Ivan just a hint closer to drift off comfortably. 


	100. 2p England x 2p North Italy

There’s a loud crash just before Oliver opens the door to the lab room. Part of him debates just walking away but he knows he has to go in. The door swings open and the hissing he heard in the hallway is now louder than before. He puffs up his cheeks in a pout and looks at the merman they caught just a few days before.

The container they are in is large and cylindrical, the thickest and sturdiest tank they have at the aquatic science building. They had to put the merman in it after he blatantly shattered the first by ramming his body into it, much like he’s doing now. He bangs a finned fist on the glass and then shoots up through the water to the top of the tank where a thick metal grate is to keep him inside to ram himself into that to see if it’ll pop free. He’s been doing this for a while if the water splashed on the ground and the water level lower than it should be is anything to go by.

Oliver makes an annoyed noise and walks over. The other scientists are trying to calm the merman and then scattering when he gets close to the tank for fear of him actually being able to shatter it. He bit a few people last time. Oliver is still trying to figure out what kind of fish he is. His best guess with the spiked fins and teeth is some variant of the piranha family.

He marches on over to the tank as the merman rams the glass again and scratches it with no success. He tries the grate again. Oliver crosses his arms right in front of the tank, not jerking back like all the others when the merman comes right up the glass and hisses at him giving him an eyeful of the pointed teeth. He huffs and taps his pen to the glass right in front of the animal’s face.

“Stop it,” He scolds. The creatures blinks at him wide eyed but no longer violently hissing or swishing around.

“You’re going to splash all your water out,” Oliver continues. When the merman doesn’t do much other than stare at him dumbstruck, Oliver walks over to a desk right by the creatures tank and takes a seat. He begins to pull up the computer file they have on the creature to cross reference what he can see of their scales to find a match for the breed.

Slowly everyone goes back to doing their job far away from the tank. Oliver stays. When most everyone is gone he hears a soft tapping. He turns in his chair to where the merman is floating lazily in the water right behind him with his hands on the glass. He tilts his head back and forth. Oliver scoots his chair over to show the screen to the fish. They hiss at the screen then start to swim in slow circles. Though not much of a victory, Oliver will take calming the merman down for what it’s worth.


	101. Germany x America

Try as hard as he did, Alfred could not for the life of him get his new puppy to behave. He tried all the tricks in the book and even a few suggested by him to the internet. Still, the dog would not obey and he hit the end of his wits. Which leads him to where he is now.

He peeks out the window of his car with his troublesome pup in a box in the seat beside him. Just outside is a small building with a large cut out whistle on the front. Matthew suggested the trainer to him, saying that they actually helped him and the other zoo keepers with some tricks to help calm the animals should they get feisty.

He turns the car off the small black pup barks and yips happily. He laughs at the dog, getting out of the car to move to the passenger side to pick him up. As soon as the door is opened the dog manages to push the box over and slip past Alfred’s hands and to the ground.

“Macky!” Alfred calls out the dog’s given name as it runs up to the building in excitement. He closes the door to the car and makes to chase the dog down when the training building door opens and a man swoops the pup up in his arms to catch him.

“Mischievous aren’t you?” He coos calmly as Macky licks his face happily. Alfred laughs nervously and goes over to him, unsure if his embarrassment comes from not being able to tame his dog or because Matthew neglectfully forgot to tell him how attractive the trainer is.

“You must be Alfred?” The man guesses. Sure Matthew can forget to tell him how pretty the trainer is but has all the time in the world to tell the trainer about him. He plasters on a bright smile.

“That’s me, and that’s Macky,” He introduces. The trainer cracks a smile and a distinct fluttering feeling appears in Alfred’s chest.

“My name is Ludwig, it’s nice to meet you,” He says outstretching a hand. Alfred takes it with another short laugh. Macky tries to wiggle out of Ludwig’s arms at the interaction but the trainer jostles the pup to get him to stop.

“No,” He says with a patient kind of command. Alfred stops too just to watch the interaction. Macky does stop for a second then licks Ludwig’s face. The trainer just sighs as if expecting the reaction.

“Let’s see what we can do,” He says to Alfred with a smile now on his face. Alfred’s own smile grows along with the fluttering feeling. He enters the training building and is immediately tackled by a large dog.

“Berlitz sit!” Ludwig nearly shouts, but his voice gets no louder than speaking tone. The dog backs off right way, sitting in front of Alfred like a soldier waiting orders.

“He shouldn’t have done that,” Ludwig says a little huffy, almost embarrassed if Alfred had to take a guess. He laughs and pets the pooch who goes to lick him again.

“It’s cool, used to it a little cause of Macky there,” He says smiling up at Ludwig. The trainer blinks down at him stunned.

“Maybe you’re unlucky with dogs,” He says suddenly with that crack of a smile is back. Alfred scoffs but laughs. Ludwig shows him the training grounds and they set to work. Neither his smile or the fluttering feeling go away through the day, watching Ludwig work with his own dog, then Macky, and then Alfred as well to help him learn what he has to do to make sure Macky remembers the training.

“You should return tomorrow too,” Ludwig tells him at the door a few hours later. Alfred nods his head, now the one excited like a puppy. He nearly falls over when Berlitz paws at his legs.

“He likes you,” Ludwig says somewhat happily, patting his dog. Alfred laughs and forgets how to filter his words.

“I like you,” He says locking eyes with the trainer. It takes him a second, and Ludwig’s eyes going wide, for him to realize what he said.

“Well thank you for your help bye!” Alfred flees, getting in his car, and driving away as quick as he can with Macky sitting in his box and yipping happily. As if his embarrassment wasn’t big enough, it only gets worse when Matthew calls him, not even saying hello, just laughing straight at him.


	102. 1p2p Germany

Ludwig rubs his towel hazardously over his head to collect the sweat that accumulated while doing his work out. He put a little too much strain on himself in the last rep. He stretches a bit before making his way to the indoor track loop. He’s very thankful the college he chose had an extensive gym. He places his bag among others whose owners are running, a common courtesy for them to be left alone.

He doesn’t listen to music while working out. Many think it’s weird but he wants to focus on the strain. The next events though almost change his mind. He makes another lap around the track, passing by others who are either starting or ending their own work outs. A loud whistle catches his attention, but the words said afterword really jolt him.

“Hey beefcake why don’t you run my way?” The cat calls nearly makes him trip over his own two feet. He slows to a walk to turn around and stare at the person who yelled, his mind in overdrive to find them looking at him. They have a beanie on their head, a simple white tank top on, and wraps around their hands.

“Yeah I was talking to you hot stuff,” They call again, blowing him a kiss then walking down the stairs with other people beside them shaking their heads. Ludwig’s breathing comes in harsh pants from his run but now this new confusing development is turning him in circles. He takes a few slow laps around the track just to keep his head on though it doesn’t work as well as he would like.

–

The next time he goes to the gym he nearly overworks himself in order to keep his mind off what happened last time. He pushes the barbel of the bench press up and down methodically, keeping count in his head to make sure his thoughts don’t turn away from him. That plan would have worked.

He pushes the bar up then slowly moves it down. He pushes it back up and a face appears from above him smirking happily. He nearly drops the barbell in shock but thankfully the stranger helps him catch it. They put the bar back in the right spot and Ludwig sits up to stare at the stranger in annoyance for messing him up then at them for resting on the barbell carelessly.

“Hey strong man how are you today?” They tease still smirking.The words cause Ludwig’s annoyance to drop to confusion.

“Why do you call me those names?” He asks plainly. The stranger scoffs and runs a hand through their curly hair.

“I’m hitting on you?” They offer to him. It’s comical the pause between them. Ludwig’s face twists up and he knows the heat in his cheeks is not from the work out. The stranger snickers softly.

“I’m Lutz,” They tell him. Ludwig rubs at the back of his neck awkwardly, not really sure how to handle all the information thrown at him.

“I’m Ludwig,” He mumbles. Lutz perks up.

“You need a spotter?” He nods down at the barbell. Ludwig sighs cause yes he does, but he’s not sure how much he can trust Lutz after the stunt he just pulled. Still he nods and Lutz gets in the right position, counting aloud for him and talking in between numbers. He follows Ludwig all throughout the rest of his work out. As much as he’s embarrassed to admit it, it’s nice to be with someone while doing reps, and Lutz is better than music anyway.


	103. 1p2p Canada

“Where is the list?” Matthew pads himself down frantically, Matt watching lazily on the other side of the car. He slams his door shut and holds up the piece of paper Matthew practically shoved into his chest before leaving the house. He waits patiently for Matthew to notice him.

“Oh,” Matthew says when he sees, a giggle escapes him soon after. Matt rolls his eyes and hands over the list when Matthew holds out a hand. Matthew does take the list but keeps Matt’s hand in his, a smug smile on his face at the embarrassed expression that crosses Matt’s.

“Okay so where to first,” Matthew pokes his tongue out in thought. The store is mostly empty since they are going so early in the morning. Matt simply lets himself be dragged about from aisle to aisle with the basket in his unoccupied hand. He watches Matthew as he reads over the list, glancing away quickly when Matthew catches him looking.

“Was there anything else?” Matthew bites his lip. Matt snorts and leans over his smaller boyfriend to see the list. He makes a low grumbling noise.

“Syrup,” He says. Matthew gasps happily and pads at his shoulder lightly.

“Right!” He exclaims and pulls Matt that way a little too excited. They get to the syrup section and Matt puts the basket down knowing exactly how this will turn out. Matthew always takes forever to choose which syrup he wants.

“They’re all so good,” He complains with his cheeks puffed up. Matt tilts his head to the side and finds an opening. It’s a quick stride to be right next to Matthew and lean over to kiss his cheek. Matthew bursts into giggles instantly, looking up at Matt who ends up being the one blushing.

“Which one do you like,” Matthew links their arms together, resting his head on Matt’s shoulder. Matt just shrugs. He likes them all too. Matthew complains a bit more then makes a decision. He quickly pecks Matt’s cheek on their way to check out.

“Thank for coming with me,” He coos. Matt shrugs again.

“Always,” He mutters just loud enough for Matthew to hear.


	104. Russia x America

Ivan smiles down at his feet as his students once again try to get him to talk about who he’s married to. Once they figured out he had a husband they wanted to know everything about him. He manages to dodge all their question easily enough, opting to launch right into his next lesson about imaginary numbers.

“Come on Mr B just one little thing about him?” A student asks right before the class really starts. He sighs and caps the marker so it doesn’t dry out. those markers don’t come cheap.

“Would you like to answer the first question from the homework on the board?” He says instead. The student whines ta him but goes up to the board to write down the question and answer process anyway. He smirks from his desk as the pattern continues until every problem has been answered and every actually math question has been answered.

“ _Why_ won’t you tell us at least?” Someone asks. Ivan giggles softly and places his pen to his mouth.

“This is more fun,” He says. The class groans in annoyance at him but there is not real discourse involved. He lets the bell dismiss the class for their scheduled lunch hour and takes a seat at his desk, working through some of the tests the kids took just a day ago. He must have not gone over something well enough if they all missed the same problem.

“Tell us about your husband Mr B,” Comes a mocking tone at the door. Ivan does’t even look up to Alfred in the doorway. He knows what kind of snarky smirking expression is on the science teacher’s face.

“I will not,” He responds, marking the grade on a test the flipping to another.

“Aw why you embarrassed by him?” Alfred’s voice is closer and soon he’s resting casually on Ivan’s desk. Finally Ivan looks up to him.

“Not at all,” He matches the smirk on Alfred’s face. The science teacher peeks down at his work and snatches up a few of the papers to look over himself.

“As much as I like science,” Alfred starts now with a shit eating grin on his face. Ivan deadpan glares up at him already knowing what he’s going to say.

“I don’t really care for math,” He’s laughing before the words even completely leave his mouth. Ivan sighs and grabs Alfred by the tie he’s wearing to pull him down and kiss him under the cover of the test papers yet to be graded.

“Bite me Mr Jones,” He coos. Alfred laughs more and drops the tests to the desk.

“I’ll do that later,” Alfred winks at him and leaves the classroom to go to his own across the hall and down a few doors. Ivan rolls his eyes but smiles to himself. For as obvious they can be, it’s a miracle no student has figured out yet.


	105. Germany x North Italy and 2p Germany x 2p North Italy

There is a certain amount of punctuation needed when going out with friends. Going too soon makes them feel guilty for making you wait, but leaving too late causes unrest and possible forgotten times. Ludwig always made sure to leave right when he means to. At least, When he was alone.

“I do not want to know how Luciano will act if we are late,” He chides Feli as they walk down the sidewalk hand in hand to the small venue they have chosen to eat at. One that Lovino technically owns in his growing chain of Italian restaurants. Feli just giggles and trots along behind him.

They get to their reserved table soon enough with drink orders on the way. Feli plays with his hand on the table, humming softly to himself in a peaceful moment. Ludwig is looking at his watch every so often as time ticks by. He got so worried about being late to not face Luciano’s annoyance he didn’t think that _they_  would be the ones making them wait.

“Sorry this fucktruck made us late,” Feli giggles openly when Luciano sits down. Lutz throws his arms up in air but really has nothing to say in response to that. He takes a seat beside Luciano and throws an arm over the back of his chair casually.

“It’s not _my_ fault.”

“Next time I say I’m leaving in five minutes I’m actually fucking leaving without you,” Luciano glares at his datemate but is unbothered by the arm behind him. Feli continues to giggle at them then catches Lutz in a small conversation about he is usually the one being late.

“How is work going for you Luciano,” Ludwig asks . Luciano scoffs to himself but a smirk comes to his face too.

“You think people would learn not to hassle with me,” He says. Ludwig cracks a smile at the ease in confidence the other has. A ruthless business man to be sure and one Ludwig is oddly glad to have on his side and not against him.

“Oh could you imagine it though? The walls covered in a round about mural,” Feli clings to Ludwig’s arm as he goes off about the immense painting project he wants to take on. Ludwig smiles down at him smitten. Lutz chuckles as he tries once more to get closer to Luciano though eh keeps getting elbowed away.

“I would love to do something like that,” He muses. Luciano actually snorts at him which causes Feli to laugh because it’s such an unheard sound.

“First of all you can’t paint,” He says to Lutz. Lutz just shrugs his shoulders but smirks down at Luciano who is giving him attention.

“Second, you’d give up halfway through and then i’d be the one to clean up your shit,” Luciano rolls his eyes  with a huff, throwing himself into Lutz in an odd display of affection. Lutz just chuckles keeping his arm where it is knowing if he were to move it Luciano would also move and he’s not about to throw away this chance.

“I could help!” Feli chimes in and Ludwig shakes his head.

“Too many paint fumes will go to your head,” he chides. Feli pouts at him.

“Let him live a little,” Lutz tries to say but Ludwig catches him in a ‘don’t encourage him’ stare. Luciano helps shut him up with another jab to his chest.

“We should go out to an amusement park or something next time,” Lutz says once they are leaving the venue. Feli gasps happily and latches more so onto Ludwig’s arm.

“Can we? Can we please?” He begs. Ludwig rolls hie eyes but there is a smile on his face.

“we’ll see,” He says. Feli squeals and Luciano rolls his eyes, grabbing Lutz’s hand and pulling him down the sidewalk towards their own car.

“If you throw up on me I will push you off the ferris wheel,” He says. Lutz laughs and jostles Luciano in a playful way. Feli giggles when Luciano bluntly shoves Lutz away from him and almost to the ground. He’d be worried but Lutz laughs it off and goes right back to holding Luciano’s hand.

“They really like each other,” He says. Ludwig raises an eyebrow and stares down at Feli who is smiling happily to himself. He shakes his head slowly and keeps Feli close to him on their walk back to the vehicle not that it’s hard to do with Feli snuggling right up to him.


	106. 1p2p South Italy

The restaurant they are at is one of the nicer ones in town. Lovino would know since he owns the business partially with his brothers and there is no way in hell he would have some crapily run place in his name. It has yet to get busy so he feels able to join one of the customers, a regular and friend who has been odd ended flirting with him since they met back in college days, when they ask him to sit with them for a moment to discuss something important. He almost regrets that decision.

“Let me get this right,” He says tapping his fingers on the table in an aggravated kind of way. Flavio leans his head on his hand with a smile on his face waiting for whatever Lovino could possibly say to him.

“You want me to be your model for a competition,” He deadpans back.

Flavio hums happily at him and plucks one of the olives off his plate. Lovino twitches in annoyance at the amount of gall Flavio has to actually come to _him_ of all people for a request like this.

“That’s right darling.” It’s a coo and Lovino’s face scrunches up in disgust. He has to lean back in his seat more so to fully comprehend what’s asked of him.

“Why the fuck would you ask _me_?” It’s a little louder than he means but luckily there are not many in the restaurant at this current point in time to make his scene more a show. Flavio sighs but still smiles.

“One the requirements is to provide a model that will showcase our designs the best,” He waves his hands slowly about as he explains. Lovino stares at him with a blank expression.

“There is no one else I can ask, it has to be you,” Flavio tells him. Lovino actually winces at the serious expression on Flavio’s face. That’s almost weird to see since the blonde usually has an aloof air around him.

“Why?!” Lovino asks again still not fully understanding. Flavio sighs and a haughty expression comes to his face. He crosses his arms as if talking to a child. Lovino crosses his arms too.

“Your skin tone is perfect. I don’t.. trust anyone else with this,” He says somewhat desperately. Lovino’s soft glare melts away to shock. He’s not sure what affects him more, Flavio’s compliment or the fact he trusts him with whatever this is. Finally he huffs and rests his arms on the table.

“That’s a stupid idea,” He says plainly. Flavio lets out a happy sigh and copies his motion.

“Yes but the best one I’ve ever had,” He coos. Lovino rolls his eyes and finishes his glass of water before returning to the kitchen. Flavio leaves him an address to go to later after he’s off of work to get started.

–

Flavio’s place is almost exactly as he expected it to look. Light and bright in color and clean. Minimalist and very few large material things cluttering the space. There is a room off to the side that looks like an absolute tornado struck disaster. He’s not sure how Flavio can find anything in the mess but as he watches the designer move from side to side, finding random bits of fabric and needles, he can see the method in it all.

“What am I doing here exactly?” He cuts off Flavio’s rambles to himself to ask the question. Flavio smirks over to him and pushes him up onto a small pedestal and pulls his hands out to stand in a T shape.

“Measurements~” Flavio coos at him and just like that there is a ruler placed to his torso and the designer is scribbling down numbers on a pad of paper. Lovino sighs but keeps still enough when Flavio prods him this way and that.

“So what the fuck is this thing again? I forgot, cause I didn’t care.” Flavio laughs at him wrapping the tape around his arm.

“Designer competition, winner gets a bunch of deals and is nearly world renowned at the end of it.” Lovino huffs.

“There are many events and judges and pressure,” Flavio’s tone gets oddly serious. Lovino glances down at him, face almost frowning in concentration. He’s never seen Flavio so intent on something.

“The first thing we are judged on is how well we can choose a model to show off our clothes,” He quips. Lovino groans in annoyance at that. He’s still not sure what compelled him to agree. He knows how much designs and fashion mean to Flavio. He didn’t really forget what the competition was, he couldn’t forgot how serious he acted. He knows what this could do for Flavio’s dream.

“Oh and since you’re my model..” Flavio trails off but there’s a shit eating grin on his face. Lovino drops his arms and a glare is already set on his face.

“You’re going to have to learn how to do the catwalk.”

–

“I’m going to fucking kill you,” Lovino says once he drops into the passenger of Flavio’s car after his first class of catwalk training. Flavio is smiling like crazy and soft squeals escape him.

“You looked amazing,” He gushes, grabbing Lovino’s hands and squeezing them tight. Lovino groans and slumps in his spot. Flavio prattles on as he drives them back to his home and crafting studio. He somehow finished a piece of an outfit and is begging, or kidnapping, Lovino to try it on.

“How did you complete this?” He asks when Flavio shows him the stylish suit vest with etches of olive branches on the sides. The back is a dark green satin with small clips to hold it shut. He puts it on and Flavio’s hands are on him, smoothing out the fabric to fit him perfectly. He tugs at the front a little and closes the clasps. He rests his hands on Lovino’s shoulders, happily looking down at his work, then smiles at Lovino.

“Thank you,” He says softly. Lovino rolls his eyes.

“You’re welcome.”

–

The event is huge and there are more people there than he thought would actually show up. When Flavio said this competition has the biggest turnout he wasn’t kidding. He has his arm linked with Flavio’s as they walk to the small curtained cubicle set up for them so they don’t get separated in the bustling crowd.

Once encased in their spot he strips off his clothes easily like Flavio told him to do so. He gets dressed in the clothes set out specifically for the first challenge. He raises his arms and lets Flavio roam around him to smooth out the lapels.

“Okay, you look amazing, this is fine, every thing is going great! It’s all going to so well,” Flavio rambles, very rarely taking a breath in the middle of his words. Lovino grabs him by his arms, forcing him to stop and lock eyes.

“It’s going to be okay,” He states. Flavio nods his head quickly then takes a good deep breath. They walk out into the main room where every one else is starting to line up. Flavio gets the number for them and stands with his head held high. Lovino turns his head up the way the class taught him how to.

He catches Flavio smirking smugly at him on his turn from the top of the catwalk. He keeps his face schooled in the ‘bitch face’ they told him to use which honestly isn’t that hard for him. Flavio jumps and hugs him after they’re hidden behind the curtains.

“You did great you looked amazing,” Flavio gushes in his ear. Lovino chuckles shortly.

“Your clothes look great,” He says. Flavio beams. They link their arms like the other contestants and walk out in a long line. Lovino squeezes Flavio’s hand when he tenses as the judges begin to walk around them all. Lovino stands in the proud stance he chose to use, refusing to look at the judges who walk past and scrutinize the clothes he’s wearing specifically chosen to accent him as the model. There are nearly 50 other designers, half of them will be leaving.

–

“Okay so this challenge is..” Flavio paces in his work space, moving his hands about as he tries to find the right words to describe their next challenge. Lovino slouches in a cloth covered chair watching him move. He raises an eyebrow to the frown lines on Flavio’s face having never really seen those there before. He debates the pros and cons of telling Flavio they look good to see how ruffled his feathers get.

“Why are you freaking out?” He says instead. Flavio practically stomps his foot and softly glares at Lovino.

“Why aren’t you?” He counters. Lovino rolls his eyes catching sight of the cloth behind him. He takes a bit of it and rolls it in his hands to throw at Flavio. It hits him and he blinks down at it. He scowls before throwing it back. Lovino snorts and throws more.

“Lovino you’re making a mess!” Flavio tries to chide and pick up his scraps but laughter is starting to peel out of him as Lovino carefully covers him with the pieces. They end up closer than intended but neither step back once it’s all thrown together and over. Lovino smirks down at him oddly proud of the fact he got him to relax some. Flavio smiles back then his jaw drops.

“Oh my god that’s it!” He muses, jumping to his tip toes to get right in Lovino’s face with a borderline unholy smile on his face. Lovino is jerked forward onto the pedestal. On instinct he raises his arms and Flavio starts draping long rolls of cloth over him.

It’s amazing to see really. Flavio can piece articles together just by seeing them. Lovino watches him with the softest of smiles on his face. There are pins sticking out of Flavio’s mouth and he’s muttering to himself over it all. Lovino simply snaps his eyes back up forward when Flavio glances up at him with that sweet smirk on his face.

–

There is no way for Lovino to miss the way the other designers talk. He can hear all their whispers in the hallways about how unfair it is to have an Italian in the competition, as if that has anything to do with Flavio’s skills. He holds his tongue for as long as he can. With a quick motion he pushes over an empty clothing rack to get everyone’s attention.

“Sorry I couldn’t stand the sound of your jealousy any more,” He spits out with a glare to match. The others glance between each other sheepishly at being caught. Lovino sneers at them and leaves to go find Flavio who is talking to one of the moderators to see how the next challenge will be run. 

As soon as he’s done Lovino grabs his hand to pull towards their designated area. He wordlessly pulls Flavio into a hug. Flavio laughs uneasily but hugs him back.

“What’s this for?” He asks somewhat teasingly. Lovino scoffs but doesn’t let go right away.

“Your clothes are amazing,” He says once he does release Flavio. The designer laughs happily.

“You make them look amazing,” He says. Lovino rolls his eyes not entirely believing that. Flavio has just about as much of an ego as he does. His mind short circuits a little when Flavio kisses his cheek.

”Thank you for standing up for me,” He whispers. Lovino brushes off the words and tries to not look as embarrassed as he is by the affection. The small awkwardness melts away when he steps up for Flavio to fix the clothes he’s wearing to get him out of them to go home and wait for the next day to pass.

–

Lovino stands at the front of the curtains as Flavio practically throws all of his hard worked on clothes to the floor carelessly which he would never do. He can feel the frazzled energy coming from the designer.

“No no no,” He mutters and then puts his hands in his hair hazardously. All the clothes are on the ground save for a simple vest with olive branch patterns sewn into the sides hanging from a simple metal bar.

“Flavi,” Lovino tries to get his attention but Flavio begins to hyperventilate, spinning in frantic circles, staring at the clothes scattered about him.

“It’s not here, It’s not- Where is it? I couldn’t have forgotten it we don’t have _time_ ,” His voice raises an octave and Lovino goes to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him in a tight hug. Flavio throws his arms over his shoulder’s and clings to him.

“So close, we were so close,” He cries out softly, tears dripping down his face onto Lovino. Lovino holds him tight, listening as a voice announces that the last contestants need to get their last outfits ready. He clenches his teeth and pulls back to hold Flavio’s face between his hands.

“Forget the shirt,” He breathes out in a spontaneous idea. Flavio’s eyes almost bulge out of his head.

“What?” His voice cracks a little staring in bewilderment. Lovino fumbles for his words.

“Look, we don’t have the shirt, we’re already fucked lets.. do something risky,” He says and moves to take off his clothes. Flavio trails after silently which is new. Lovino tugs on the specifically designed pants and pulls the vest on shirtless.

“It’s stupid but we’ve come this far we can’t just-” His words are cut off by Flavio throwing his arms over his shoulders and kissing him deeply.

“It is a stupid idea,” Flavio says when he pulls back but there are stars in his eyes and a certain amount of gratitude in his voice. Lovino smirks at him.

“But this best one I’ve had,” He quips. Flavio laughs softly and kisses him again. This time Lovino reciprocates until the voice overhead calls for him. Their last competitor scoffs when they see him but a quick death glare Lovino gives effectively shuts them up.

With one more hand squeeze and lingering look back at Flavio, Lovino takes the catwalk for the final time.

–

“ _In the event the judges saw your choice of clothing and design a test of courage especially taking that kind of risk in a competition such as this.”_

_“Based off all of the results gathered during the cumulative duration of this competition we have decided a winner.”  
_

Flavio covers his mouth to stop himself from screaming. Lovino laughs and easily catches him in a bear tight hug. There are people clapping and cheering and vaguely Lovino can hear Flavio muttering ‘thank you’ over and over in his ear. He pulls back just to hold Flavio’s face in his hands.

“You did it,” He says it breathlessly in all the excitement. Flavio has tears coming out of his face, happy ones that come with a smile.

“Thank you,” He manages to say. Lovino scoffs and pulls him back in for another hug. The rest of the day is a blur of talking to people and accepting congratulations and deals. Lovino stays beside Flavio the whole time as he works the room like he was born to do. Every so often he turns to make sure Lovino is still there. They share a quick smirk every time.

–

Lovino sighs and knocks on the door he’s come face to face with many times before. He grips at the single rose in his hand and taps his foot impatiently for the door to open. It does and he’s immediately tackled.

“Did you miss me?” Flavio teases with a small fake pout when he pulls back. Lovino sighs and holds out the rose in his face.

“Sadly, yes I did,” He admits. Flavio blinks down at the flower then smirks at Lovino in knowing.

“Well don’t just stand there,” He coos and grabs Lovino by the color of his shirt to pull inside. Lovino scoffs but goes willingly. He did miss Flavio’s optimistic and haughty self. He also really missed throwing scraps of cloth at him but he takes advantage of the longer pieces to pull Flavio to him cheekily. Flavio laughs loudly with him letting him self be pulled close for sneaky kisses.

The rest is up to the gossip magazines to speculate about.


	107. 1p2p America

Alfred takes a deep breath, trying to bulk up his courage well enough to go through with his little plan. He knows it won’t go over _badly_ but starting is what makes him nervous. He shakes his head quickly to try and convince himself to just follow through and go. So he goes.

Al is sitting on the couch tapping away at his computer, going over some documentation. Or he should be by the looks of it he’s actually playing a game that totally steals his attention. Alfred keeps walking, so far so good.

“Hey what did you want for dinner?” He calls loudly enough for Al to hear him. There’s a non committed noise from Al so Alfred just keeps looking through the cabinets like his heart isn’t ready to beat right out of his chest.

“Want me to make something?” He calls again. Al makes a louder noise this time then there’s the distinct clatter of his computer being placed on the table beside him. Alfred takes another deep breath and turns just enough to face his boyfriend. He gets to watch in perfect clarity as Al’s bewildered expression morphs into one of pure mischievous delight.

“Oh I can think of something I’d like for dinner,” Alfred nods his head shakily, playing off like he has no idea what Al could possibly be talking about. He jumps and turns to face Al when he places his hands on Alfred’s hips. Al smirks at him and gently guides him to sit on the counter top.

“Now were did you get these?” He coos, fingering delicately at the thigh high socks on Alfred’s legs. They are black with two small white stripes running up the sides, complete with a white bow in the back like a maid’s outfit.

“Oh, you know,” Alfred laughs to cover the embarrassment that’s seeping into his system. He places his arms over Al’s shoulders as well as wrapping his sock clad legs around his waist. Al nearly shudders at the feeling. If there is one thing Alfred knows, it’s how much Al likes his thighs. Al smirks and leans forward to kiss him passionately.

“Yeah I think I thought of something I’d like to eat for dinner,” He snarks with his finger’s running over the spot just where the socks end on Alfred’s legs. Alfred manages a soft smile.

“Well that’s good,” He says. Al snickers and kisses him again. Alfred’s going to have to remember how well this worked for later, cause it works. Oh does it work.


	108. 1p2p Prussia

Gilbert had this plan in his head for a while. It’s would be so simple, all he had to do was actually go and do it. For all the big game he talked, he really could lose his confidence quickly. He groans and runs his hands over his face in annoyance, peeking through his fingers at the cutie sitting just a few feet away from him.

He practically stalked the other to his favorite outdoor sitting spot where he goes and feeds the birds. He feeds the birds and Gilbert’s heart leaps through his throat every time he sees it because it’s adorable. He’s ranted and raved on his blog for a good month now about how illegal it should be to be so damn cute it’s not _fair._

With an angry grunt he stands from his spot and marches over. Some of the birds scatter and he flops right down next to his odd ended crush.

“Hi,” He says. They glances behind themselves as if Gilbert would be talking to anyone else. They wiggle their fingers in an awkward wave.

“So here’s the deal,” Gilbert starts and puts his hands together in front of him.

“You’re really fucking cute,” And then he mentally cringes because that is not what he wanted to say at all. All of his potentially suave and awesome pick up lines have completely floated out of his brain and now he’s left staring at the cutie as he tries not to have a melt down.

They cover their mouth with a hand only to bring it down and move both hands about in a flurry of motions. Gilbert barely picks up on the organized pattern to know it’s sign language. His crush huffs and pulls out their phone and taps on it quickly. It’s easy to recognize his blog when shown to him.

“Uh,” He says smartly. Next his face starts to redden as he reads one of his latest posts talking about he’s finally going to talk to the cute person he sees everyday. He rubs the back of his head awkwardly.

“Fuck,” He murmurs. The cutie places a hand on his arm then types something out for him to read.

 _You meant me?_   Gilbert shrugs awkwardly with a sheepish smile. Nothing more he can do now but go with the flow. His crush flails their arms about then throw them over his shoulder in a quick hug. Gilbert is too stunned to really return the action.

He waits patiently as his crush, Klaus he finally learns his name, types out his contact info into Gilbert’s phone, giving his hand a quick squeeze before walking off with birds following him as he drops crumbs for them. Gilbert watches them walk away then calls up his brother instantly.

“Hey do you know where I can take sign language classes?”


End file.
